Once Upon A Screen
by blueiris
Summary: Sookie and Eric meet online and fall in love. How will it work? rated M for later chapters AH/AU No stubborn Sookie, Geeky yet da*n fine Eric and Sassy Pam. Make a booking with your dentist, this one is sweet enough to rot teeth! still packs a punch tho!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own a thing. This one is has not been beta-ed so any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy it. Please review

* * *

**Chapter One.**

My hands were shaking when I stepped out of the car. I sat on a nearby bench and pulled my friend down with me.

"Amelia? Help!" I whimpered

"Sookie Stackhouse. You should be doing a Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks at the end of You've Got Mail right now." Amelia squeaked at me… she was so past frustrated that she couldn't get the words out.

I couldn't really blame her though… I had dragged her halfway across the state for back-up so I could meet a man … on her first weekend off work in 3 months… and had woken her up at 6 am with my nervous pacing…

"What if something goes wrong Amelia? I love this guy. I don't think I could take it if he..." I whispered.

"Honey" Amelia said calmingly stroking my hair and holding my hand "You'll never know if you don't meet him. Now… take a deep breath, everything will be fine… you've known each other since forever… I'll be watching you from the coffee shop." she said pointing to the tables nearby "Wave to me when you're ok and call me when you want me to pick you up."

"Kay." I said quietly "I can do this. Love you Meals"

"Love you too Sook. Now go get him" she said with a little push.

I had been friends with Amelia since forever, I loved her to pieces, but to this day, I don't know why I let her dye my hair black and talk me into wearing stilettos. I do know it was the best mistake I'd ever made.

_Deep breath Sookie, you can do this. Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap._

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I answered and then threw myself into his arms.

* * *

My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I have no will power. Sigh.

It was the end of our third year at LSU. Amelia was going through a re-invention phase and decided I needed to be made over as well. She dashed out one afternoon and bought hair dye and an hour later I had my head hung over our bathtub while she rinsed me off and I was mentally kicking myself.

Amelia was in raptures over her own make over. She had dyed her mouse brown hair to a rich mahogany that complimented her complexion and coloring perfectly… I should have gone to the shop and picked my own colour… oh well… at least it will wash out.

Despite the fact that it was a complete and drastic change for me, making me look like a short Morticia Addams, I kinda liked my once blonde hair being black; as it dried it looked better and better, silky and smooth and totally not me. It also really made my blue eyes pop. I'd need to pencil in my eyebrows until it washed out, but I wasn't too fussed about that.

"Sookie" she squealed "we are going OUT! I look too fabulous to be locked up studying for the weekend. Get yourself ready for FUN… AMELIA BROADWAY STYLE!"

"Amelia, I love you, but no eff-ing way." I said firmly, knowing that she was going to talk me into it in about another 2 minutes… like I said; no will power.

5 minutes later I had been transformed, from a 'good' Christian girl with blonde wavy hair and a passion for sundresses, into a goth vampire wannabe with pin straight black hair and a dog collar… Amelia's dog Mutt was slightly put out that I stole his bling, but Amelia gets what Amelia wants.

Another 2 minutes found me in serious pain, Amelia in tears and an ambulance on the way.

I had decided (read – gave up and agreed) to splash out big time and wear stilettos. Now… because I was a completely uncoordinated, accident prone klutz, who had never worn heels before; this 'decision' spelt disaster. I walked out of our apartment and started down the stairs, caught my heel on the edge of a step and ended up at the bottom with a broken leg and a minor concussion… Sigh.

Amelia had taken off the dog collar and had me semi-comfortable by the time the ambulance got there and I was over the moon that I was wearing hot pants under the ridiculously short skirt Amelia had me in. My cheeks were fire-engine red as the medics walked in and assessed me, but my whole face turned deathly white as they moved me into the van… it really hurt.

My leg was broken in two places, I had to wear a full leg cast and I was kept over night because of my concussion. Amelia had called my family and they drove up early the next morning. Gran and my big brother Jason came in looking a little frantic although Amelia had told them I was basically ok. My parents had abandoned us when I was three, leaving Gran to raise us. We were everything to each other and I hated to worry them like this.

After they saw I was ok, Jason sat holding my hand and keeping an eye out for hot nurses… of which there were none, but he kept looking anyway… my brother the horn dog, at first glance he was easy to misjudge, but he was wicked smart and as honest as the day is long. I loved him to bits. Our Gran was a beautiful southern woman who was sweet as honey and quick as a whip. She was inclined to think the best of everyone, but get on her bad side and look out, she was meaner than a mamma alligator in nesting season.

As soon as she was happy that I was comfortable she took me to task over my hair and scolded Amelia so bad I thought she was going to take her over her knee… I assured her that it would wash out to brown and then I could get it stripped back to the natural colour… so she eased off and gave Amelia a hug instead.

"Amelia honey, you are always and forever gettin' yourself in trouble, but God knows I love ya. Ya keep me young." She said with a smile. "Now get over here and hug mah neck." She reached out an arm and pulled Amelia into a motherly embrace, wrapping her in love and letting her know everything would be alright.

We Stackhouses had adopted Amelia as our own when she and I were just little girls. Her parents were always too busy socialising to spend time with her, so she was always at our house, playing tea parties, chasing my brother with the hose when he would serve mud pie and helping Gran make real pie. We loved her dearly and she knew it.

"I'm so sorry Gran" Amelia snuffled into her shoulder "I just wanted Sookie to relax a little for once and have some fun, and look what happened."

"Well now," Gran said soothingly "Nothing time can't fix. You just hush now and we'll forget all about it."

Amelia hugged her for a little longer and then kissed her on the cheek as she pulled away. Gran kept hold of her hand, knowing she'd had just as bad a scare as anyone.

"I do love this color on you though Amelia honey, it makes your eyes look so beautiful and green" Gran said "I think it was a won'erful idea and you should keep it that color."

"Yeah 'Melia" Jason piped up, taking his eyes off the corridor for a second "Really suits you, you don't look like death warmed up like Spooky over here" he turned his cheeky grin to me with a squeeze of my hand.

"You hush your mouth Jason Stackhouse. At least my hair didn't go orange like when you tried to put highlights in yours" I snapped back, poking my tongue out at him for good measure.

"I'd forgotten about that!" Gran laughed, her laugh was like bells ringing and none of us could help but join her.

It was close to the semester end break so Amelia and I went home a little early to Bon Temps with Gran and Jason. I always loved being home and this time was no different, despite the less than ideal circumstances.

I had a hard time entertaining myself this time, I didn't want to be a burden on anyone, but it wasn't easy to get around on my own… not to mention I couldn't drive with my leg in plaster. I wasn't a fan of daytime TV and I had read all my books and Amelia's so many times I had them nearly memorized… so I spent a lot of time online chatting with people through the social networking sites… it was also how I met Eric.

Fairy_girl81: Hi Vikingboi *waves*

Vikingboi: Hi.

Fairy_girl81: Have you been hanging out in this chat for ages? I've never seen you around before…

Vikingboi" *shrugs* a while...

Fairy_girl81: Wow. A real conversationalist here! Are you always such a snob?

Vikingboi: !

Vikingboi: Beautiful Fairy_girl81… Forgive me! I was so enraptured by your beauty and grace that I was rendered speechless. Wouldst thou converse with such an unworthy suitor? Or wouldst thou have me fall upon my sword, that I might forever rue the day I angered thee?

Fairy_girl81: ROFL. You don't have to go over the top VB, I'm just bored with all the "omg like omg!" hair flipping bimbo conversations in here and I noticed you aren't saying too much, so I thought you might have a brain :o) Psst – btw Vikings didn't speak like that.

Vikingboi: Well then… thank you for the… compliment? lol. I'm Eric. Psst – I know :op

Fairy_girl81: Nice to meet you Eric. I'm Sookie.

…And that, as they say… was that.

My leg healed slowly and we developed a great friendship, he kept me entertained for hours on end and had me laughing all the time. Over the months we spent more and more time together to the point where we met online every day and talked for hours about classes, music, books, cartoon characters, toaster settings and everything in between…

I'd never had this kind of connection with a straight man before… I had a few gay male friends who were so flamboyant it was like hanging out with another girl, but I'd never had the courage to open myself up to someone I was interested in. I had crushes and couple of boyfriends, but they would get to a point where they would start to push me for one thing or another and I'd call it off. But everything just came so easily with Eric.

I was starting my final year at LSU soon… and as happy as I was to be getting close to the end, I was sad that I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Eric… we had been talking every day for six months and had grown very close. I couldn't tell him yet, but I was definitely falling for him. Given the fact that we would both working our asses off for graduation and we would barely have time to chat online anymore… I took the plunge and asked him something I had wanted to ask for a really long time…

Fairy_girl81: Hey Eric?

Vikingboi: Mmmmm?

Fairy_girl81: Can I ask you something?

Vikingboi: You realize you just asked if you could ask me something.

Fairy_girl81: lol sorry *blush*

Vikingboi: *hugs you* np. What would you like to know?

Fairy_girl81: Would you be ok with swapping cell numbers?

Vikingboi: Really?

Fairy_girl81: nm… it was dumb

Vikingboi: No Sookie! It's not dumb at all. I've been wondering for ages what you sounded like… what your laugh sounded like… Are you sure you'd be ok with that?

He knew all about my dating experiences and family, he knew this was a big thing for me and being the sweet man I knew him to be, he didn't want to push me or make me nervous.

Fairy_girl81: Well I am if you are…are you?

Vikingboi: Abso-frikkin-lutely. My number is *** *** ****

Fairy_girl81: Thank you! *bounce bounce* calling you right now.

Vikingboi: Can't wait.

I hopped over to my bed and grabbed my phone and before I could over think it, I dialed his number and proceeded to freak the hell out… _Oh crap oh crap oh crap, what if he sounds like Professor Frink…_

"Hi, Sookie?" a low, slightly accented, male voice answered the phone. His voice was like silk and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and made my skin break out in goose-bumps.

"Hi Eric," I said with a huge grin "this is so weird, but thank you for letting me call you"

"Any time Sookie." he said. I could hear his smile and I melted… I made him smile!

"So why did you want to call me? You ok?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Well… yes and no." I said quietly. "Our final year is starting on Monday, and we'll both be so busy that we won't be able to hang out like we used to. I'm going to miss talking to you every day so…" I was blushing so hard I was almost sweating. I had been falling for him for a long time now and hearing his voice was just another plus for him.

"I'll miss talking to you too Sookie," he admitted… sounding embarrassed himself, but still smiling "I don't like the idea of not speaking to you every day…I… I think I'm… falling for you." He admitted.

"Really?" I squeaked

"Yeah. I mean I can talk to you about anything and you're funny." He said "we just get each other… Is there any way you could… I mean… do you think you're….you know… do you think you could ever like me… like that?"

I collapsed on my bed and grabbed a pillow to put over my face while I screamed then shoved the phone back to my ear.

"So was that a maybe?" he asked as soon as he heard me back on the line

"Did you hear that?" I asked… mortified that I had made such a fool of myself.

"Ah… Yeah." he chuckled.

"Oh crud…" I groaned. He laughed… it was the best sound I had ever heard, it was such a joyous sound that I couldn't help joining in.

"Yes Eric" I said, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt "I could definitely like you in that way… I'm falling for you too, have been for months."

"That makes me really happy Sookie… really happy" he said softly.

"So seeing as we're falling for each other, what do you think about swapping photos?" he asked after a few moments where we just giggled at each other.

"I think that'd be great, I can't believe we've been talking for all this time and we still haven't swapped. I'll send you one before I go to sleep tonight." I chuckled, going back to my computer and starting to click through all the candid shots I had taken with Amelia…

"Ok… thanks" he said, almost sounding like he was holding back a squeal of his own, which made me laugh.

We talked until our phones started to go flat, beeping in our ears.

"Holy Eff… Honey we've been on the phone for 2 hours" I squeaked when I glanced at the clock while reaching for my charger.

"You called me honey…" he said with surprise and a smile in his voice "I like it."

I snickered. "I like it too."

"Time always goes too fast when I'm spending it with you Sookie," he admitted "but I'd better let you go"

"Kay." I whispered, missing the sound of his voice already.

"I'll talk to you again soon my angel." He said just as softly.

"Kay." I said again… he called me his angel… oh swoon.

"We'll hang up together? Is that lame?" he asked

"It's not lame at all… it's sweet…G'bye Eric." I said… if he was any sweeter I'd have a toothache.

"Bye Sookie." He said and we hung up.

I flopped onto my bed holding my flat beeping phone to my pounding chest with the biggest smile I could manage. I couldn't wait to see the face attached to the guy I was falling for.

I scooted over to my computer and dug out the best photo of myself I could find. It was only a head shot, but I looked happy and I knew it would make him smile.

I typed out a quick email and attached the picture to it… now for the hard part… how to sign off… I settled for "XOXO Your Sookie" and clicked send before I could rethink it for the sixth time then flopped back onto my bed and squealed some more. Eric liked me and all was right with the world.

The next morning I shot out of bed and over to my computer to check my email. Sure enough there was one from Eric. I was so excited my hands were shaking and I was bouncing up and down on the seat.

_**Good Morning My Angel,**_

_**This is a picture of me with my sister Pam. Please excuse the stupid hats, we were in Russia visiting my father and she made me wear it… unfortunately it's the most recent one I have where I'm not pulling a stupid face. I'll take some more and send you some other stuff too asap, what would you like to see in my world?**_

_**I'd love to see pictures of your Gran and brother Jason and of course Amelia, your house, your room (if that's not too creepy) and your favorite hangouts on campus.**_

_**You're so beautiful Sookie. Your picture took my breath away and Pam thought I'd lost it because I couldn't stop grinning. She said to tell you, you're hot and if she went for the nice girls I'd have a competition on my hands. I short sheeted her bed and turned her drawers upside down for that one… so if you get any strange, not like me, messages from my phone or email address you know why.**_

_**Eric X**_

_**P.S. *hugs* I am one lucky S.O.B.**_

I giggled and melted a little, opened his picture and nearly died. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Longish blonde hair, blue eyes that were sparkling with mischief, a strong jaw, cleft chin and a smile that would light up the darkest day. He was perfect, even in the stupid furry Russian hat.

I ran around my room squealing and jumping like a Dalmatian on speed. I was falling in love with the most beautiful man I had ever seen and he felt the same way. I wish everyone could be this happy.

Amelia stood in my open door with a look on her face that said 'Uh oh… I need to call for the men in the white coats…she's gone mad.'

"Uh…" I said, coming to a dead stop and looking at her in horror "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you've lost it!" she said with a grin "What in heavens name has you so excited at this time of the morning? You usually need two cups of coffee before I'm even allowed to speak to you."

"Eric sent me his photo" I squeaked "and he's GORGEOUS!"

I ran over and hugged her tight, jumping up and down in my glee. Sensible behavior can go jump… I was happy and I wasn't going to hide it.

I dragged Amelia over to my computer and showed her.

"Fuck me!" she gasped "He's sex on toast… sex personified…Sexy McSexerson!"

"Amelia Broadway" I scolded "watch your mouth… and yes he is" I smirked, bouncing up and down again, unable to contain myself "Do you want to know the best part?"

"Wait… there's more?" she gasped.

"We spoke on the phone last night and he said he's falling for me" I squealed

"Sookie!" she said, grabbing my hands "If I wasn't so happy for you, I could kill you for being so lucky." She jumped up and started bouncing around with me "Sookie and Eric sittin' in a tree… K...I…S...S…I…N…G…. SQUEE!"

This was why I loved her. She was so generous of heart that she was just as excited as I was about the possibility of my finally having a love life with someone who understood me and wasn't after me just for my looks.

I printed out his picture and settled it into my wallet, that way I could see his smile any time I wanted.

I typed up another email and described the whole scene from when I opened his email and let him know I had made a print out for my wallet. We didn't hide anything from each other and I wasn't about to start now. I ran through my photos and attached a couple of pictures of Gran, Jason, Amelia and home in Bon Temps, then let him know the other ones would be coming soon. I did not tell him about his new nickname yet, I wanted to tell him that in person so I could hear him laugh. I signed off again with XOXO, added a text heart 3 and Your Sookie.

I wasn't falling anymore… I was done for. I would probably have ended up loving him anyway regardless of how he looked, but for him to look the way he did… I was happy as a pig in mud and couldn't wait to talk to him again.

I got ready for my day and grabbed my digital camera. After explaining to Amelia what I wanted to do we parted for our classes and met up again later in the afternoon at my favorite tree.

Amelia took the camera and stepped back a little so she could get the right angle. I sat at the base of my tree and spread my books to one side, like I was ready to study and was just waiting for someone to show up. I put a hand on the grass beside me and thought about Eric.

Amelia bounced over a few snaps later and we moved off to take some other shots around campus, my favorite spot in the library, our favorite coffee shop. The window of the local comic book store, just because Eric had a thing for Thor.

With that done we went home, made dinner and finished off some class work with Amelia snapping photos all through the night. If I didn't know better, I would think she was more excited about showing Eric my world than I was.

We hooked the camera in to my computer and checked Amelia's handiwork.

"Oh Sookie…" Amelia cooed "Send that one"

We were looking at one of the shots of my tree and I was in the process of looking up at the camera while still thinking about Eric. The sun filtering through the leaves lit up my blonde hair like a halo, I had a slight smile on my face, my eyes were soft and the hand I was moving to put on the grass was slightly curled like I was beckoning. It was the sexiest picture of myself I had ever seen, and I wasn't even trying.

I blushed and clicked on to the next one.

"I can't send him that one 'Melia" I said softly "I don't want him to think I'm coming on too strong." I perked up again and said "You're a fantastic photographer though, lets check the others."

I attached the pictures I was comfortable sending to another email and created a list of things I would like to see about his world. His favorite hangout on campus, his car that he loved, his room, his favorite spot off campus, his comic collection and anything else he felt comfortable showing me. Honestly I'd be happy with a picture of his toothbrush…I couldn't believe how fast I'd fallen since hearing his voice and seeing the face it was attached to. I was worried I was being superficial.

"Amelia," I asked quietly as I turned away from the computer "I'm not being superficial by being so happy he's handsome am I?"

"No Sook," she soothed, sitting on my bed and taking my hands in hers. "He knows you were falling for him before he sent you the photo, you've been friends for ages now and know practically everything about each other." She started to smile as she said "You said yourself that it wouldn't matter what he looked like really. It's just a really awesome bonus that he's drool worthy" she ended with a small chuckle.

I laughed "I'm just being silly aren't I?"

"Just a little bit sweetheart," she said with a push, "but I love you anyway"

I grabbed my pj's and danced off to the bathroom to get ready for bed… the sooner I was ready, the sooner I could talk to Eric.

Amelia wasn't in my room when I came back, but my email was open… I had a horrible thought and raced over to check the sent items...

_Oh shit… she didn't_

A few clicks later…

_She did._

"AMELIA JANE BROADWAY!" I screeched.

"'Sup Sookie?" she asked, looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"You sent him that photo?" I collapsed onto my bed._ Oh crap oh crap oh crap_

"What photo?" she smirked at me "Relax, he'll love it" she added and bounced off to her bedroom again.

Just then my phone started ringing… _shit shit shit shit_

"Hi Eric" I squeaked.

"Hi Angel, how was your day?" he asked, behaving completely normally.

"Good good, you know…" I stalled "same old same old. Amelia and I took pictures for you around campus"

"Yeah I checked my email about an hour ago and got the one you sent me" he said with a smile "Thanks for doing that for me."

"One?" I asked in surprise "Oh yeah… no problem, any time" I slumped in relief… he hadn't seen it yet, maybe there was hope for retrieval.

So we chatted about our day and he told me about the stink bomb someone set off in the lecture hall meaning that half his day was messed up trying to reorganize rooms, they ended up having a few lectures out on the lawn in the sunshine and he thought of me. He had seen someone in a car that resembled mine and thought of me…so he hadn't stopped thinking about me all day.

"Way to make me blush Vikingboy" I smirked.

"Now that's something I'd like to see" he whispered

"Hush you" I flirted back "I didn't stop thinking about you all day either. Luckily I tape my lectures so I won't miss anything"

He chuckled a little… "I'm glad" he said softly.

Amelia bounced into my room and swiped my phone from my hand before I had time to blink.

"Hey McSexerson, it's Amelia" she quipped, now running away from me and trying to keep the phone out of my reach "Did you get that second email I sent you from Sookie's account? – No? – go check quick! AHHHH!" she ended with a scream as I tackled her to the ground and snatched the phone back.

"No Eric don't!" I squeaked… but it was too late.

I heard him draw in a breath and he was quiet for a long time…

"I'm sorry Eric, she got to my computer while I was out of the room, I didn't mean for you to see that one, I don't want you to think I'm…" I babbled frantically

"Hush dear one" he soothed "you are a goddess"

My jaw dropped and my knees gave way in shock.

"Amelia deserves my gratitude" he added "Please tell her I said thank you."

I gaped at Amelia who was grinning at me like a loon.

"Uh… sure" I mumbled, placing my hand over the microphone and telling her what he said.

Amelia quirked an eyebrow at me and with a self satisfied smirk on her face said "Tell him I said no problem…You, Ms Stackhouse, can thank me properly tomorrow." she said over her shoulder as she left the room, bouncing in glee and poking her tongue out at me as she closed the door behind her.

"She ah… she said no problem" I stuttered, still in shock.

He laughed softly and everything was alright again. He could tell I was uncomfortable with him seeing that particular photo so he let it go and went back to talking about his day.

I was starting to get tired so I relaxed back onto my pillow and let out an enormous yawn.

"I should let you go dear one, you're tired" he said softly

"I am, but I don't want to say goodnight" I admitted, yawning again.

"Well, how about I read to you and I'll hang up when you're asleep" he offered.

"I'd like that" I said softly, snuggling into my bed and imagining his arms around me as he read me a bedtime story… before I knew it I was sound asleep and dreaming of a man I knew so well but had never met.

* * *

A/N So what did you think? please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – EPOV

This was it… I was finally going to meet the girl of my dreams. I can't believe how long it had taken for us to finally meet in person.

I was so nervous I kept running my fingers through my hair. I hope this worked out. I couldn't take losing her.

Finally I saw her walking toward me… she was an angel… a goddess… she was perfect and she was mine.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she replied and threw herself into my arms…it was the best feeling. Now that I had her in my arms I never wanted to let her go.

I was bored… so bored. I have no idea why I volunteered to be a moderator on this room. There were so many twits, noobs and bimbos on here I could feel my IQ getting lower by the second.

A private message window popped up on my screen, interrupting a conversation I was having with some of my friends who actually had a clue.

Fairy_girl81: Hi Vikingboi *waves*

Vikingboi: Hi.

Fairy Girl… seriously? Sure to be a bimbo this one… I went back to my conversation and ignored her.

Fairy_girl81: Have you been hanging out in this chat for ages? I've never seen you around before…

Vikingboi" *shrugs* a while...

Leave me alone… bad enough I have to read all the stupid conversations in here without taking part in them, unfortunately there was no way to block her from talking to me and I was scheduled to moderate the room for another hour yet… Maybe if I was boring enough she'd leave me alone.

Fairy_girl81: Wow. A real conversationalist here! Are you always such a snob?

Vikingboi: !

WHAT!… A lack of interest in boring conversation doesn't make me a snob, lets break out the big guns and see if she can get her sawdust brain around this then…

Vikingboi: Beautiful Fairy_girl81… Forgive me! I was so enraptured by your beauty and grace that I was rendered speechless. Wouldst thou converse with such an unworthy suitor? Or wouldst thou have me fall upon my sword, that I might forever rue the day I angered thee?

Need me to translate Barbie?

Fairy_girl81: ROFL. You don't have to go over the top VB, I'm just bored with all the "omg like omg!" hair flipping bimbo conversations in here and I noticed you aren't saying too much, so I thought you might have a brain :o) Psst – btw Vikings didn't speak like that.

Hmm… maybe she wasn't such a Barbie after all. My other friends had gone off on a rant about the pros and cons of FPS games which didn't interest me… I can spare 5 minutes Fairy…

Vikingboi: Well then… thank you for the… compliment? Lol, I'm Eric. Psst – I know :op

Fairy_girl81: Nice to meet you Eric. I'm Sookie.

Sookie? What the hell kind of name was that?

We ended up talking for ages covering so many things, she explained about being out of commission at the moment after breaking her leg. She explained about her friend Amelia dying her blonde hair black, which made me laugh… she was obviously over the bimbo label. Having blonde hair myself I was often mistaken for an idiot and loved proving them wrong by kicking their intellectual asses as often as possible. We chatted for a while and made arrangements to meet up the next day, I'd like to get to know her better. I guess you really can't tell a book by its cover.

I lived with my Mom and sister Pam on a beach in California during my down time, I looked like I belonged there but we had only moved here about 5 years ago. We lived in Sweden until I was 10 when Mom and Dad divorced…we moved around for a while and finally ended up settling in California when Mom fell in love with the view from our current home.

I went to Cornell, but lived off campus. I loved my privacy and it allowed Mom and Pam to visit whenever they wanted to. Also I was obsessed with astronomy and IT so I kept strange hours. Sookie was studying to become a psychologist so we often got into intense discussions about the weirdest subjects. I was amazed at how easy it was to get to know her and be comfortable with her. She was funny, clever and never held back when she thought I was being an ass… the only other person who ever called me on my shit was Pam. It was such a change and so freeing to have someone wanting to get to know me for my brain rather than my looks. I was a 6'4", decently muscled Swedish man with longish blonde hair and blue eyes. I was always chased for my looks, so I knew I was good looking, I didn't have an ego about it, but I was very wary of whom I showed any interest in as a result. The internet was so much easier to make friends as they didn't care about what you looked like as long as you could hold up your side of a conversation.

Months passed quickly and my friendship with Sookie was rock solid. We talked every day and I didn't feel right if I had to miss out, it made me feel like I had let her down. We'd shared so much with each other and I knew she had been let down by so many people in her life, including her parents, I didn't want to be another one on the list. I was falling for her and I had never even met her… I didn't even know what she looked like. I was trying to figure out a way for us to keep in touch regularly now that we were going into our final year… I was about to suggest working some kind of schedule out with her when she surprised me…

Fairy_girl81: Hey Eric?

Vikingboi: Mmmmm?

Fairy_girl81: Can I ask you something?

Vikingboi: You realize you just asked if you could ask me something.

She was nervous about something… she was never this indirect with her questions.

Fairy_girl81: lol sorry *blush*

Vikingboi: *hugs you* np. What would you like to know?

Fairy_girl81: Would you be ok with swapping cell numbers?

Vikingboi: Really?

I couldn't keep my seat! I jumped up and ran to grab my phone so I'd be able to answer as soon as she called me. I was going to hear what she sounded like! I was going to be able to hear her laugh! I couldn't believe it. I was over the moon! Oh Shit I was turning into a squealing fan girl. _Deep breath… Eric Northman is not a fan girl… keep it together._

Fairy_girl81: nm… it was dumb

_What? No!_

Vikingboi: No Sookie! It's not dumb at all. I've been wondering for ages what you sounded like… what your laugh sounded like… Are you sure you'd be ok with that?

I knew all about her boyfriends pushing her to do things she wasn't comfortable with, I didn't want to seem too eager and scare her off the idea…

Fairy_girl81: Well I am if you are…are you?

WOOT! FUCK YEAH I WAS! I couldn't wait to talk to her, wondering if my imagination was anything like the real thing.

Vikingboi: Abso-frikkin-lutely. My number is *** *** ****

Fairy_girl81: Thank you! *bounce bounce* calling you right now.

Vikingboi: Can't wait.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, I went into the lounge and flopped onto my couch, I was hoping this would be a long conversation and wanted to be comfortable… _God I hope Pam isn't back any time soon… Shit what if Sookie sounds like that woman from The Nanny…_

"Hi, Sookie?" I answered the unknown number

"Hi Eric," she said with a smile in her voice "this is so weird, but thank you for letting me call you"

"Any time Sookie." I said. I was grinning from ear to ear. This was even better than I imagined. Her soft southern accent was perfect and her voice so smooth it made me shiver. Shit this could be awkward… thank God she couldn't see the effect she had on me.

"So why did you want to call me? You ok?" I was slightly worried, did she not want to talk to me anymore… no that's stupid, she wouldn't have asked for my number if that was true.

"Well… yes and no." she said quietly. "Our final year is starting on Monday, and we'll both be so busy that we won't be able to hang out like we used to. I'm going to miss talking to you every day so…"

SCORE! I tried to get myself under control. Hearing her admit this gave me courage that the next thing I was going to say would be appreciated… God I hoped so…

"I'll miss talking to you too Sookie," I admitted…I felt like a complete girl saying this, but I owed it to her to know how I felt "I don't like the idea of not speaking to you every day…I… I think I'm… falling for you." I waited for her laughter and prepared myself for rejection… I didn't know why but now that it was out of my mouth I was nervous.

"Really?" she squeaked

"Yeah. I mean I can talk to you about anything and you're funny." I said "we just get each other… Is there any way you could… I mean… do you think you're….you know… do you think you could ever like me… like that?"

Shit I sounded like a stuttering teenager… she was going to laugh… is shouldn't have said anything, I should have just left it at being friends.

I was about to say something to that effect when I heard a muffled joyous scream followed by the rustle of the phone coming back to her ear… maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all… I started smiling

"So was that a maybe?"

"Did you hear that?" she was surprised and sounded embarrassed.

"Ah… Yeah." I chuckled.

"Oh crud…" she groaned. I couldn't help laughing…she was even cuter on the phone than she was online. I knew she was funny, but I didn't think she meant to be this time. Her laugh soon joined mine and I died a little, it was just as perfect as her voice, I'd do anything to make her laugh again.

"Yes Eric" she said with a smile "I could definitely like you in that way… I'm falling for you too, have been for months."

I shot up off the chair and ran a victory lap around the room… She liked me… she liked me for me, not for my looks… this was AWESOME! Shit I was glad Pam wasn't here right now, she'd never let me live it down

"That makes me really happy Sookie… really happy" I told her softly, she had made my year with that little statement… surely things could only get better from here.

"So seeing as we're falling for each other, what do you think about swapping photos?" I asked after few moments giggling at each other.

"I think that'd be great, I can't believe we've been talking for all this time and we still haven't swapped. I'll send you one before I go to sleep tonight." she chuckled,

"Ok… thanks" I said holding back a squeal of joy… it would not do to act like a little twihard fan girl and squee, although I dearly wanted to.

We talked for so long our phones started to go flat.

"Holy Eff… Honey we've been on the phone for 2 hours" she squeaked

"You called me honey…" I said in surprise with an enormous smile "I like it."

I could definitely get used to swapping pet names with her… I was caught… hook line and sinker and I didn't even know what she looked like yet… then she killed me by snickering and admitting she liked it too

"Time always goes too fast when I'm spending it with you Sookie," I sighed "but I'd better let you go"

I didn't want to, but I had to… she had early classes and I needed to get ready for my nights course work, not to mention Pam was sure to be back soon.

"Kay." she whispered sadly.

"I'll talk to you again soon my angel." I whispered back, I didn't like to hear her sad.

"Kay." she said again… sounding a little different now… maybe she liked the pet name?

"We'll hang up together? Is that lame?" I blurted out… oh Northman… you are such a girl, why don't you have a fight about who is going to hang up first.

"It's not lame at all… it's sweet…G'bye Eric." I heard the smile in her voice and I knew that I hadn't completely blown it by being a completely lame sap.

"Bye Sookie." I said and we hung up.

"FUCK!" I shouted to the air… that was awesome… that was better than awesome… that was fuckawesome… that was… wow… I was so fucked.

I went and got my equipment set up and waited for Pam to get in, I need to talk this over with the only other female that really knew me

An hour later she walked in, looking none the worse for wear than when she walked out… if she hadn't stumbled slightly on the way through the door I wouldn't even have known she was slightly drunk.

"Pam… I'm fucked" I blurted out as soon as she shut the door, not even giving her time to say hello.

"Hello to you too you loser…What did you do now?" she growled at me

I ran through the whole story and gave her a blow by blow of the conversation.

"I'm impressed brother mine! Someone smart and funny… you sure she's not gay?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. She loved teasing me about that.

I rolled my eyes and confirmed that she was in fact straight. Pam was a lesbian and was always and forever on the look out for someone that could keep up with her, unfortunately one of those women was an ex girlfriend of mine… yup… I had been dumped for my sister.

Checking the clock and wondering if she had emailed me yet, I walked over to my computer and logged into my email. Sure enough, as she had said she would, there was an email waiting from her.

_**Hi Eric,**_

_**Thank you again for letting me phone you tonight. I hope it wasn't too weird for you and I didn't come across like a complete ditz.**_

_**You have a fantastic voice and it took all my will power to stop from squee-ing like a little girl. Don't let that go to your head lol ;o)**_

_**As promised, I've attached a picture for you. Please don't run away in fright, it was the best one I could find :op**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Your Sookie**_

_Mine… she said she was mine…WOOT! Maybe she felt more than she said she did… maybe I should be a little less reserved next time we talk._

"Awww…isn't that just precious" I heard a snarky voice behind me.

"Shut it Pamela" I growled at her and moved to open the photo.

I don't think I moved for the next 10 minutes. Sookie was definitely the master of understatement. She had described herself as small, blonde and sunny, I was met with the radiant smile of an honest to goodness fairy or angel or goddess, who had definitely worked her way under my skin… she was even more beautiful than I had imagined… I was completely fucked and I couldn't care less.

"Earth to Eric… come in Eric" Pam said as she slapped the back of my head

"She's beautiful Pam… I am so completely fucked" I groaned, lowering my head onto the desk and banging it repeatedly trying to kick start my brain.

"She's hot" Pam agreed "I'd do her… if I went for the nice girl thing"

I spun around and shot her a deathly glare… she poked out her tongue and I heard her start getting ready for bed. As soon as she went into the bathroom to wash off the night's party grime, I was sabotaging her room.

I clicked through my collection of photos trying to find a recent one… unfortunately the only one I had that I would even think of showing Sookie was of me and Pam in front of the Kremlin in Russia. I had lost a bet with Pam so she made me wear a stupid furry hat for the rest of the trip. We were visiting our Dad and spent a lot of time doing touristy things instead. He was not used to having us around, so we entertained ourselves and then had something to talk about over dinner.

I heard the shower start and snuck into Pam's room. I flipped up the covers and short-sheeted her bed. Then removed her drawers and turned them upside down… she was going to flip, and I was sure this was going to start a prank war… but she asked for it.

I was in and out in record time and was sitting innocently at the computer by the time she came out of the bathroom. I wrote Sookie a reply email and attached the picture I had settled on. Knowing she would be well and truly asleep by now, I addressed it for the morning, hoping that she would open it when she started her day. I liked the idea of being on her mind as soon as she woke up. I was confident she would like what she saw, but I couldn't completely kill off the butterflies that had taken up residence in my gut.

I said good night to Pam and locked my door as a precaution… I didn't want to wake up to a wet mattress or a pillow being lowered over my face when she realized what I had done… I was about an hour into my recordings when I heard her outraged scream swearing revenge. I couldn't help but laugh… bring it on Pammy…

I finished my research for the evening at about 2 am, so I packed up my gear and settled into bed with a book for a while to put me to sleep, I couldn't concentrate on it though and ended up rolling onto my back and thinking about Sookie instead… I was definitely one lucky S. O. B

I slept late the next day of course and it was just after lunch when I managed to drag myself out to the kitchen. Pam was still in bed apparently so I left her a note to remind her I was out for the afternoon

I drove to campus and walked over to my first lecture… everyone was milling around outside like lost sheep. I found my friend Trey and discovered that some moron had let off a stink bomb… the day was getting on so we ended up just sitting on the nearby lawn and having the lecture outside. I couldn't stop thinking of Sookie though, remembering how she loved to tan on days like this. Luckily Trey had nothing on his mind today and was taking notes… I should really get a tape recorder so I didn't have to keep stealing his notes.

"Northman… what the hell is with you today?" Trey asked on the way to our next class.

We had been instant friends, bonding over my secret shame. I was a comic book nerd… I didn't look the type but neither did he. We met while searching through the latest shipment at our local store, we grabbed a comic at the same time and then tried to out nerd each other for it. Living off campus meant I didn't run into people other than in class, so to find out that Trey was actually just as big a nerd as me and was also in some of my classes was a surprise. I decided then that I really needed to get my head out of my ass and get to know my fellow students.

Trey and I had become fast friends, and we hung out together quite often, so he knew when I was thinking too much and how to get it out of me. If Pam and now Sookie were the only girls to know me well enough to call me on my shit, then Trey was one of the few guys brave enough.

I told him all about her, unable to stop myself from grinning like a complete moron. I flipped open my wallet and showed him the photo I had printed out this morning. I was proud of my girl… she had called herself mine and I was happy to boast about it.

"So when are you going to meet her?" Trey asked after some light hearted teasing about the goofy smile I couldn't wipe off my face.

"I have no idea" I admitted "I want to take it pretty slow, I don't want to fuck it up… she's… special" I said with a soft smile "really special."

"Fuck man… you're toast" Trey joked, shoving me to the side to try and snap me out of my Sookie induced haze. I couldn't agree with him more.

The day continued and I couldn't stop thinking about her, the stupidest things reminded me of her, I saw a daisy and remembered it was her favorite flower, a car drove past that was the same model as hers, a little blonde haired 4 year old girl ran past wearing a tutu and fairy wings and I couldn't help thinking that she could have been ours.

_Shit… I was just dreaming about having kids with this woman and we haven't even met yet._ I groaned internally and headed for home. I hoped I had the patience to take this thing as slowly as she needed me to.

I got home and checked my email again trying to contain my glee when I found she had replied and attached the photos I asked for.

_**Hey Honey,**_

_**I can't tell you how excited I was to get your email this morning. I squee-ed and ran around like a complete noob. Amelia is never going to let me live it down… although I think she understood when she saw your photo and came up with some rather interesting nicknames for you.**_

_**Lol at you short-sheeting Pam's bed, thank you for defending my honor and make sure you tell me all about the resulting prank war you know you started.**_

_**Amelia and I had a bit of a photo shoot today so I've attached plenty of shots for you, including my 'study tree', my favorite place in the library, favorite coffee shop, the local comic book store (just for you). I've also attached a picture of my room, the house at Bon Temps, my room here and of course a picture of Gran, Jason, Amelia and myself… please don't tease me about the stupid look on my face, I was slightly tipsy.**_

_**I'd love to see photos of your favorite hangout on campus, your car (seeing as you talk about it almost as much as your comics) your room, your favorite spot off campus and I have to see your comic collection *pokes you* and anything else you feel comfortable showing me.**_

_**I'll end the email here as I'm sure we'll be talking soon anyway, I want to get this to you so you can ask me questions if you need to.**_

_**Can't wait to hear you again**_

_**XOXO**_

_**3 Your Sookie.**_

I opened the attachments and lost myself to her world for the next hour. She was even more beautiful than I remembered and I loved the photo of her under her 'study tree' her hair was lit by the sun coming through the leaves above and she looked even more ethereal than before.

Her room was a typical girly room, surprisingly she only had a twin bed but I could still imagine myself wrapped around her at night, keeping her safe from the nightmares I knew she still had. The Bon Temps house was exactly as she described, it could use a coat of paint, but it looked homey and relaxed… I wondered if I'd ever get to visit her there. The photo of her family was enlightening. Her 'Gran' was an older version of her, it was easy to see the family resemblance and I could tell that she had been almost as beautiful in her younger days as Sookie was now. Jason looked exactly as she described and I could see why people would make the mistake of thinking he was just another pretty face, being in that situation myself I was glad to know he was smart as well. If Sookie looked like a fairy, Amelia looked like a wood sprite, her green eyes shone with mischief and humor and you could tell she had just said something to make them all laugh.

Sookie looked even more like an angel in this photo, she was relaxed and at home with her loved ones and it showed in her face, I couldn't wait until I was the one making her look that way… soft, loved and happy.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was about time to call her so I scooped up my phone and stretched out on my bed.

"Hi Eric" she answered, squeaking a little in what I hoped was excitement.

"Hi Angel, how was your day?" I asked… it was just too easy to call her that now that I knew what she looked like.

"Good good, you know… same old same old. Amelia and I took pictures for you around campus" she blurted… maybe she was nervous I wouldn't like them?

"Yeah I checked my email about an hour ago and got the one you sent me" I said with a smile "Thanks for doing that for me."

"One?" she asked in surprise "Oh yeah… no problem, any time" she sounded a lot more relaxed after that… I couldn't figure out why, maybe Amelia had done something; I'd have to check my email again later.

I told her about the stink bomb and that I hadn't stopped thinking about her all day… I kept the little fairy girl to myself though, I didn't want to scare her by moving to marriage and kids before we had even said I love you… and I did want that with her. I wasn't falling anymore, I was done for. Sookie was perfect for me and I loved her already.

"Way to make me blush Vikingboy" she smirked, jolting me from my daydream of family picnics and little blonde haired children… I really was turning into a girl.

"Now that's something I'd like to see" I whispered, flirting just a little.

"Hush you…I didn't stop thinking about you all day either. Luckily I tape my lectures so I won't miss anything" she was flirting back! Mini woot!

The fact that we both had the same trouble with concentration today made me laugh a little… "I'm glad" I added softly.

"Hey McSexerson, its Amelia" a new voice quipped with rustling sounds of running and Sookie in the back ground yelling for her phone to be returned.

McSexerson? That's a new one… I'd have to ask Sookie about that, maybe she was just as attracted to me as I was to her?

"Did you get that second email I sent you from Sookie's account?" Amelia continued

Second email? "Not yet, I was going to wait until Sookie and I were finished talking to reply… why? What did you send me?" I asked moving to my computer and clicking up the email to receive new messages.

"No? Go check quick! AHHHH!" she ended with a scream as the sound of rustling got louder for a minute as Sookie obviously retrieved her phone.

Ahh… there it was…another photo? Huh? What had she forgotten to… Oh Fuck me…

My mouth fell open as I took in the sight before me… Sookie was under her study tree and looked so sensual and sexy that I could barely breathe. Her hand looked as if she was beckoning me and I so desperately wanted to follow.

"No Eric don't!" she squeaked.

I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure… my pants were suddenly very tight and I felt like I was drunk… she was a goddess and deserved to be worshiped.

"I'm sorry Eric, she got to my computer while I was out of the room, I didn't mean for you to see that one, I don't want you to think I'm…" she babbled

"Hush dear one" I said soothingly "you are a goddess." I couldn't believe how lucky I was… she was smart, funny, beautiful and completely oblivious of how sexy she really was. The great thing was she considered herself mine.

"Amelia deserves my gratitude. Please tell her I said thank you." I said, trying to keep the lust out of my voice

"Uh… sure" she mumbled, placing her hand over the microphone and passing on the message to Amelia who was sure to have stuck around to see the aftermath of her mischief making.

"She ah… she said no problem" Sookie stuttered sounding a little shocked.

I laughed softly to try and let her know everything was ok. I could tell she was conflicted about the fact I had seen the photo, so I let it go for now and went back to talking about my day like nothing had changed although it most definitely had. I was in love with an earthbound goddess and I couldn't wait to worship her.

She let out an enormous yawn and apologized. I checked the clock and saw it was getting late for her.

"I should let you go dear one, you're tired" I said gently.

"I am, but I don't want to say goodnight" she said with another huge yawn… this made me smile, remembering her room I could imagine her snuggling into her pillow and wrapping my arms around her.

"Well, how about I read to you and I'll hang up when you're asleep" I offered. I wasn't really ready to let her go just yet either, even though I knew I should.

"I'd like that" she whispered,

I swiped my book of Yeats from the shelf and settled in to read her to sleep… before long I could hear the soft puffs of her breath as she slept and I listened to my heart being stolen by a little blonde fairy goddess who called me a snob.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts. Also, please thank ggvmfan for picking up that I hadn't mentioned where Eric went to university... hence the EPOV chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 3 - SPOV

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face and the impression of my cell phone on my cheek. I couldn't believe how sweet he was, reading me a bed time story.

"So… does that smile mean I'm forgiven?" I heard Amelia ask from the doorway.

"Yes Meals" I said rolling out of bed and hugging her "Definitely forgiven. He read to me until I fell asleep"

"Oh swoon!" she said, hand to heart and fluttering her eyelashes.

We gabbed about Eric and how I felt and how he said he felt. She was always good with advice, so wanted to know how to proceed.

"So…you like him and he likes you, what's the problem?"

"Well, for a start he's in New York and I'm in Louisiana. He's so gorgeous it's almost sinful and he's really really smart" I said ticking things off on my fingers.

"Oh so… nothing then" she said with a laugh

I hit her with a pillow and laughed myself "He lives in California when he's not at university so he's surrounded by beautiful people" I added "As rude as it is to mention… he is well off, what if he thinks I'm a gold digger? And…he's well… he's 'experienced'…" I used my fingers to do air quotes "more so than I am…what would he see in someone like me?" I finished staring at my bedspread in embarrassment. Wanting to talk about this stuff with her didn't make it any easier.

She patted my knee and gave me a sympathetic smile… then hit me with the pillow until I started laughing.

"Planes take care of the first problem" she said with a smirk, also ticking things off on her fingers. "Beauty is a gift, Sookie, not a sin. You're not even remotely close to being the Creature from the Black Lagoon, so don't even start with the 'I'm not worthy' stuff…" she slapped my knee.

I blushed and gently shoved her shoulder. She was all about telling it how it is.

"You're studying to be a psychologist so you're just as smart as he is." She continued "He's obviously not interested in anyone he might have access to in Cali or he wouldn't have been on the watch for you. He obviously doesn't think his money is a problem, and doesn't think you're a gold digger, so why bother about anyone else?"

She was really getting riled up now and was making huge hand gestures, I had a feeling this had been building for a while "Not to mention you were falling in love with each other before you even knew about his financial situation"

"You know why I'm worried about someone thinking I'm a gold digger Amelia… Remember Alcide?" I said, remembering with a dull ache "I thought he loved me, but his family… and in the end **he**… thought I was just in the relationship for the money… and I never was."

"I'm sorry honey" Amelia said soothingly, hugging me close and rubbing circles on my back "I'm sorry about Alcide… but not everyone with money is like him… Eric is not like him… Lastly…" she said, gently "Experience isn't everything, despite what people say. If there is no emotion behind the sex it's just sex, if there is emotion, it's making love and it makes all the difference."

I nodded, I had only ever slept with Alcide, but toward the end of our relationship he had taught me the difference between making love and sex.

I went to the bathroom to get ready for my classes, letting the hot water sooth my nerves and taut muscles. Eric was not like Alcide… Eric was special… Eric knew me.

I got back to my room and grabbed my backpack while unplugging my cell and checking it out of habit before putting it in my bag. I had a message…weird… I called my voicemail and nearly cried with happiness. Eric had called me… _squee!_

"Hi Angel, it's me… I just woke up and I know you're getting ready for you classes, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you. I hope you have a great day and I can't wait to talk to you tonight. Puss puss."

Eric had been teaching me a few basic things in Swedish because he spoke it a lot at home. Knowing this made me happy, and fantasize that he was teaching me so I could meet his family one day. Puss puss meant kiss kiss… he was so sweet, and he was thinking of me.

I floated through the day and couldn't wait to talk to him again. I made myself concentrate on my lectures and managed to make it through classes without being a complete waste of space.

I logged into my email as soon as I got home – of course there was another email from Eric – it came with about six attachments so I knew I was in for a happy afternoon.

_**My Sookie,**_

_**Thank you again for sending those pictures through, I especially liked the comic book store lol… you know me so well. I'll have to show my friend Trey, he is almost as big a geek as I am with the comics… I still can't believe you don't tease me about that sometimes :o) even Pam teases me about it and she's related to me!**_

_**I know you were a little embarrassed about Amelia sending me that photo of you under your tree, but please don't be mad at her. It was my favorite one… I could almost imagine sitting there with you, playing with your hair and reading to you in the sunshine… hehe… one day.**_

_**I hope my message this morning made you smile. I can't stop thinking about you, so I figured I might as well let you know how much you were on my mind. You're my first thought in the morning, and you already know you're my last thought at night. I'm really glad you called me a snob that day so long ago, I'm glad I met you.**_

_**Here are some more pictures as my lady requested. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed mine.**_

_**E. **_

I melted into a big puddle of goo and re-read his email 6 times before I opened up the attachments; His favorite hangout on campus was a sunny stretch of grass near a pond or lake of some kind surrounded by trees, His favorite off campus hang out turned out to be the balcony of his apartment building. He had it set up with a little bistro table and chairs and when I zoomed in a little I saw a bag labeled 'Insomnia Cookies'… I'd have to check that out later…

His room was interesting with a huge bed that hadn't been made – typical boy – and books shelved all over the walls with a collectors poster print of Thor above his desk … I had to laugh at that, he was such a dork… his comic collection made me laugh even harder as it was all covered in protective plastic and in issue order with a readable copy next to it, the pages looked well worn on the reading copies and some of them even had tape lapping the stapled edge to stop it from being worn away… I shook my head… my Eric, the uber geek.

He sent a few photos of his apartment, it was a nice space, a little sparse, but again, he was a boy and probably spent most of his time in his room anyway. The picture that really shocked my socks off was the one of his car – it was a cherry red corvette that was amazing in on it's own, but leaning against it with his ankles crossed and a smirk on his face was a lithe, muscular, beautiful blonde man clad in tight dark wash jeans and a black tee. Eric had been holding out on me! Not only was he funny, kind and the biggest geek I'd ever met, he was tall, muscled and sexy as all hell! He had told me he was tall and decent looking, but shit! He could easily be a male model!

I closed my mouth and the picture before I was sucked into it again…holy crap… how in heavens name was someone like that falling for someone like me! Shaking the bad thoughts out of my head, I resolved to talk to him about it tonight… I had spoken with Amelia about it and I would talk to Eric about it too.

I opened up a browser window and googled the cookie place. How awesome! You can order online and they were open until midnight. He would appreciate that kind of thing being up late with his astronomy work and all, I doubt a guy living on his own would do any baking so it was cool that he had this available. I laughed when I saw that the only beverages they offered was a choice of milk, chocolate milk, Pepsi or Mountain Dew… it was a really clever idea, I wished there was one near LSU.

Amelia knocked softly on my door and wandered in with a smile.

"Hey Sook" she said giving me a hug "what did loverboy send you today?"

I smirked a little and started with the tame photos and explained the cookie place when we got to that one… she snickered over the Thor poster and laughed loudly at his comic collection. I almost wanted to keep the one of him and his car to myself, but it was too hard to keep from bragging just a little.

I opened it up and was immediately drawn to his eyes again… even though there were so many other things that were great about him; his eyes were the most important part, to my way of thinking anyway. It was often said that the eyes are the window to the soul, and I loved the soul that was shining through his_… wow… loved?... huh… yup loved… I…_**love**_… Eric Northman. Cool!_

I heard a thump after a minute or so and turned around to see Amelia sitting on the floor gaping at me.

"What are you doing down there?" I asked; a little confused that she decided to sit on the floor. The bed wasn't far away and I know it would definitely be more comfortable.

"Sookie…you are **the **luckiest woman on the planet" she gasped "I have never seen someone that sexy in my life, and I know your brother! He literally made me weak at the knees. Aren't you glad I made you wear those stilettos now? Wow."

I laughed so hard tears started coming out of my eyes, I finally had something to embarrass Amelia with. She wandered back out of my room, shaking her head in disbelief at my good fortune… This was going to give me ammo on her for an absolute age.

I got myself ready for bed in record time, it was so much nicer to speak to Eric over the phone and hear his reactions rather than see the edited version that he would have put in the chat window. I still can't believe how much he downplayed the way he looked! I knew he was sick of being chased because of it, so I could understand him being a little overly modest, but wow…

I settled into bed and got comfy; my phone was already connected to the charge cord, so no chance of it going flat this time! I was just about to bring up Eric's number and call him when it started ringing in my hand.

"I guess it's true when they say 'great minds think alike' huh?" I answered

"Sorry?" he laughed

"I was just about to call you and the phone started ringing in my hand" I giggled, feeling like a complete dork.

He laughed again… I could listen to that all day long…sigh.

"How was your day, dear one?" he asked softly

"Fine, honey" I said with a smile "how was yours?"

"Lonely" he said "Is it stupid that I miss you when we've never met face to face?"

My heart jumped at his tone and the sentiment behind it… if I wasn't so comfy I'd jump out of bed and do a happy dance.

"No honey," I said soothingly "I missed you too"

"Good." He whispered, pleased with my confession.

We babbled about our day and I mentioned that the insomnia cookies place was a really great idea… which bought me to his car photo.

"Speaking of great ideas Mr. Northman" I said in a school teacher-ish tone "When were you going to tell me about the part where you are sexy enough to work as an underwear model?"

He laughed loudly at that and it took him a few seconds to calm down "Underwear model huh?" he asked with a chuckle "Glad to know you think I'm sexy." He teased gently.

"Pfft… you knew you were already" I scoffed "You told me yourself you were chased all over campus by bimbos who thought you were hot… what difference does my opinion make?" I laughed

"It's the only one that matters" he said, his voice deepening with sincerity, his tone so silky and seductive it made my skin tingle.

"Now Eric," I said, sounding a little sultry through no fault of my own "You'd better stop using that tone with me or there's going to be trouble."

"What kind of tone?" he asked, his voice deepening again and making me shiver all over…

"That kind of tone" I gasped… shit, he had only said 5 words and I was already wishing the distance between us was non existent… what I wouldn't give to have his arms wrapped around me right now.

"I like trouble." He said, using the same tone "If I was with you, you would probably like it too, min kära en" he said with a sexy little chuckle.

"Hush you" I scolded "you know what your accent does to me"

"If you want me to go, I can hang up" he offered, knowing I didn't want him to.

"No… I don't want you to go… I want you to be here…with me" I admitted, snuggling further into my pillow.

"I wish I was" he agreed with a little groan.

"Hey, Eric?" I asked blushing, even though he couldn't see me.

"Mmm?"

"I love you." I whispered, burying my face in my pillow for a second before continuing with my thought. "Not just because you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I love you because you're so funny and smart and sweet, you're kind and you are the biggest dork ever but you don't care…you're gentle and honest and I just had to tell you… you don't have to say it back… I know it's a little weird, considering we haven't exactly met yet, but I…"

"I love you too, Sookie" he interrupted my babbling with the sweetest thing I had ever heard. "You're so different to everyone else I know, so sweet, that I couldn't help, but love you."

I giggled gently and sighed "I really wish I could at least hug you right now"

"Me too my love" he said gently "me too…"

We chatted over silly things for another hour or so, sharing secrets and telling each other the different reactions we had to each others photos. When I told him about Amelia falling down when he saw him with his car, he laughed so hard he started choking, which of course only made us laugh harder.

"I'd better get to sleep" I said after a while

"Me too" he agreed sadly.

"I love you Eric Northman" I said with a soft smile

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse" He said, the smile in his voice making me smile harder, knowing that I had put it there.

After we said our goodbyes and hung up, I pulled a spare pillow into my arms and hugged it tight, wishing it was the tall, Swedish uber geek that I had fallen in love with.

* * *

Puss puss – kiss kiss

min kära en – my dear one.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: About time for another disclaimer... don't own diddly... don't own squat.

* * *

Chapter 4 – EPOV

As sappy as I knew it was, I loved reading to Sookie as she fell asleep. She had mentioned many times that she liked hearing me speak and knowing that I was the last thought on her mind was something that made me really happy.

I put my book on the bedside table and pulled a pillow against my chest, imagining a day when I'd be able to hold Sookie just like this. I listened to her breathing for a little while as I settled my own mind then hung up and fell asleep myself.

I woke up the next morning covered in shaving cream…

"PAM!" I yelled…

I heard her laughing out in the kitchen so I wiped as much off as possible and glared at her on my way to the bathroom.

"I still owe you another one min lilla skitstövel. Sookie must really be something if you want to start a prank war over her" she said, smirking at me and laughing again as I made a gesture with my hand.

Sookie really was something. I knew I had never felt this way about anyone before. She was so smart and funny, the fact that she was amazingly beautiful was a major plus, but it was like she was part of me. I didn't like the word soulmates, but it was the only one that fit. I felt complete when I was spending time with her, and I missed her when I wasn't.

I was back in my room and getting dressed when I had felt the need to call her. I knew it was lame, but I felt like I couldn't start my day without letting her know she was on my mind. I checked my clock, knowing that she would be getting ready for her day about now, I'd just leave her a message.

"Hi it's Sookie, leave me a message and I'll call you back, have a great day!" her voice chirped from my phone making me smile then I laughed at myself realizing how much of a sappy loser I had become. Funny thing was I didn't care.

I left her a message, letting her know I was thinking about her and that I hoped she had a great day. I said 'Puss puss' at the end, knowing she knew what that meant and hoping it bought a smile to her face.

She didn't know it yet, but I was teaching her Swedish in hopes of introducing her to my family one day. She didn't have to know Swedish, because we did speak English a lot as well, but at home it sort of turned into an English Swedish hybrid and I knew it would make her feel uncomfortable.

I wanted her to be comfortable with me, with my family… I wanted her to be my forever, so I was going to do everything I could to make it easier to become a part of my life. I had fallen hard and fast and she was now the important person in my life, I'd do anything for her… I loved helping her experience new things and I couldn't wait to see it in person. Next thing I'd have to teach her would be the importance of World of Warcraft… or cool whip…

I took a few photos around my apartment to include in her email, I didn't think until after I had downloaded them all onto my computer that she probably liked her bed to be made every day. I just didn't see the point myself, it gets messed up as soon as you sit on it or go to sleep… so what's the point?

I attached the photos she asked for and typed out a message for her making sure she knew how important she was to me, telling her that I had imagined myself sitting under her 'study tree' with her not because she was beautiful, but because that was where I belonged, with her. I made mention of the voice mail just incase she didn't check it, then after sending it off I got ready for my day.

Pam had booked herself into the spa for the day so I didn't have to worry about getting the third degree today… unfortunately I did have to worry about it tomorrow.

I forced myself to concentrate on the here and now and got through the day of classes without Trey having to bitch slap me out of a daydream.

"Shit man," he said on the way out of our last class "You're pretty into this Sookie girl huh? I mean, I've known you for like, 6 years now? I've never seen you this…fuck, I don't even know if there is a word for how into her you are."

I laughed. We were not the kind of guys to sit around and talk about our feelings. "She's pretty amazing"

"Does she have a sister?" he asked with a smirk

"Fuck you!" I said with a laugh "Asshat… and no she doesn't"

"Damn…" he laughed.

"Ginger being a Barbie?" I asked, knowing the answer was yes… I had met some stupid people in my time, but Ginger was in a class of her own.

"How does someone that hot manage to be sooooo dumb" he groaned "Y'know, she asked me last night if vampires were real"

I laughed so hard I had to wipe a tear away.

"Fuck you man!" Trey laughed "It's not funny! If she wasn't so good in bed I'd have broken up with her ages ago!"

"Is the sex really worth the drop in your IQ?"

He laughed "I think not… she makes my brain hurt."

"You need to find someone who is your equal, not someone who could be substituted with a pet rock" I said, with a laugh "You survived without sex before, just break it off before she gets too attached… I heard salt works really well on leeches."

He punched me in the arm "I know you're right, but go fuck yourself" he laughed "We're not all as lucky you, you asshole."

"I know." I quipped with a smirk. Trey could only shake his head and laugh.

With that we went our separate ways and I went home glad that it was almost time to call Sookie.

I got home and went through my room carefully, checking for another practical joke before relaxing, she must not have had time today… I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink and swore… I had spoken too soon. The cupboard that usually held the glasses was now housing canned food. I went to the canned food cupboard to find plates… I ended up having to pull everything out and shift it back again… it only took an hour or so, but it was still annoying as hell. It was also pretty damn funny… Never underestimate Pam.

After everything was back to normal I threw together a quick stirfry, put some away for Pam, who had gone out clubbing and left a note stuck to her door to let her know how awesome I thought her prank was and what the plans were for our day tomorrow. I was being a shitty brother this visit because I was so wrapped up in Sookie. I'd have to make it up to her and buy her something pretty, she was always a sucker for vintage so we'd make a trip of all the antique stores in the area and I'd take her down to New York on the weekend.

My phone rang just as I was settling down to read…

"Hello?"

"Hi Eric, its Amelia" a voice chirped from the phone.

"Amelia? Hey what's up?" I was a little surprised to hear from her, what would she be calling me for?

"Well, I just wanted to give you a little heads up that Sookie was being a bit emo this morning about how things are going with you." She said, quickly following up with "It's nothing you'd done at all… it was just… Did she tell you about Alcide?"

I cursed under my breath "Yeah…fucker. I can't believe someone would think that sort of thing about Sookie"

"I know right!" she said, sounding furious that someone could be so stupid.

"So is she ok? Is there anything I can do to make her feel better?" I asked, worried and annoyed that Alcide had affected her so much that she second guessed almost everything.

"No" Amelia said quickly "Just keep being yourself, she trusts you, it's herself she keeps second guessing… I fucking hate Alcide."

"Does she know you called me?" I asked, glad that Sookie had such a good friend.

"Are you kidding!" she laughed "Of course not! I just thought you should know what was going on in her head, if she was acting weird later."

"Ok, I'll talk to her about it" I said "Thanks Amelia, Sookie is really lucky to have a friend like you"

"She is…bye Eric!" she quipped and hung up.

I laughed and dialed Sookie, I'd have to think about the Alcide situation and do something about it. I needed to make sure she knew I trusted her as much as she trusted me.

"I guess it's true when they say 'great minds think alike' huh?" she answered

"Sorry?" I laughed, completely confused, did I say that out loud?

"I was just about to call you and the phone started ringing in my hand" she giggled, sounding so cute I just had to laugh. Phew.

"How was your day, dear one?" I asked softly

"Fine, honey" she said with a smile, I loved it that she was comfortable enough to use a pet name "how was yours?"

"Lonely" I admitted "Is it stupid that I miss you when we've never met face to face?" I was completely turning into an emo poser, I had plenty of people I could hang out with during the day if I wanted to, but all I wanted to do was be with her.

"No honey…I missed you too" she sounded happy when she replied soothingly

"Good." I whispered, happy she didn't think I was a loser.

We babbled about our day and she mentioned the packet of cookies on the table in one of my photos. I immediately logged into the insomnia cookies website and ordered a variety shipped to her place, entering a message to include. I grinned as I thought of the grin the delivery would put on her face.

"Speaking of great ideas Mr. Northman" she said in a tone that made me think very, very bad things "When were you going to tell me about the part where you are sexy enough to work as an underwear model?"

I laughed loudly it took me a few seconds to calm down "Underwear model huh?" I asked with a chuckle "Glad to know you think I'm sexy." Woot! She thought I was sexy!

"Pfft… you knew you were already" she scoffed "You told me yourself you were chased all over campus by bimbos who thought you were hot… what difference does my opinion make?" she finished, with a laugh that put me in mind of candles, roses and satin. I shifted in bed, glad I wasn't constricted by clothing right now.

"It's the only one that matters" I answered, trying to keep the lust out of my voice.

"Now Eric… You'd better stop using that tone with me or there's going to be trouble." she said, sounding so sexy I suddenly wished I could fly so that I could shoot down to Louisiana and kiss her thoroughly

"What kind of tone?" I asked, my voice deepening again, not managing to keep the lust out this time. How the fuck did she do that?

"That kind of tone" she gasped

"I like trouble." I teased "If I was with you, you would probably like it too, min kära en" I said laughing gently, knowing what it did to her when I spoke Swedish.

"Hush you" she scolded "you know what your accent does to me"

_Yes love… yes I did… _I smiled to myself

"If you want me to go, I can hang up" I offered, knowing she wouldn't want me to go. I was really really wishing we were closer right about now

"No… I don't want you to go… I want you to be here…with me" she whispered

"I wish I was" I groaned.

"Hey, Eric?" she asked gently.

"Mmm?" I loved when she was all snuggly like this. It would be so much better if she was in my arms rather than my pillow.

"I love you." she whispered, her voice silky and sweet.

I was over the moon! I was doing a mental happy dance and thanking my lucky stars. She loved me!

"Not just because you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen" she continued "I love you because you're so funny and smart and sweet, you're kind and you are the biggest dork ever but you don't care…you're gentle and honest and I just had to tell you… you don't have to say it back… I know it's a little weird, considering we haven't exactly met yet, but I…"

"I love you too, Sookie" I interrupted gently "You're so different to everyone else I know, so sweet, that I couldn't help, but love you." I would do anything for this woman, she was my other half.

She giggled and then sighed "I really wish I could at least hug you right now"

"Me too my love…me too…" I agreed gently, I had been thinking the same thing half the night, I was glad to know she had too.

She told me about Amelia's reaction to seeing the photo of my car and I laughed so hard I nearly choked, which made us laugh harder. We chatted a little longer until she went quiet…I listened to her breathe for a few seconds… she had fallen asleep

"I'd better get to sleep" she said after few minutes, not realizing she had nodded off.

"Me too" I said sadly, I had a big day with Pam tomorrow

"I love you Eric Northman" she said gently

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse" I replied,_ more than you know_ I thought.

A few minutes after she had hung up I heard Pam stumble in so I got up and pulled on a pair of track pants and went out to talk with her while she ate. Obviously my note was no longer needed so I pulled it off her door.

"How was your spa day Pam?" I asked, giving her a one armed hug

"Glorious" she answered "I could live there."

"I was thinking of taking you around the local antique stores tomorrow, I know how much you love that vintage stuff" I said slumping into the opposite chair.

"Really!" she squeaked, perking up and clapping her hands like a little girl.

"Really" I laughed… she got excited about the weirdest stuff "And I thought we would go to N.Y.C on the weekend, I know you haven't been for a while"

"Squee!" she said with a huge grin "You're the best brother ever!" she added, kissed my cheek and walked off to her room.

I had known her all her life and she still confused me.

I went back to bed and pulled my pillow into my arms. I wished again that it was Sookie.

* * *

min lilla skitstövel – my little shithead


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – SPOV

_Eric loves me!_ I thought as I woke up _Squee!_

Amelia greeted me in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a smile. I don't know how she managed to be functional in the mornings, but at least she didn't expect me to be.

"What do you think of going home to Bon Temps for the weekend?" she asked after I had started behaving more like a human being.

"I think it's a great idea" I said "I could really use some time with Gran and we can help her with getting ready for Thanksgiving, can you believe it's come up so fast!"

"I know right!" she exclaimed "just under two weeks. So…we'll head down on Friday afternoon and come back about lunchtime Sunday?"

"Sounds good to me!" I said perking up, I couldn't wait to tell Gran about Eric, I'd have to print off the photos to show her. "Not that I'm complaining of course, but what bought this on?"

"Eh… Yet another epic fail in my quest for love." She admitted with a grin "I have to stop dating these losers and I need a couple of days to get my head on straight again"

"So Bob turned out to be a complete weirdo?" I asked sympathetically.

"Ah…yes" she said with a smile "Bob's room was covered in Hello Kitty"

I sputtered into my coffee and coughed in surprise "Hello Kitty? What do you mean covered? Are you shitting me?"

"I swear I'm not… it was **covered**" she said with a laugh "He has a collection of figurines, posters on the wall, soft toys on his bed, a Hello Kitty comforter, lamp, phone, toaster, coffee maker… it just goes on and on. He has a closet full of stuff that he was actually proud to show me!" She was laughing so hard now I thought she was going to fall off her chair.

"Oh no!" I gasped in between bursts of laughter "no more, I'm gonna pee my pants…"

Poor Amelia, she can sure pick them. I don't know how she attracted these weirdoes, but Bob was by far the weirdest, she definitely needed some couch time with Gran.

Gran was the reason I was getting into psychology, she was the 'go to' person in Bon Temps. She had helped people with their marriages, talked many teenagers into going to college and helped me over the sadness of being betrayed and used by Alcide. I hoped she would like Eric and not be too worried about the way I met him.

Amelia and I chatted a little more then went about our separate days. I was lucky to have her in my life. I wish she had a little more sense when it came to dating… she deserved the best after everything she went through with her parents, but was always underestimating herself and what she had to offer.

I called Eric quickly… just because I could.

"Hello my love!" he answered, sounding relieved and happy to hear from me.

"Hi honey" I cooed "I just wanted to tell you I love you, and I'm thinking about you"

"I'm always thinking about you" he smiled "I love you too"

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that." I sighed

"Then I'll never stop saying it" He smirked "Love you"

I giggled like the complete loon I was "I love you too"

"So what are you up to today?" I asked

"Oh… groan. I decided to be a good brother so I'm out around the antique stores with Pam. She's all about the vintage stuff. We're apparently watching classic movies later while she grills me about you."

"Oh crap" I gasped "Seriously? What are you going to say?"

"Whatever I want him to" a new voice crooned in my ear "I am a master manipulator when it comes to my brother."

"Eeep… Pam?" I squeaked

"Yes, Sookie" she answered "Nice to kinda meet you, when are you coming to Cali?"

I laughed "Uh, maybe after I meet your brother"

"It's a date. Make sure you bring your dancing shoes. Here's Eric" she said firmly handing the phone back to Eric.

"I'm sorry, love." Eric said, sounding worried "I was buying something and couldn't…"

"Don't worry honey" I smiled "I had to meet her eventually"

"And she wasn't serious about Cali, you don't need to worry about it" he added sounding so nervous it was funny

"Yes you do!" I heard Pam yell in the background

"Yes I do love" I giggled "I want to… I want to meet everyone who is important to you"

"Really?" he asked, obviously surprised "You'd do that?"

"Of course! I'd like to meet you first, so maybe we can talk about it later?" I said with a smile.

"Sure Sookie," He said soothingly "We'll talk about it later. Have a good day, love you"

"Love you too honey" I said.

I'm going to meet the family! Squee!

Three days in a row now this man had done my head in and turned my brain to mush...I was so in love it was almost disgusting…thinking back on the conversation we just had I realized we were one of those couples that grossed everyone out.

I mentally shook myself and made myself concentrate on my classes again. During the day my mind kept drifting to Eric and the plans we would be making tonight. I wondered when I would meet him, where it would be, if it would be weird or wonderful or both.

There were so many things that I wanted to share with him… Now that I knew he was looking forward to introducing me to his family, I couldn't wait to introduce him to mine. I'd have to call Gran and check if it was ok to ask him down for the New Year break.

I got home and put together a quick dinner for myself and Amelia. I raised the subject of meeting with her and she couldn't contain her glee.

"Sookie!" she squealed "He is so in to you! He wants you to meet his family! His sister wants to meet you! I **knew** you were worried about nothing yesterday!"

I felt kind of stupid for being so worried about nothing. Eric was behaving completely differently to Alcide so I don't know why I was expecting any of his reactions to be the same.

"What would you think about inviting him down to meet Gran and Jason over New Year?" I asked "Should I wait until we meet each other first or…"

"I think you should invite him" she said firmly. "If you haven't met before then, it will give you a few days to hang out and get to know each other in person, and if you have, it will give you a few days to work out if he is a good kisser!" she teased with a grin

"You're so good with advice" I said "How are you so bad at picking boys?"

"I really don't know" she said laughing "I'm swearing off dating until New Year" she then said decisively "No flirting, no kissing, no dates… nothing that could be remotely thought of as being anything other than platonic. I'm going to start a new year with a new me… internal make over" she said "Thank god for battery operated appliances" she added with a grin, knowing it would embarrass the crap out of me.

I blushed brightly and dished out some ice-cream for us both.

"I'm so glad you met Eric, Sookie." She said hugging me with one arm. "You were so hard on yourself when you were with Alcide and it's nice to see you getting your confidence back, you're so sassy and cute and he was trying to turn you into a Stepford Wife."

"I'm glad too" I said softly "I never realized how controlling he was until we broke up. I feel sorry for whoever ends up being the next project"

"Have you talked to Eric about him at all?" she asked

"Mostly, he knows the stuff about the money, but he doesn't know the other stuff" I said, blushing. "I think I should probably tell him sooner rather than later."

"I think you really should" she said. After a short pause she asked "If I tell you something will you promise not to be mad?"

"I can't promise not to be mad" I replied, getting a little worried "I will promise to listen to your reasoning and try to keep my temper though."

"Ok so…" she started, sitting down and staring into her bowl "I called Eric last night while you were in the shower" she confessed.

"Um… ok… why?" I asked, confused and just a little peeved. I gathered up the dishes and started washing. Amelia grabbed a towel so she could dry.

"I wanted to let him know that you had a bit of an emo day, so if you acted weird he knew it wasn't his fault." She said awkwardly "I made mention of Alcide and he knew what I meant so I didn't go into specifics. I know I overstepped… I'm sorry" she said blushing unhappily

"Its ok Amelia" I said, giving her a hug "I'm glad I have friends who worry about me, and a man with enough sense to listen to them."

She chuckled a little at that and we went back to the dishes.

"We've been completely honest from the start;" I continued "he knows a lot more about me from being a friend online than he would know if we had met in person and were dating straight away. I've kept some things to myself, but only because it wouldn't have been an appropriate conversation to have with a straight male friend."

"Oh… Phew." Amelia sighed "I was worried. He said he was going to talk to you about it and I knew that if you heard it from him first and were blindsided by the conversation you'd probably smother me in my sleep so… phew…" she said, back to her playful self and wiping her brow with the back of her hand "just know that I'll try really hard not to stick my nose in any more… unless you ask me to."

"I'll hold you to that" I said in a threatening voice, but followed it up with a giggle so she knew I was… mostly… joking. Amelia was so eager to help people get their happily ever after she sometimes forgot to let them do things for themselves.

"Ok well… now I have that off my chest I'm going to go and watch a movie. Tell Eric I said hi" she said, hugging me again.

"Ok sweetie" I said hugging her back, she drove me nuts sometimes, but I loved her anyway "See you in the morning"

I finished up in the kitchen then bounced off to my room to call Eric...

"Lucy… you have some 'splainin' to do" I said with a laugh as he answered the phone.

"Hello dear one" he chuckled "What did I do, tell me how to make it up to you"

"You didn't do anything honey" I said with a giggle "I just had a talk with Amelia and she cracked and told me she called you last night."

"Yeah" he said easily "I was going to talk to you about that last night, but then you told me you loved me and it turned my brain to mush" he laughed

"We seem to have that effect on each other" I giggled "Do you realize, if we carried on like this in person, we would be one of those couples that gross other couples out."

"I did think that actually" He laughed loudly "Pam was pretending to puke the whole time I was talking to you… so I made her ride the mechanical pony in the mall we were in and took photos for blackmail purposes.

I laughed at the idea of Pam on the tiny pony and then laughed even harder when I realized she would be retaliating big time.

"You realize you signed your own death warrant there" I asked with another laugh "She'll get you back."

"I know…" he said a little louder than necessary "it's how she shows love"

"SHUT UP DOUCHE!" I heard her yell in the back ground.

We laughed together and I decided it was time to bite the bullet.

"So" I said "We have a lot to get through tonight… I want to meet you" I blurted out

"I was going to talk to you about that too" he said "Are you sure you're not reading my mind or something?"

"No Eric" I laughed "Like I said yesterday, great minds think alike"

"Ok well… I was wondering if Thanksgiving was too soon for you" he asked quickly, almost like he expected me to react badly.

"Well… I always go home for Thanksgiving, but I'm sure Gran wouldn't mind if I missed one year… I'll have to organize flights and stuff pretty quickly, but I…"

"No that's just it!" He interrupted "You wouldn't have to miss it! I'll be in Shreveport!"

"WHAT! Are you shitting with me?" I squealed.

Amelia crashed into my room petrified "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Eric is going to be in Shreveport for Thanksgiving and wants to meet up!" I said, so excited I couldn't help but jump up and crush Amelia into a hug.

"SQUEE!" we screamed together jumping up and down holding hands and acting like complete morons

I could hear Eric laughing his ass off at us through the phone, but I couldn't care less. I was going to meet him in just over a week! AHHHH!

"Well…" said Amelia "Now I know you're not dead, I'll let you get back to your phone sex" she laughed evilly as she ran back out of my room. _Bitch…_ I thought with a smile.

"My friend Trey lives in Shreveport and invited me down." He said, ignoring the phone sex comment "So because my family doesn't celebrate it, being Swedish and all and it's only a short break I figured I'd take a few days to hang out with him, get to meet you and then go back to N.Y."

"That sounds fantastic Eric" I squeaked again "I was going to ask you to come here, for a couple of days, to Bon Temps to meet Gran and everyone at New Years."

"I'd love to, Sookie." He said gently, sounding really happy "If you change your mind after Thanksgiving, that's ok, but I'd really like to meet everyone."

"I'm not going to change my mind, Eric" I said confidently "We're perfect together, so it's only natural to meet the important people in your life"

"Do you mean that?" he asked, surprised and smiling.

"Of course I do!" I replied "I don't say 'I love you' to just anyone."

"Me either… In fact, you're the first person I've ever said it to that wasn't family." He admitted

"Awww…" I swooned a little and collapsed back against my pillows with a stupid grin on my face.

"You're doing it again…" I heard Pam yell in the background again.

"Håll käften ko!" Eric yelled

"Gör mig jävel!" she yelled back

Eric growled a little and I laughed "You're such a brother."

"I know" he chuckled "but she loves giving me crap as much as I love giving her crap, so it all works out in the end"

I laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. Jason and I were the same.

"So if I come to Bon Temps for a couple of days after Christmas, would you be interested in coming home with me to Cali for a couple of days before classes start up again? Meet my Mom and Pam?" he asked sounding nervous "You don't have to; I don't want to push you if you're not comfortable with it."

"I'd love to meet them" I said soothingly "I know I made a big deal, when we first met, about other people pushing me into things that I wasn't ready for, but you aren't them… I was hoping you'd ask me soon anyway, I guess Pam just sort of brought it up for us." I added, hoping I'd said the right thing.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. My family will love you too" he said tenderly. "I'm really looking forward to meeting you in person."

"I love you too Eric" I whispered "I'd always dreamed I'd have someone that meant as much to me as you do, I can't wait to meet you either"

We backed off the heavy stuff for a little while and I told him about my plans to go home to Bon Temps for the weekend. He told me about his plan to take Pam to NYC for the weekend and then moaned about the pain he went through with Pam today. She was an avid shopper and loved vintage clothing and antiques, so I could understand why Eric was relieved for the distraction this morning when I called him. Despite his growling, I knew he had a good time. He couldn't stop laughing through all the stories he related of their day…

"So then she tried on this huge black hat, and the woman says…Oh you look like a blonde Audrey Hepburn in that hat" he laughed "So Pam looks her straight in the eye grabs her by the face and plants a kiss on her mouth."

I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes… That Pam…

"Then stood back and said… 'It's useful being top banana in the shock department' and walked out" he finished; now laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath. "The woman was so shocked she didn't even remember that Pam hadn't bought the hat until I waved some cash in her face."

We broke into peals of laughter, I laughed until my stomach started hurting and tears were rolling down my face

"I think I'm really going to like Pam" I said after we had calmed down a little.

"I think she'll really like you" he said happily

"You think everyone will like me just because you do!" I teased

"Well… there's that too…I have outstanding taste." he laughed

"Cocky." I teased

He just chuckled

"So, Amelia told me she called you about my attack of emo-ness" I said, needing to confide in him completely in relation to Alcide "and it's probably not the best time, but I want to let you know why I felt that way."

"You know you can always tell me anything Sookie." he said soothingly, instantly serious and ready for anything.

"Thanks baby" I whispered "that means a lot."

I told him all about what happened in my relationship with Alcide. I'd told him about the gold-digger thing ages ago, but not the other stuff. I knew it was a lot to take in, so even though he tried to keep his reactions under control, I knew he was getting really pissed. I felt stupid for keeping this stuff to myself for so long.

"Oh… my Sookie…"he sighed sadly "I wish I could have been there for you. I'm sorry that you had to go through any that stuff with that fucking asshole, and if I could, I would hunt him down and beat the shit out of him." He finished angrily.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he continued "That said… it doesn't change the fact that I love you, that I can't imagine my world without you in it. I know it's sort of weird to say that because we haven't met face to face yet, but that's just a detail. I need you trust me when I tell you that my knowing all this doesn't change my feelings at all, it may have even made them stronger. I want to protect you from anyone that would even think about removing the smile from your face. I love you so much."

I had tears in my eyes at the emotion in his voice.

"I love you Eric" I said, relieved to have him know everything "and of course I trust you. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you know about all the bad that had happened in my last relationship and still want to be with me."

"I'll never want anyone or anything as much as I want you" he said softly.

"Ditto" I whispered with a sigh, trying to cover up a yawn… I was exhausted after unloading all that emotional baggage.

"You need sleep" he whispered back "Shall I read to you again?"

"I'd like that" I smiled "I'd like that a whole lot"

He chuckled and started reading…Wordsworth this time

I snuggled down into bed and pulled my 'Eric stand-in' pillow into a tight hug. Eric's voice soothed me like nothing else, and before I knew it I was asleep and dreaming of the day just over a week from now when I'd be able to actually hold him. It couldn't come soon enough.

Håll käften ko! – Shut up cow!

Gör mig jävel! – make me fucker!

'It's useful being top banana in the shock department' – one of Audrey's lines as Holly Golightly in Breakfast at Tiffany's


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you again to everyone for the reviews :) I'm sorry for not replying to all of them, but I figured a better way to say thank you was to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible.

A/N 2: Sookie's relationship with Alcide contained physical abuse and rape. If you would rather not read this part, I urge you to please skip it. I don't want to offend anyone and I will mark the section at the beginning and end with o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Chapter 6 – EPOV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, even spending the day shopping with Pam couldn't wipe it off my face.

I sprinted through the shower and pulled on some jeans and a tee, then walked out to the living room bracing myself to spend some quality time with my sister. I loved her dearly, but she was hard to deal with when shopping.

"So, did you have plans for any other things you wanted to do today?" I asked as I flopped onto the couch next to her.

She put her feet in my lap and wiggled her toes at me "You could give me a pedicure!" she said with a grin, knowing there was no way I would be.

"We could go to the Sciencenter!" I said reaching to tickle her feet, knowing it was the fastest way to get them out of my face. "They have a science themed mini golf course!" I joked, knowing that she was not a science geek like me and loathed golf.

"Ha ha asshole" she snarled "You'd think you'd be happy to spend some time with your only sister, but no…" she pouted, pretending to be upset.

"Shut up Pam. You know we can do anything you want" I poked her in the side and made her giggle, she was surprisingly ticklish.

"Ooh goodie!" she said clapping her hands with glee " when we get back from shopping…I want to hang out with my big brother, watch old movies and drill him about his girl"

"You are such a smartass Pam" I said with a laugh "Since when do you like spending time at home?"

"I'm serious!" she said "I want to hear all about Sookie, how you met, what interests you share, all that boring shit… and then I can tell you what Dear Abby says you should do."

"Sometimes I think you were born into the wrong time period, Pam." I groaned, massaging my face with my hands… she was going to torture me. "You should have been around for the Inquisition… you're very creative when it comes to cruel and unusual torture methods."

Pam laughed at my discomfort and gently nudged me with her foot "Let's get going, Shops to visit, goodies to buy"

I groaned in pain…why oh why did I think taking her shopping would be a good idea?

I walked around the shops with her, keeping my mouth shut, giving feedback when she asked for it, keeping my opinions to myself when she didn't.

We were browsing some jewelry and I had just picked out an amazing brooch for Pam and the sales lady was boxing it up when I saw a ring that screamed at me to buy it. It was perfect for Sookie. Perfect.

The sales lady came over to check if I wanted something else, so I indicated the ring I wanted to look at.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked

I nodded, it was beautiful, it was Sookie's

"It dates to about 1880, the stones are prong set in an 18 karat rose gold mount. This stone here" she said pointing to the centre stone "is an opal, and these "she pointed out the four others "are pearls of course. There are 10 diamonds in it as well, as you can see"

"I'll take it" I said. This was Sookie's ring. I didn't care that it was stupidly early in our relationship to be getting it, I'd hold onto it for a while so she wouldn't be scared we were moving too fast, but I had to have it.

The sales lady settled it into a box and rang up the sale. "You're going to make your lady very happy" she said looking at Pam.

"Oh no, she's my sister" I said with a quick smile "I haven't met the woman this is for yet"

Pam came over and quirked an eyebrow at me…shit…

My phone rang and I almost jumped for joy, Sookie, my savior.

I started explaining to her what we were doing, how the day was going and that she was always on my mind. Pam laughed and made faces like she was going to puke.

The sales lady smiled at me apologetically, she needed to be paid of course.

Pam snatched the phone out of my hand and wandered away. I paid for the ring as quickly as I could.

"May I ask… if you haven't met her…why buy a ring?" she was understandably confused.

"I know it's hers. I know her… I know her very well… I just haven't met her in person yet" I smiled taking back my card. "We met online so…"

"Oh I see. I understand completely. I met my boyfriend the same way" she smiled at me "Good luck to you"

I smiled and turned to hunt down my sister. She was commanding Sookie to come to Cali and bring her dancing shoes… crap.

I took the phone back with a glare telling Sookie not to worry about Cali. Pam pretended to puke and wandered out to the car.

I hung up from the call before I followed her to the car. I knew as soon as I sat down she would start with the questions_._

"So…" she said with a smirk "it's like that is it"

"You think I'm crazy don't you" I asked, knowing I was in for it "I can't explain it Pam. It's like she was made for me or something."

Pam looked at me in shock and then smiled "All the more reason for her to come out to Cali and meet us. You are different Eric, I can tell she's good for you."

"So does that mean you're not going to give me shit about how much of a sappy loser I'm being?" I asked, truly surprised that she didn't have anything negative to say

"I'm happy for you, not clinically insane. Of course I'm going to give you shit. I just want to make sure you're not driving when I do it" she smirked at me and burst into delighted evil giggles…

I pulled into the drugstore and Pam turned to me with a confused look on her face…

"Out" I said with an evil smile

I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and walked over to the drugstore while she was squealing and kicking.

I put her down on the coin operated pony, put in some coins, stepped back and snapped a picture on my phone.

"This is for the puke face and the stealing my phone, and the being a complete smart ass" I said with a smile.

I pulled the box containing the brooch out of the bag "And this is because you're the best sister on the planet and I love you, and the fact that you're a pain in the ass"

"Oooh!" Pam squealed "You're a complete asshole and I love you!" she danced over to me and snatched the box out of my hands, then kissed my cheek.

"Come on" I said laughing "money to spend, things to own"

Pam opened up the box and went into ecstasies over her brooch. I love making her happy…little pain in my ass

We tripped around the other stores, the last place we came across had a huge selection of clothing that had Pam in ecstasy.

"SQUEE! Oh my God Eric I've died and gone to vintage couture heaven. Get your credit card out." She ran off and couldn't stop squealing in joy.

I took a seat on the floor and waited for the fashion show to start. Pam paraded out in outfit after outfit and ended up buying about ten 1950's cocktail and day dresses… and then she saw the hats

"Oh you look like a blonde Audrey Hepburn in that hat" the sales lady said

Oh boy…Pam **loved** Audrey Hepburn

Pam placed her hands on either side of her face and planted a huge kiss on her mouth, 'popped' a foot into the air like the love interest always did in the classic movies when kissed by the hero. She then took a step back and said 'It's useful being top banana in the shock department' and walked out.

I laughed so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. The woman hadn't moved and I realized Pam had walked out with the hat on but I hadn't paid yet slowly. I handed over my card as she came back to herself and walked out as quickly as I could carrying all the dresses she had picked.

Pam was perched on the hood of the car with a joyous grin on her face and a mischievous look in her eye. "Isn't shopping fun!" she quipped, slid off the car and hopped into the seat.

I shook my head and chuckled as I put everything into the trunk. That Pam.

We got home and Pam called Mom in raptures about 'her' purchases. She laid them all out on the bed and took photos, swiped my computer and emailed them through.

"Mom, did Eric tell you about Sookie?" she asked with an evil smirk in my direction "Oh yeah, I spoke to her quickly today – yeah – uh huh – Oh they talk to each other all the time! If it wasn't so sickening it'd almost be cute – Oh yeah of course, hang on"

She prowled over to me with an enormous smile, kissed the air in my direction and handed me the phone.

"Hi Mom" I said "How are you going?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, how are you? How are things going with Sookie?" She said with a little giggle. "Pam was saying she spoke to her?"

"Yeah," I laughed "she stole the phone from me, demanded she visit us in Cali and to bring her dancing shoes then passed the phone back."

"Oh sweetie" she laughed, "What did Sookie say?"

"Um, she was a little shocked, but we're going to talk about it later" I said.

"I'd really like to meet her… after you have of course" she added "Do you have any pictures I could look at?"

"Oh… yeah!" I answered "I'll send you some now"

I walked into my room and found Pam, sitting at my computer with Sookie's pictures attached to an email.

I raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to the photo that made Sookie look like an angel

She looked at me in shock for a second then attached the photo and sent the email through.

"Ok, Pam just emailed them through for you Mom." I said smiling at the look of shock still on Pam's face.

We chatted for a while until she got the email

"Oh sweetheart" she gasped "she's beautiful"

"I know" I smirked, very pleased with myself "She's smart too and funny and…"

"She's the one isn't she Eric" Mom interrupted gently

"Yeah" I agreed happily "she is."

"I'm really happy for you then sweetheart. I can't wait to meet her"

"Me either" I laughed "Here, I'll give you back to Pam, my phone is ringing. I love you Mom"

"Love you too Eric, talk later, Puss puss" she said as I passed the phone back to my now bewildered sister. Point for me!

Trey called and invited me to his home for Thanksgiving, knowing that I don't celebrate it normally.

"I thought if you come home with me to Shreveport you could organize to meet up with Sookie." He said quickly "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner, this would be awesome!"

"Are you sure Trey?" I asked, trying not to get over excited "I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with your family"

"Nah it's cool. I checked with Mom and Dad already, they'd love to have you. Not to mention it'll even the teams out when we play football after lunch" he said with a grin.

"Well then yeah!" I agreed "Thanks man, I owe you one."

We chatted for a little longer and said goodbye. Wow… I was going to meet Sookie in just over a week… wow.

Pam came and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"My life is fucking awesome little sister" I said happily

"Yes it is" she agreed "you have me!" she laughed and slid off my lap onto the couch.

"So tell me all about Sookie," she continued "obviously you've already spoken to Mom about her… no fair by the way, I thought for sure I was putting you on the spot, but as always you're one step ahead" She settled into the couch like she was going to be read a story.

"Well…" I started, and told her all about how we had met, what interests we shared, how smart she was and kind and funny, before I knew it Pam was laughing so hard she had trouble breathing.

"Ohhh brother mine" she gasped "you have it bad"

"I know" I grinned "I'm completely smitten and I love it."

"So the ring you bought today?" Pam asked trying to get control of herself "That's for her isn't it?"

"Yep" I said with a soft smile "It's perfect for her. I don't know when I'll give it to her, I don't want to push her, it'd probably be too fast, but at the same time, I don't want to wait either."

"You two are a fucking movie… Oh my God… you're 'When Harry Met Sally'… you started off as friends fell in love and went completely mental!" she squealed "I love it!"

I laughed at my sister behaving like an excited little girl over my happiness and so I tackled her in a huge hug and tickled her until she begged for mercy.

We settled in and watched Roman Holiday… Pam needed her Audrey fix after the compliment she received today.

We ate dinner and chatted about the trip to NYC on the weekend. With all her purchases you'd think Pam would be shopped out, but no… she had a plan and I was to be her pack mule.

Pam was settled into the couch to watch another movie. I went to my room and had another look at the ring I had bought for Sookie. Still perfect.

Sookie called me a few minutes later

"Lucy… you have some 'splainin' to do" she laughed as I answered the phone.

"Hello dear one. What did I do, tell me how to make it up to you" I laughed.

She told me about Amelia's confession and commented that I was asking for it when I put Pam on the pony and that she'd have her revenge

"I know…" I said loudly toward the living room "it's how she shows love"

"SHUT UP DOUCHE!" Pam yelled back.

We laughed and Sookie bought up meeting for the first time. I could barely contain my glee when I bought up the fact that I was going to be in Shreveport and laughed my ass on when I heard her and Amelia jumping around squee-ing together.

I ignored the phone sex comment because I knew it would embarrass her, but the thought definitely stuck in my mind. I'd have to bring it up again when she was more comfortable with us being a couple… maybe after Thanksgiving

"My friend Trey lives in Shreveport and invited me down." I explained, telling her my plan for the holiday.

She then shocked me again by inviting me to home to meet her family for the New Year break. I told her I would understand if she changed her mind after Thanksgiving.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Eric" she said confidently "We're perfect together, so it's only natural to meet the important people in your life"

"Do you mean that?" I asked, surprised and smiling.

"Of course I do! I don't say 'I love you' to just anyone." She said with a giggle

"Me either… In fact, you're the first person I've ever said it to that wasn't family." I admitted

I was so happy I could barely contain myself. I was almost ready to let out a squee of my own

"You're doing it again…" Pam yelled.

"Håll käften ko!" I yelled back.

"Gör mig jävel!" she replied…_smartass_ I thought.

I nervously bought up Sookie coming out to Cali to meet Mom and Pam at New Year instead of staying in Bon Temps after my visit.

"I'd love to meet them" she said soothingly "I know I made a big deal, when we first met, about other people pushing me into things that I wasn't ready for, but you aren't them… I was hoping you'd ask me soon anyway, I guess Pam just sort of brought it up for us."

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. My family will love you too. I'm really looking forward to meeting you in person." I said gently.

"I love you too Eric" she whispered "I'd always dreamed I'd have someone that meant as much to me as you do, I can't wait to meet you either"

Oh my God… I've died and Sookie is the angel come to take me to heaven.

We lightened up the conversation for a while and swapped plans for the weekend, then I told her about the cruel and unusual punishment that was shopping with Pam. We were laughing so hard Sookie was crying.

After a few minutes we had calmed down and Sookie bought up her emo-ness and Alcide. She sounded so apologetic for having to talk about it at all.

"You know you can always tell me anything Sookie." I said soothingly, I grabbed my stress ball in preparation of what I was about to hear

"Thanks baby" she whispered "that means a lot."

"So, if you could try not to say anything I would really really appreciate it" she started "It's not that I don't want to hear what you have to say, it's that I don't think I'll be able to get through this if you need to interrupt"

"Of course love" I said, now nervous about what I was about to hear

"I met Alcide in my first year here at LSU, he was handsome and popular and I was so flattered that he wanted to date me that I completely lost who I was. He introduced me to his family and they seemed to love me. They are really big in the upper social circles here and so he suggested some classes to help me feel more comfortable at parties and so on…then he got me classes to better my accent… then he booked me into a salon and directed the stylist to change the color and what he wanted the cut and style to be."

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

I was in shock. Did he not know how amazing Sookie was just as she is? I started squeezing the stress ball.

"So I did whatever I could to make him happy" she continued "I was spending a lot of time at his place and he didn't like me seeing people without him so I barely got to see Amelia or any of my other friends… I put his towels away on the wrong shelf one day and he said he didn't matter, but I had bruises on my arms from when he moved me out of the way to put them in the right place. I didn't think anything of it at the time and thought he was just stressing over something else."

He bruised her? Over fucking towels? I was going to break his arm.

"We were taking it slow…sexually…" she said, obviously embarrassed about using the word "We hadn't gone all the way at the time, but that night he…took what he wanted… it only hurt for a little while and the bruises went away after a day or so."

What the FUCK! I was going to kill him.

"He mentioned that his mother didn't like the way I was dressing, so his mother's assistant took me out and bought me a heap of appropriate clothes and burnt everything I had at Alcides. Luckily it wasn't too much and nothing that was a favorite, Amelia had been taking things home for me to wash and I hadn't been able to get them back. I was falling behind on my assignments because I had so many classes for elocution and languages and flower arranging and dance. I told him I needed to work on it and he gave me a black eye. He apologized and showered me with gifts and everything, but I used the wrong fork at a family dinner and it made him angry again."

I felt the tears run down my face. This asshole had beaten her…for using the wrong fucking fork.

"One day I had been able to bargain my way into seeing Amelia by myself and she saw the bruises on my back" she was almost whispering now "she wanted me to report it, but I made excuses for him. I thought I was in love."

Oh my love… my dearest love… I ached to hold her in my arms, to wipe her tears, to keep her safe

"His parents mentioned to him that I wasn't from a good family and was probably only dating him for his money and they kept working on him and working on him until he started to believe it too… I told you that part… what I didn't tell you was that as a punishment he tied me up and whipped my thighs with a riding crop until the welts started bleeding…when that happened he poured salt water over me and shoved my own underwear in my mouth to stop me from screaming."

I was going to hunt him down and kill him.

"I started taking pictures then. I asked him to buy me a camera to take on a holiday he had organized with his family. I took photos of everything and recorded his verbal abuse on the tapes I used for my lectures… I hid it all with Amelia so he'd never find it, we'd see each other in class and I'd pass it over in class so he wouldn't notice when he came to pick me up."

I was going to **destroy him** and his family and then I'd kill him. My stress ball was no longer in my hand. I had put it in my mouth to keep from screaming.

"Eventually I got the courage to leave. I got a restraining order, returned everything he ever gave me, paid him back for all the classes he had paid for. I didn't want him to think I appreciated any of it, because I didn't." she was sounding more like my Sookie now. "I warn all the girls I see him with. I slip them notes so that he doesn't find out and punish them. They don't stay with him long thank goodness… and that's it… my very fucked up first year."

o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0o o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

"I wish I could have been there for you" I said, heartbroken "I'm sorry that you had to go through any that stuff with that fucking asshole, and if I could, I would hunt him down and beat the shit out of him." I said angrily, I stopped before I said any more and took a calming breath "That said… it doesn't change the fact that I love you, that I can't imagine my world without you in it. I know it's sort of weird to say that because we haven't met face to face yet, but that's just a detail. I need you trust me when I tell you that my knowing all this doesn't change my feelings at all, it may have even made them stronger. I want to protect you from anyone that would even think about removing the smile from your face. I love you so much."

Pam had heard my reaction from the lounge room and was standing in my doorway looking worried. I mouthed that I would talk to her later and she nodded and went to make tea.

"I love you Eric…and of course I trust you." she said lovingly "I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you know about all the bad that had happened in my last relationship and still want to be with me."

"I'll never want anyone or anything as much as I want you" I said softly. I never would. I would protect her from anyone or anything that tried to hurt. I would make sure she was treated like the queen she was.

"You need sleep" I said "Shall I read to you again?"

"I'd like that…I'd like that a whole lot" she said sleepily.

I picked up my Wordsworth and started to read… "Far from my dearest Friend, 'tis mine to rove… Through bare grey dell, high wood, and pastoral cove; …Where Derwent rests, and listens to the roar… That stuns the tremulous cliffs of high Lodore;… Where peace to Grasmere's lonely island leads,… To willowy hedge-rows, and to emerald meads;"

I read until I heard her breath deepen into sleep. I hung up and took a deep breath. I got up and walked out to the living room, Pam still waiting for me with a hot cup of tea.

I sat down heavily on the couch and felt her hand on my shoulder… I put my head in my hands and cried… wracking sobs that hurt all the more because I knew there was nothing I could do to wipe the memories of that animal from her brain.

Pam wrapped her arms around me and rocked me, smoothing my hair and shushing me as I cried.

After I had recovered myself, I explained as briefly as possible that Sookie had been explaining a previous relationship and that it had been abusive, that I felt helpless and murderous and exhausted.

Pam looked at me in sympathy and nodded. She jumped up, grabbed her phone and started calling people. Alcide and his family were going down. I smiled and hugged her quickly as I ran to grab my own phone and start bringing a monster to justice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to everyone for the whole Alcide thing. Eric and Pam are going to socially destroy him and his family… Eric might get to break his nose or something at some stage, but I'd kinda like to keep the rest of their story happy.

I've posted pics in my livejournal account of Pam's Brooch and Sookie's Ring. Click on my profile to see :)

Next chapter will be lots lots nicer I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed or added OUaS to their story alerts or favorite lists. It makes me really happy to know that other people are loving this story as much as I am. I do need to apologize to some who mentioned that repeated conversations in the change of POV's are annoying. I'm working on reducing them, but sometimes it's a means to an end and makes it easier to bring up certain things, like Alcide for instance.

Anyway... On with the show... As usual, Don't own diddly.

* * *

Chapter 7 – SPOV

The rest of the week went so quickly that before I knew it, I was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate enjoying the cookies that Eric had sent. Yum. They had arrived just in time for the weekend and came in handy to fill spaces in the conversation as I told Gran all about Eric.

"I can see by your eyes you're in love with this boy Sookie." she said with a smile "You just stay safe though and take someone with you when you go to meet him"

"I will Gran, I promise" I replied "If I took anything away from being with Alcide it was to be careful"

"I still wish you'd let me kick that sumbitch in the family jewels" she said angrily.

"Gran!" I gasped, scandalized, Gran never swore.

"I wouldn't worry about his family jewels!" Amelia squeaked from the living room. "Look at this!"

We crowded around her laptop and started laughing with glee… Amelia had been reading the local news. Apparently Alcide had finally angered the wrong person. He had been photographed attending some of the seedier areas of town in the company of prostitutes and his family had cast him out in shame.

I felt sad and joyous at the same time. I couldn't explain how happy it made me to see some kind of justice, but I was sad that his family could be so cold to their own flesh and blood. Amelia at least had us, but I knew Alcide had no-one.

I spoke to Eric that night and could barely contain my glee that Alcide had finally seen some justice.

"I don't know how it happened, but I'm thankful to whoever organized that private investigator" I said happily

"I'll pass your appreciation on to Pam" he said with a smirk

"Pam?" I was confused, how did Pam know…

"I was pretty upset after we finished our call that night, and Pam was worried" he confessed "I didn't tell her any thing specific… that's not my place, but Pam was so angry with the little information I did give her that she started calling people and it snowballed from there."

"Why would she do that for me?" I asked touched, but even more confused than before

"Well… because I love you" he said simply "She knows me, she knows I wouldn't have had the reaction I did unless I truly cared about you… She figured if I can love you so much she was sure to and so she went on the warpath."

"Wow" I whispered "remind me not to piss her off. I'm a little annoyed that you didn't let on how upset you were by my confession though." I scolded "I'm studying to be a psychologist; remember! I'm pretty good at handling emotions now."

"Love" he soothed "you'd been through enough pain for that animal. I wasn't going to add to it."

"Oh Eric" I said softly.

"I'm not going to lie" he snarled "I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to annihilate him. I knew that you would never forgive me if I did that though… So when Pam started making her calls I realized, the better punishment would be to hit him where it hurt and permanently ruin his public image."

"I'm not sure if I'm flattered or worried right now" I admitted "but thank you. And Pam. I knew you loved me, but the fact that you would, you both would, take it so personally never even crossed my mind. It's in the past for me; the only thing that affects me now is making sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"I know Sookie, that's the best part." He said "you won't have to worry about that anymore either. The domestic violence support group in his area has had an influx of his girlfriends lately and the support counselors are helping some of them to file a lawsuit. He's going to be serving jail time because there are so many."

I hadn't realized how much Alcide had still been affecting my life until that second. Even though I wasn't involved with him anymore, the fact that I was spending time warning his girlfriends and worrying about them had been weighing on me, had kept me tied to him in a way. Now that some women had been strong enough to stand up for themselves and he was going to pay for what he'd done I was in shock. That final tie to such a dark part of my life had finally been cut. I was free and I owed it all to Eric and Pam.

"I…you…" I stuttered, I was in shock at the feeling of freedom "AHHHHH!" I squealed in delight. "Eric…Honey! Thank you! You and Pam are just…. Wow… thank you so much, I'm speechless!" I giggled happily, until it sunk in a little more and I started crying… I was free…finally.

Eric chuckled softly and relayed my reaction to Pam.

"Sookie?" Pam was on the line now.

"Oh, Pam" I sobbed "Thank you so much. Thank you for being there for Eric, I didn't know it would affect him so much, but I'm glad he had you there. And thank you for everything with Alcide. If you ever need anything?… I just… there are no words to tell you how much this means to me"

"Sookie" she laughed "My brother loves you. He has excellent taste, but don't tell him I said that. If he loves you I know you are special and I'd do anything to make him happy. This was something I could do so I did it. I might be a bitch sometimes but I am a fiercely loyal one. You're one of us and we look after our own." She said with glee. "I'll give you back to Eric now… try not to make him moan too loudly when you have phone sex, the walls here are really thin."

I laughed in shock and thanked her again… That Pam.

"So what are you wearing?" I said playfully when Eric got back on the line

He laughed loudly and changed the subject, knowing I wasn't serious…well… I was only partially joking.

We talked for a while longer, he told me about his day out with Pam and what was planned for tomorrow. Pam was leaving on Sunday night so he was a little sad, but he cheered up at the thought of only being a week away from meeting me.

We said goodnight and hung up. I went to sleep with a smile on my face. Eric loved me and everything was right with the world.

The next morning I bounced out into the kitchen with a grin on my face a mile wide "Want to take a guess as to who is behind the Alcide scandal? Who hired the private investigator?" I chirped as I sat down with my morning coffee.

Gran and Amelia hugged me so tight I think they nearly broke something. They were so happy that he was finally being punished and I realized how much the past was haunting them almost as much as it was haunting me.

Our weekend was over and we were heading back to LSU…

"Love you Gran" I said as I hugged her tight

"Love you too sugar" she said kissing my cheek "You pass along my thanks to Eric, ask him if there's anything special I can do for him when he comes to visit, oh why don't you invite Pam too. I need to thank them both properly."

"I will Gran" I said with a smile. "See you soon. I'll call when we get back."

I went to finish packing things in while Amelia said her goodbyes.

I called Eric when we got on the road to let him know he now had the gratitude of my whole family. When Jason had heard about the justice being doled out for Alcide he had picked me up and spun us around in glee until we both fell over, too dizzy to stand.

"Gran wants you and Pam to come out and say hi" I said. "I'd really like it if she came too"

"Well, let me see if she has any plans and maybe she can come down with me for New Years?" he suggested.

"That'd be great." I said with a smile "Listen, I'd better go, I'm being a bad road trip buddy, I'll speak to you tonight."

"No problem Sookie" he chuckled "drive safely... I love you"

"Love you too Eric. Bye" I said softly. It always hurt a little to say goodbye. I was turning into a complete emo loser over this man, but I didn't care one bit.

The next week flew past and before I knew it we were back at home baking up a storm with Gran for our Thanksgiving meal. Amelia and I had arrived early on the twenty third and ended up helping out until late that night. Due to the fabulous smells in the house that day we ended up having to make 5 pumpkin pies, one was eaten by Jason, one was eaten by Gran, Amelia and myself, one was given away to one of Gran's friends that stopped by and Gran decided we should give Eric a pie so he could contribute something to Thanksgiving at Trey's house.

So the next day, nice and early with Amelia cursing at me because it was the first weekend in ages that she didn't have work to do either for money or classes. I made it up to her by buying her a massive coffee and some doughnuts on the way. We set out for Shreveport, pie in hand and butterflies running rampant in my stomach.

I didn't know why I was so nervous. I was finally going to meet Eric… hold him in my arms and look him in the eye when I said I love you… sigh… I wish I would be able to see him more than a few hours though.

My hands were shaking when I stepped out of the car. I sat on a nearby bench and pulled my friend down with me.

"Amelia? Help!" I whimpered

"Sookie Stackhouse. You should be doing a Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks at the end of You've Got Mail right now." Amelia squeaked at me… she was so past frustrated that she couldn't get the words out.

"What if something goes wrong Amelia? I love this guy. I don't think I could take it if he..." I whispered… I couldn't even say the words… if he didn't show up.

After a few soothing words from Amelia, lots of calming breaths and a whole lot of swearing I finally stood up and started walking to the diner we had organized to meet at.

He was facing away from me as I walked over to the diner…he was even more beautiful in person and I could barely breathe. Then he turned around… and my mind went completely blank. He was here… I was here… it was… perfect.

"Hi" he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Hi" I answered softly with happy tears in my eyes and then threw myself into his arms. He hugged me tightly and lifted me up with him as he straightened, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist so I could hold him closer.

I could feel his face nuzzle into my hair as I breathed in his scent. He smelt like sandalwood and vanilla and totally edible. He held me so close I felt like I was wrapped in him, our bodies seemed to mold into each other and I had never felt so happy, so complete in my entire life so far.

"I can't believe you're really here" I said crying tears of happiness "I'm finally seeing you in person and all I want to do is close my eyes and hold you forever"

"Sookie, you're stealing my lines." he laughed huskily. Oh my Lord, it was even better in person. He held me tighter for a few seconds and then let me back down to earth. He stared into my eyes and I could see the love behind them. He was just as happy as I was.

My stomach growled breaking the tension and causing us both to laugh. I waved to Amelia and she waved back, finally picking up her menu to order something. I'd rushed her out of the house so fast she hadn't had time to eat except the bribery doughnuts.

"Is that Amelia?" Eric asked "Why don't you ask her to come over? My friend Trey is here too. For some reason he thought I'd run away with you if he wasn't here to drag me back. He would have been right, but don't tell him I said that." he finished with a crooked smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

"If you're sure you don't mind her joining us on our… I guess technically this is a first date huh?" I chuckled "I'll call her."

I rang Amelia and after defending my reasons for calling her she crossed the road with a smile almost as big as mine.

"Nice to meet you Eric" she said, shaking his hand.

"You too Amelia" he said smiling. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend Trey" he added, gesturing to the man who'd just walked up beside him.

"Sookie" he said with a gentle smile "nice to meet you. Eric never shuts up about you so I feel like I almost know you already" he laughed shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Trey" I said with a blush "this is Amelia, she'll probably be able to sympathize with you because I'm sure I've talked her ears off about Eric"

"You can say that again." Amelia muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear and we all laughed again. Amelia and Trey smiled at each other and shook hands before walking off to find a table for us all.

We sat and chatted and got to know each other. Eric and I were holding hands the entire time and giving each other goofy looks, despite the ridicule of Amelia and Trey, who seemed to have hit it off, we were happy. When our meals came and I had to use my hand to eat, his dropped to my thigh and after a questioning glance to make sure it was ok stayed there for the rest of the meal.

The day passed too quickly and before I could grasp the fact I would be leaving soon it was time to go.

I remembered that the pie was still in the car so Eric walked me back so I could hand it over. Amelia had stayed over at the diner to give us a little privacy to say goodbye.

"I don't want to leave" I admitted sadly "now I'm with you, I don't want to be apart again."

"I know exactly what you mean" he whispered, wrapping me in another hug and resting his head on mine.

I looked up into his eyes and lost myself for a while. His eyes were so soulful and deep, I could quite happily drown in them. He was beautiful inside and out and he was mine.

"I love you Eric" I said, staring into his eyes and letting all my emotion show on my face. It was all for him. He was my every thought, and he deserved to know how deep my feelings ran.

"I love you Sookie" he said right back, lowering his face to mine and gently claiming my lips, wrapping the fingers of one hand in my hair and holding me close with the other.

I tingled all over as the electricity of his touch sparked and flowed through me. If my emotions had shown on my face, Eric's were in his kiss. I was flying.

We stayed locked together until Amelia and Trey made their noisy way over the road, letting us know the time had come. We only pulled away from each other because they had started our respective cars and were ready to make tracks.

I quickly passed the pie over and with one last kiss and a tight one armed hug from Eric I slid into my seat and we were on the way back to Bon Temps, my heart was staying in Shreveport, with Eric.

* * *

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you again to everyone for their fantastic reviews and ideas for future chapters. I went a little emo after the end of chapter 7 so apologies for the delay in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it however. Shopping with Pam was so much fun!

Of course - I own nothing :( Thanks to CH for letting me play with the SVM characters. :)

* * *

Chapter 8 – EPOV

Pam and I were on the phone for an hour each and at the end of it Alcide and his horrible family were going south fast.

"So…" Pam sat down, list in hand, face aglow with mischief and delight "I rang around to all my friends and found a private eye who comes highly recommended. I've hired him and he's starting work in the morning. While I was digging for the private eye I told everyone that Alcide had been certifiably horrible to a darling friend of mine and he was to be shunned for the foreseeable future."

"Certifiably horrible? Shunned? These were the words you used?" I smirked

"Well" she smiled "I used some other words, but my darling brother thinks that I don't know the meaning of half the words I used, I don't want to break his little heart with that information." She laughed and pointed to her list. "Now… they've been removed from the guest lists at all the top spots to be in Cali and NYC, no more VIP treatment in Vegas and banned completely from any social function our family have been invited to. The society set in Louisiana will receive the information tomorrow via their PA's and they won't be received into any family in Louisiana by the end of the week. They are social pariahs and will never, ever be allowed near our family or Sookie again."

I jumped up and kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her tightly "Darling dearest most beautiful sister of mine… You're diabolical and I don't know how I can repay you. This is fantastic."

"So brother mine" Pam sat in gleeful anticipation "this is almost as fun as Christmas, what did you do to fuck this asshole up?"

"Language Pam…" I chided with a smile on my face so she'd know I was nowhere near serious.

"I hired some investigators too. They're going to be going through their financials with a fine tooth comb…partnerships, real estate, businesses, everything… if and when they find anything they will report their findings to the IRS… as they are good citizens of course" I smirked

"Oh of course" Pam nodded "and then?"

"And then I contacted the company that manages our investments and told them we would pull our accounts if they have any affiliation with them or their businesses" I added "I've also hired the best legal agency in Louisiana to take the case for the domestic violence support group, I told them to get everything they could." I sat and stretched, it had been a long night "The partner I spoke to said that because there are so many; most likely he will get jail time and again, because of the number, no parole during trial."

Pam clapped in glee "Wonderful Eric! It's all perfectly legal and above reproach"

"It's not just that I'm furious with what happened to Sookie, it's that he did it to people before and after her. Who knows if he will ever stop. At least this way the people he has hurt will get some kind of payback and closure." I was getting fired up again so I took a deep breath. "With all the work you've put in Pam they'll never get anywhere socially which will hurt them more. I can't stand the fact that just because they have money they think they can get away with treating someone, anyone like that." I punched the couch in impotent fury. Now I knew what it felt like to want to challenge someone to a duel.

"Well, they won't have money for much longer and they'll soon find out that they can't get away with treating anyone like that" Pam said soothingly "Go get some sleep, I need my pack mule rested for the weekend"

"Thanks Pam…"I said softly wrapping her in a tight hug "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Stop getting all mushy on me, I'll wrinkle… like my asshole brother better" she said with a pout.

"I love you too Pammy" I smirked, spanking her on the ass as I walked to my room.

We received updates from the P.I for the next couple of days. Pam decided to start the downfall of Alcide by leaking pictures of him in the red light district in the company of some hookers. I booked her in for a pedicure for that one. I wasn't doing it myself, but she deserved pampering after all the hard work she had put in.

She returned to her normal self the next day…

I came home from my classes ready to pack for the weekend in NYC, walked into my room and swore. The bitch had wrapped my whole room in foil. It must have taken her hours. She had individually wrapped each book on my bookshelves, each pencil in my pencil holder, each key on my computer keyboard… she had even wrapped the jacket I had draped over my desk chair…it was actually pretty funny. I walked into my room, careful not to rip the layer on the floor, unwrapped my camera and took a few photos. Trey was sure to love this.

"Wow Eric" She smirked from the door "A little space age but if you're into that sort of thing…"

I made a rude gesture with my hand and blew her a kiss. She was awesome, even when she was pissing me off.

I woke ridiculously early to the smell of coffee to find Pam standing over my bed drinking her own. None for me. It was still dark outside, but Pam was ready to go…sigh…this was going to be the longest weekend in existence.

"Get your lazy ass up…I have shopping to do, I'm not going to waste half my shopping time travelling" she said commandingly, turned on her heel and stomped out the door.

I pulled my pillow over my head and cursed myself for ever showing weakness in the days leading up to a shopping trip. She had me by the scruff of the neck and knew I was too thankful to say no to anything she wanted. I wonder if Mom would help me out with a prank…

We jumped into the car, cranked the heater and set off for NYC. Because it was still horribly early the traffic was pretty light until we got closer to the city. It was nearing 9am when we pulled into the hotel we were staying in. Half an hour later we were back out and on the way to Neiman Marcus, Bergdorf's and Saks.

I ended up taking a taxi back to the hotel partway through the day because I had so many bags my arms were starting to stretch. Armani, D&G, St John, Dior, Badgley Mischka,

Jimmy Choo, Christian Leboutin… I wanted to hide out in the hotel room for the rest of the day, but knew that she would do more damage to her bank account without me there than she would if I was… I met her outside Saks with another armful of bags and she set off for the next shop.

"Pam?" I exclaimed as we came to a stop.

"Say anything negative and I'll shave your head and eyebrows while you sleep" she said seriously.

With a dreamy smile on her face she floated into American Girl, her feet barely touching the ground. We were in there forever… I was going slowly mad, but Pam had a blast being a little girl again picking out her doll Elizabeth and the clothing and accessories needed for it. Then she realized that this doll and her story were created to have a friend, Felicity, so she spent another hour gathering all the bits and pieces for the other doll as well.

I had to drag her away from the Just Like You dolls, promising that Santa would get her one for Christmas. Who was this woman and what had she done with my bitchy ball breaker of a sister? I saw some people giving us weird looks that a 26 year old woman had to be dragged away from dolls, but the little girls that accompanied them just looked on in awe. Pam was a walking talking doll with a sharp tongue and a brain so I could imagine how it would look to an impressionable 8 year old.

After a very late lunch at a cafe that was blessedly quiet in comparison to what I had been going through today we stopped off at one more shop… the one I had really been dreading all day…Manolo Blahnik….

"Don't you have these shoes in Cali, Pam?" I groaned, I was tired, my feet hurt and I was dying for some normality.

"They're only stockists Eric… this is the real deal… don't ruin my buzz" she snapped and sashayed into my personal hell.

"I'm sorry Pam, but some of these shoes are just weird." I whispered, but still drew death glares from the women around me.

"Eric Northman, how dare you!" Pam hissed "they are wearable artworks… they are fantastic. Just sit down, shut up and stop embarrassing me!"

Oops…

With only 2 pairs of shoes to add to the collection, we left and went back to the hotel. I thanked God that Pam had a successful business in Cali to cover her credit card bills. She later informed me that the only reason she bought 2 at Manolo was because she had bought more in Bergdorf's, unsure if we could have made it to Manolo this trip… sigh.

Pam collapsed onto her bed surrounded by her purchases "I'll need another bag to get all these yummy things home" she sighed in bliss…

We ordered room service and watched TV for a while before Pam succumbed to the call of new shoes and I gave in to the yearning to call Sookie

"I'm going to call Sookie" I said yawning… shopping with my sister was always hard work, and I had done it twice this week… I seriously hoped she had something else planned for tomorrow.

Sookie's voice soothed me like nothing else. I was listening to her excitement about the newspapers getting hold of Alcide's shady side and couldn't hold back anymore. I told her everything Pam had done, that the other survivors were filing a law suit and that the whole family were going to be social outcasts in no time. She was so overwhelmed that all she could do was stutter and say thank you over and over again.

I passed the phone to Pam after explaining Sookie's reaction and smiled as my chosen and my family bonded a little more. I couldn't wait for Sookie to meet Mom; they were going to love each other.

I ignored yet another hint at phone sex – I wasn't going to even think about risking it while Pam was in the same state let alone the same room. She should be giving tips to the FBI she's so good at eavesdropping. If I didn't know better I would say she was a spy.

I told Sookie all about our day out, trying to play down the amount of money Pam had spent on shoes. I knew Sookie loved fashion herself and I'd be more than happy to bring her here to shop until she dropped, but I knew she'd turn me down… for now at least.

I was a little sad that it was Pam's last night so I didn't stay on the phone as long as I would have liked. I cheered up quickly when Sookie reminded me that Thanksgiving was only a week away and we said goodnight so we could both get a little rest.

I went and knocked on Pam's door, she was up to her eyeballs in shopping bags, she had laid everything out on the bed to admire her purchases… her Manolos were in pride of place on her bedside table though, I think she meant to sleep with them there so they were the first thing she saw when she woke up… my sister was all kinds of weird and I loved her for it.

"I can't believe you're going home tomorrow Pam, it feels like you just got here." I said regretfully.

"I'll see you again soon Eric, this Christmas is going to be the best Christmas in AGES! We get to meet Sookie! I can't wait till she meets Mom, it's going to be awesome!" she squeaked. She always knew how to make me smile… I think it was because she also knew how to piss me off so well.

I gave her a huge hug and wished her sweet dreams, we'd go out in the morning and get her some luggage, then she decided she wanted to chill out and tour the Met for the day before I dropped her at the airport.

The day was much more relaxed, we stopped in and bought luggage for her, returned to the hotel and packed our things so I could drop her at the airport and head straight home. After brunch we toured the Metropolitan Museum of Art and saw some fantastic sculptures and paintings… Pam begged me to bring her back in May for the American Woman exhibit – fashion from the 1890 to 1940 – Oh shit, the audio tour was to be narrated by Sarah Jessica Parker. I closed my eyes and counted to ten then nodded. She was my sister, I couldn't say no.

She squealed in delight and hugged me then ran off to check out the Vermeer Exhibit while I followed at a more leisurely pace. I wondered if she had ADD, but then decided against it when I remembered her single mindedness while shopping yesterday.

The rest of the day ambled along, I loved days like this when I could just hang out and enjoy life. I decided I'd have to bring Sookie here too. There was so much I wanted to see and do with her; I'd have to start a list. I'd have to do everything I'd ever done over again just because it would be a completely different experience with her by my side. Sigh. I was turning into a swoony love struck teenager.

The time finally came to say goodbye, I hugged Pam tightly and warned her against talking to strangers. She laughed at me and hugged me back. We weren't just brother and sister, we were great friends too. I spoke to Sookie as she was leaving her Gran's, promising to check with Pam about coming to visit for New Year. I stayed at the airport until Pam's plane took off then I made my way back to Ithaca. Only one week to go and I would finally see my Sookie.

I was so wound up that the week dragged by. Sookie kept saying it was flying by for her, I guess she had more to keep her busy, but I only had 2 classes during that week and no astronomy work to do because it had clouded over. I asked Trey to stay over on the night before we flew out for Louisiana so we didn't have to hunt each other down in the morning.

We flew out in the evening on the twenty third; I settled in to my room at Treys place, met his parents and barely remembered a thing. I was so wound up I tossed and turned half the night and then finally it was morning. I was meeting Sookie today! I was meeting my Sookie in an hour, in 20 minutes, in 5 minutes… then it was here, she was here.

We had decided to meet for brunch as we knew we'd both be too nervous to eat beforehand and figured that Trey and Amelia, who were coming along to play chaperone would appreciate some kind of food, seeing as we had both hustled them out of the house before allowing them to eat.

I was looking the wrong way when she turned up. The look on Trey's face from inside the diner told me that she was behind me. I turned around and couldn't speak. She was here, she was beautiful and she was all mine.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she answered with tears in her eyes and threw herself into my arms. I picked her up in a hug and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist.

I nuzzled my face into her hair, breathing in the scent of jasmine, cinnamon and citrus and forced myself not to lick her neck. She was magnificent and she was mine.

She said something about not wanting to let me go and I joked that she was stealing my lines and put her down before she noticed how much I did not want to talk right now. She was a goddess, a siren and she had no idea. I loved this woman so much. I just stared at her for a while, letting my emotions wash over me, hoping they showed in my eyes. I was insanely happy.

Her stomach growled startling us both into laughter and I noticed she had waved to Amelia across the street, obviously trying to give us a little privacy. Since Trey was on this side of the road I thought it only fair to invite her over and asked Sookie if she wanted to, making a joke about running away with her even though it was only just less than the truth. I would run away with her. Now that she was here I never wanted to let her go. I thought about the ring I had for her at home and knew it wouldn't be sitting in a box for long. The sooner I had it on her finger, the sooner my life could start.

I chuckled to myself while Amelia gave Sookie a hard time about inviting her over to eat with us, she obviously saw Trey coming up behind me because all of a sudden it wasn't such a big deal anymore… hmmm, something to think on when I could drag my mind off Sookie.

We introduced everyone to everyone else and went in to the diner to eat. I couldn't bring myself to lose contact with Sookie, worried that she was a dream, so I clung to her hand while we talked and joked with our friends, stealing glances every now and then to marvel at my own dumb luck. She had chosen me… out of everyone on the planet, she chose me. I would do everything in my power to make sure she never regretted that decision.

Our meals came and I had to let go of her hand so she could eat, after checking it was ok, I rested my hand on her thigh and thought about the day when I could touch her like this whenever I wanted… I admit I also thought about the day I could touch her like this and not have a barrier of clothing between my hand and her soft skin. I tried not to think about that too much or I would have trouble walking later.

The day flew by and we ended up spending the whole time at the table, ordering drinks and food. The conversation was flowing so well between all of us that a passerby would have thought we had all been friends for years not hours. Eventually the time came leave though. Tray and I had promised to be home before dinner and I knew Sookie and Amelia had a longish drive ahead.

Sookie mentioned something about giving me pie of all things so I walked her across the street to her car, Amelia and Trey thankfully staying back so we could have a few private minutes to say goodbye.

"I don't want to leave" she said sadly "now I'm with you; I don't want to be apart again."

"I know exactly what you mean" I replied in a whisper, not trusting my voice to stay steady. I wrapped her in another hug and rested my head against her own. We fit together so well, it was like we were made for each other.

We stared into each others eyes for a few stolen minutes. Even after the amazing day we had spent in each others company I still couldn't believe this beautiful woman had chosen me. She was everything my heart ever would, ever could, have wanted or needed.

"I love you Eric" she said, staring into my eyes, love and trust and hope shining through on her face, looking even more like an angel than she did before.

"I love you Sookie" I replied immediately, it was so different seeing the look in her eyes when she said it. I lowered my face to hers and claiming her soft lips, wrapping the fingers of one hand in her hair and pulling her closer to me with the other.

I put all my emotions into the kiss and my head reeled when I felt the electricity spark between us. She was mine and I was hers and we were perfect, we were in love.

Amelia and Trey started the cars so we pulled away from each other. Sookie passed me the pie and after a one armed hug and a final kiss she slid into her car. I don't know if she noticed but there was a tear on her cheek as she drove away. It was hard to let her leave.

I watched her car get further and further away and I couldn't see it anymore, but I couldn't move. Trey finally turned the car off and took me by the elbow to maneuver me into the car. We were almost back at his house before I came to.

"So…" said Trey as we parked

"Yeah" I replied, still a little shell-shocked.

"We'll drive out to Bon Temps the day after Thanksgiving?" he asked with a grin "That Amelia is pretty fine."

"Huh?" I guess I still wasn't quite with it yet.

"Day after Thanksgiving… you want to drive out to Bon Temps?" he repeated himself.

"FUCK YEAH!" I whooped and grabbed him in a hug… luckily the pie was on the dash and not in my hand as I enthusiastically showed my appreciation for his idea.

* * *

A/N: Sookie is one lucky little beyotch!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you again to everyone for their reviews :) I'm over the moon that so many people are liking my story :)

As always - Don't own a thing.

* * *

Chapter 9 – SPOV

The drive home was painful. I wanted to grab the wheel and turn around. Amelia had sensed my mood and didn't bother talking much on the way home. I think I remember wiping away a few tears, but I was otherwise staring out the window.

By the time we arrived home I was returning to normal, my mind was still in a whirl, but I was at least paying attention to what was going on. Eric in all his sweetness had really fried my brain. I don't know what I had expected from our first meeting, but this had definitely surpassed it.

Gran was on the porch watching for us and hugged us tight before ushering us inside to a warm kitchen and delicious meal. We sat down to dinner and Amelia did most of the talking, I was both happy and sad and couldn't string any words together. Gran gave me a knowing look and let me skip clean up asking Amelia to help instead. We made hot chocolate and popcorn and moved into the living room to watch a little TV. I had barely touched the popcorn and my drink was cooling in my hand, Amelia suggested I go take a bath. I needed some time to myself so I barely cared that they were going to be talking about me while I was in there.

I filled the tub and soaked for about half an hour. I took the time to go over the day, to remember every look, every touch and finally our first kiss. Wow… if Eric can kiss me and have this effect what would happen when we made out or more… I shivered in anticipation and got out of the tub before I could take the thought any further.

I heard the phone ring while I was drying off, assuming it was Jason calling to check when to turn up tomorrow. I pulled on my flannel pj's and walked out brushing my hair, I wanted to remind him to bring the marshmallows for the sweet potato. However Gran and Amelia were sitting on my bed grinning like fools, so I guess he must have hung up already.

"So Amelia told me all about the day from her side," said Gran with a twinkle in her eye "Now how was it from yours darlin' girl?"

I wiggled my toes under the covers and hugged a pillow to my chest. I had a stupid grin on my face and I knew it. "He's even more beautiful in person Gran. He's it… he's the one for me…I had to drag myself away and I don't think I started thinking straight until we were halfway home… he's funny, he's kind, he loves that I eat like a normal person, he thinks I'm beautiful, he talks about me all the time to his friend Trey, when he kissed me I felt like I was floating and I want to spend the rest of my life with him" I blurted out, my smile getting bigger and bigger as more words left my mouth.

"I knew it" Amelia squeaked clapping her hands in happiness.

"I felt the same way when I met your Grandfather" Gran smiled "Oh what that man could do to me with a single look… I won't tell you of course, it would scar you for life." She laughed her bell like laugh and we joined in, thankful that she had taken that into account. "He was such a handsome man, so thoughtful and kind. If he could have pulled the stars from the sky for me he would have. I don't know how your Daddy turned out the way he did… maybe we were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to the way his sense of right and wrong were turning out" she said sadly.

I hugged her tightly "You and Pops did a great job with Jason and me, maybe Daddy was just born selfish, maybe he just didn't feel up to being a Daddy. Either way I wouldn't change my life for anything. You loved me, you supported me and I love you" I said gently

"Thank you Sookie" she said patting my back "You're a good girl. I love you too"

"And I love you Miss Amelia over there, being all quiet" she laughed "just because we don't share blood doesn't mean you aren't my family." She hugged her tightly. "Now… tell me more about Eric"

"His friend, Trey, is pretty cute" Amelia admitted shyly.

"Too bad you've sworn off dating until New Year," I smirked "Or do I need remind you of Bob?"

"What was wrong with Bob?" Gran asked.

Amelia gasped in shock, unable to believe that she hadn't told this story yet and went on to explain in her normal over the top fashion, although a grown straight man having Hello Kitty collectibles didn't need any embellishment.

Gran laughed and wiped tears from her eyes "I think that a short break would be a good idea for you Amelia honey" she said "however that doesn't mean you can't get to know him the same way Sookie got to know Eric"

"Ooh! I didn't even think of that!" Amelia exclaimed "Quick Sook, call Eric and get Trey's email address for me!"

"Will do Meals" I said with a laugh. "We may have been fairly wrapped up in each other, but Eric and I both noticed the chemistry between you two today. I have the feeling he's asking the same thing"

"Alright then honey…You sleep well, I know you'll have sweet dreams" she laughed gently and left to go to bed.

Amelia grabbed my phone and poked me until I called Eric.

"Good evening Love" Eric answered huskily, making me shiver all over

"Ow… ow… ow… Amelia you gotta let me… he only just… FINE!" I yelped, the rib poking had resumed as soon as she heard him answer and she was obviously not going to let me have time to be polite and say hello.

Eric laughed "I don't mean to laugh at your discomfort Sookie, but why is Amelia making you so uncomfortable?"

"Amelia would like Trey's email address, she'd like to get to know him better if he is interested, but he needs to know she has sworn off dating until New Year." I said quickly to stop the pointy fingers in my ribs.

Eric laughed again as Amelia provided me with a pen and piece of paper. I wrote the address down for her and as soon as I handed it over she jumped up, gave me a loud kiss on the cheek and skipped away in joy to email him straight away.

I passed the reaction on to Eric, who must have passed it on to Trey because they both started laughing. I told them her email address and he must have left in a similar fashion because Eric laughed again soon afterward.

"Well, now that the business part of the evening is over" I laughed "it was amazing meeting you today honey. I didn't want to leave"

"Neither did I" He confessed "I stood there holding the pie until I couldn't see your car anymore. Trey had to get out and physically move me to the car to get me home"

"Aww…" I crooned "I think I was pretty much a zombie until I had my bath and some time to myself to think over today."

"Sookie, you shouldn't mention having a bath to me after the day we just had. You have no idea what effect you had on me today" he chuckled faintly "I can't believe I just told you that" he added, sounding embarrassed

"What effect did I have on you Eric?" I asked pretending to have no idea

"Shh" he laughed "you're making it worse."

Naughty things popped into my head and I suddenly decided that this conversation was about to get a little more heated than he expected…

"What are you wearing?" I asked teasingly

He chuckled darkly "Boxers…" he said sounding so sexy my eyes rolled back in my head and I groaned a little.

"So… if I was there, I could touch your chest, your abs… your….hand." I finished with a little naughty giggle of my own.

"Sookie" He said warningly "do you seriously want to do this?" his concern was laced with desire so I knew he wanted to.

"I seriously do" I whispered.

"Fuck" he gasped "How the hell can you make me so hard with a few words?"

"I don't know…" I whispered "how do you make me so wet?"

"Are you touching yourself for me Sookie?" he growled "are you imagining my hands all over you, touching you, caressing you?"

"Yes Eric." I gasped… this was so fucking hot… I had never done this before; but it just seemed so natural because we couldn't be together in the normal sense.

He moaned and swore and panted as I told him how I wanted to suck and lick and massage his cock. I couldn't believe how forward I was being, he obviously liked it though so I wasn't going to stop… I frantically circled a finger on my swollen clit imagining his hands on me, bringing me this pleasure.

"Are you rubbing your clit for me Sookie?" he gasped

"Yes Eric" I moaned "but I wish it was you doing it"

"Fuck… I wish it was my tongue, I know you'd be sweet and hot and so wet for me…are you Sookie?" He growled, his voice hitting the tone that turned my insides to jelly

"I am so wet for you Eric." I gasped "I want you so much…"

"I'd love to feel you lover, I'd thrust my fingers inside you and give you so much pleasure... I'd lick your clit until you begged me to stop" He said, he was driving me wild and not for the first time I cursed the distance between us.

"Eric" I moaned "I want to feel you inside me… I want see your face when you come"

"Are you ready to come for me, my love" he asked huskily

"Yes Eric" I gasped, rubbing harder, feeling the beginning of my orgasm curling warmly in my pelvis "Please come with me? Please?"

"Only for you Sookie." he whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" I whispered

"Ready?" he groaned

"Yes, Eric, yes" I panted "Please..."

"Come for me Sookie." he said, punctuating this erotic sentence with such an animalistic groan that it pushed me over the edge of my frenzied state and I came harder than I ever had before.

After a few minutes panting and calming down I started to laugh gently "We just had phone sex Eric! I'm embarrassed and proud all at the same time"

"I'm shocked and very proud that you started it love" he smirked "You were very good, very descriptive. Makes me wonder what it would be like in person"

"Me too" I whispered.

He apologized and put the phone down for few minutes while he cleaned himself up. I dashed to the bathroom to clean up, wash my hands and gather my wits.

We were snuggled back into bed and chatting about what would be happening tomorrow…

"I wish you were here with me" he confessed

"I am in a way…" I said "You have my heart; you know I'm yours for as long as you'll have me"

"I'll always want you Sookie." He said huskily "You're my forever"

"My pillow doesn't hold a candle to one of your hugs." I laughed, embarrassed now that the sudden rush of courage was gone. "It's like you hug me with your whole body, even though you're only using your arms, it's like we were made to fit together"

"I thought the same thing love" he admitted "I was so pleased that you were comfortable enough to hug me like that, I was surprised, but ecstatic that you wrapped your legs around me. It was all I could do to let you down."

"Is that why you held my hand all day?" I asked, curious that I could have such an effect on someone like Eric. I trusted him totally, and I believed it when he said he loved me, but it was still a shock to me that someone as handsome and clever as he was would be so taken with someone like me.

"I couldn't bear to let you go" he said softly "I had a feeling that if I wasn't paying attention or I wasn't in contact with you, I'd wake up and this would all be a dream"

"It's not a dream my love." I said soothingly "we met in person today, we held each other, we talked and we kissed. It was real and I can't wait until New Year for more."

"Neither can I Sookie." He said sadly "If I could have my way I'd never be apart from you again. I have no idea how I'm going to make it onto the plane and survive at Cornell for another month without being able to see you or hold you"

"Well…maybe we could get skype?" I suggested "And webcams? Surely it'd be cheaper than using our cell phones, not to mention a hell of a lot nicer to be able to see you while we talk"

"You're a genius my love" he laughed loudly "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Although the money doesn't bother me, I'd spend millions on you if you'd let me"

"Eric" I chided gently "you know I don't like talking about money."

"I know love, but when we're married, what's mine is yours, so you'd never have to worry about it again." he babbled happily, not noticing what he had just said.

"Married?" I asked hopefully

"I… I thought I had said something to you before, Sookie…" he said slightly embarrassed but confused at the same time.

"No" I whispered "You've never mentioned it before…. You want to marry me?

"I would marry you tomorrow if you'd let me. I want to take care of you and give you everything your heart desires." He confessed softly, his voice rich with love and hope for our future. "I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you in my arms every night… I want to have a family with you; I want to help you raise our children to be loving and funny just like you, I want to teach them to ride their bikes and play fetch with our dog, I want to stay up until two am wrapping presents for Christmas... I want to come home from work everyday and see your smiling face… I want all those things with you Sookie and so much more…"

"Eric… just when I thought I couldn't love you any more, you go and say something like that." I sighed "I want those things so much it hurts."

"So we're getting married tomorrow?" he asked, only partially joking.

"We can make decisions as soon as we're finished Uni… deal?" I asked

"Deal" he smiled "I know how important your education and chosen career are to you Sookie, I wouldn't ask you to give them up"

"I'd do it for you" I replied "but you might get burnt dinners for a few years until I got over myself."

He laughed softly and I hugged my pillow tighter. How was it possible to love someone so much and not explode?

We chatted for another couple of minutes before I started yawning. He mentioned the book he was reading and offered to read me to sleep, his silken baritone rich with love.

I am so… so lucky I thought as I drifted off to sleep knowing my heart was safe with the amazing man whose voice gave me goose bumps, whose hugs gave me sanctuary and whose love filled my soul with joy.

* * *

A/N: Well would you look at that! Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry again for not replying to everyone's reviews. I really do appreciate those that take the time and I'll try harder to keep up with them, even if it's just to say thank you personally.

Apologies for the Swedish if it is wrong – I'm only using Google translate so I have no idea if the sentence structure is right or words are correctly used

As always – Thank you to Charlaine Harris for allowing me to play with her characters. I own nothing except Trey's family :)

* * *

Chapter 10 – EPOV

Trey is a fucking genius! Sookie only lived an hour or so away, why couldn't we visit her the day after Thanksgiving! WOOT!

We hauled ourselves out of the car and went inside. I presented the pie to Trey's mother – and received a hug in return.

"Oh Eric, you darlin' boy" she exclaimed "The bad thing about being a fabulous cook that is that all these kids eat it as soon as it comes out of the oven… someone decided my pie was lunch" she laughed and headed to the kitchen to put the pie away

"Well Mrs. Dawson…" I started following after her

"Oh Please…" she said waving a hand at me "I keep telling you, you're a grown man, call me Maggie."

"Maggie…" I started again with a smile "I didn't know you needed a pie, but I'm glad it will come in handy. My girlfriend baked it for you to say thank you."

"Well isn't she the sweetest thing! You are obviously a bachelor" she smiled "Food always comes in handy around a family this big. You make sure and tell her thank you from me." she laughed again then turned around, pulled in a deep breath and yelled "DINNER!"

With my ears still ringing and a look of shock on my face, I watched as a herd of stampeding rhino's raced to the dinner table and jockeyed for a place near the food.

Trey came in last and slapped me on the shoulder "C'mon Eric or there'll be nothing left" he said as he took a seat toward the end, leaving a seat on either side for his mother and I.

"I don't know how I went wrong with y'all" Maggie scolded "bunch of savages all of you" she went around and kissed each savage on the head, including me before sitting down to say grace.

We all joined hands as Trey's father Mitch said the blessing and then after a few raps on the knuckles of anxious family members, Maggie dished out an amazing smelling beef casserole with rice and not a sound was heard from anyone for the next couple of minutes while their hunger was gradually beaten into submission.

I smiled as I looked around at Trey's family. There were 10 in all, including Maggie and Mitch, twin boys Jax (Jackson) and Max (Maxwell) were almost as big as Trey, Lucy and little Heidi looked exactly like Maggie with vibrant red curly hair and chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with secret laughter. Luke, John and Patrick took after Mitch in looks with brown hair and Maggie's brown eyes that twinkled with mischief rather than secrets. Trey was a combination of both inheriting Mitch's green eyes and Maggie's red hair, luckily it was more brown than orange and had darkened quickly, preventing the nickname of carrot top when he was in primary school.

Having met Trey's parents a few times I didn't have to go through my life story and I was content to listen to the family squabbles over the dinner table. Lucy and Max were fighting over who would be next on Guitar hero, Heidi was just staring at the huge blonde stranger across the table and would blush and duck every time I looked at her. Jax, John, Patrick and Luke were all talking about the game tomorrow and Trey was trying to convince Maggie to let us go to Bon Temps the day after.

"Well… it's just that you're only home for a little while and then you'll be gone again Trey, why do you have to go?" she asked, trying to hide that it hurt her when he left.

"Maggie, it's mostly for me" I confessed "I only just met my girlfriend for the first time today and she lives in Bon Temps"

"You what now?" she asked, extremely confused "How can you have a girlfriend you only just met?"

I explained how we had met and how we made our relationship work. Maggie was in raptures with the romance of it all and was smiling from ear to ear when I finished.

"That sounds just like when I met Mitch" she said, looking lovingly at her husband, who blushed and looked at his plate – he was a quiet man, but you could tell he loved his family very much, and his wife most of all. "We met at a church social when we were about to go to college, we were going to different places so we swapped addresses and wrote letters for a year before we saw each other again." She sighed, remembering.

"He doesn't say much, but he writes a beautiful letter" she smiled again and he coughed in embarrassment. I couldn't help chuckling under my breath wondering if this scene would play out with myself and Sookie one day.

"Anyway" Maggie said, rousing herself out of her memory "I'm not one to stand in the way of true love… You call that girl's Grandma and ask if it's ok for us to come out"

"Momma, Eric and I can go alone…" Trey started

"Nonsense. I want to meet the girl who causes such a reaction in Eric. I've never seen him look this happy in the whole time I've known him." Maggie, brushed him off and that was that… looks like Bon Temps was being invaded by the Dawson family.

"Sorry dude" Trey said under his breath "I tried, you saw me try…"

"It's ok man" I said slapping him on the shoulder "It'll be fun"

After helping clean away the dishes and putting everything to rights, everyone retreated to their corners of the big house and went about their evening. Mitch and Maggie snuggled up together on the couch in the den to watch the news, Jax, Lucy, Max and John went to play Guitar hero, Patrick and Luke settled in to some very overdue homework and little Heidi decided the dog needed a make over and was brushing the poor pooch to within an inch of his life.

Trey and I retreated to the guest room, so I could call Sookie's Gran and ask about the visit without the noise of budding rock stars drowning everything out.

"Hey Eric? Do you think I could get you to ask for Amelia's email address?" Trey asked before I dialed "I think I'd like to get to know her better, she's fun and all kinds of cute."

"Sure Trey" I agreed "I'll ask Sookie when I talk to her ok?"

"Great. I'll just ah… give you a little privacy while you make your call" he said, leaving the room and going to rescue the dog from pink nail polish and hair bows.

I nervously waited for the line to pick up, I noticed my free hand shaking so I sat on it and nearly squeaked in fright when a voice answered the phone

"Stackhouse, Adele speaking" Sookie's Gran answered

"Hello Mrs. Stackhouse. This is Eric" I said smoothly, praying my voice wouldn't crack with nerves. "How are you this evening"

"I'm very well thank you Eric" she laughed "I hope you got the pie home safe and sound"

"Yes Ma-am" I chuckled "It was greatly appreciated; Mrs. Dawson said her pie was eaten for lunch today, so I don't think you could have sent anything better."

She laughed again "The same thing happened to the first three at this house. I don't know what it is about pie that is so irresistible, but it sure goes quickly… Now what can I help you with Eric? You sent my Sookie home in a daze today, so I hope you're going to visit again before you go back to New York" she said, almost commanding me to make it so.

"Actually, yes ma-am…" I stammered, taken a little aback. Now I knew where Sookie got her spunkiness from. "I was calling to ask you if it would be alright for the Dawson's and I to come down the day after Thanksgiving? I wanted to see Sookie again before I left and Trey wanted to get to know Amelia a little better, and his mother wanted to see as much of him as she could so… I hope it wouldn't disrupt any plans of your own if we came down for the day."

"Well of course you can visit Eric!" she said excitedly "It'd be a lovely surprise for Sookie and I'd love to get a chance to meet you before you came to stay with your lovely sister. I'll get a chance to thank you in person for what you did to that horrible man she was with before you."

"Oh, it was nothing ma-am, I'd do anything for Sookie" I said embarrassed that I was being thanked for something that I felt it my duty to do. "Do you think I should surprise her?" I asked, knowing she didn't really like them

"Stop with this ma-am business" she scolded "Call me Adele or Gran, everyone does… Of course you should surprise her, she needs a shock now and then, keeps her on her toes… now how many of you are there so I can have something prepared?"

"Well, there's eleven including myself, but I'm sure we'd bring our own food and things, we wouldn't want to impose" I said hurriedly, kicking myself for not checking with Maggie before calling.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Maggie knocked on the door and gestured for the phone with a smile.

"Oh, excuse me Adele, Maggie, Trey's mom would like to speak to you" I said blushing, smiling apologetically as I handed the phone over.

"Adele? Maggie Dawson, pleasure to meet you" Maggie smiled "Are you sure this wouldn't be an inconvenience? I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to such a large family" she laughed "Oh aren't you just too kind – of course – not a problem – absolutely, I have to make two anyway – lovely – and a happy turkey day to you too – Buh bye now."

"Well, that's all settled, we just bring lots of turkey sandwiches and Adele has the rest… Now if Adele is anything to go by, I'm just going to love your Sookie to pieces." Maggie said with a smile, pinching my cheek on the way out. I swear she thought I was a Dawson sometimes, she reminded me of my Mom.

I smiled after her and turned back to the phone. I should call Mom too and tell her how it went.

"Hej Mamma (Hi Mom)" I said

"Hej min älskling gosse (Hello my darling boy). How did your meeting with Sookie go?" she asked delightedly

"Bättre än jag hade drömt om ... Jag älskar henne så mycket!_(Better than I had dreamt of… I love her so much!)_ I'm ruined for anyone else. She's an angel. I can't wait for you to meet her" I replied

I told her all about the day and what we had planned for tomorrow and the next day.

"I'm so happy for you Eric" she said " I'm just sorry I miss so much being in Cali while you are in New York" she added a little sadly.

"It's ok Mom" I said soothingly "nothing was happening in my life until recently anyway and you'll get to see most of it in person. I'm really looking forward to Christmas and New Year, I miss you too you know."

"Oh my boy, you were always so sweet." She said softly

"Now…" she said, firmly "stop wasting time on an old woman and call your love"

"You'll never be old Mamma. I love you" I said with a smile

"I love you too Eric. Talk soon" she replied and we hung up

I went out and watched Lucy thrash the boys at Guitar Hero… it must have been something to do with her little fingers, she was really good.

It was finally late enough for me to call Sookie. It was getting harder and harder to stop myself from calling her all the time, I knew I'd never get anything done if I called her as often as I would have liked, not to mention I would have looked like a creepy stalker.

I was just about to pick up the phone and dial when Sookie's number showed up on my screen…

"Good evening Love" I answered, trying to convey how much I had missed her

"Ow… ow… ow… Amelia you gotta let me… he only just… FINE!" she yelped, making me wonder what Amelia was up to.

"I don't mean to laugh at your discomfort Sookie, but why is Amelia making you so uncomfortable?" I laughed gently

Trey must have heard me say Amelia's name because he was at my door about two seconds later looking like an eager little puppy.

I passed his email address on as requested and laughed aloud at the reaction it created on the other end of the line, Trey had laughed and proceeded to dance around a little himself waiting for hers to be passed back.

I wrote down the email address and it was out from under my hand before I could blink and Trey yelped "Thanks man I owe you" as he ran out the door, causing me to laugh again.

"Well, now that the business part of the evening is over" Sookie laughed. "it was amazing meeting you today honey. I didn't want to leave" she added softly, making me remember how it felt to hold her in my arms.

"Neither did I" I confessed, adding that Trey had to move me to the car because I couldn't move after she had gone.

"Aww… I think I was pretty much a zombie until I had my bath and some time to myself to think over today." She said, her voice changing as she stretched out in bed

"Sookie, you shouldn't mention having a bath to me after the day we just had. You have no idea what effect you had on me today" I warned, laughing gently then face palmed myself in shame realizing what I had just confessed to "I can't believe I just told you that" I added.

"What effect did I have on you Eric?" she asked… little minx

"Shh... you're making it worse." I laughed, knowing I was doomed to be shamed for the rest of this conversation.

"What are you wearing?" She asked huskily, she was teasing me!

I shut and locked the door, not wanting to be interrupted by one of the family while I was so obviously not appropriate for company.

"Boxers…" I replied, lowering my tone to try and make myself sound a little sexy. It obviously worked as I heard her groan softly a second later.

"So… if I was there, I could touch your chest, your abs… your….hand." she whispered, ending with a teasing giggle.

Shit… she had no idea how hard it was to keep my mind out of the gutter right now. She was gorgeous and so sexy and she had no idea what she did to me…

"Sookie…do you seriously want to do this?" I was concerned she was rushing, but she was driving me wild and I wanted her so much...

"I seriously do" she whispered back.

"Fuck" I gasped "How the hell can you make me so hard with a few words?" I reached down and grasped my cock, squeezing gently, imagining her hand wrapped around it and her body pressed against mine.

"I don't know…how do you make me so wet?" she growled back. Shit… I was going to die.

"Are you touching yourself for me Sookie?" I couldn't help asking "are you imagining my hands all over you, touching you, caressing you?" I know I was, holding her today was amazing and it was all I could do to keep my thoughts G rated today, now I was behind closed doors I was going wild with the thought of her silken skin against mine, her tight ass in my hands and beautiful breasts being teased by my mouth

"Yes Eric." She gasped "I'm imagining the way you'd feel pressed against me, how your cock would feel in my hands… I want to lick it… do you want me to lick it?" she asked making me moan and start stroking myself, running my thumb over the tip to use the drop of pre-cum there as lube.

"I know you watched me eating today Eric, remember when I licked my lips? I was imagining you naked, laid out before me. I was imagining the way your hard cock would feel in my mouth… what it would taste like… what sounds I could get out of you as I sucked and licked you" she growled

"Fuck Sookie." I swore "I want you so fucking much… I'm so hard for you baby"

She moaned and I needed to know she was getting as much out of this as I was…

"Are you rubbing your clit for me Sookie?" I gasped, hoping like hell that she was

"Yes Eric" she groaned "but I wish it was you doing it"

"Fuck… I wish it was my tongue, I know you'd be sweet and hot and so wet for me…are you Sookie?" I growled, my voice deepening with lust as I remembered the taste of her mouth and imagining what her silken folds would taste like, would feel like on my tongue.

"I am so wet for you Eric. I want you so much…" she panted

"I'd love to feel you lover, I'd thrust my fingers inside you and give you so much pleasure... I'd lick your clit until you begged me to stop" She was so small, I know she would be tight around my fingers, I'd have to be careful when we did this in person. I'd love to feel her clenching around my fingers and one day around my cock.

"Eric" She moaned "I want to feel you inside me… I want see your face when you come"

"Are you ready to come for me, my love" I asked huskily

"Yes Eric…Please come with me? Please?" she moaned, only begging when it was apparent she was close to completion.

I sped up my movements, wanting to enjoy this release with the sound of her in my head "Only for you Sookie. Are you ready?" I whispered

"Yes" she gasped

"Ready?" I whispered again, getting close myself, wanting to time this perfectly.

"Yes, Eric, yes" she panted "Please..."

"Come for me Sookie." I said groaning as my release took over and relishing in the sound of her ecstasy joining mine. Fuck she was beautiful, she was a goddess…

After a few minutes she laughed gently "We just had phone sex Eric! I'm embarrassed and proud all at the same time"

I was so amazed that she had initiated it and done it so well, I could only shake my head in shock and tell her the same "I'm shocked and very proud that you started it love…you were very good, very descriptive. Makes me wonder what it would be like in person"

"Me too" she whispered.

I made my apologies and cleaned myself up then snuggled back into bed. We chatted softly about what was going on tomorrow in the different houses and I wrapped my arms around my chest, wishing like hell she was in them and I could smell her hair

"I wish you were here with me" I confessed

"I am in a way… You have my heart; you know I'm yours for as long as you'll have me" she said softly.

"I'll always want you Sookie." I said soothingly "You're my forever"

"My pillow doesn't hold a candle to one of your hugs." She chuckled softly "It's like you hug me with your whole body, even though you're only using your arms, it's like we were made to fit together"

"I thought the same thing love…I was so pleased that you were comfortable enough to hug me like that, I was surprised, but ecstatic that you wrapped your legs around me. It was all I could do to let you down." I admitted. Holding her was like coming home, it was right and comforting and it made my heart hurt to put her back down.

"Is that why you held my hand all day?" she asked

"I couldn't bear to let you go" I confessed softly "I had a feeling that if I wasn't paying attention or I wasn't in contact with you, I'd wake up and this would all be a dream" I had been worrying about it all day and although I had proven to myself that she was real, it was a nightmare to watch her drive away at the end of the day. I don't know how I was going to last the rest of the school year without her.

"It's not a dream my love." She crooned "we met in person today, we held each other, we talked and we kissed. It was real and I can't wait until New Year for more."

"Neither can I Sookie." I said sadly "If I could have my way I'd never be apart from you again. I have no idea how I'm going to make it onto the plane and survive at Cornell for another month without being able to see you or hold you"

"Well…maybe we could get Skype? And webcams? Surely it'd be cheaper than using our cell phones, not to mention a hell of a lot nicer to be able to see you while we talk" she suggested, brightening up a little

"You're a genius my love" I laughed "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Although the money doesn't bother me, I'd spend millions on you if you'd let me" I really didn't know why we hadn't started using Skype earlier.

"Eric, you know I don't like talking about money." She warned gently.

"I know love, but when we're married, what's mine is yours, so you'd never have to worry about it again." I blurted out, already years into the future where I was spoiling her with roses and dinner and jewels and the ring I had back in Ithaca… I couldn't wait to make her my wife… I wonder if she'll take my last name.

"Married?" she asked, sounding shocked and hopeful

Huh? Why was she sounding shocked, surely we had talked about this before "I… I thought I had said something to you before, Sookie…"

"No…You've never mentioned it before…. You want to marry me?" she asked happily

"I would marry you tomorrow if you'd let me. I want to take care of you and give you everything your heart desires." I said softly, trying to find the words to convey how much I had dreamed about spending my life with her. "I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you in my arms every night… I want to have a family with you; I want to help you raise our children to be loving and funny just like you, I want to teach them to ride their bikes and play fetch with our dog, I want to stay up until two am wrapping presents for Christmas... I want to come home from work everyday and see your smiling face… I want all those things with you Sookie and so much more…"

I hope she realized how much I loved her… my plans had changed so drastically since I had met her, I couldn't and wouldn't imagine my life without her in it anymore. She was it for me, there was no-one else, no other way I could think of to make my life worth anything if she didn't want this too…

"Eric… just when I thought I couldn't love you any more, you go and say something like that. I want those things so much it hurts." She admitted, making my dreams come true.

"So we're getting married tomorrow?" I joked gently, wishing it was even a remote possibility.

"We can make decisions as soon as we're finished Uni… deal?" she bargained.

"Deal" I agreed happily, smiling at the thought of her reaction when she saw her ring and wondering how I would ask her, how she would react, maybe at Christmas. It would be a while before we could get married, but we could be engaged while we waited "I know how important your education and chosen career are to you Sookie, I wouldn't ask you to give them up"

"I'd do it for you" she joked gently "but you might get burnt dinners for a few years until I got over myself."

I laughed at the idea of her greeting me at the door with a frown and burnt toast and realized I wouldn't care… I'd do anything for her though so I would never ask her to change her plans.

She started yawning so I told her about the book I was reading and asked if I could read her to sleep. I wanted to make sure I was the last thought on her mind tonight and I hoped she would dream of me.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Eric sure is descriptive... but you know what they say about nerds "Jocks only think about sports, nerds only think about sex"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I'm really sorry for the delay in posting. Sookie was being a stubborn little ... and would't talk to me. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I figured something was better than nothing.

I own nothing, Charlaine Harris owns all.

* * *

Chapter 11

Thanksgiving was a day filled with food, food and more food… Gran had been up early of course to get the turkey in the oven, so breakfast was on the table and Jason had already joined us for the day.

"Hey ya Sook" he smiled, jumping up from his chair and wrapping me in a hug. I missed his hugs.

"Hey Jase, how've you been?" I smiled, kissing him on the cheek and turning to get a cup of coffee "It's really good to see you." I added as I settled into my chair, reveling in the smell drifting up from the cup of heaven in front of me.

"You too" he grinned and shoved half a pancake in his mouth, maple syrup dripping down his chin and proceeded to chew with his mouth open, just to annoy me.

"Jason!" Gran scolded and poked him in the side "I know I taught you better than that."

"Sorry Gran" he said with a chuckle "I was just tryin' to make Sookie squirm"

I poked my tongue out at him and put it away quick smart when Gran turned the evil eye on me.

"You two…" she huffed. Crossing her arms and pretending she wasn't pouting.

We both jumped up from our chairs and kissed her cheeks at the same time, as was tradition when we had pushed her that little bit too far.

"Love you Gran" we said together as a little smile creased her face

"I'm getting almost as good at playing you two as you are at playing each other" she laughed, with a quick swat on our butts as we scooted away laughing.

Amelia bounced in from outside, having been for a run, who knows why… she looked bright eyed and bushy tailed and if I didn't love her I would have pulled out her hair one strand at a time… I was not a morning person.

"Morning everyone" she chirped as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table

"Morning" we all replied with varying tones of happiness.

Breakfast was soon over and the table cleared. As was tradition on Thanksgiving the Monopoly board was pulled out and we started a game.

"I still don't know why I bother playing, y'all cheat anyhow" I pouted; I had two hundred dollars after passing 'Go' and had just landed on one of Jason's properties which meant I had lost it again straight away.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're not cut throat enough to snap up property when you can" he laughed "Gran and Amelia seem to be doin' alright!"

"Yeah, cause y'all are ganging up on me!" I said with a laugh "I hate this game… I vote we get something else to play next year."

I was cried down by the other 3 participants who saw fit to list the many good qualities of a game of monopoly…I told them it was horse pucky and earned a cuff on the ear from Gran. She didn't like that kind of language except in extreme circumstance.

I wasn't allowed to leave the table until the game had been won, I sat there for another two hours. Luckily my family is also as funny as hell and when Gran got up to do her happy dance after taking Jason's last hundred I was done for. I laughed so hard tears were streaming down my face, my stomach hurt and I think I might have peed a little.

Gran ended up winning and we cleared the table again. It was time for feasting and giving thanks. We heated things that needed heating, set the table with Gran's wedding china and crystal, popped open a bottle of sparkling cider and prepared to stuff ourselves silly.

Stories flowed, laughter bounced off the wall and somehow Jason ended up with the wishbone stuck in his nose. Gran couldn't figure out if she should laugh at him or scold him so she settled for cuffing him over the head and laughing as she tried to remove it.

"So little sister" Jason said with a stretch while rubbing his nose, which was still a little sore "tell me about this fella… he's some kinda nerd?"

"No Jase" I said rolling my eyes "He's smart and he's into computers, he's not a nerd though"

"In my experience a guy who's more interested in computers than chicks is a nerd" he argued.

"Well would you say someone who was more interested in cars than girls was a nerd?" I asked "because if not then you need to rethink your definition… besides, he's more of a computer ninja"

Jason laughed hard at that "he's Ninja? At computers?" he laughed again "Sook, you've got it bad… I think it might be lurrrrrrrve" he added, dragging the word out and fluttering his eyelashes at me.

"Oh shut up" I said with a pout, blushing… I couldn't think of a better way to describe Eric. He was interested in other things, he just happened to be awesome with computers.

"Jason, stop teasing your sister" said Gran with a smile "He makes her happy, that's all that matters"

"Besides" Amelia chimed in to back me up "I have never, ever met a nerd that looks like Eric… he is the least nerdy person I have ever met… including you" she laughed.

Jason looked like he'd been mortally wounded "You're sayin' I look like a poindexter?"

"No Jase, you're too pretty" she teased with a laugh as he preened and fixed his hair "I'm just saying that he doesn't either… he's... sorry Sookie… he's yummy"

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her "It's ok Ame, you're right… he's all kinds of yummy…" I daydreamed for a little while about my boyfriend and his perfectly shaped rear.

"Well, I can't take your word for it" Jason said interrupting me "Y'all are biased…being the opposite sex and all… maybe he put his whammy on you. Ooh! I know… he used a mind ray… No! He designed some kind of cologne that changed the chemicals in your brain to think he was hot… No! No! I know what happened! The glare from his pocket protector reflected off his coke bottle glasses and partially blinded you so you thought he was hot…"

"Look, I'll show you, I can prove he's not a nerd. He sent me some photos." I said, realizing that Jason had a mental picture that would never, ever fit Eric.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my laptop, opened it up to his photos and came back down with a smile the size of Texas. "Here Jason, look through these and tell me if you still think he's a nerd"

Gran and Jason curled around the laptop to get a look at my honey…

As soon as Jason saw Eric he stopped laughing and stared at me like I had two heads "That's Eric?" he asked incredulously "but… he's cool!"

Gran chuckled and smiled at me with a twinkle in her eye "I can certainly see why you're so smitten, Sookie! He is a very handsome man."

"Humble Pie Jason?" I asked holding out my hand like I was offering something to eat… Point for me!

"Mother Fu…udge." Jason started and stopped himself before uttering the word that would have ended up with a severe tongue lashing from Gran "He's got a corvette? What kinda nerd has a corvette?"

"I told you" I smiled "He's Ninja"

"Who's the babe?" he asked after clicking through the other photos.

"His sister Pam" I said with a laugh "but I don't think you're her type…"

"What? I'm everybody's type…" said Jason puffing out his chest in a manly display of stupid.

I just shook my head and laughed "Sometimes it's easy to forget you're smart Jason"

"What?" he laughed "It's true! I had to run away from Old Mrs Bellefleur last week, she was trying to grab my…"

"Jason Archibald Stackhouse!" Gran scolded, interrupting "Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"

"Sorry Gran" he said, hanging his head a little waiting for the cuff around the ears "She did though"

Amelia and I burst into laughter at that trying to imagine the tiny Mrs Bellefleur chasing after my brother with her walker.

Jason pouted and walked into the living room. He turned on the game and set the volume loud enough to drown us out, so we just grabbed at the air with our faces screwed up instead. He pouted a little more at that and crossed his arms across his chest in a sulk pretending to ignore us.

Amelia and I started clearing the table and putting away the leftovers. We talked Gran into having a nap as she'd been up for so long already today. I day dreamed while we did the dishes. Imagining a future where Eric might be sitting in the living room watching the game with Jason, or outside playing with our children.

Gran joined us again after a while; Jason's team had lost miserably so we decided to watch a movie instead. After we had made the popcorn, had a quick game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who got to pick, Amelia picked You've Got Mail with a cheeky grin and wink in my direction.

The movie finished and we migrated back to the kitchen for leftovers. Gran announced we would be having visitors tomorrow and wanted us all to make sure they had a good time.

"Who's coming tomorrow Gran? Someone we know?" he asked

"Oh... ah… just some friends of mine… from um… church… they're err…new." Gran replied awkwardly.

We all looked at each other knowing she was lying through her teeth, but we didn't want to call her on it, so we let it pass.

"Ok then" Jason said with a grin "When would you like me to come over? Help out with the leftovers?"

"You know you're always welcome here honey" Gran said with a smile and pulled him into a hug, standing on her toes to kiss his forehead. "You can bring your football and some other things appropriate for small children though. Sookie you still have your dolls upstairs?"

"Well sure Gran, you know I'm a pack rat" I replied "You want me to bring them down now?"

"I think that would be a good idea" She nodded "I just want to have everything to hand for them so the parents can relax and not worry about them causing a fuss if they get bored"

"Where do these new people live Gran?" Jason asked "I didn't know anyone had moved in around here recently"

"Oh… they're um… thinking of it. You know the old house across the way is empty so…er… I said to come on by and check it out" she replied, and took a huge bite of food to show us she wasn't going to answer any more questions.

"Ok" Jason laughed "I'll bring over some things too… I don't know why you're being secretive, but it's only tomorrow so…" he shrugged.

"I'm old… I'm allowed to have secrets" Gran poked her tongue out

We laughed and changed the subject…Amelia launching into a story from her LSU drama class that had us all in stitches. There's no class that could teach you to be as funny as Amelia.

Before long Jason decided it was time to head home, we followed him out onto the porch to see him off…

"Night Gran" he said, hugging her tightly "I'll see you in the morning. Night Sook. Night Amelia…"

"Night Jason" we called after him and waited until he turned onto the main road before turning to go back inside

"Well I'm beat, I'm gonna go read myself a bedtime story" Gran piped up just as Amelia and I were about to question her again about the 'visitors' "I'll see you in the morning" she added as she bustled past kissing us both on the cheek.

We heard her door slam a minute or so later and turned to each other with questions on our faces

"What the…?" Amelia said

"I have no idea!" I replied with a laugh "I guess we'll find out tomorrow"

We gave each other a hug goodnight and I grabbed my phone.

"Hi Baby" I said softly as Eric answered his phone.

"Who dis?" A little girl asked

"This is Sookie, who is this?" I asked with a little chuckle

"Dis is Heidi May Dawson. I'm 4" She answered "Why you callin' so late? Is bedtime!"

"Well" I laughed "I rang to say Goodnight to Eric, is he there?"

"Yup" she chirped

"Well, Miss Heidi, May I please speak with him?"

"Uhhh" she pondered for a minute "nah…we busy"

"He's busy? With what?" I asked

"We playin' tea party… he drinkin' tea silly" Heidi said with a laugh.

A short rustle and many more giggles later Eric was on the line.

"Hello my love" he chuckled "I'm sorry about that, I didn't realize she had my phone, I thought she was talking to an invisible friend"

"She's cute" I laughed "although I'm a little upset that you play tea party with other girls"

Eric groaned and laughed again. "Promise me you won't tell Pam? I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Tell me you love me and I promise not to tell Pam" I laughed

"Sookie Stackhouse, I love you!" he declared dramatically, making me laugh even harder.

"Want to watch the stars with me lover?" he asked softly.

"I'd like that" I replied with a smile "just let me grab my coat"

We sat out in the chill night air, he described where to look and what we were looking at turning the inky blackness above into the marvel that it was.

"I love doing this with you honey, but I'm getting cold" I said after a while

"Sorry love" he chuckled "I get wrapped up in possibility and forget things sometimes, I should have been more attentive"

"It's ok honey… I just wish you were here to warm me up again" I teased

"You and me both" he growled "are you trying to seduce me Miss Stackhouse"

"I would… but I'm kinda tired tonight… wanna snuggle?" I asked with a giggle

"Anytime Sookie" he laughed

We talked for a little longer, swapping 'I love you' and 'I wish…' when I started yawning he talked me into going to sleep. With one last I love you we hung up and I fell asleep with a smile.

The next morning came and I wished yet again that I was waking up next to Eric. I remembered the feeling of being in his arms, his fabulous smell… oops, I'd better stop that line of thought before I get myself too worked up.

I gathered up all my dolls and little girl toys in a basket and carried them down to the living room. Amelia had bought hers down along with her collection of My Little Ponies and Smurf figurines.

Gran was at the table yet again with a smile on her face and breakfast ready. Amelia was pouring a coffee and gave a shrug and a confused glance at Gran signaling me that something was weird this morning.

"Mornin' my darlin' girl" she chirped "did you sleep well?"

"Fine thank you" I chirped back "And you?"

"Oh, just fine… I'm so excited about the family coming over today, I'm sure you'll just love them" she said with a chuckle.

I looked at Amelia with a question in my eyes and she just shrugged again.

"Oh! I have to call Jason!" Gran suddenly yelped, jumping up and dialing his number quickly. "Jason honey? – oh fine fine – no of course nothin's wrong – no I just remembered, could you bring over your folding table and all the chairs you have? – well I just now remembered the family that is coming over is quite large – oh well there's ten of them – of course I'm serious! Do you think I'm going senile and I've forgotten how to count? – well good – alright then I'll see you soon – love you too honey, buhbye now"

Gran turned around with a grin on her face "Maybe I am going a bit silly in my old age! I don't know how I forgot they were such a large family…"

She fussed around in the kitchen putting things to rights after making breakfast, we did the dishes while she set the kitchen table for six.

Jason showed up a little later with looked to Amelia and I for answers and we both shrugged… if I didn't know better I'd say she was on drugs.

We set up the table and the six chairs Jason had bought in the living room, covering it with a table cloth and setting it for lunch, making sure everyone had room to move. Gran set up a little table for two on the coffee table with a little vase of flowers in the centre.

"They have two little girls, I don't want them to feel left out eating down there" she said justifying the addition of flowers on the tiny table.

"Now, why don't you girls go and make yourselves pretty… they should be here soon" she added with a twinkle in her eye…

I was upstairs pulling on my jeans when I heard a car on the gravel drive, soon followed by the slamming of multiple car doors and the woof of a dog obviously relieved to be released from a car with ten people in it.

"Sookie! Amelia! Come on down here… we have visitors" Gran yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be there in a minute Gran, Sorry!" I yelled back.

I heard her greeting everyone and asking them to come in, offering drinks and generally being the good hostess she was. I could hear the little girls diving into the toys, delighted giggles drifting up the stairs soon afterward. I heard some boys outside yelling for 'Sam' and laughing hard at who knows what…

Amelia walked past and yelled at me to hurry up, and walked downstairs. Her chuckle that normally indicated mischief drifted up a few seconds later and I heard her greeting everyone as well.

With one last smoothing swipe of the brush to my hair I decided I was as ready as I was going to get. I bounced down the stairs and into the living room "So sorry to keep y'all waiting I was just…" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the miracle before me.

"Hello dear one, nice of you to join us" said Eric with a smirk, opening his arms for a hug.

I burst into tears instead.

* * *

A/N Please be gentle


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks again to everyone for their reviews, I'm glad the previous chapter wasn't as painful to read as I thought.

As always Charlaine Harris owns all except the Dawson family :)

* * *

Chapter 12 – EPOV

I woke up the next morning to Maggie yelling for someone to come back and get dressed followed by a squeal of laughter from Heidi as she was caught by a laughing Mitch and carried back upstairs.

I wondered if it made me weird that I enjoyed the noise. Our house was always so quiet when I was growing up. Pam and I were so scared of doing something wrong and starting a screaming match between our parents that we tried to do everything perfectly. Once they had split up our childhood became a lot more relaxed, one memorable evening Dad let us have a food fight, we were cleaning spaghetti sauce off the roof the next day, but it was so much fun we didn't care.

The Dawson family was loud and active and so much fun. I was becoming more and more grateful that I had become friends with Trey and that he had invited me home for the holiday.

I shot off two quick texts to Mom and Pam, wishing them a Happy Thanksgiving and luck for the sales the next day. I knew there was no way I was going to get in touch with them tomorrow.

Mom rang straight back

"So how did the meeting go!" she asked before I had time to say hello.

I laughed and filled her in on the day, after she had said 'aww' about a million times I told her the plan for the whole Dawson family to take a drive to Bon Temps so I could see her again before I left.

"Well make sure you have some photos taken of the two of you together!" she squeaked "I can't wait to see what you look like as a couple"

"I didn't even think of it!" I laughed, first Sookie with the Skype idea, now Mom with the photo… maybe all this love stuff was softening my brain. I grinned at the idea and found it didn't matter one bit.

"Well, you know Pam and I will be shopping madly tomorrow, but you email me as soon as you get home and tell me all about it." She said in her 'listen to me or I'll punish you' voice.

"Sure thing" I laughed "have a great day Mamma."

"You too sweetheart, love you" she said

"Love you too" I replied and we hung up.

I had a quick shower and dressed myself in jeans and a tee, and set about helping Maggie get everything ready for the day.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry, did we wake you?" Maggie asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"No…" I laughed "well… yes, but I'm normally up at this time anyway so don't even think on it"

"Oh, well then…all's well that ends well I guess." She chuckled "Breakfast is on the table, try and get something before the boys come down or you'll miss out" she added with a smile.

I loaded my plate with bacon, eggs, toast and some pan fried tomato and onion that smelt awesome. I sat down and dug in just in time as Trey, John, Patrick and Jax trooped in and piled their plates high with pancakes, finished and were onto a second helping before I had finished my first plate. Those guys could eat! Max, Luke and Lucy came in, soon followed by Mitch carrying a now dressed Heidi over his shoulder.

Breakfast was just as loud as dinner had been the night before. It made me smile again to be surrounded by such happy chaos. I wondered how big a family Sookie would want. I don't know if I could manage with eight kids, but that was something to think about another day. Heidi was staring at me again, but this time it was with a smile and ketchup smeared all over her cheeks. I poked my tongue out at her and she giggled and went back to eating.

I had cleaned my plate and since I wasn't much of a breakfast person I got up, picked up a few of the empty dishes and rinsed them off before putting them in the dishwasher. Maggie gave me a brilliant smile to say thank you and gave the evil eye to the younger boys, who I assumed she was still training in kitchen duty.

Before long everyone had eaten their fill and we all went into the living room. The younger kids started up the Wii and were soon laughing their heads off playing tennis, and the older kids pulled out scrabble and the biggest dictionary I had ever seen. Trey, Maggie and Mitch invited me to play some poker, so Texas Hold 'em was what kept us entertained for a while.

Maggie would get up periodically to check on the turkeys so either Trey or Mitch would add to her pile of chips. She was hilariously bad at poker, but she was so much fun to watch we couldn't help making sure she stayed in the game. I would periodically lose on purpose just to keep the game a little more even.

Mitch would get up occasionally to referee the game of scrabble when the arguments about words got a little too heated. Heidi was happy running around and taking part in everything that was going on, she was such a little cherub that no-one seemed to mind when she interrupted.

Lunch finally came around and the four of us playing poker went in to lay it all out, there was so much food I thought that the table was at risk of collapsing, as it was it only creaked a little then settled with breath of relief from me.

Everyone crowded around and joined hands, Mitch said a quick prayer and we dug in to the amazing meal Maggie had been working on all day. Mumbled thanks came from everyone around the table and Maggie was beaming with joy, it was plain to see how much she loved her family and how much they loved her. Again I was drawn into a daydream of a day like this in the future when I would be sitting at the table with my family and looking at Sookie the way Mitch was looking at Maggie.

Everyone ate until their stomachs hurt and we moved into the living room again to watch the game. When the game had finished and we were feeling a lot less full I followed everyone outside where a family game of football was organized. Maggie was referee with a video camera trained on us to catch the action. Even little Heidi was playing, although she seemed to be more interested in the bugs that were flying past than the plays that were being made.

After a few serious plays, it was clear that Trey's side were definitely winning, Mitch got hold of the ball and game quickly turned into a game of keep away. Sam the dog was running around barking like a maniac and everyone was laughing so hard they could barely run.

Heidi fell to the ground with a yell, holding her knee like she had fallen, everyone raced over to see what had happened, Mitch dropped the ball, it was quickly scooped up by Heidi and she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the appointed goal line where she spiked the ball into the ground, jumped around, clapped her hands and giggled with joy at fooling us all. The little monkey had been faking!

None of us had chased after her as she had run away, shocked at the quick turn around in her mood and the fact she had pulled such a devious trick. So when she finally started laughing we all looked at each other and burst into laughter ourselves. She ran back and jumped into the pile only to start squealing with laughter again as she was tickled mercilessly by her big brothers and Daddy.

I looked at Maggie who had caught the whole thing on tape, she was smiling so hard and had a tear in her eye. I walked over and hugged her tight and was soon joined by everyone else. I'd never seen anything like the Dawson family and I thanked my lucky stars that I'd made friends with Trey. From the look on his face he was aware of just how lucky he was too.

As I helped Maggie get everything ready for the trip to Bon Temps tomorrow, she peppered me with questions about how Sookie and I had met, what interests we shared, what she was like, what her favorite food was… I think at the end of it I had completely exhausted every possible topic when she sprung the big one on me…

"So when are you going to propose?" she asked with a chuckle at the look of shock on my face.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, slightly embarrassed that I was so easily read.

"Not to everyone, just people in love themselves. The day Mitch asked me was one of the happiest days of my life." She said with a smile "He had planned this beautiful, romantic picnic dinner, a carriage ride, had a little poem written out for me and everything. Unfortunately he forgot to ask if I was allergic to anything and the dinner he had planned had sesame seeds in it…"

"Oh no!" I winced and shook my head… note to self, check if Sookie has allergies.

"Yup, I started to feel sick about halfway through dinner, threw up everywhere, broke out in hives and burst into tears. Mitch was so freaked out he was almost ready to cry himself…"

"And then the yelling started" Mitch said with a laugh "I was so flustered and worried about her that I couldn't think straight, so Maggie was yelling 'get me to the hospital' and 'I thought you loved me! Are you trying to kill me?' she kept it up for the entire drive to the hospital."

"I was so mad at him, I thought we knew each other inside and out" Maggie chimed in again, wrapping her arms around her husband "So when he finally cracked and yelled back at me it was a surprise."

"I knew she was upset, but it was hard hearing that she thought I wanted to kill her" Mitch said with a smirk "so I just yelled 'I want to marry you Maggie will you just shut up already!' and she was so shocked she did"

They both laughed at that point and hugged again before Maggie moved back to her preparations. "So after I had been settled into a room for observation and Mitch was allowed to come in to check on me, I hugged him tight and he explained what his plan had been, he asked me again and of course I said yes. My family walked in a few minutes later to find us making out and Mitch had to do some fast talking so my big brother didn't end up giving him a broken nose" she laughed.

"I still think he's holding a grudge about that" Mitch confessed "The story comes up every time we see him…" he laughed again, kissed the top of her curly head and went back into the living room to check on the latest outburst of noise… something about ichor not being a word.

"So it all turned out in the end" Maggie laughed "I married the man of my dreams and we have a beautiful family… keep that in mind when you go planning your proposal, we're just happy for you to ask, you don't need to make elaborate plans. From what you tell me of Sookie, I'm pretty sure simple is better anyway…"

"I don't know when I'll ask her, but I do have the ring already" I said softly "I don't think I'll be able to plan it much in advance though, she knows me too well for me to be able to keep anything from her for a long time."

"That's good" Maggie smiled "Partners shouldn't keep secrets from each other, the more open you are with each other the easier things will be in your relationship and the easier things will be to handle when times are tough"

"I know we're definitely waiting on getting married until after university has finished" I added "She is very set on becoming a psychologist, her education is very important to her so I don't want her to give that up…I don't know" I shrugged "I just know that I can't imagine my life without her in it, luckily she feels the same" I chuckled; it was so easy to tell Maggie anything.

"Well you know you're welcome here any time if you want to see her… I expect an invite to the wedding though or else!" Maggie laughed at her non existent threat.

"I'm sure we'd be honored to have you there Maggie" I said giving her a one armed hug "Sookie is going to love you just as much as I do."

"Oh hush" she said blushing "you save saying those nice things for your girl, don't waste them on an old married woman like me"

I laughed and kissed her on the cheek "You may be married, but you'll never be old Maggie, I think you and my Mom would love each other too… I'll have to invite you all out to Cali some time so you can get together."

"You hustlin' my Momma Northman" said Trey in a mock threatening tone, wrapping his mother up in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Oh stop it you big caveman" she laughed slapping at his arm "Eric was just inviting us out to California to meet his Momma"

"Awesome" Trey said with a smile and stole a handful of cookies "Cali? I'm in!"

All the prep for the next day was finished and the day was coming to a close. Trey and I had been wrangled into playing tea-party with Heidi, Sam the dog, her invisible friend Flick and her teddy bear. Thankfully the tea and food were imaginary and Trey had no ammo to use against me because he was in the same position.

"So I overheard you talking about proposing to Sookie…" Trey said after a sip of imaginary tea. "Big stuff."

"Yep" I sighed as Heidi offered me some imaginary cake "Thank you Heidi" I said "this cake is delicious"

"You welcome." she said with a giggle "You need more tea, my Tray" she added with a 'tsk' and a little frown, tipping the pot upside down over his cup.

"I just know she's it for me though" I said to Trey "so why try to pretend like it's not going to happen?"

"I guess so" he said with a smile "I really like Amelia, she's funny"

"Who's Amee-ya?" Heidi asked "Is she you friend my Trey?"

"Yup she sure is Peanut" he said hugging her tight "she's going to be my really good friend…"

"Ok, just make sure you share" Heidi said seriously.

Trey and I tried to hide our chuckles as she talked to Flick for a while, offering cake and more tea.

"She no hungry" Heidi explained as she offered me another imaginary cake.

"I'm very full now" I said rubbing my belly "Thank you for the lovely tea Heidi"

"No wowwies" she smiled at me and turned to Trey "You have to eat it my Trey" she demanded "Or dis will be all all roo-end"

"Thank you Peanut" he chuckled and pretended to eat the cake

She turned away and started talking again like she was having a conversation with someone, I didn't twig until she said 'he drinkin' tea silly' that she was actually speaking to a person, not Flick, and she had my phone.

Trey scooped her up and tickled her while I rescued my phone from her sticky little fingers, I got a tickle in as I mouthed to Trey that the call was from Sookie and moved out of the room. Heidi's giggles following me as Trey threw her over his shoulder to take her upstairs for bath and bed.

I wandered outside as I begged her not to tell Pam about the tea-party and yelled "Sookie Stackhouse, I love you!" to the night sky when she told me her ransom. I was rewarded with her laughter and felt the familiar warmth of love curl in my chest at the sound.

She told me about her day and how Jason got the wishbone stuck in his nose, I laughed at the idea of Gran doing a happy dance and feigned ignorance when she asked my opinion on why Gran would be hiding information about her visitors tomorrow.

I quickly changed the subject and asked her to look at the stars with me… knowing she was closer than usual and looking up at the same night sky was comforting and I found myself babbling about the magellanic clouds visible in the southern hemisphere and the amazing colors that are visible in the galaxies and planets I'd seen through my telescope up in Ithaca. I pointed out constellations to her in the night sky above and told her some of the mythical stories behind them.

After a while she mentioned she was getting cold and I realized we had been laying out in the cold night for over an hour. I kicked myself at getting lost in the universe and forgetting her comfort

"Sorry love" I laughed ruefully "I get wrapped up in possibility and forget things sometimes, I should have been more attentive"

"It's ok honey… I just wish you were here to warm me up again" she teased

"You and me both…are you trying to seduce me Miss Stackhouse" I asked with a smirk

"I would… but I'm kinda tired tonight… wanna snuggle?" she replied with a giggle

"Anytime Sookie" I laughed softly. If only it were physically possible to do so.

We swapped multiple 'I love you' and 'I wishes' and talked a little longer until she started yawning and I convinced her to go to sleep. I pulled a pillow tight to my own chest and tried to sleep. I was a little too wound up with the thought of tomorrow to be able to sleep properly, but I got at least a few hours in.

I woke up to little fingers playing with my hair and trying to open my eyes.

"Wakin' up time Eric!" Heidi said with a giggle, patting her little hand on my cheek "Time for 'sploring!"

"Exploring?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes "What are we exploring?"

"Momma say we going on a road trip to see you princess!" she said excitedly bouncing on her knees.

"Oh!" I laughed "Yes, we're going to see my Sookie"

"Sookie?" she said happily "She my new friend! We talked on you phone yesterday"

"Yup!" I said scooping her up and carrying her out to the kitchen "She can't wait to meet you, she told me so!"

"Yay!" she laughed, clapping her hands.

Maggie smiled apologetically and gave me some pancakes; apparently I had slept through everyone running around getting ready to go.

I ate as fast as I could, ran through the shower and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and another tee, adding a jacket incase it got cold later.

We packed the van and all piled in, I have no idea how we all fit, but at least Sam stayed off my lap and out of my face. Heidi kept herself entertained by pointing out things through the window; birds… cows… people picking their nose… the last one got a laugh from everyone in the car when we turned to look and startled the driver of the car next to us who was indeed picking his nose.

The trip seemed to take forever, although Trey assured me it was only just over an hour as we slowed down to go through Bon Temps proper. Mitch had checked everything out last night and smoothly navigated us onto Hummingbird Road and into a driveway.

The doors of the van burst open and everyone exploded out onto the grass, Sam barking and running crazily with joy at being free from the car, John, Patrick and Luke running off their energy chasing him around. Lucy and Heidi were hanging on to Maggie for dear life as she tried to round the boys back up. Jax and Max were laughing at the younger kids secretly wishing they were young enough to do the same. Mitch and Trey were unloading everything and I was so overwhelmed I had to be reminded to get out of the van before they closed all the doors.

An older lady opened the door wide and pulled everyone into a hug as they entered the house, treating them like they were long lost family. She ushered all the Dawson's inside and told them to make themselves comfortable, then she turned to me.

"Nice to finally meet you Eric" she said with a smile, pulling me into a tight hug and kissing both my cheeks "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my Sookie."

"I didn't do anything Adele!" I said in surprise

"You loved her sweetheart," she said with a sad smile "That's all she ever wanted…"

I hugged Adele and kissed the top of her head, automatically feeling comfortable with her, knowing that she was the reason Sookie was the wonderful person she was.

"Thank you for letting me." I said softly "Shall we go in and surprise her?" I asked and opened the door for her.

She passed me with a twinkle in her eye and rubbed her hands together in mischievous glee as she prepared to play hostess. I helped ferry drinks in for everyone as Adele bought in some snacks and yelled up the stairs for Sookie and Amelia to come down.

"Hi I'm Sookie's brother Jason." a blonde man with Sookie's eyes said with a smile, offering his hand to everyone but me.

"Eric" he said taking my arm firmly "I don't know how to thank you enough for what you and your sister did for Sookie. I wanted to kill that… well, little pitchers have big ears so I'm sure you know who I mean" he said quickly looking over at Lucy and Heidi who were engrossed in a box of My Little Ponies. I nodded.

"Anyway," he continued "as poor as it is to only have words, thank you for bringing him to justice." he said and pulled me into a manly hug, slapping me on the back and clearing his throat as he moved away, pretending he wasn't choked up about what had happened to his little sister.

"Now… you have to tell me" he said after a minute "How does that corvette of yours handle?" I chuckled gently at the common question and offered to let him drive it when he came to visit in Cali.

We chatted amongst ourselves for a minute as we waited on the girls to finish primping, the boys ran in from outside to say hello to Adele and Jason, on their best behavior as visitors and had Adele charmed in two seconds flat. Jason offered to show them the collection of things he had bought over and followed them back outside, cookies in hand and smiles on faces.

Amelia bounced down the stairs a minute later and let out a dirty laugh as she was finally let in on the joke. Her eyes darted to Trey and she blushed faintly as she looked away again, greeting everyone politely, shaking hands and laughing happily at the joke Gran had pulled on Sookie.

I heard footsteps coming from downstairs and my heart jumped into my throat, all of a sudden I was a bundle of nerves and shot to my feet. I heard everyone chuckle gently but I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the vision that was finally coming down the stairs.

"So sorry to keep y'all waiting I was just…" she stopped mid sentence and her mouth hung open.

"Hello dear one, nice of you to join us" I with a smirk, opening my arms and moving forward slowly for a hug.

I almost died when she burst into tears. I wrapped her in my arms and sat on the step, pulling her into my lap, ignoring everyone else

"Hush dear one" I said soothingly, rubbing circles on her back and rocking her gently in my arms "We only wanted to surprise you, not make you cry!"

"Oh Eric…I'm just so happy to see you I can't help myself! I'm sorry!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around my neck and starting on a fresh batch of tears.

Adele motioned to take her back upstairs so with an apologetic smile to everyone I picked her up and carried her back up to her room, recognizing it from the pictures she had sent and the smell of her perfume.

I pushed the door almost closed; knowing instinctively that it should be open for Adele's peace of mind. I settled her gently onto the bed, spooned in behind her and held her close to my chest. I shushed and soothed and murmured that I loved her until she settled into soft hiccoughs, trying to catch her breath.

She spun in my arms and kissed me hard "I'm so happy you're here, but for future reference, I hate surprises" she laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I'll keep that in mind love…" I chuckled "Now… as much as I would like to stay here with you in my arms for the rest of forever, I know your Gran will be upset if we don't go back down and honestly, if we don't move soon I won't be able to stop myself from starting something I shouldn't." I confessed… my jeans were getting uncomfortably tight, maybe having Sookie in my arms, in a bed was not such a good idea after all.

"Oh!" she gasped and shot out of my arms "I'm sorry! I didn't think…"

"Never mind, angel" I laughed gently wiping her cheeks with my thumbs. "just give me a minute to control myself and we can go back down" I thought of anything I could to will away the not so little problem I had. Sookie grabbed some tissues and wiped her eyes, blew her nose and smiled at me. We kissed once more before we went back down to the living room holding hands.

"Sorry y'all" Sookie said with a blush when we got to the bottom of the stairs "I don't take too well to surprises."

Everyone laughed gently and Sookie started making the rounds to say hello, being wrapped in a hug by an overjoyed Maggie who gave me an approving wink over Sookie's shoulder as I proudly watched the woman I loved most behave exactly like the beautiful southern belle she was.

I settled into the seat next to Adele taking note that Trey had already claimed Amelia's attention and smiled at the happy look on Maggie's face as she caught the smitten look on her eldest son's. I guess mine wasn't the only love story today.

I smiled gently at Adele as she took my hand into her lap and patted it with the other. "You're a good man, Eric." she said softly "Welcome to the family."

* * *

A/N All together now... Awwwwwww


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – SPOV

Eric was here, in my living room, now, this second and all I can do is cry. I'm so overwhelmingly happy that I can't think straight.

I feel someone wrap their arms around me, sit me in their lap and start rubbing circles on my back. It took me a minute or so to get myself together enough to recognize the scent of the person holding me, Eric. He was here, he was holding me, he was comforting me... so why on God's green earth am I crying?

"Oh Eric…I'm just so happy to see you I can't help myself! I'm sorry!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and trying to stop myself from making it worse. It didn't work. I was hysterical I'm sure, I'm glad he was looking after me.

I felt him lift me up as if I weighed nothing, we were going back upstairs, I couldn't even summon up the energy to be embarrassed. He gently laid me down on my bed and spooned in behind me… part of my brain was doing a happy dance, part was realizing he was in my bed and part was just finally glad to know what it felt like to be held like this by someone I love.

I could feel him stroking my hair, telling me he loved me and murmuring sweet nothings, or at least I assumed they were sweet nothings, I don't think he knew he was speaking in Swedish.

I slowly regained my senses and snuggled back into his embrace, I felt so safe, happy and loved. Eric was here. I spun in his arms and kissed him hard, I didn't want to stop, but I knew I should, if only to finally say hello. "I'm so happy you're here, but for future reference, I hate surprises" I chuckled as I hugged him tight.

"I'll keep that in mind love…" he said with a soft laugh "Now… as much as I would like to stay here with you in my arms for the rest of forever, I know your Gran will be upset if we don't go back down and honestly, if we don't move soon I won't be able to stop myself from starting something I shouldn't."

It took me a minute to understand what he was saying… Gran, downstairs, starting something he shouldn't… Ding!

"OH!" I gasped and moved away as quickly as I could "I'm sorry! I didn't think…" I still wasn't thinking; the thought of Eric in my bed, even better a turned on Eric in my bed was just…so tempting. I flashed back to the night we had phone sex and remembered the noises he made…so hot… '_NO!_' I scolded myself…middle of the day, visitors, family and obligations as a hostess bought me to my senses.

"Never mind, angel" he laughed and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs… oh swoon, he was so sweet.

"Just give me a minute to control myself and we can go back down" he said with a gentle smile.

I mentally shook myself and grabbed some tissues to wipe my eyes. I hated crying, I always ended up with a headache and a stuffy nose. I blew my nose as politely as I could and after checking myself quickly in the mirror and deciding I wasn't completely wrecked I turned and smiled at him. Eric was in my room… with me. I stood close and we kissed again before he moved me back out the door… darn.

"Sorry y'all" I said as we re-entered the living room "I don't take too well to surprises."

Everyone laughed gently and looked at me with understanding. I made the rounds, shaking hands and saying hello. Mrs. Dawson, who insisted I call her Maggie, wrapped me up in a hug like a mother should. I couldn't help but love her on the spot; she was sweet and obviously had a big heart.

Mitch was the same, I could tell he put out a front of a tough silent type, but the way his wife looked at him and the way he kept an eye on the two little ones playing in the corner showed me he hid a kind and generous heart. Trey was a lucky man.

Speaking of Trey, I could barely catch his attention he was so caught up with Amelia, he was completely smitten, but pulled himself together enough to say hello and gave me a smile so I let him be without teasing him one bit. I winked at Amelia though to let her know I was keeping an eye on her and she actually blushed! It was too cute.

I turned to find Eric sitting next to my Gran who was holding his hand and looking at him like he had hung the stars. I walked over and curled into his side, taking possession of his other hand and reveling in the fact that my family already loved the man who had stolen my heart. I absently drew shapes on his palm as Gran fired off question after question, trying to know him better and I spoke with Maggie and Mitch.

"Thank you so much for coming down today" I said with a smile "It can't be easy to get such a large family on the move in the mornings"

"No" they laughed together

"We have plenty of practice though" said Maggie with a smile "and truthfully we wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'd love to have a large family myself" I confessed and smiled when I felt Eric squeeze my hand gently, apparently he did too "It was easier on Gran to only have Jason and I, but I would have loved to have a sister to play with"

"How did you come to live with your Gran?" Mitch asked gently… I knew he was a sweetheart.

"Well, when I was little they left us here with Gran for the weekend and never came back, they rang and said they weren't cut out to be parents." I said simply

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Maggie with a sad frown "I can't imagine what that must have been like for all of you"

"I barely remember them, but Gran is so strong and wonderful I don't mind a bit, I'm just sorry she had to start over again with us when she should have been retiring" I laughed gently

"Now Sookie" Gran piped up "Don't you start with that 'Poor Gran' nonsense, you know I'm not the retiring type"

"Yes Gran" I laughed, joined soon afterward by Eric, Mitch and Maggie.

"Hiya Sookie" a little voice said in my ear

"Well hello there" I said surprised "Aren't you just the cutest little thing! You must be Heidi" I added with a smile, holding my hand out for her to shake

"Ep!" she said with a grin and threw her little arms around my neck "Nice ta meet ya!"

We all laughed as I hugged her back.

"Now… did Eric behave himself at the tea-party yesterday" I asked seriously.

"Oh yes" she nodded "he ate all his cake and didn't spill any tea at all"

"Oh good" I laughed "Does that mean he gets to come again?"

"Yep yep!" she said with a smile "Maybe you have a tea set and we can play laters?" she asked turning her head on the side like a confused puppy.

"I sure do" I smiled "it's in that box over there with the dolls, so maybe you and I and Lucy will get together and we'll decide who to invite."

"Sounds good ta me!" she chirped and ran off to tell Lucy the plan, leaving the adults behind her laughing.

"She's a darling" I said with a fond smile

"She knows it too" Mitch laughed "Has us all wrapped around her little finger, just like her mother"

We all laughed again as Maggie blushed and swatted at her husbands arm. "Hush Mitch" she scolded gently "I do no such thing!"

"Now Sookie…" Maggie said quickly changing the subject "Eric said you met online?"

I noticed lots of pairs of ears pricking up at this and wondered what he had told them.

"Yes, I'd been confined to the house for a while, I had broken my leg and I was using the internet quite often to keep myself entertained" I said with a chuckle

"How in heavens name did you break your leg!" Maggie asked in horror "I've been lucky enough never to break a bone, but I've had eight children so I can imagine how much it hurt."

"It was my fault" Amelia piped up "I had talked her into wearing heels, and she'd never worn them before, we were going to go out to a club to show off Sookie's new look and she fell down a flight of stairs"

"Needless to say my new look didn't last very long after that" I added with a laugh "Poor Amelia was so upset she gave up trying to talk me into things for a whole month"

Everyone chuckled at the blush that covered Amelia's face "Well!" she said with a laugh "At least you got to meet Eric, so I'm not a complete failure"

"Ah yes, back to that" Maggie laughed "Now did you meet on one of those dating websites or…" she trailed off.

"No no," I said "just a normal chat room where people got together to shoot the breeze. Unfortunately on that day everyone seemed to have forgotten their brains and were talking or I should say typing like Paris Hilton… like, that's hot and like" I imitated with a flick of my hair

Everyone laughed at my impression as I continued

"And so I was just reading along and noticed that Vikingboi over here wasn't saying anything, so I sent him a message, he replied rudely" I chucked, Maggie gasped and gave Eric the evil eye and made him laugh.

"So I called him a snob! And the rest is history!" I finished with a laugh as Maggie, Mitch, Trey, Gran and Amelia joined in I felt Eric tug my hand gently to signal he wanted me back at his side.

I snuggled back into him and gently kissed the arm I was leaning against. The time passed quickly with chatter and laughter and before long Gran announced it was time to eat.

"Adele I have to thank you again for your pie! It came in handy, the boys ate mine for lunch" Maggie said with a laugh as we were moving into the kitchen "Would you mind excusing my rudeness if I begged you for the recipe?"

"Oh Maggie darlin' you don't need to beg!" Gran said with a laugh "You put Eric up and bought him down here to see Sookie, a recipe for pie is the least I can do! You come along here and I'll pull it out for you"

The two moved to the pantry and pulled out Gran's box of favorites as Mitch continued on and yelled out the door for everyone to come in for lunch.

I greeted all the boys as they ran in barely able to keep them straight as they all looked so similar. Jason came in last with a huge smile on his face, he loved kids. My heart hurt a little as I hoped he would find someone to settle down with soon and have a family of his own. He would make a great Daddy.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and leant back into Eric's chest with a sigh. It was so right having him here; I never wanted him to leave. I don't know how I'm going to survive when he goes back to Ithaca, even if we do use Skype it's not going to be the same as being held in his arms.

"Penny for your thoughts my love" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver in delight.

"I'm thinking I never want to let you leave" I said softly, turning in his arms and hugging him tightly.

"WOOOO!" came the cat calls from five of the six Dawson boys. Trey was still too wrapped up in Amelia to pay attention to anything else right now.

I poked my tongue out at them and we all sat down to eat. An hour later everyone was full, most of the leftovers were gone and Heidi was crashed out on the couch, asleep.

Gran pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead "He's a wonderful man Sookie, I'm glad you found each other" she smiled "Why don't you two go for a walk and spend some time together."

"That's a great idea, Gran" I smiled kissing her cheek "thank you."

"Scoot" she grinned flapping a tea towel at me

The look on Eric's face when I suggested we go for a walk was so cute, it was all I could do to keep the kiss I gave him G rated.

"Love, would you mind grabbing your camera?" Eric asked. "Mom wanted to see a picture of us together, and I have to admit I'd like one myself"

"It would be nice… I'll be right back!" I giggled and dashed up the stairs.

We wandered around Gran's property for about half an hour, just chatting about nothing and enjoying each others company. We took a seat under a tree, Eric pulling me back against his chest as I settled between his legs. It was a beautiful moment and I hoped there would be more like them sooner rather than later.

We snapped a few photos of ourselves as we were sitting, some as we kissed each other and a few goofy ones. I loved that we were so in tune with each other, I loved that it was so easy and nothing seemed rushed or more important than just being together.

"How am I going to leave you again?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know" I admitted "I don't know how I've gone this long without you"

"Maybe I can fly down on weekends or something until we graduate" he suggested

"As nice as that would be, its too expensive to do every weekend. Besides, I'd want to see your place in Ithaca too" I said "What about we trade off and alternate months, I'll come to Ithaca and you come to Bon Temps"

"You'd do that?" he asked hopefully

"Of course I would, I'm just as much in this as you are" I laughed "Silly boy, I love you, I'd do anything for you" I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Same here Sookie" he smiled and captured my lips with his own.

Kissing Eric was like nothing else, it was better than chocolate, it was better than the first sip of coffee when you're dying for a boost, it was better than the feeling you get when you finally fall into bed after a long day.

We kissed and the world stood still around us. I turned and straddled his lap, I could feel his hardness against my core as I ground my self into his lap, needing to be closer to him.

"Sookie…" he moaned as his fingers wound into my hair and he kissed me harder.

I moaned into his mouth, and pressed myself against him, still wanting more.

"You're making it very hard for me to behave, love" he growled

"I don't want you to behave…" I whispered as I pulled his earlobe into my mouth and pulled our shirts up enough to feel his skin against my own.

"Sookie" he groaned "as much as I want this, I don't want to do it like this" his fingers brushed over the side of my breast making me gasp. "I want us to be comfortable, in a bed where I can appreciate the view and not worry about being sprung by your brother"

I laughed a little at that "I can understand that, but I feel bad for getting you so worked up"

"I've been semi hard all day" he chuckled "I'd be worked up anyway"

I slid off his lap and curled into his side. "You're too good to me" I said softly as he kissed my hair.

"I'm not… I just love you" he smiled, making me want to tear up again… how did I get so lucky?

"I love you too" I said, looking into his eyes. He was the sweetest person I had ever met, and he loved me.

"We should probably head back, we've been gone for a while" he sighed after we had been holding each other for a few minutes.

"Yeah" I agreed sadly "back to the real world"

We stood and brushed grass and leaves from our clothes and tempting as it was, we held back from kissing each other again. Eric had gotten himself under control, but we knew it was only just under the surface and I didn't want to misbehave again. I was still feeling guilty about taking things so far before.

"Sorry again about… before" I said quietly as we approached the house

"There's nothing to be sorry for dear one" he said squeezing my hand "We might just have to be inventive on the phone tonight." he finished with a little chuckle and a quirk of his eyebrow

I laughed and nodded as we went back into the house. I was instantly dragged away by Lucy and Heidi to play tea party while Eric was commandeered to play football with the boys outside.

Gran looked at me with a knowing smile and patted my cheek as she provided some little cakes for our tea.

"Oh fangs Mrs. Gran!" said Heidi with a little clap

"You're welcome honey, but just call me Gran" she laughed

"Thank you, Gran" Lucy piped up. I think it was the first time I had ever heard her speak today, she must be shy with strangers.

"You're very welcome sweetheart" Gran said with a wink and smile as she moved away to talk to Maggie again.

Heidi, Lucy and I played tea-party until the boys were tired out and trooped back inside. Gran and Maggie had been in the kitchen chatting and cooking so they passed out drinks to everyone as they passed and for a few minutes there was silence.

"I still say you cheated" said John with a laugh "We had no chance against your team with Eric and Trey"

"Just because I picked people who know how to play doesn't mean I cheated" Jason said with a ruffle of John's hair. "Besides, it was 4 against 5 out there and you had your Dad"

"But you never said you had played in high school!" Jax complained

"Well you play too!" said Patrick "It just so happens that our team is better!"

"Nope…" said Max "you cheated!"

"Get EM!" yelled Luke

Bodies went flying and before we could understand what had happened; Patrick, Eric, Trey and Jason were at the bottom of the pile of arms and legs that had decided the game was unfair.

Gran and Maggie looked at each other and burst out laughing, Heidi and Lucy jumped on top giggling and laughing. Mitch just shook his head and smiled.

We all sat down to the delicious meal Gran and Maggie had put together, I could barely eat knowing that the time was coming when they would be going home and taking Eric with them.

After all the dishes had been cleared and everyone had hugged Gran goodbye the Dawson's piled in to their car. I was trying to hold back tears as I worked myself up to saying goodbye to Eric.

"Why the long face Sookie?" said Gran "I would have thought you'd be pleased that Eric was staying the night."

Eric and I looked at each other in shock, then at Gran, then at each other, then we both ran over and hugged her at the same time, much to the amusement of the Dawson crew and my family.

"Maggie and I thought you should be allowed to spend as much time together as possible" Gran said with a laugh. "Its only the night, but we figured it was better than nothing."

"It's everything Gran" I whispered "Thank you so much"

Eric and I ran over to hug Maggie next

"I've never seen anything as sweet as the two of you" she said with a smile "I only wish there was something more I could do to keep the two of you together"

"Thank you Maggie" we said and hugged her again.

The Dawson family drove away with a crunch of gravel and a roar of goodbyes from all the kids. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, they were a wonderful family, but when you aren't used to the noise they put out it was a little trying.

"Now, am I going to pretend that you're not responsible adults and put you in separate rooms, or can I trust you two to behave under my roof?" Gran asked with a smirk.

"Gran!" I cried burying my face in my hands and wishing the earth would swallow me up...

"We'll behave, Adele" said Eric with a laugh "I respect you too much to even think of trying anything."

"Well good" said Gran with a chuckle.

Eric was staying the night… In my bed… With me… I thought I'd died and gone to heaven!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and added alerts or favorites on this story. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to get them :)

As always, everything is owned by Charlaine Harris except the Trey's family :)

* * *

Chapter 14 – EPOV

Sookie came to sit beside me and took my other hand; she curled into my side, fitting perfectly as if she had always been there. I loved that we were so comfortable with each other, although we had only met two days ago.

Sookie turned to speak to Mitch and Maggie as Adele started firing off questions

"I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you Eric" she started with a smile "I'm sorry if I seem rude, but would you mind if I ask you a few questions about yourself?"

"Of course not Adele" I smiled "anything, I am an open book."

"Well first would be how old are you?"

"28" I answered

"Oh good, so it's not a big age difference, Sookie is 24" she smiled "I have to confess I was a little worried because you seem a lot more grown up than 28."

"I think it's probably because I had to grow up quickly" I said "Mom and Dad would fight a lot when my sister and I were younger so I would take care of her, once they split up I felt it my responsibility to take care of Mom and Pam as best I could. Luckily Mom and Dad were so much happier away from each other that it was easier than it sounded."

"I'm sorry Eric." She said gently, squeezing my hand "It must have been hard for you. You know Sookie's parents left when she was very small, she doesn't remember what it was like, but it took a while for Jason to feel safe at night. I still don't know how I managed to raise such a selfish man" she added regretfully

I squeezed her hand in sympathy "They were lucky to have you to turn to"

"Charmer" she chuckled "Now… what are you studying up there in New York"

"I'm actually doing a double major, I want to be involved in astrophysics and information technology is a back up, I figured that if I can't find something in astronomy I can fall back on the IT to pay the bills." I said with a smile

"So you're not just a pretty face!" she teased and laughed. I chuckled, now I know where Sookie gets her sassy sense of humor

I overheard Sookie saying something about wanting a large family and squeezed her hand to let her know I loved the idea, just when I thought we couldn't be more perfect for each other she says something like this, as if she had read my mind.

"Now" Adele started again "Your Momma and Pam live in California? Do you get to see them often?"

"Yes, Mom was house hunting and fell in love with the view so she put an offer in on the spot!" I laughed "Pam loves the lifestyle and so she stayed on and runs a nightclub to cover the cost of her shoe collection"

Adele laughed at this and asked if they were both coming out to Bon Temps with me for Christmas.

"I know Pam is happy to accept, I didn't realize the invitation extended to Mom as well" I said completely surprised.

"Well now, I can't steal her family away at Christmas time!" She said, sounding horrified "Of course she's welcome, I'd love to meet her, before the wedding" she added with a smile and wink to let me know she was teasing.

"Well, when you put it like that" I laughed "I'll call her later and ask. Are Jason and yourself free to come out to Cali for New Years with us?"

"Well I don't know about Jason, but I'd love to take a break from Bon Temps. Just you check it with your mother first, I don't want to impose" Adele said warningly.

"I will" I smiled "Although I can promise she won't mind in the least, she loves having people around and she's dying to meet all of you"

Adele and I tuned into the conversation Sookie was having with Mitch and Maggie just in time to hear her say she was sorry that Adele didn't get to retire as she should have been able to.

"Now Sookie" Adele said "Don't you start with that 'Poor Gran' nonsense, you know I'm not the retiring type"

We all laughed and watched on as Sookie and Heidi had a little chat. My heart swelled with love as I imagined a time hopefully not too far from now when it might be our own little one asking to play tea-party

We all listened in as Sookie shared the story of how we met, Maggie giving me the evil eye when she heard that I had been less than polite when Sookie tried to message me and they all laughed as she shared her comeback. I gently tugged her hand, needing her close to me. I didn't feel right without her in my arms anymore.

The day wound on as we chatted and shared stories. Just when I was starting to feel hungry Adele announced it was time to eat. I watched as everyone gathered around the table, Sookie greeting everyone as they came in and looking wistful as she took in the scene before her.

"Penny for your thoughts my love" I whispered as I came up behind her and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm thinking I never want to let you leave" she replied softly, sadly and turned in my arms, nuzzling her face against my chest.

"WOOOO!" the boys hooted. I smirked at them as Sookie poked her tongue out. I'd get them back for that later.

We ate and ate until we were fit to burst, and then we ate a little more. I started gathering the plates together as Adele took a few minutes with Sookie, hopefully giving me a good report.

Sookie bounced up a few seconds later with a brilliant smile on her face and a twinkle of mischief in her eye suggesting we go for a walk. Time alone with Sookie! Count me in! She leant up to kiss me and I could barely contain a groan. She was so sexy.

I asked her to grab her camera, remembering at the last second that photos had been requested, I couldn't wait to get my hands on some of them myself, it would be nice to have some proof that this wasn't a dream.

"Eric" Adele said with a smile "I know you're an honorable boy, so you probably won't try anything, but we Stackhouses are passionate people…"

I was a little more than shocked to be having this conversation with Adele right now, but thankful that no-one seemed to be listening in.

"I know you two are all hormones and I can't stop you from doing what young people do, but I don't want great grandchildren until after the wedding ok?" she said warningly.

"Yes Ma-am" I stammered… holy crap…

Sookie bounced back into the room, none the wiser as to the conversation that had just happened, Adele gave me a quick smile and flapped the tea-towel at me to get moving.

I listened to Sookie talking about growing up around here, pointing out hiding places and spots where something interesting happened. It took me a while to gather my senses after Adele's warning, but I was finally able to take part in the conversation with actual sentences after a few minutes.

"You'll have to show me some photos of you as a little kid" I chuckled as she related the story about the time she was playing Tarzan and got scared by a creeper vine that she thought was a snake "I can imagine that you're covered in mud for half of them and dressed like a princess the other half"

Sookie smiled my favorite smile – the soft one where she was remembering something that made her happy "Well almost half of them I was covered in dirt. Growing up with Jason as my brother it was hard not to be a little bit of a tomboy. Amelia and I would be always and forever chasing him for serving mud pie in the middle of our tea-parties" she laughed.

After Sookie had decided we had wandered far enough, we settled ourselves under a tree, I couldn't resist settling her between my legs and holding her against my chest. It was where she belonged… safe, with me.

"What have you told your Mom about me?" she asked with a laugh "nothing bad I hope"

"Oh…" I smirked "I told her how you're always calling me names and teasing"

"Oh hush" she said with a pout "I do no such thing"

"I tell her that you make me happy" I whispered "I tell her that I want to be with you forever and spoil you rotten. I tell her that I love you."

"I love you too" she whispered, placing a kiss on my arm.

"Shall we take a few photos?" I suggested after a few minutes silence

"Well…that is what we bought the camera for!" she smirked

I stretched an arm out and snapped a few shots of us cuddled up under the tree…

"Switch places!" Sookie said with a laugh and twisted in my arms to capture my mouth with hers. I snapped a few more shots and wondered which would be my new desktop background when I got home.

"Now some goofy ones" she laughed and pulled the most ridiculous face I had ever seen

I snapped some more shots of us being goofy. They probably won't turn out so well as I think we were laughing too hard to take a steady shot, but it was fun regardless.

Sookie settled back into my arms as we calmed down and I was suddenly struck with the thought that I would be leaving soon. My heart ached and I felt my eyes stinging.

"How am I going to leave you again?" I asked sadly, blinking hard to stop myself from crying, she didn't need to see that.

"I don't know…I don't know how I've gone this long without you" she said gently, rubbing her hands over mine.

"Maybe I can fly down on weekends or something until we graduate?" I suggested hoping that she would think this was a half decent idea, although it still wouldn't be enough in my opinion.

"As nice as that would be, it's too expensive to do every weekend." She disagreed, it was going to take a while before she was comfortable with the amount of money my family has "Besides," she continued "I'd want to see your place in Ithaca too…What about we trade off and alternate months, I'll come to Ithaca and you come to Bon Temps"

"You'd do that?" I asked trying to reign in my glee at the idea of showing Sookie around my favorite places in Ithaca, pointing out stars through my telescope, holding her in my arms as we slept.

"Of course I would, I'm just as much in this as you are! Silly boy!" she laughed "I love you, I'd do anything for you" she smiled and stretched up to kiss my nose.

"Same here Sookie" I smiled, bending to capture her lips and enjoy the time we had now.

It had taken me such along time to find someone I could trust and love, Sookie was my whole world now and I don't know what I would do when I had to leave her again.

Sookie deepened the kiss, redirecting my mind from melancholy thoughts to ones that were much happier. She straddled my lap and I could feel the heat from her womanhood seeping through my jeans to my cock.

"Sookie…" I moaned into her mouth and clutched her hair in my fingers kissing her harder and grinding myself against her, wanting more… so much more.

"You're making it very hard for me to behave, love" I growled against her neck as I placed kisses along her jaw, reveling in the gasps of pleasure that passed her lips.

"I don't want you to behave…" she whispered nibbling my earlobe and pulling up the hems of our shirts. Her skin was so soft and warm, I couldn't stop myself from moving my hands to her sides and touching her.

"Sookie… as much as I want this, I don't want to do it like this" I groaned, almost in pain at the thought of ending this blissful torture. I moved my fingers higher under her shirt, brushing them gently against the side of her silken breasts, making her pant with want. "I want us to be comfortable, in a bed where I can appreciate the view and not worry about being sprung by your brother"

She laughed a little, doing magical things to my straining erection "I can understand that, but I feel bad for getting you so worked up" she said, backing away and sitting back against my thighs

"I've been semi hard all day" I confessed with a laugh "I'd be worked up anyway"

"You're too good to me" she said softly as she curled into my side.

I kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. "I'm not… I just love you" I said softly. I would do anything for her.

"I love you too" she replied gazing into my eyes and showing me her soul. She was so beautiful… so good. She is an angel. My angel.

We held each other for a few minutes while I got control of myself, I wanted her so much, but I wasn't going to rush our first time together. I wanted it to be perfect for her, I wanted it to be memorable for all the right reasons.

"We should probably head back, we've been gone for a while" I sighed, not wanting to move from this spot… my new nirvana.

"Yeah…back to the real world" she groaned.

We brushed the leaves from our clothes and headed back to the house. We were quiet and holding hands. It was nice...

"Sorry again about… before" Sookie apologized quietly

"There's nothing to be sorry for dear one" I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze "We might just have to be inventive on the phone tonight." I laughed and raised an eyebrow, knowing it would set her at ease if we joked about it.

She chuckled and shook her head as we walked back into the kitchen. Sookie was instantly claimed by Heidi and Lucy for a tea-party and I was hustled outside for another game of football with the boys.

A quick vote picked Jax and Jason as captains and they picked teams, Trey and I ended up on Jason's team, much to the delight of Jax who had picked his Dad, John and his twin who had all played football before. Jason picked Patrick, who was just a little taller than Luke, who was overjoyed to be on the team with the people he thought would be winning… sucker!

We huddled up for a quick pow-wow. Trey and I may not play all the time, but we were big and we knew how.

"Alright" Jason said quietly "I used to be a QB in high school so I'm cool with however you guys want to play this"

"Really? Jax is gonna be pissed!" Patrick grinned at getting one over on his bigger brothers.

"Language" Trey growled and bumped his shoulder against Patricks

"Trey" Jason started again "You're the bigger build so do you think you can take on your Dad?"

"No problem man" Trey grinned "My pleasure"

"Eric, do you think you can take out Luke and John in one go? They're only little I don't want them to get hurt" Jason asked, a worried frown on his face

"They're tougher than they look" Patrick said with a laugh, "They take Jax and Max out all the time"

We all laughed at that

"No problem Jason" I said "I'll be careful though."

"Alright" Jason nodded "I'll throw long Patrick, you think you can be runner and score for us?"

"Wicked" Patrick grinned "Lets kick some butt"

We settled into formation and the game started. I don't think the other team knew what hit them. Obviously they were underestimating Trey and myself because of our nerd like pastimes and completely discounted that we weren't skinny little weaklings.

Patrick and Jason worked well as a team and before we knew it we had beaten the others by a mile. The only reason the others even scored was because of Luke escaping me and taking out Jason once, and another time Sam the dog decided it was a good time to trip Trey.

We trooped back into the house as the boys tried to come up with arguments as to why they should have won. They weren't bad losers, they just wanted a rematch.

The house smelt heavenly with the dinner that Adele and Maggie had whipped up while we were all outside. Sookie and the little girls looked so cute having their tea-party I couldn't help but grin at the sight.

Adele and Maggie passed out drinks as we moved into the living room to settle down before dinner and for a few blessed minutes the boys had given up the fight for a rematch. Unfortunately it didn't last…

"I still say you cheated" John laughed, speaking to Jason "We had no chance against your team with Eric and Trey"

"Just because I picked people who know how to play doesn't mean I cheated" Jason replied, messing up John's hair. "Besides, it was 4 against 5 out there and you had your Dad" _And the dog!_ I thought with a smile remembering Trey going ankles over when Sam decided to get in on the game.

"But you never said you had played in high school!" Jax complained, obviously kicking himself for not noticing over lunchtime conversations.

"Well you play too!" Patrick piped up "It just so happens that our team is better!" he finished this statement with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed… _Oh boy, this is not going to end well_. I thought to myself as I noted the looks on the other boys faces.

"Nope…" said Max "you cheated!"

"Get EM!" yelled Luke with a grin of feral glee

The next thing I knew I was at the bottom of a dog pile. Yelling and wrestling siblings crushing me with reckless abandon, thank goodness they had taken their shoes off outside or I would surely have been covered in bruises.

The sound of laughter rang out through the house as Adele, Maggie, Sookie and the girls took in the sight. Obviously they had never been at the bottom of a dog pile before! It wasn't that funny…

The boys agreed to let bygones be bygones and settled on a rematch next Thanksgiving; I was finally able to draw a deep breath and herded the younger Dawson's into a nearby bathroom to wash up for dinner.

We sat down to dinner and conversation flowed again. Sookie was quiet and I couldn't catch her eye at all. I knew she was upset; I was dying inside at the thought of leaving. I rested my hand on her thigh and tried to soothe the both of us with the contact.

The dishes were cleared quickly, washed and away before I had time to even think about the fact that this was the end. The kids moved slowly out the door, stopping to hug Adele and shake hands with Jason, Amelia and Sookie before pulling on their shoes and getting into the car.

I admit I was dragging my feet. Trey was too, and he didn't even have the option of kissing Amelia goodbye. Maybe there was more there than I thought there was before. It was obviously hard for them.

I shook Jasons hand and he pulled me into a man hug, almost bruising my shoulder with the slap on the back he gave me. I gave Amelia a quick hug too, knowing that Trey would want to hold her as long as possible.

"It was so nice to have you Eric." Adele said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I wish you could stay longer… for both your sakes, it's been a long time since I've seen Sookie, this happy."

"You know I'd do anything for her Adele" I whispered, pulling back and staring at my feet. Now for the hard part…

I could see Sookie was holding back tears. We were both struggling with this goodbye knowing it would be at least a month before we would be able to see each other again. I felt like my heart was slowly being ripped out.

"Why the long face Sookie?" Adele asked with a smirk "I would have thought you'd be pleased that Eric was staying the night."

I'm what?

My head shot up and I looked at Sookie, she was just as shocked as I was! We both looked at Adele and then each other again. I'd never done a double take before, but this time it was definitely worth it!

Sookie and I shot over to Adele and hugged her tight at the same time, much to the amusement of onlookers. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. I was staying in Bon Temps with Sookie! WOOT!

"Maggie and I thought you should be allowed to spend as much time together as possible" Adele explained "It's only the night, but we figured it was better than nothing."

I looked Adele in the eyes, trying to convey how much this meant to me… to us. She must have understood because she smiled softly and winked at me.

We ran down the stairs and hugged Maggie too.

"I've never seen anything as sweet as the two of you" she said with a smile "I only wish there was something more I could do to keep the two of you together"

"Thank you Maggie" we said together and hugged her again.

I felt bad for Trey, who was watching Amelia with a sad look on his face, I felt guilty for getting what I wanted so easily, but I'd do everything I could to help them be happy too.

"Now, am I going to pretend that you're not responsible adults and put you in separate rooms, or can I trust you two to behave under my roof?" Adele asked with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"Gran!" Sookie cried burying her face in her hands and blushing the most beautiful shade of pink.

Adele winked at me over Sookie's head and smiled at her granddaughters embarrassment.

"We'll behave, Adele" I laughed "I respect you too much to even think of trying anything." _Not to mention I know you have a shotgun around here somewhere_!... I thought.

"Well good" she said with a chuckle.

"Now I know you don't have any clothes here, but I have some P.J's here that should fit… at least the bottoms anyway" she continued, walking toward the stairs.

Sookie and I followed her up quietly. Sookie seemed to be bouncing a little with glee. I was almost dreading keeping myself out of trouble tonight. She was so sexy, how am I going to do this?

Adele passed me some soft cotton pants and an oversized tee… well… oversized for Stackhouses anyway.

"You go change in there" she said, pushing me gently toward the bathroom. "And I'll put your clothes in the wash so you'll have something clean to wear tomorrow… drawers too"

I hung my head and pursed my lips in embarrassment, trying not to think of myself in bed with Sookie without underwear… shit… this just got harder.

I changed as quickly as I could, the pants were much too short, and nowhere near loose enough, I could feel them pulling tight across my ass, so I settled them at my hips to get as much coverage as possible, and folded the legs up over my knees so they didn't look completely stupid… the tee was supposed to be loose as well, but I have pretty big shoulders, so it seemed more fitted than it should have been, it fit like one of my tighter tees that I used to wear clubbing… sigh… I was in soooo much trouble.

The look on Sookie and Amelia's faces when I walked into the living room was priceless. If I had my camera I would have taken a photo. Their mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide. Sookie bit her bottom lip and twitched in her seat like she wanted to jump me… nice! Amelia looked like she was about to start drooling and so she closed her eyes and shook her head as if to get her brain working again.

I passed my clothes to Adele who gave me a dirty chuckle and a wink before taking them out to the wash. I spied an afghan on the chair nearby so to save myself from any more ogling I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself as quickly as possible. I was getting hard at the look of desire on Sookie's face and I really really didn't want to show that to the world.

"Nice ass Eric" Jason said from his seat where he had watched the whole scene with a smirk on his face.

Sookie snapped back to herself and blushed again. Amelia started laughing and I just shot him a dirty look that made him smile wider.

"Now" said Adele when she had returned "What's say we watch a movie… how about Look Who's Talking?"

Amelia and Jason burst out laughing again and I couldn't help but join in as Sookie groaned 'Oh my goodness' into a pillow that she had thrown her face into.

"Alright then" Adele said laughing along "how about Speed? I like that Keanu boy, he's cute"

We laughed again, but agreed to watch. I settled in next to Sookie and pulled the afghan around the front to cover her too, she moved her legs over my lap and leant against the arm of the couch to get comfortable. Her eyes shot to mine in shock as she noticed the reason I had myself covered up.

She blushed again and held my hand on top of the blanket, a little smirk on her face…I was definitely in trouble.

We watched the movie and thank God it took my mind off Sookie for long enough to let my hard-on subside. Everyone was yawning at the end of it, Jason said goodbye and we all trooped off to bed.

"Eric" Adele said quietly as Sookie entered the bathroom to change "I know I said I don't want any grandkids, but I'm not stupid. I sleep with earplugs… sometimes nighttime noises are too loud for me to sleep properly" she said with a knowing smirk.

Oh my God… did she seriously just…

Sookie walked out of the bathroom a second later in a pair of silky shorts and a cami… I couldn't contain a groan as she pulled me into her room and closed the door.

I pulled her into my arms and lifted her slightly, pressing her body against my own so she could feel my appreciation of her choice in sleep wear. I caught her lips in a kiss and moaned in bliss as she wrapped her legs around my waist…

* * *

A/N : *GASP* SHE DIDN'T! ... Mwaa haaa haa haaa *evil laugh* I did! but the next one will be up soon. Hopefully its not disappointing ;)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok so it's going to get pretty hot in here... if you don't like reading lemons I suggest you stop when they go into Sookie's room... I would recommend a fan... or if you're lucky, significant other :P

Charlaine Harris pwns all... she is the pwnage bitches! roflcopter.

* * *

Chapter 15 – SPOV

_Eric is sleeping my bed… he is sleeping in my bed… he is sleeping in my bed!_ I was chanting in a conga style and trying to stop myself from dancing in glee as we followed Gran to into the living room

"Now I know you don't have any clothes here," Gran said "but I have some pj's here that should fit… at least the bottoms anyway"

I mentally pouted at the idea of Eric wearing anything at all, but then cheered up, remembering that anything we had here would be tiny on his 6'4" frame… yum!

Gran dug around in the cupboard in Jason's old room for a little while and settled on some soft cotton pants and a tee… goodie! It was all I could do to keep myself from clapping my hands to the conga in my head. I was insanely happy at this development.

"You go change in there" she said, pushing Eric toward the bathroom. "And I'll put your clothes in the wash so you'll have something clean to wear tomorrow… drawers too"

My imagination kicked into overdrive at the thought of Eric in my bathroom completely naked… and when he came out, he'd be wearing nothing underneath what was visible…Oh I was going to go to hell. I decided to make sure I said extra Hail Mary's and Our Father's at Church on Sunday.

Gran pulled me aside at the bottom of the stairs…

"Honey, I know you're a grown woman, but I don't want grandchildren before you're married, understand?" she asked seriously

"Yes Gran" I replied, just as seriously… there were lots of things you could do that didn't end up in pregnancy.

"Alright then, as long as we understand each other" she said with a smirk, knowing what was going through my brain… I never could hide anything from her.

I sat on the opposite end of the couch to Amelia and looked at her closely. She was sad.

"Y'know, you could call him tonight" I suggested gently "I'm sure Eric has his number and he'd be more than happy to hear from you"

"You think so?" she asked with a hopeful grin

"I know so" I laughed "anyone that looks at someone the way Trey was looking at you today would definitely be happy to get a phone call. I'm just sorry he couldn't stay too"

"It's probably for the best. I have sworn off boys until New Year after all" she said with a laugh. "Thanks Sook."

"No problem Ame" I smiled "I feel kinda bad for being so wrapped up in Eric today"

"For heaven sake why?" she asked, a look of shock on her face "If I were you I wouldn't have come downstairs!"

"I almost didn't" I whispered as she burst out laughing

"What are you two trouble makers laughing about" Jason asked as he flopped into his usual arm chair.

"Nothin' Jase!" we said together, breaking up into giggles again.

"Eric's a nice guy Sookie, you go easy on him" he said with a smirk

"Jase!" I shrieked in embarrassment, making Amelia and Jason laugh loudly.

Gran came in with a chuckle, having over heard almost everything. She bought out a tray of hot chocolates and popcorn, as we always had with movies then turned to clean up the kitchen.

Eric came down the stairs shortly after and I swear I stopped breathing.

The tee shirt was tight across his chest, defining his pectorals and shoulders, the sleeves were tight around his biceps and made them look delicious. It wasn't quite long enough either so I could see a golden expanse of skin showing the V of his abdomen disappearing into the sleep pants that were definitely my new favorites. I'd have to steal those later.

I could see the muscles of his thighs bunching and relaxing smoothly under the material and I bit my lip to keep myself from groaning at the thought of how they would feel under my hands.

Gran came in and took his clothes to be washed, laughing as she left, I couldn't take my eyes off his perfect ass though. I wanted to bite it.

Before I could launch myself off the couch he grabbed the blanket off the chair nearby and wrapped it around himself. I almost wanted to cry at the loss.

"Nice ass Eric" Jason said with a smirk.

I blushed hard as I realized he must have seen it all, I could only imagine the look on my face when I was watching Eric and mentally kicked myself for not holding it together any better. Jason was going to tease me something horrible when he got the chance… Frick.

"Now…What's say we watch a movie?" Gran suggested as she came back in and settled into her usual spot. "How about Look Who's Talking?"

I threw myself forward onto a pillow and died with embarrassment "Oh my Goodness" I said, trying to stop myself from crying in shame… Gran must have seen it too.

"Alright then" she said a minute later, after I had died about ten times "how about Speed? I like that Keanu boy, he's cute" she laughed

Oh thank Goodness… I thought as Eric settled onto the couch next to me, pulling the blanket around to cover our laps and settling one hand on his stomach and one on the back of the couch.

I moved my legs up off the floor and over Eric's lap as I settled back onto the cushions behind me. I don't know why but I was always more comfortable sideways on the couch.

Eric shifted a little as my legs settled onto his lap. Oh… OH! I looked up in horror at his face, no wonder he covered himself up with the blanket. I wasn't helping at all! He moved his arm from the back of the couch and rested it on my knee, it was obviously better if I left my legs where they were and saved him more embarrassing comments from my family.

I blushed a little and stretched my arm down to hold his hand. I was embarrassed and happy at the same time that I could cause this reaction in him. Of course I knew it had happened before, but it was always in private. Now I felt a little guilty, but I couldn't help but think of what was coming later.

We watched the movie quietly and I felt Eric's excitement subside, to his obvious relief. Poor Eric, I'd really have to do something about that.

Everyone was yawning as the movie finished and after hugging Jason goodnight I dashed upstairs to change into my cutest sleep set, my mind kicking into overdrive thinking about how far Eric would be willing to go.

I knew Gran slept with earplugs in from years of sleeping next to Pops who snored like a freight train. Even though he'd been gone for years now, she was no longer able to sleep without them, so I didn't have to worry about that and I'm sure Amelia would be expecting **something** to happen so she'd probably be ok too… I was decided. Eric was going to get at least a little lucky tonight.

Eric looked like he was going to devour me when I stepped out of the bathroom, obviously he liked the outfit I had chosen and let out a little groan as I pulled him into my room and shut the door.

He pulled me tightly against his body, his excitement obvious as his cock strained against the material of his pants. He lifted me slightly and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me hard and couldn't help but press myself closer to him as he moved one hand to cup my ass. I could feel my underwear dampen with excitement as I ground my pelvis against his erection.

"Aaah Sookie..." he gasped as he let me down gently. "I want you so much, but…"

"Shh love" I said, pressing my fingers against his lips. "No one will hear anything. Just let me love you" I whispered, turning off the light and pulling him toward the bed.

I flicked back the covers and knelt in the middle of the bed, keeping my eyes on his and pulled him toward me again. I molded myself against him and pushed slightly on his arms so he would know I wanted to be on top.

He relaxed back into the pillows with a sigh and ran his hands up my thighs as I straddled his hips. His touch was so hot yet gentle and the look of want on his face was so intense it made me shiver.

I smoothed my hands over his skin, pushing the tee-shirt up his body. I caressed my way up over his abs and ribs pushing the shirt as I moved, he obligingly removed it when it reached his chest, and I gasped at the beauty of the man before me. He was perfectly lit by the light of the moon coming through the window and I moaned at the look of desire in his eyes.

"Please Sookie" he whispered "keep touching me… I need you to"

I moved my hands up over his chest, palming his erect nipples and loving the groan it created. I leant down and licked the edge of his belly button, kissing my way up and grinding my hips against him.

His fingers were flexing against my thighs and he was moving them closer to my hips with each movement of my mouth.

I moved his hands to my ass, encouraging him to feel free to touch me as well and leant back down to capture one of his nipples between my teeth. I flicked my tongue quickly over the little nub as I tweaked the other with my fingers. He was panting and muttering under his breath, watching me intently and clutching at the sheets as I continued my journey of discovery.

I gave the other nipple some attention as he moved his hands up over my back and under my cami. I shuddered at his fingers caressing my sides and moaned as he tickled the hollow made by my hip bones. He pushed himself up against me grinding his cock against the heat of my dripping pussy. I attacked his lips with passion, feeling so turned on I couldn't stop myself.

Our tongues danced as we kissed each other, hands moving everywhere and thoughts running wild. He was so beautiful, so gentle and he was mine. The thought drove me wild and I caught his hands in mine, slamming them against the pillow near his head.

"I want to please you first." I moaned against his mouth "let me make you cum, I want to make you cum."

"Fuck Sookie" he moaned, trying not to fight against my grip "I want you so fucking much. Will you let me touch you at least? Can I see you?"

"Of course my love" I whispered, sitting back on his hips and pulling my cami off slowly.

His groan of hunger was most satisfying and I couldn't hold back one of my own as his hands moved slowly up my ribs to cup my aching breasts.

"You're so beautiful Sookie" he murmured "Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig"

I groaned as I heard him say he loved me in Swedish "You're cheating love, you know how hot it gets me when you speak Swedish"

"Jag vill kyssa dig och slicka dig och gnugga mig över dig." He growled, pinching my nipples gently making my eyes roll back into my head and my hips grind down onto his hardness.

"What does that mean?" I gasped running my hands down his chest and running my nails along the top of his pants. I lifted myself up and knelt to one side, curling my fingers under the waistband and easing them down his hips.

"It means I want to kiss you and lick you and rub myself all over you." He said, the desire in his voice making me shiver in delight and rub my thighs together, needing to feel some friction.

"My turn first" I smiled, looking into his eyes as I pulled his pants over his erection and off his legs. Eric was beautiful in anything, but he was even more beautiful naked. His gorgeous cock begged to be licked and kissed… It was the biggest I'd ever seen in person and it was beautiful… he was beautiful and he was mine.

"You're beautiful" I said as I settled myself between his legs "and I'm stealing your line… I want to kiss you and lick you and rub myself all over you… you're so fucking hot." I moaned running my fingernails up the inside of his thigh, brushing the curls of hair that surrounded the promised land and lowering my mouth to his velvety soft cock, licking the tip and moaning at the masculine scent of him.

"Sookie…please! You're driving me insane! I need to touch you." He gasped, writhing underneath me as I pressed my body against him.

I took his hands and placed them in my hair, winking at him and loving that I could make a man as beautiful as Eric beg for me.

I lowered my mouth again to the base of his cock, pressing it against my mouth with one hand, I licked hard up the underside all the way, from base to tip. I massaged the underside of his cock with my tongue, having read somewhere that this was pleasurable, I guess they were right as his fingers tightened in my hair and he moaned, throwing his head back and muttering again as I flicked the tip of my tongue quickly against the V below the head.

I moved my mouth over the tip and took his cock into my mouth and moaned at the slight tug he gave to my hair. With one hand pumping in time with the movement of my mouth, I moved the other hand between his legs to caress his balls, squeezing and tugging gently as they tightened in my hand.

Eric was moaning louder now and it was almost all in Swedish, the only things I was picking up in English were 'Fuck' and 'Sookie' and 'Gah', but I didn't think that was a word. I moaned again, knowing that he liked it and hummed a little as I tightened my lips around his shaft

I sucked gently as I moved up and off his cock, making a little 'pop' as the tip left my mouth. Keeping my hand around him I stroked and squeezed as I slid my body up against his. His hands moving all over my body again, one cupping my ass and the other palming my breast

"Do you like that Eric" I whispered as seductively as I could, brushing my lips against his ear.

"Yes love…you're fantastic" he panted as he claimed my lips again and moaned as I sped up the movements of my hand.

"I want you to cum for me Eric" I moaned as he released my mouth "cum for me…"

"Fuck Sookie… I'm so close" he moaned, his eyes following me as I moved back down to his cock for the finale.

"Keep your eyes on me love" I said "watch me make you cum"

He hissed as I lowered my mouth over him again, flicking my tongue against the head as my hand moved faster again. I relaxed my jaw and took him as deep into my mouth as I could.

"Ah min vackra gudinna, saker du gör med mig!" He moaned and grabbed a pillow to put over his face. I could feel his cock swelling he was close. I moaned again at his words, he had called me his beautiful goddess and was happy with the things I was doing to him.

"Sookie… I'm going to…" he gasped and groaned loudly into the pillow as I hummed again triggering his climax while he was deep in my throat. I sucked gently as I removed his cock from my mouth, swallowing his cum and stroking him through his pleasure… I massaged gently easing out the last drops and licking them up with my tongue, causing him to jerk at the sensation and curse softly.

I curled up against his side and settled my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, caressing my back with his soft fingers and humming in bliss.

"So that was good?" I asked after he had regained his senses

"No my love, that was fucking awesome" he moaned as he pulled me on top of him. "Thank you love… thank you"

"You're welcome honey" I smiled as I snuggled myself against his chest, pulling the covers over us. Now that I wasn't moving I was getting a little cold.

"You were amazing Sookie" he said, moving his hands down to cup my ass again "Now it's my turn to please you" he chuckled as he rolled me onto my back and kissed me hard… his hands moving to the waistband of my shorts and pulling them away.

"I love you so much Sookie Stackhouse" he whispered, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you even more, Eric Northman" I whispered back, caressing his face and staring right back at him.

"Impossible" he sighed as he captured my mouth again, moving his hands down my sides, caressing my skin with his finger tips and moving gently across my hips to brush against my curls…

* * *

Ah min vackra gudinna, saker du gör med mig! – Ah my beautiful goddess, the things you do to me!

A/N: PHEW! Holy crap... that was hot...and I wrote it! GAH!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yet another hot and heavy chapter although there is a snuggly bit at the end. If you don't like lemons then please skip this chapter... back to regular conversation and publicly acceptable behavior next chapter although Eric will be going home so there will be a need for tissues :(

Charlaine Harris owns all

* * *

Chapter 16 – EPOV

She moaned against my lips as I moved a hand down to cup her ass. She ground her wet heat into my cock and I had to take a step back before I took things too far. I had said that I wouldn't take advantage under Adele's roof, but Sookie was so tempting…

"Aaah Sookie..." I gasped as I lowered her back to the floor "I want you so much, but…"

"Shh love" she whispered, pressing her fingers against my lips. "No one will hear anything. Just let me love you" She flicked off the lights and pulled me toward the bed; keeping her eyes on me she flicked back the covers and knelt in the middle, pulling me toward her and pressing herself against me.

I needed her so much… she was like air to me… the slight pressure of her hands on my arms directed me to lie back on the pillows, I knew she would want to be on top, at least for now… hopefully I would get to return the favor.

She proceeded to give me the best head I had ever received… ever. She was so blatantly sexual and erotic in her touch and speech that she drove me to beg her for her touch, beg her to let me touch her, to see her body. She drove me to mumble gibberish under my breath so that the feeling would keep going. She was amazing, she is a goddess, and she is mine.

Once she had taken me to heaven she curled up against my side and rested her head over my heart. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, running my fingers over her silken skin, caressing her, soothing her and reveling in the closeness she had bought us.

"So that was good?" she asked nervously after a few minutes.

"No my love, that was fucking awesome" I moaned, pulling her up onto my chest so I could see her beautiful eyes. "Thank you love… thank you"

"You're welcome honey" she smiled gently and nuzzled into my chest, pulling the covers over us and draping herself over me.

"You were amazing Sookie" I said, moving my hands over her body again and down to cup her ass. "Now it's my turn to please you" I chuckled as I rolled her off me and onto her back. I kissed her hard, trying to let her know that even though she had given me my release, I wasn't fully satisfied until she was.

Wanting to feel her nakedness against my own I removed her shorts and underwear, both damp with her arousal and drenched in her scent. I ran my hands over her again, trying to memorize the perfection in front of me. I would never get tired of her, never get tired of us, never get tired of the closeness we had.

"I love you so much Sookie Stackhouse" I whispered, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you even more, Eric Northman" she whispered back, meeting my gaze and putting a hand to my cheek

"Impossible" I sighed as I captured her mouth again. How is it possible for every kiss to feel like the first? The sparks that flew between us made me pant with want. I ran my hands over her silken skin, caressing and tickling, causing her to squirm and gasp for more.

The satisfied sigh that left her mouth as my hand finally made contact with her curls was delicious. I wanted to hear it again.

My lips left her mouth to trail across her cheek, I captured her earlobe in my mouth and sucked it gently, releasing it a second later to curl my tongue into the hollow behind. I knew this drove her wild so I kissed my way down her neck, her head involuntarily moving away to give me better access to the column of her neck.

"Eric" she sighed, running her hands over my shoulders and down my back.

"Yes my love" I whispered "let me give you bliss" I nibbled at her collar bone and made my way over to the other side of her neck, licking and kissing my way up to her other ear, suckling on the lobe and flicking my tongue into the hollow again, making her squirm against me.

I ghosted one hand down the centre of her body, barely touching her skin, making her shiver. I rested it on her hip as I kissed my way back to her mouth, biting gently on her bottom lip and massaging her tongue with my own. She still tasted faintly of me and toothpaste.

She moaned against my lips and tangled her hands into my hair, I deepened the kiss and pressed my whole body against hers, rippling myself up from hips to chest and loving the feeling of her writhing beneath me.

I released her mouth and trailed my lips, kissing and licking my way down from her chin, down her neck, across her chest to one of her breasts. I raised my hand from her hip to palm the nipple of one while I captured the nipple of the other in my mouth, gently nibbling and sucking, flicking it with my tongue and causing her to shudder deliciously.

Her hands tugged at my hair and pulled me gently to the other. I shifted my weight to the other side, swapping hands to use my fingers and tweak at the nipple I had just left while I paid the same attention to the other.

She groaned my name and hissed as she pressed me closer to her breast. I loved her taste and needed more. I flicked my tongue quickly against the swollen bud and released it from my mouth.

I breathed out, heating the skin as I moved my way to the centre of her chest, licking and kissing my way down her centre to her stomach where I swirled my tongue around her belly button and kneaded her hips with my fingers.

I knelt between her thighs and kissed my way further down, moving over to one hip and brushing my lips against the hollow there, breathing out against her skin leaving a trail of moisture that cooled in the night air.

She was quietly gasping and moaning every now and again I caught my name or an Oh God. I moved over to the other hip and repeated the process as I moved my hands down the outside of her legs, causing her to tighten her thighs against me and give herself some friction as the muscles of her inner thighs moved against her dripping wet pussy.

I brushed my lips over the blonde curls that covered her sex and smiled as she tried to push herself against my mouth, wanting more, but I wasn't ready yet.

"Eric please…I need… I want… please" she panted, unable to form a complete sentence… this is good.

"Soon my love" I whispered against her curls as I sat back on my knees and pulled one of her ankles to my mouth.

I kissed and licked my way down her smooth calf, flicking my tongue behind her knee and placing a kiss on top as I put her foot flat on the bed. I grasped her other ankle and repeated the process, savoring the taste of her skin and delighting in the pleasure I was bringing her.

With both of her feet planted on the bed I pushed her knees apart gently and moved between them, I leant over her and kissed her mouth hungrily, groaning as she pushed her hips up against my own, feeling her juices against my stomach.

Leaning on one arm I shifted my weight and whilst I kissed her with abandon I drew one finger down from her chest to her curls, she released my mouth and sighed as I slid one finger into her moist slit all the way down to her weeping pussy. I pressed my palm against her mound and ground against her clit as I captured her mouth again and slipped my finger into her.

She twisted and writhed against me in pleasure, her hands all over me, pulling me to her, kneading my ass and clutching at my shoulders. One leg hitched up over my hip urging me deeper into her core.

I removed my hand from her sex and she whimpered, almost in pain. I gently moved her leg back to it's original position and slid myself down her body.

"Watch me love" I growled "watch me lick your clit, watch me make you writhe in pleasure. I want to make you cum… hard."

Her eyes hooded with lust snapped to my face and she propped herself up on her elbows, waiting… watching me intently.

I fitted my shoulders behind her thighs and wrapped one arm around her hip and across her pelvis, I traced a finger down her slit again, parting her swollen lips and teasing her waiting hole.

"Keep your eyes on me Sookie" I whispered as I lowered my mouth to her mound and gently flicked the tip of my tongue against her clit as I plunged my finger into her hot core swirling and stretching it a little.

She collapsed back onto the bed, her back arching, her hands shooting to my hair, pressing me against her sex and moaning for more. She lifted her head to gaze on my face again as I continued to pleasure her.

I kissed and sucked on the hard nub of her clit, licking it softly then tightening my tongue to flick it quickly for a little while as I suckled it with my lips. She tasted divine… sweet and sticky and I needed more.

I removed my hand and licked her juices from my finger, loving the blatant desire on her face as I did so. I circled my thumb gently against her clit, massaging her mons with the base of my thumb, my palm slowly tightening and massaging her mound. I licked and kissed my way down to her dripping opening and with one last pass of my tongue to her lips I tightened my tongue and plunged it into her.

Her hands pushed at my head and her hips bucked up toward my face, trying to get me closer, deeper. I pressed against her pelvis with my arm, keeping her still and moved a little faster and harder with my thumb as I swirled my tongue around inside her.

She tasted so good. I felt myself getting hard again. I fucked her with my tongue as she moaned and twisted beneath me. I loved that I could cause this reaction in her, that she trusted me to give her this pleasure.

I flattened my tongue against her and licked back up to her clit, moving my fingers back to her swollen opening and slipping a finger back inside. I kissed and sucked at her clit again as I massaged her inner walls with my finger, feeling her inner muscles clench against me as she moved in her pleasure.

I slipped another finger inside and started thrusting, wiggling my fingers quickly, stimulating her all over. As she started thrusting against my hand I curled my fingers back toward my palm, finding her g-spot and massaging it while I flicked my tongue rapidly across her swollen clit.

She was moaning and thrashing her head from side to side, she grabbed a pillow and let out a deep growl into it, obviously unable to stay quiet any longer. I smiled in pleasure at causing this reaction, knowing that it meant she was enjoying herself.

"Eric" she hissed "please… please make me cum"

"Of course my love, anything for you" I whispered and redoubled my efforts on her clit while moving another finger into her channel, relishing in the tight clenching of muscles against them.

"Eric I'm close… I'm so close" she gasped "please… I need to hold you as I cum… please"

"Yes love" I murmured, shifting my hand so that I was cupping her entire sex, the ball of my thumb massaging her clit as my fingers thrust and curled, hitting her g-spot every time and making her gasp.

I licked the taste of her from my lips and captured her mouth with my own. Her leg moved to hitch up over my hip and her hands clutched at my back, pulling me close.

"Tell me you love me again Eric…" she panted softly, even in her passion aware of the noise we were making "I need to hear you say it again"

"I love you my goddess, always and forever" I whispered then repeated it in Swedish knowing she loved the sound "Jag älskar dig min gudinna, alltid och för evigt"

"I love you…" she gasped "I love you Eric" she held me tighter, pushing her hips hard against my hand and pulling me close with her leg.

"Come to me beloved" I moaned in her ear "kommit för mig älskling, kommit för mig"

Sookie shoved her fist into her mouth and her eyes shot open to meet mine. Her body spasming in ecstasy as her muscles clenched around my fingers and her juices drenched my hand. She groaned and swore and shook through it all, holding me close as I massaged her through her climax and bought her to climax again with the aid of the aftershocks and my talented fingers over and over.

When she couldn't stand anymore she grasped my wrist and I eased my fingers out of her slowly, kissing her softly as she panted for breath.

"Fuck" she gasped and collapsed back onto her bed. "remind me to tell Amelia that geeks are good with their fingers" she chuckled as she stretched up to kiss me again, lazily licking my lip and sucking it gently.

"So does that mean I get to do it again later" I murmured, pulling the covers over us again.

"Fuck yeah" she panted "although maybe not tonight, I'm exhausted for now"

I chuckled at her blissed out rambling.

"Thank you Eric" she said seriously staring into my eyes and touching my face again gently "it was beautiful, and special and just… wow"

I laughed again and kissed her

"Thank you" she whispered

"You… are…very… welcome… beloved" I said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

She unwound herself from me and put her clothes back on, passing me some tissues to wipe my hand. I did so and threw them into the trash, pulling my borrowed pants back on and climbing into bed again.

"I love you Eric…you know that right?" she asked nervously

"Yes Sookie, I know" I kissed her shoulder as I pulled her against my chest and wrapped her in my arms. "I love you too"

"I just…" she sighed sadly

"What beloved?" I asked, wondering how she went from so happy to the verge of tears so quickly

"I just don't know what I'd do if you left me" she confessed, crying silently, her small frame shaking with her sobs.

"I'll never leave you Sookie" I said soothingly, holding her tightly and tangling my legs with hers "We are forever"

"How do you know?" she sniffed "what if you go home and see someone else, someone prettier or smarter or… less damaged"

Oh…

"Despite what you had to endure in the past my dearest love… I will never ever treat you that way, I will never find anyone who could replace you in my heart or in my arms. You are everything to me and I will tell you every single day for the rest of our lives if that is what you need. I love you Sookie Stackhouse, that's never going to change"

"I love you Eric" she sighed, twisting in my arms and burrowing her face between my neck and my pillow "I'm sorry I'm being such a head case."

"Never apologize for expressing your feelings love" I whispered "They are just as valid when they are sad as when they are joyous"

I felt her nod against me as her hands moved to wrap around my waist.

"Besides" I chuckled "How else am I going to know if I fucked up? I'm a boy, you know we can be dense sometimes" I said trying to make her smile again.

She giggled a little and kissed my neck

"Yeah… you astrophysicists are a pretty dense bunch" she teased and sighed, content again in my arms.

I laughed softly and captured her lips again. "You are beautiful, you are smart, you are brave and most of all you are loved, my Sookie" I said looking into her eyes so that she could see the truth in mine. "I will love you, always… and forever."

"Always and forever" she repeated, kissing me back.

"Now sleep my love" I murmured "Dream of our future together and see how happy it will be"

"Mmmm" she hummed "That would be nice" she said as she yawned and twisted in my arms again, snuggling back into my chest, her little butt fitting into my hips and her legs curling to match the shape of mine.

"Love you" she sighed as she drifted off.

"Love you" I said with a final kiss, closing my eyes and listening to her breathing steady and deepen as she fell asleep.

I thought of her ring, hidden away in my bedside table in New York and imagined the way it would look on her hand and the look on her face as she agreed to marry me. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face and the love of my life in my arms.

* * *

A/N Yikes! who would have guessed I could write something like that! Eep!... and then Awww, snuggles and love at the end. Next chapter soon, bring the tissues, Eric will be going home :(


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you again to all the fantastic reviews, I couldn't believe how many there were! Thank you for loving my story so much :)

Charlaine owns all of course :)

* * *

Chapter 17 – SPOV

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face. I hadn't felt this relaxed or well rested in ages. Eric still had his arm around me although he had buried his head under his pillow. I stretched out like a cat then rolled onto my side to face him and scratched my nails gently up and down his back.

"Mrrph" he grunted.

I giggled and lifted the pillow off his head "Morning sunshine!" I chirped. I'd never been a morning person before, maybe all that was missing was a few great orgasms the night before?

"Urrph" he moaned "no… need more sleep"

"Why? It's already…. 9am," I said after stretching backward to check the clock "I'm surprised Gran hasn't come up to get us for breakfast!"

"Sookie" he said, opening one eye slightly to look at me "please?…. More sleep."

I giggled again and dropped the pillow back on top of his head, he huffed out a breath and rolled onto his back, sitting up slightly to move his head on top of the pillow and flinging one arm over his eyes to block the light.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked, "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Honestly?" he asked as he let out a huge yawn, his jaw cracking with the stretch "Nope."

"Aww, I'm sorry" I said, wondering why he hadn't slept well "was the bed too small?"

"Nope… someone was snoring" he said with a stretch

"Who?" I asked with a snigger thinking up a few things to say to them.

"Sookie… light of my life… your snoring is like a freight train going through a tunnel" he said with a pained laugh. "I've never heard such a huge noise coming out of such a tiny person before." He added and removed his arm from his face to check my reaction, it only made him laugh harder.

"I don't snore!" I protested, rocketing off the bed and glaring at him. "Someone would have told me! Amelia or Gran or… someone" I threw myself on top of him and laughed as he groaned theatrically at my weight "Take it back or I'll tickle you." I laughed

"I can't lie to you Sookie" he chuckled "you really do snore… badly."

"Eric!" I laughed slapping his arm playfully "I don't snore! Take it back!" I gently tickled his sides making him squirm.

"I can't Sookie! It's… Ahhhh stop!" he yelled as I started tickling him in earnest "It's true!" he laughed and squirmed, twisting so hard I fell to the side of his body and onto the bed.

"You're lying to me!" I laughed and catapulted myself to his feet.

"I really wish I was" he laughed trying to get his feet away from my wiggling fingers

"Take it back or the feet get it" I threatened with a grin

"Nooo!" he squeaked, unsuccessfully trying to get away he laughed begging for mercy as I tickled him "Stop! Stop! I'll take it back!"

"Ah ha! I am victorious!" I whooped, releasing his legs and flopping back onto my pillow.

Eric stood and stretched himself, reaching his arms up toward the ceiling and rolling himself up onto his toes at the same time. These movements did fantastic things to the muscles in his back and his gorgeous butt of course. I watched with glee as he then relaxed and bent to touch his toes…yum!

He turned back to me and after raising an eyebrow at the blatant eye-fuck I'd just given him he twitched the bed covers back into place and headed toward the door, pulling on his tee-shirt.

"Where are you off to Mr. Northman?" I asked with a smirk.

"Bathroom, Ms. Stackhouse" he smirked right back at me. "And I was wrong before…" he said sweetly, pulling the door open "you don't snore like a freight train."

"Glad to hear you've come to your senses" I chuckled.

"It's more like a jet taking off." he said wiggling his eyebrows and whooping with laughter as he zipped out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Ass" I muttered, laughing to myself as I rolled out of bed and into my slippers and robe.

I bounced downstairs and ducked into Gran's ensuite to use the bathroom. Catching a glimpse of my reflection as I washed my hands I couldn't help but laugh at the enormous grin plastered onto my face, I'd been smiling and hadn't even noticed.

I prepared myself for knowing looks and a million questions as I walked into the kitchen. I was met with a smiling Gran, a giggling Amelia, a stack of pancakes and absolutely no questions about the night before…

"Morning" I said with a smile.

"Morning" they replied and laughed a little.

"What?" I asked, preparing myself for embarrassment.

"We heard the conversation you had this morning" Amelia said.

"How funny is it that Eric is trying to get me to believe I snore?" I asked in amazement "Someone would have told me before now, so I don't know what he's trying to pull" I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well Sookie" Gran said with a chuckle "Your blue eyes weren't all you inherited from your Pops."

"Gran, are you sayin' that I…" I looked at her in shock

"Sookie, I can sleep just fine without earplugs unless you're home" she laughed "I think Eric is right, it is more like a jet plane" she cackled with laughter and took a seat wiping a tear from her eye.

"Nooo! You're ganging up on me!" I laughed begging them with my eyes to tell me that's what was happening.

"Sook, I'm sorry, but we're really not!" Amelia chuckled "I need earplugs all the time. Remember when you were sick and I was working really hard on that drama project and I was staying with someone?"

I nodded slowly, dreading the coming sentence

"I was staying at a hotel because even the earplugs weren't working" she said wincing.

"Oh my goodness" I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "Are you serious?" I squeaked, peeking through my fingers.

"Uh huh" she chuckled "It's only since you had to start taking the anti-anxiety meds after you broke up with your last boyfriend… if that makes you feel any better."

"Oh… that makes me feel a whole lot better!" I yelped sarcastically "This is totally unacceptable, I'm going to the Dr's as soon as I can and sort this out. I am NOT going to be compared to a jet" I huffed, crossing my arms and pouting.

Amelia and Gran just chuckled again and went back to their breakfast.

Stupid stalker ex had been so creepy after I broke it off with him, that I couldn't bear the thought of going outside. Amelia had dragged me to the Dr's after I hadn't left the house for a class and ended up with pills that made me snore. I couldn't believe no-one had told me before now… how embarrassing.

Eric walked in behind me and dropped a kiss on the top of my head before sliding into the seat next to me, a smirk on his face and his eyes twinkling with silent laughter.

"Y'all are mean" I said with a glare and stuffing pancake into my mouth, making them all laugh again.

"You could have warned me Adele" Eric chuckled

"I did… I told you I slept with earplugs!" she laughed "Can't get much clearer than that!"

We all laughed again and this time I joined in. If Gran had told him that, he obviously thought it meant something else, though I couldn't say I disagreed with his thinking seeing as I had the exact same idea.

"Now what are y'all doin' today?" Gran asked after we had all settled down.

"I thought I'd just take Eric around town, show him all the old hangouts and such. We'll probably stop in at Merlotte's for lunch if that's ok?" I said, looking at Eric and Gran for approval.

"Fine with me." He smiled and nudged my leg with his own.

"Fine with me too, I have a meeting with Descendants of the Glorious Dead this afternoon anyway" Gran said with a happy shrug of her shoulders, she loved history and the Glorious Dead was yet another outlet for it.

"Amelia? What are you up to? Would you like to come around with Eric and I?" I asked

"No, I should go and visit Cope and Viv" she huffed "They're my parents" she explained quickly to Eric "I don't see them often because they're too 'busy' or something" she said doing the air-quotes. None of us had time for Copeley and Vivianne Broadway.

"Then I think I might try and get onto Trey when I get back" she smiled speaking to Gran again "Say goodbye before he goes back with Eric today."

"Would you like his number?" Eric asked with a chuckle

"Is the Pope a Catholic?" she laughed and jumped up to grab some paper and a pen

I nudged his leg with mine and smiled at him for being such a sweetheart. I loved seeing Amelia happy and would do what I could to make sure she stayed that way.

Gran looked at her with a smile and gave Eric a nod. She felt the same way of course, having looked after her and practically raised her as she had Jason and I, she was obviously invested in Amelia's happiness.

"Sookie, are you going to drive me back to Shreveport tonight or will I ask Trey to come and pick me up?" Eric asked softly, sadly.

"I'll drive you" I said quickly "If that's ok." I added, looking to Gran for approval.

"Of course honey," she nodded "but… Amelia, would you mind going along? I don't like the idea of Sookie driving alone at night" Gran asked with a soft smile

"Sure thing Gran" Amelia said with a smile, "I could surprise Trey!"

"He'd love that" Eric said with a smile, handing her Trey's number then taking my hand in his, drawing little circles with his thumb.

Amelia chuckled a little and smiled to herself at the idea of seeing Trey again. I'd never seen her like this with anyone else. Maybe the distance thing would be good for them; they'd be able to get to know each other without the sex getting in the way of real communication.

I wondered if my relationship with Eric would be where it is now if we had met in person, rather than online. I'd like to think it would have been, but in my heart I knew that I would have cut and run before we reached this point. I shut part of myself down after Alcide and I think it was the safety of distance that allowed me to open up to Eric and let him in.

Gran got up as I finished eating and grabbed the small pile of Eric's clothes, passing them to him with a smile.

"Thank you Adele" Eric said with a smile "And thank you for allowing me to stay the night as well…"

"Well, everyone should be able to spend the night with the one they love" She smiled and chuckled at me as I turned red.

"I couldn't agree more" Eric laughed and took his plate to the sink. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just go and have a shower."

I turned to watch him leave and sighed at the view… that ass was a masterpiece.

"Sookie" Gran chided me gently "He has a very nice rear, but you shouldn't be staring."

"Gran!" I yelped, unable to decide if I was more shocked that she said something or the part where she had noticed my boyfriend's backside.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle "I'm old, I'm not dead!"

I shook my head and laughed, getting up and collecting the plates to wash up, kissing her on the cheek as I passed.

I quickly filled the sink with hot water before Eric started the shower, knowing that our hot water heater couldn't take the strain of two faucets at once. I washed and dried then put away the plates.

Eric walked back in soon afterward, his hair had been toweled dry and combed with his fingers, his jeans were hanging low on his hips and his shirt clung to his damp skin… he looked like sex on legs… yum

"I'll…uh… I'll go have my shower now" I stammered, entranced by the perfection of the man before me… if I got any worse I'd have to start wearing a bib to catch the drool.

Eric chuckled, pleased that he could have such an effect on me. He took a seat and winked at me as he pulled on his socks and shoes. "Ready to go when you are Sook." He said with a smile.

"I'll be as quick as I can" I smiled and practically ran to the bathroom.

After the fastest shower in history I dressed in jeans and a cherry red sweater. The fact that it was Eric's favorite color had absolutely nothing to do with the choice, neither did the fact that it made my boobs look great, I chose it because it was the first one I found… after I threw all my other clothes aside looking for it.

After pulling on my socks and shoes, I grabbed my purse and keys and went back downstairs. The look on Eric's face when I came into the kitchen was very gratifying, I'm just glad Gran was there otherwise we may not have left the house.

I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. He winked at me and stood up, ready to get the day started.

"I won't be back by the time you need to leave Eric, so I'll say goodbye now" Gran said, getting up from her chair and coming over to give him a hug. "It was a pleasure meeting you. You make sure you call when you get home so we know you got home safely."

"Yes Adele" he chuckled, hugging her close "I'll call to let you know what Mom says about Christmas and New Years."

"Good boy." Gran said with a smile, patting him on the cheek "Now… you two have a good day"

"Bye Gran" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later Sookie, you drive safely now." she warned as she kissed me back.

"Of course Gran" I smiled "Have fun at your meeting."

"I always do!" she laughed

Amelia said her goodbyes to Gran and after confirming when we needed to leave for Shreveport she left to pay a visit to her parents. She was sure to need as much comfort as I would tonight so I made a mental note to pick up a few pints of ice-cream and some chocolate before we came home to pick her up.

We drove around town for a while; I showed him where Jason and I went to school and told stories about my childhood to liven up an otherwise dull drive. There wasn't much to see or do in Bon Temps, but it was home, I loved it anyway.

Lunch came around and we stopped at Merlottes for some burgers. We cuddled in the booth as we waited for our orders to come, happy just to be spending time together like a regular couple would.

"So, have you thought about what you would like to do when you come to Cali?" Eric asked, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Ummm… snuggle?" I suggested with a chuckle

"I like the way you think" he laughed and gave me a squeeze.

"What were you thinking?" I asked

"Well I thought Disneyland would be on the list." he chuckled

"Oooh!" I squeaked, "I totally forgot about Disneyland!"

"How can you forget about that?" he laughed "it's supposed to be the happiest place on earth!"

"Nah…" I chuckled at the corniness of the line about to come out of my mouth "The happiest place on earth is wherever you are" I said fluttering my eyelashes and pretending to swoon

"Nice" he smirked "did you come up with that all by yourself?"

I nodded and gave him a cheesy grin, before kissing him on the nose.

We laughed and for a little while it was easy to forget he was leaving today. We finished up our lunch and played a game of pool. Eric pretended he was completely crap so I would win and I spent too much time staring at his butt to care that he threw the game.

I ran into the store quickly to pick up ice-cream and chocolate before heading back to the house to pick up Amelia and a few minutes later we were on the road to the airport. Eric rang Trey to let him know we were on the way up. Trey let Eric know that Maggie had washed all his clothes and packed his bag. She had also packed a huge container of cookies for them because she cooked when she got upset and they had run out of room in their freezer.

Amelia kept quiet through the whole conversation, her attendance still being a secret. They had talked on the phone today and she had said her goodbyes then, so she was bouncing in her seat with excitement at the idea of surprising him. Her day had been awful as was usually the case when she spent it with her parents, but she wasn't going to let that spoil her time with Trey.

Time went too fast for my liking and we were at the airport in no time. I parked the car and we walked slowly toward the terminal. Eric holding me close, his arm around my shoulders, mine wrapped around his waist.

Amelia ran ahead and jumped into Trey's arms just barely giving him time to realize she was there, he caught her and the look on his face would have been hilarious if I wasn't so completely miserable at the time.

The whole Dawson family waited with us while the guys checked in and got their boarding passes. We filed slowly through security and walked down to see them off at the gate. Maggie was already crying and I was trying my hardest not to join her.

Eric did the rounds, shaking hands and hugging the Dawson's to say goodbye and thank you. I hugged Trey quickly, not wanting to take too much time from Amelia. I moved slightly away from the group and sat down, facing the window watching the ground crews load luggage and prepare the plane for take off.

I stood as Eric came over watching him walk toward me and take a seat, my eyes never left his until he was settled and then I sat myself in his lap. I curled into his chest and breathed in his scent, I put one arm under his and around to his shoulder pressing him closer. The other moved up to his neck where I settled my fingers against his pulse point and felt his heartbeat. He wrapped me in his arms, gently rocking us, his head resting on mine.

"I don't want you to leave" I whispered, tears starting to sting at my eyes

"I don't want to go," he said sadly "but we both know I have to."

"I want time to stop or rewind or something… I don't want to say goodbye…" I said, a sigh hitching in my throat.

"Sookie…" he said softly "it's not goodbye, just see you later…"

"I don't want see you later." I cried. I hated myself for making this hard for him, he didn't need me to make this harder than it was, but I couldn't help myself. He was leaving and there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it.

Eric took my face in his hands and kissed me. One hand moved into my hair and the other pressed me closer to his chest. I desperately clutched at his shirt and kissed him back. I could barely breathe, but I didn't care. He was what I needed, he was more important than breathing.

"It hurts…" I whimpered "Please… please stay with me."

He made a shushing noise and rubbed circles on my back as he rocked me again. There wasn't anything he could say to make this hurt any less. There wasn't anything he could do to change the fact that he had to leave. So I cried and he held me until the final boarding call was announced.

"Go" I whispered into his chest "Don't look back or I won't…" My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't finish the sentence.

I felt him nod before he stood up. He lowered me to the ground and hugged me tightly to his chest, breathing in the scent of my hair then caressing my face as he turned it toward his. He kissed me softly and rested his forehead against mine for a minute before he moved away.

"I love you" I said as he moved past me.

"I love you too" he said sadly, squeezing my hand. "You know I'd stay if I could."

I nodded, unable to speak again. There was a lump in my throat that was choking me and a pain in my chest that was getting worse with each minute. I couldn't look at his face. If I saw how much this was hurting him it would tear me to pieces.

I knew I was over reacting. I knew he wasn't dying, that he was only going to the other side of the country. I knew there was nothing we could do, but wait. I knew that we would be talking on the phone every night. I knew that he'd be calling as soon as he landed. I knew all these things and it didn't make it hurt any less.

I heard him take a deep breath and walk toward the gate. I turned and watched him walk away… I watched him show the attendant his boarding pass… I watched him walk down the corridor to the plane… I watched him pause before he turned the corner and disappeared… I ran to the window and waited and watched as the plane pulled away from the gate… my chest felt like it was being crushed and I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

I felt someone wrap me in their arms and I let the sobs I had been holding in for so long wrack my body. I let myself fall apart… I was loud… I was causing a scene… I could hear whoever was holding me trying to calm me down, shushing and soothing me, stroking my hair and holding me tight.

I was losing half of myself and it hurt like hell.

* * *

A/N: Sniff... sniff...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you for all the reviews :) You all really know how to make a girl feel special :)

As usual - don't own a thing, Charlaine Harris owns all

* * *

Chapter 18 – EPOV

Walking down the corridor toward the plane was painful. I could feel Sookie's eyes watching me since I had let her hand go and I fought against myself every step to turn around and go back to her. When I paused at the corner I had to close my eyes, this was the hardest thing I had done in a long time… I really long time.

I turned the corner and if Trey hadn't been with me I think I would have cried. I leant against the wall for a second and took a deep breath. I wanted to stay so badly. I knew that she had been trying to keep it together, she had only cried softly while I held her, but I knew it would come out after I couldn't hear her anymore.

I hated that I had made her cry, I hated that this hurt so much, I hated that my leaving was hurting her so much, I hated that there was nothing I could do about it, and I hated that I would have to do this again more than once before we graduated.

I practically ran the rest of the way to the door of the plane. I settled into my seat and buried my face in my hands. Trey put a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me somehow. It was times like this that I wished it was ok for guys to cry. I pulled my book out of my carry on and shoved the bag under the seat in front of me.

"This fucking sucks Trey" I said quietly

"I know man" he replied "I hate that I can't do anything about it"

"You and me both" I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head against the back of the seat, trying to compose myself… when I heard the door shut and the engines rev up to pull away from the terminal, my emotions got the better of me. The lump in my throat was choking me and a tear escaped the corner of my eye. I sucked in a deep breath and looked out the window at the night as the flight attendants started their safety talk.

A while later someone started snoring, it pulled me out of my own head and reminded me that I wasn't alone. I'd been reading since take off and although none of it was sinking in, I hadn't felt like making conversation. I felt guilty about being such a bad travel companion for Trey though. He was just as upset about leaving his family as I was about leaving Sookie. I just wanted to be back in Bon Temps with her even if she did snore like a jet engine.

The thought of Sookie's snoring made me chuckle. I still couldn't believe that no-one had told her she was so loud.

"What's funny" Trey asked listlessly

"Sookie snores" I said with a smirk "louder than that guy over there" I said pointing out the man a couple of rows down who had managed to fall asleep, much to the annoyance of passengers nearby

Trey chuckled at that "That's pretty loud man"

"I know… I was sleeping next to it" I chuckled "Adele said she slept with earplugs while giving me the talk about not wanting great grandchildren just yet and I thought… well… you can imagine" I said turning to him.

"Yup" he said with a laugh and a raised eyebrow.

"But no…" I continued "she says she was warning me."

Trey laughed and clapped me on the arm. "I knew there was something I liked about her"

"As much as saying goodbye ripped my fucking guts out, I'm glad I stayed over" I said "Thanks for inviting me down man" I continued

"No problem Eric" he smiled "anytime… I should thank you for taking me with you to meet her and introducing me to Amelia"

"I'm glad you hit it off, she's good value" I laughed

"She's pretty awesome" he agreed.

We settled in to talk, catching up on what went on while I was in Bon Temps. We had a couple of stops which was annoying but unavoidable; I hated airport food so with a watery cup of coffee we dug into the supplies Maggie had packed for us when we stopped in Dallas. A few hours later we were in Newark and then on to Ithaca.

Trey and I shared a taxi back to our neighborhood. I said goodbye, gave him some cash and dragged my tired ass inside to collapse on the couch. It was just past nine at night when I got in so I pulled out my phone and called Sookie.

"Hi" she cooed "I won't keep you long you must be wrecked"

"Yeah, but not from the flight" I said softly.

"I ate a pint of Haagen-Dazs" she confessed

"What flavor?" I asked with a chuckle, wishing I had some myself

"Dulce de leche… I wish I had more" she said with a snigger "what is it about icecream that makes stuff less crappy?"

"I have no idea, but I wish I had some myself" I sighed "It was tough leaving you"

"It was tough letting you leave" she said "I'm sorry I cried… I made it harder for you"

"No… it would have been hard regardless" I said softly "I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that again, but I can't stand the thought of not seeing you either."

"I know what you mean" she whispered "Maybe it'll get easier the more we have to do it?" she suggested, not sounding anywhere near convinced.

"It will never be easy to leave you Sookie" I said, getting up and moving into the bedroom. "Hang on a second, I'm just going to get in bed" I stripped down and fell into bed, pulling my pillow against my chest and wishing I had thought to bring something that smelled of Sookie home with me…

"I miss you" she whispered

"Ditto" I said sadly

We were both so tired we didn't try to talk much, but I was happy just knowing she was there. When we couldn't keep our eyes open anymore we said I love you and hung up. My eyes were stinging but I fell asleep before I knew if I cried or not.

Mom called soon after I woke up the next morning wanting to know all about the trip. I told her about staying in Bon Temps, but left out how hard it was leaving Sookie at the airport. I told her about Amelia and Trey hitting it off and asked her about coming to visit Bon Temps with Pam and I after Christmas and checked if it was ok for Sookie, Jason, Adele and Amelia to join us for New Years. Of course she was excited about all of it, as I thought she would be, but as Adele had pointed out, it was better to ask first.

We chatted about what was going on with her and Pam. Although I was trying to hide it she picked up that I was sad about leaving Sookie behind and wondered if there was any way she or I could transfer to be closer together. I told her about our plans to see each other every month by swapping who was flying where, although I liked the idea of transferring there wasn't any point when we were both so close to graduating.

After Mom had talked herself out I rang Adele to organize for Christmas and let her know that the plans for New Years had been okayed by Mom. Adele asked how I was and I told her the truth… I was miserable. She told me that Sookie was the same and she wished there was something she could do. We chatted for a little longer before Adele let me go.

Talking with them both made me feel a little better, but I decided I was going to take a page out of Sookie's book and pig out on ice-cream. I called Trey to come over to watch some movies and ran out to the shops to pick up a few pints.

When Trey arrived I was already started on the Dulce de leche and he raised an eyebrow at me for being such a girl.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it Trey" I said handing him a spoon

"Ok, but none of this gets to Pam" he said warningly

"I'm the one who's acting like a chick Trey, I don't think I'm going to tell her you joined me for a chick flick marathon if I'm the one that started it" I said with a laugh

"We're not really watching chick flicks are we?" he asked slightly worried

"Fuck no!" I laughed "I'm just a little emo, I'm not jumping the fence"

"Well… Good… cause you're too attractive already without adding the boobs" he teased

"Shut up and sit down" I said and started Anti-trust.

"Shit Eric" he moaned "Anti-trust again?"

"Shut up Trey… eat your fucking ice-cream" I smirked "My tv, my choice… you pick the next one"

"Damn right I am" he pouted and took a huge spoonful of chocolate chocolate chip and shoved it in his mouth, groaning a few seconds later at the massive brain freeze he'd just given himself.

I couldn't help but laugh and I started to feel a little better… maybe there really was something to this ice-cream thing.

We spent the rest of the day on the couch, pigging out on ice-cream and watching movies. Trey's choice of Hackers was just as bad, if not worse than mine, because at least my choice was better tech wise. He only wanted to watch it for Jolie I'm sure.

Classes resumed a day later and although we didn't learn anything new, I went to give myself a reason to get out of the house. Our two week study period commenced another week later and I tried to spend time with Trey every couple of days to keep myself from becoming a hermit. I wasn't studying to make sure I did well on my tests, I was studying to try and keep my mind off Sookie and how much I missed her.

As we had discussed over Thanksgiving we started using Skype instead of the phone. The video chats helped ease the knot in my chest although it never went completely. It made me happy to see her smile, but knowing I couldn't hold her made me miss her just that little bit more every day.

Just before my exams started I received a package from Sookie. Inside was a framed photo of the two of us together, along with a CD that according to the label had more photos on it. There was also a pillow that was covered in Sookie's perfume and a mixed music CD with a little notebook underneath. I chuckled at the idea of her making me a mixed tape.

I pulled the pillow to my face and the knot that was ever present in my chest released a little and I let out a choked sigh. There was a lump in my throat and my eyes were stinging. I hadn't realized how much her scent had affected me over the days and night we had spent together.

I put the CD into my computer to check out the photos. There were only about 18 in all, all of the ones we had taken when we were under the tree, a couple of her stretched out in the sun from last summer, she had obviously thought them too sexy to share with me before, although I have to say that I really appreciated them being here now.

The last photo was of us cuddled up on the couch in conversation on the night that I had stayed over. It had obviously been taken without our knowledge and we were completely engrossed in each other. It was a beautiful photo and the emotions we felt for each other were clearly written on our faces, it was incredible, I loved it.

I set the last photo as my background and ejected the CD, replacing it with the mixed music one. It loaded up and I pressed play wondering what she had included on it. I laughed as the first song started and realized it was Kiss Me by Sixpence none the Richer.

I flipped open the notebook and smiled seeing her bubbly writing covering the page…

Dear Eric,

This would probably make a better Valentines gift than anything else, but I'm missing you more than I ever thought possible and knowing that something of me will be with you until I can be there myself helps me miss you a little less.

As you can see I've made up a mixed music CD, I've picked songs that make me think of you. Some of them are girly so I don't expect you to listen to them all. I wrote the lyrics out in this book because they say the things I'm to chicken to say… and so that you don't have to subject your ears to the ones that are sure to drive you crazy.

The photo I've framed obviously speaks for its self and hope it makes you smile. The last picture on the data CD stunned me when I saw it the first time. I knew you loved me but seeing what we have from a third person perspective is just amazing to me so of course I had to share it with you, I hope you like it as much as I do.

I know it makes me sound like a complete dork, but when I got home from the airport I stole/kept the shirt you wore while you were here and put it on a pillow, it helps me sleep and forget that you're not here. So as you can smell I sprayed the pillow with my perfume and slept with it for a couple of nights, I figured if your shirt helps me then this might help you miss me a little less.

You've helped me so much, just by being you, the fact that you love me is a miraculous bonus that I never expected, so thank you for being the kind, caring, wonderful person you are and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me.

I realize how corny this whole pack is, but it's the only thing I can think of to help you long distance until we can be together again.

I love you

Forever yours

Sookie

The song finished and went over to All I want is You by U2. I flicked through the rest of the notebook, checking through the songs she included. There were definitely a few songs in there that I wouldn't listen to more than once. I can't imagine Pam letting it go if she ever heard me listening to I Wanna Be with You by Mandy Moore.

Before I met Sookie I would have laughed at someone else receiving something like this, but it was incredibly sweet and brave of her to ignore the corniness of her gesture. It made me love her more and as I smelled the pillow yet again, I flopped back onto the bed, imagined holding her and relaxed for the first time since I left Louisiana.

I printed out the picture of Sookie and I on the couch to put in my wallet, I don't know why but it helped me concentrate on my exams, knowing that the more exams I finished and finished well were another step closer to being with her always.

The day I finished my last exam I went out and bought all my Christmas presents. Without Pam around to bug me I didn't mind shopping so much, but I would rather get it all done in one go rather than in bits and pieces.

I stopped in at Trey's to wish him happy holidays and give him his gift. He would of course be spending it with his family although I promised to try and get up to Shreveport while I was in Bon Temps to say hi. He blushed when he asked if I would give Amelia his Christmas present, I was in too good a mood to tease him for it though so I just nodded instead.

I was flying out early in the morning, so after a quick manly hug I went on my way to triple check my luggage and get some sleep. Sookie called on Skype so she could show me how she had decorated her room in Bon Temps, she was so excited that Christmas was almost here it made me laugh and imagine what she would be like when we had kids to share it with.

"I just love Christmas, decorating the house and the smell of pine trees, Christmas carols, candy canes…" she sighed "The only thing I don't like about it is the presents"

"If I want to give someone something I will, if I don't want to and do it anyway it makes me feel two faced" she continued "If I want something, I can go and buy it for myself, I don't want to wait for someone to give it to me… and getting something I don't like? Or from someone I don't like? I just feel like such a big liar."

"Sookie, you hate receiving gifts, period." I chuckled

"Not all the time!" she said defensively

"You get embarrassed when you get a gift regardless of the reason or the person" I laughed "admit it… you're a bad gift receiver!"

"Am not!" she huffed

"When's the last time you got something from someone and didn't make a big fuss about how it was too much and they didn't have to get you something?" I asked, crossing my arms and watching her face change as she though.

"Umm" she said quietly

"Exactly" I laughed

"I'm thinking!" she protested with a laugh

"You can't think of anything because it was either too long ago or it never happened" I said with a triumphant smile

"Well… that doesn't change anything" she said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Of course it does" I laughed "Not everyone who gives something is doing it because they want something back or because they feel like they have to…"

"Yes, but…" she protested

"Not finished!" I laughed as I interrupted "And the people you love who give you presents? Give them to you because they either think you'll like it, or they think you'd never get it for yourself. If I give you something, no matter the price tag or size or reason, it's because I want to, not because I'm trying to prove something…"

"You're…" she protested again

"Sookie… still not finished!" I said with a smile "I would like you to trust that I am doing things for you from a good place and not because I'm trying to buy you. I'd like to trust that you would accept a gift from me and not worry about you getting upset that I spent too much or risk you giving it back."

"Eric! I…"she gasped sounding offended

"Shhh" I said raising my eyebrow and smirking at her "I'm sure that Adele and Jason and Amelia are the same, Mom and Pam too. So… as a gift to me… Could you try to receive your gifts this year without a fuss?"

"Can I talk now?" she asked raising an eyebrow and smirking back at me.

"If you want to…I just wanted to finish my point…" I said with a laugh

"You're a butt head" she said with a pout

"Yep… am I wrong though?" I asked with a laugh.

"No" she said quietly

"Sorry, what was that?" I sat forward with my hand behind my ear

"No" she said a little louder

"Still can't hear you" I laughed

She poked out her tongue and blew a raspberry at me "I'll try" she said "I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings"

"YES!" I said pumping my arms into the air "I WIN!"

Sookie burst into laughter and called me a butt head again, but I could see that she was seriously considering what I had said. I knew that there wasn't much money to spare when she was growing up, and I knew that He Who Shall Not Be Named and his poisonous family had showered her with stuff to make her 'acceptable'.

"Mom and Pam are serial 'just because' gift givers. If they see something they think someone would like, it's bought and in a bag before you can blink" I said in gentle retaliation to the butt head accusation "so in defense of myself, I just wanted to make sure you know there's nothing behind it other than 'I think Sookie would like this' when the give you something out of the blue, Ok?"

"Ok" she laughed "it's going to take a little getting used to, but ok."

"Good…" I smiled "now tell me all about what goodies you're going to be cooking up for me" I laughed

We talked for a while longer, Sookie listing off all the things that would be baked for the holiday and going into raptures about how awesome the house would smell after their cooking marathon.

"I can't wait for everyone to get here. I'm a little nervous about meeting your Mom and Pam, but it'll turn out ok, right?" she asked nervously

"I can't wait either" I said softly "and Mom and Pam are going to love you. They already think you're great because I talk about things other than computers and astronomy now" I laughed then surprised myself by letting out a huge yawn "Sorry! I think I need to say goodnight."

"It's one more sleep closer to seeing you so I guess I'll let you off the hook this time" she laughed

"Oh thank you" I said sarcastically

"You're welcome" she said with a smirk

"Love you Sookie" I said gently, blowing her a kiss and feeling like a complete dork.

She giggled and pretended to catch it "Love you too Eric" she replied and blew me one back before disconnecting.

_I'm turning into a complete sap, and I couldn't be happier about it_, I thought as I fell into bed and pulled Sookie's pillow to my face.

* * *

A/N: Christmas is coming! WOO HOO!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So sorry for the delay my lovelies! Please enjoy

As always - Charlaine Harris owns all

* * *

Chapter 19 – SPOV

The first couple of days without Eric were hard. I cried a lot and ate a ton of ice cream trying to fill the hole, I kept telling myself that I was over reacting, that no-one had died so I shouldn't be feeling this… grief… for want of a better word.

I wrapped my spare pillow in the t-shirt he wore while he was here; his scent soothed me and helped me to remember that he was real. Gran and Amelia were supportive, gave me lots of hugs, advice and tissues. The main thing that kept me sane though was his scent; it reminded me that he had been here and that he would be back.

I put together a little care package for Eric after a couple of days and sad phone calls. I felt like a complete dork, but I knew that if I was feeling like this he was sure to be as well. When he rang to say thank you I was ecstatic and my stomach gave a little flip when he told me he slept with the pillow I had sent him. He didn't think I was a loser… Woohoo!

Exams had driven me mad… more than usual. Study cut into our time together so we couldn't talk for long, both of us being exhausted. We were both excited when the exams were over and Christmas break was starting.

I just loved Christmas time so much that after helping Gran and Amelia decorate the house, I would decorate my room as well; I had a little Christmas tree of my own set up in the corner, fairy lights around the windows and decorations all over the walls. I knew it was silly, but it was just such a nice time of year and no-one would think anything of a twenty something woman getting a photo with Santa… or that's what I told myself anyway.

I was nervous at the thought of meeting Eric's Mom Alexis and Pam, despite his frequent assurances that they would love me, and I was embarrassed to realize how bad I was at receiving gifts. It wasn't until he pointed it out that I considered how rude it would seem to people who didn't know my history. I hoped that I wouldn't embarrass myself or my family by saying the wrong thing to Pam, knowing that she was sharp and sarcastic wasn't helping at all.

"Just take anything Pam says with a pinch of salt" Eric said soothingly "If you aren't sure if she's joking or not, she probably is, and if she isn't then she'll rephrase the question"

"I don't want to embarrass you" I said "I don't want to be the 'redneck hick' I want her to think well of me. Your Mom too…"

"I promise, they already love you" he smiled "You've made me happy and that's the thing that they were most worried about"

"You're easy to keep happy" I laughed "A cushion sprayed with perfume and a couple of photos… whoopee!"

Eric laughed and shook his head "You have no idea how many of my ex girlfriends used to try and play head games with me. You're the only one that has made me happy enough for them to notice. They want to meet you, they're just as nervous as you are"

"Sure sure" I said with a chuckle "I'll bet you say that to all the girls"

"Only the ones I want to marry" he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye

"Hush you" I said flushing hotly "Don't change the subject"

"It's not changing the subject!" he protested "It's stating the facts" he laughed as my face turned another three different shades of red before I could get myself under control.

"What's your favorite cookie?" I asked, out of the blue, changing the subject before he could embarrass me further

"There's this really great cookie that Mom makes, it's not really that big here, but it's called an Anzac" he said with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, pretending to drool "it's coconut and rolled oats and molasses and just… yum. Nice topic change by the way, very smooth."

"I thought so..." I said with a laugh "We're cooking most of the day Christmas eve so I thought I would make something up just for you"

"I'll email you the recipe" he said with a grin "can't wait for you to try them, I'm sure they'll be a favorite for you too."

I loved cooking, not so much the cleaning up afterwards, but making up big batches of cookies was fun. Gran would take them around to her DGD friends for Christmas presents and we would always make extra so there was something to snack on while we were home for the holiday break.

I made up a test batch of Eric's cookies the next day; they smelt divine and tasted awesome. I think I might have to add a new recipe to the recipe box. Even Gran agreed they were tasty and she was pretty set in her ways when it came to cookies.

Christmas Eve arrived and with it the excitement of the coming day and the knowledge that I wouldn't get the best present until the day afterward. Eric, Pam and his Mom, Alexis were flying in the day after Christmas so we had spent all morning freshening up the spare rooms and getting everything ready for them.

"When are Eric and his family getting in?" Gran asked as we prepared the kitchen for our baking marathon

"Late afternoon the day after Christmas" I replied "they're renting a car and driving down from Shreveport"

"Oh good, they'll be able to get out and about without having to wait for us" she smiled setting everything up on the table

"There's not that much to see around here Gran" I laughed

"Yes, I know that, but they might want to… get their nails done or… something" she said flapping her hand as if confused by the idea, although I knew for a fact that Gran loved her manicures just as much as the next girl.

"Ohhhh… so that's what you got them for Christmas" I teased "Manicures at Tara's?"

"Well…" she said defensively "It'd be a good bonding experience"

"Uh huh" I laughed "And what may I ask is Eric going to do while we're all at Tara's getting our nails done?"

"Well I don't know, I guess you'll have to think of something… you're not coming" she said poking her tongue out at me.

"I'm not?" I asked, slightly shocked at the fact I wasn't invited and that my grandmother had just poked her tongue out at me

"Well, I thought you'd like some alone time" Gran said with a sly smile

"Gran!" I yelped, my mind leaping to all sorts of things that I really hoped she wasn't thinking of.

"Just remember… no glove, no love" Amelia whispered as she passed by

"Amelia!" I hissed as I turned a lovely shade of watermelon

"You'll want to catch up and all without us here" Gran said innocently "I can't imagine it would be easy to get a conversation going with his Momma and sister here"

"We talk all the time Gran" I said still blushing "There isn't that much to catch up on."

"So then when are you getting married?" she asked bluntly

"Huh? I…we… I don't know!" I stammered

"Well, try and make it soon, I want some great grandbabies to spoil" she laughed and passed me the stack of mixing bowls

"Auntie Amelia… hmm, it does have a nice ring to it." Amelia chimed in

I had reached my threshold of shame and hid my face in my hands while my cheeks turned cherry red and my grin threatened to set in place.

I only half listened as Gran and Amelia listed all the things we would be cooking up this afternoon. I was in shock that Gran had asked so bluntly about my future with Eric. I knew he wanted to marry me, but who knew when that would be.

I managed to get through the cooking without making any major mistakes, bar one where I had been just about to add a cup of salt instead of a cup of sugar; thankfully I caught myself just in time. My mind kept drifting to Eric and although the peanut butter cookies were now peanut butter and chocolate chip, at least they were edible and I could pass it off as an intentional addition.

Four hours later we had baked goods covering every flat surface in the kitchen, making the house smell heavenly. I wished there was a way to get the smell of cookies straight out of the oven without the cookies. I knew I would be going back to LSU with my jeans a little bit tighter than when I left, but I couldn't bring myself to care, I loved my food.

Christmas dawned and I woke up and ran downstairs to the tree just like when I was a little kid, making as much noise as possible and waking everyone up. Jason obviously wasn't with us yet so my first stop was the phone.

"Mrrffu"

"Jason! Jase it's Christmas! Get your butt over here now! Now now now nooow!" I yelled into the phone

"Sook? What the hell… it's only…six am" Jason groaned "go back to sleep… I'm begging you."

"Jaaaase" I whined "I thought my big brother would love me more…"

"Low blow snotface" he sighed

"Yay! I'll get the coffee ready, see you in ten butthead!" I squeaked and slammed the phone into the cradle before he could protest any further.

After I set the coffee to run through the filter I ran back upstairs to jump on my almost sister.

"Ame… Ame… Ame… Ame… Ame…Ame…" I said bouncing on her bed with each yelp of her name

"If you don't get off me right now I'm going to hex you" the pillow growled at me

"Get up… get up… get up… get up" I said poking her in the butt area

"Sookieeeeee" the covers sobbed "Please… I love you, but fuck off"

"Pleeeeeease" I whimpered, making sad puppy whiny noises

"FINE!" Amelia yelled, flipping the covers back "I'm up… now get out before I kill you"

"Yay! Coffee's on!" I said and blew her a kiss on the way out the door. I think she threw a shoe at me, but I was too happy to care

I bounced back down the stairs and knocked on Gran's door before walking in and snuggling into her bed.

"Morning Gran" I whispered "Merry Christmas!"

"Morning Sookie" she chuckled "Why are you bothering to whisper? I think you might have woken the dead with the noise you made this morning"

"Well… you might have had your ear plugs in" I laughed "Or is my snoring not so bad this time?"

"It's not as loud" she said sitting up in bed and pulling me into a hug

"Oh thank goodness" I gasped happily "I've been reducing the strength of the meds I'm on so I was hoping, but I wasn't sure…"

"Well it's not anywhere near as bad now" she said with a chuckle "Maybe Eric won't need his Christmas present after all"

"Huh? You bought him earplugs? That's mean!" I laughed

"Well it might be a little mean to you, but it's a mercy to him!" she laughed shuffling out of bed and into her slippers and robe "Now into the kitchen and help me with breakfast"

Jason showed up halfway through the breakfast preparations and stuck his cold fingers against my neck in retaliation for getting him up so early. I stuffed his mouth with a hot pancake and called it even. Amelia joined us soon afterward and in no time we were cleaning up the dishes and getting ready to open presents.

Gran played Santa this year and passed out the gifts from under the tree; a sweater, a pair of tiny sapphire stud earrings and a Borders gift certificate later I was happily digging into a tray of Godiva chocolates and trying to justify keeping them to myself.

I gave in to my better nature and shared around the heaven in a box, Jason and Gran moved into the kitchen to get started on lunch/dinner and Amelia and I settled into the couch, covering our knees with an old quilt and hugged each other thank you for our gifts.

"So, y'all are going to Cali on the thirtieth?" Amelia asked with a mouth full of peanut brittle

"Yeah, we'll be heading out after you leave for New Orleans." I replied.

"Wish I was going with you guys" she huffed "I hate these fundraiser things that the parents drag me to. If they were interested in half of those things they'd be better parents."

"If they were better parents…I wouldn't have a sister" I reasoned with a cheeky grin "What about you come up to Ithaca with me when I visit later?"

"Oooh!" she squeaked, her eyes lighting up "Trey would be there… count me in!"

"Things are going well for the two of you?" I asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

She nodded and smiled shyly "I didn't realize how much I relied on the physical aspect of my other relationships. It's so different with Trey because we don't have the option"

"You have to be a lot more honest with yourself and him to be able to make it worthwhile" I agreed "Skype makes it easier because you don't have to rely as much on the words, but communication is the big part of it, rather than just the physical"

"I like that I'm getting to know him properly and that he's getting to know me… I like that Trey is interested in the mind behind all of this…" she laughed and gestured to her rather ample chest "I guess I never really bothered telling anyone else about myself… I think that deep down I knew they wouldn't really care."

"I'm glad you found each other" I said, pulling her into another hug.

"Me too" she mumbled into my shoulder "thanks for that."

"Anytime…" I laughed "Just name your first born after me"

"Sookie!" she squeaked, flushing pink "Shhh."

"So you can tease me about safe sex, but I can't allude to the possibility of children? Double standards Ames!" I laughed and she hit me with a cushion.

Gran and Jason came back from the kitchen with bowls of popcorn and we settled in to watch our traditional Christmas movie, Miracle on 34th Street. We had watched it so many times that we could almost recite it word for word.

Gran passed around the Kleenex as the end credits rolled…

"It doesn't matter how many times I watch it, the end of this movie always makes me tear up" Amelia huffed as she wiped her eyes.

"Everyone wants a happily ever after Ames" I said hugging her tight

"I need grilled cheese" she replied, getting up and going into the kitchen.

I followed soon afterward and helped cook up a mess of grilled sandwiches. It was a cheese fest and they smelt so good I couldn't wait for them to cool, burning my tongue.

"Sucker!" Amelia laughed "you always do that!"

"Shhh" I hissed and grabbed for some cold water… ouch.

We carried the plate of sandwiches into the living room along with small plates for everyone to use as they ate. After settling in to the couch again we started up the next Christmas Traditional movie, Meet me in St. Louis.

Jason was snoring soon after it started; he was never one for musicals although he loved music. Amelia, Gran and I sang along quietly to the songs and they laughed at me as I fussed at the TV when the father, Mr. Smith, was making decisions that affected the whole family without asking them what they thought.

"That always makes me mad" I huffed

"It's just the way it was then!" Gran said "It may not have been the way women wanted it, but it was the way it was"

"Well then thank the Lord that I'm living in the here and now!" I replied angrily "If anyone tried to dictate my life to me like that I'd kick them into the middle of next year"

"Uh, Sook" Amelia said softly "You realize that's what the douche was doing right?"

"Yes, but now I know better. I've grown, I have more worldly experience, I'm more confident… that's my story and I'm sticking to it" I said huffily, crossing my arms.

"I'm just glad he's out of your life" Gran said, pulling me into a hug "Eric is a good man, I like him… I never liked the others."

"You're always a good judge of character Gran, I should have listened to you more" I said planting a kiss on her cheek "Now shush, I'm watching"

Gran cuffed me on the back of the head and with a little chuckle settled back into her seat and we watched the rest of the story unfold. Although we knew it well, we never got sick of watching it.

Jason woke up just as Judy Garland started singing 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' and little 'Tootie' started crying…

"Jason… are you crying?" Amelia asked with a snicker

"No!" he replied gruffly "I've just got somethin' in my eye is all" he added, scrubbing at said eye and sniffing

I hugged him tight and ruffled his hair "Awww, it's ok Jasey pooh"

Amelia and I flopped on top of him squishing him to pieces until he started tickling us to get us to move, he didn't stop until we begged for mercy and apologized.

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing, playing cards and swapping do you remembers. I loved Christmas more and more every year and couldn't wait to share it with my own children.

Dinner was fantastic and we ate until we were stuffed. Honey and ginger glazed ham, turkey in gravy, baked potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, fresh bread and cranberry sauce. I was so full I was starting to feel sick, but I couldn't stop myself from having just a little more of Gran's glazed ham… maybe I'll just get some new jeans when I go back to LSU.

Amelia and I cleaned up and put away the leftovers, not that there were too many. Gran had another ham to cook up tomorrow for everyone so we had only had a small one today. Between Jason and the rest of us there was just enough left for a few sandwiches and that's about all

Jason took his leave, promising to be back for breakfast tomorrow morning. Gran, Amelia and I did a quick clean up so that everything would be looking good, although it always did, I couldn't help but be a little nervous about what Eric's family would think of our little home.

We had decided on Christmas eve that we wouldn't be calling each other tonight, he would need to get a good night's sleep, and it would add to the excitement of seeing each other tomorrow, not that either of us were lacking in excitement. I couldn't get my brain to shut down and barely got any sleep.

I woke up before the sun the next day with a huge grin on my face. Eric is coming!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter - it was fun, that Pam is a scream!

Charlaine Harris owns all, I own nothing :(

* * *

Chapter 20 – EPOV

I was so excited to get on the plane that I actually woke up before my alarm. One more week and I'll be with Sookie again. I couldn't wait to get home so that I could hug Mom, see if she liked her Christmas presents and of course show her Sookie's ring.

I was worried that they would think it was too fast or that we didn't know each other well enough to even think about getting engaged. I knew that Sookie was it for me, I'd had other girlfriends before and none of them made me feel the way Sookie did. She just got me… she was a friend as well as being beautiful and I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her.

I barely noticed the drive to the airport and it wasn't until the cab driver turned around to ask for his fare that I realized we had arrived. I threw some notes at him and apologized, my brain was already in Louisiana. I was in trouble if I couldn't re-engage it before I got home, Pam would have a field day torturing me.

I was completely wiped out by the time I landed in Cali, flying across the country was obviously tiring, but trying to tune out the old ladies sitting next to me and ignoring the flirtation of the flight attendants had really drained me. I would have thought the attendants would be too busy looking after the other passengers, but apparently the only way to get from one end of the plane to the other was past my seat and there always seemed to be turbulence when they passed me.

"I'm so sorry sir" a heavily made up redhead said as she grasped my bicep for the fourth time "Turbulence…" she added as her excuse

"Not a problem" I smiled, imagining her toppling the other way and into the lap of the overweight business man on the other side of the aisle who probably wouldn't have minded at all.

"My my, you sure are strong!" she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes and trying to slip a piece of paper into my shirt pocket.

I just smiled and removed her hand from my pocket before she could release the scrap of paper.

She laughed nervously and somehow managed to find another route the next time she made her way to the front of the plane… thankfully.

I stepped off the plane and stretched as I made my way into the terminal, managing to look around a little just before being slammed into by two squealing blondes in Dolce and pearls…

"You're home!" Mom cried as she covered my face in kisses "I missed you!" I would have been embarrassed by the display if I had enough energy, but as it was I just hugged her tight and let her wipe her lipstick off me when she was finished.

"It's good to see you both" I said with a smile, kissing them both on the cheek and crooking my arms to have one on each side as we made our way to the luggage carousels.

"Please, please, please tell me what you bought me?" Pam begged, tugging on my arm and looking at me with a pouty face "I'll be good… I won't even tease you about Sookie until after we get home…"

"Wow Pam" I snorted "You really know how to talk someone into something…"

"My theory is that if I start low you'll settle for less…" she replied with a grin "So is it something techie?"

"I'm not telling you Pam, you just have to wait" I laughed, knowing that she'd be too busy trying to guess what her present was to do me any real mental damage with her jibes about Sookie.

We would always get each other gag gifts and one serious one, we were both so hard to buy for that we decided this was easier. This year my sister was getting cat ear headphones, a book of 'Dear Abby' advice and a fluffy unicorn purse, her serious gift was a few decorative perfume bottles to add to her collection.

Mom was getting a coffee table book of our family photos, Pam had been scanning and emailing them to me when Mom was out of the house, so it would be a surprise. I had also bought her a book of iconic architecture and a jewelry stand shaped like a butterfly, knowing that she loved them and she was always losing earrings.

They hadn't stopped talking once since they had hugged me at the gate. It was good to be home, but I think I should have bought earplugs in my carryon. We grabbed my bags and went to the car, Pam called shotgun, which I didn't mind, and after being cramped into the tiny plane seats for so long it'd be nice to stretch out in the back.

"I am just so excited to have you home Eric" Mom smiled as we pulled into the driveway "I'm sure you've grown since I saw you last"

"Mamma, I stopped growing when I was 22" I laughed "the only thing that grows now is my hair"

"Well… that and your butt" Pam teased

"Ha ha Pam" I replied "don't put your issues on me, I work out"

"I'll have you know I've received compliments about my butt" Pam yelled "I… have a FINE ass."

"You ain't got anything on this!" I laughed as I slapped my butt and ran, Pam chasing after me and not doing too well as she still hadn't kicked off her heels.

"No running in the house" Mom yelled with a laugh "Don't make me hose you!"

"OK Mamma!" we yelled back, laughing hard. We may be in California, but getting soaked by the garden hose was only fun when it was hot out.

I went back to the car and grabbed my bags. After settling into my room and grabbing out the gifts I took them down to the living room to put under the tree. Pam had decorated with silver and blue this year… every ornament was either blue or silver; silver tinsel, metallic blue beads, white fairy lights and a silver star on top.

I kind of wished that she wouldn't theme everything all the time. I loved the Stackhouse tree, covered in every color under the sun and groaning under the weight of all the ornaments…. I loved the trees that looked like they had been decorated by kids with ornaments that had obviously been around for ages, I thought it made the holiday more personal and family oriented.

Pam picked up her presents one by one, shaking and squishing them trying to figure out what she was getting. Thank goodness I had wrapped her bottles in bubble wrap and packing peanuts otherwise she would have been unwrapping pieces of glass on Christmas morning.

"Pammy!" I laughed "You get to open them soon enough and you know you never guess right anyway"

"Shh I'm listening…" she scolded "yours are over there" she added pointing to some silver wrapped gifts on the other side of the tree.

"Oooh!" I squeaked and grabbed hold of my own gifts, squishing and shaking investigating the contents, another part of our tradition was to wrap things so that they never seemed like what they were.

Eventually both of us conceded defeat and gave up trying to guess the contents of our Christmas presents. I always felt like a child when I came home and couldn't help acting like one when I was there. Mom had worked hard to make our childhood happy after we had left Sweden and it showed.

"Thank you Mamma" I said as I came up behind her making dinner.

"What for!" she laughed as she put the knife down and turned for a hug

"For being you" I said softly, wrapping her in a huge hug and lifting her off her feet

"Put me down!" she squeaked, slapping at my back and kicking her feet "I wasn't meant to be this tall!"

"I can see that!" I laughed as I put her down again and kissed the top of her head

"So tell me more about your Sookie…" she said with a smile, returning to her chopping board

"She's amazing…" I said softly, pulling her ring out of my pocket "Do you think she'd like this?"

"Eric! Is that?" she gasped and dropped the knife, taking the ring box in her hands "Oh my son, I'm so happy for you! It's beautiful; it suits her exactly… to my mind it does… I can't wait to meet her!"

"She's looking forward to meeting you and Pam too…" I said with a laugh, taking the box back. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"If it feels right to you and it feels right to her, then it's not too soon" she replied cupping my cheek in her hand "You found someone that makes you happy, that is the main thing."

"She really does" I laughed "She sent me a pillow with her perfume on it, because she thought it would help me sleep, funnily enough it does"

"Awww… that's so cute! Did you send something back?" she chuckled

"No" I smiled "she had my shirt from when I slept over at Thanksgiving"

"So how are you going to ask her? And when?" she asked

"I have no idea" I admitted "I just know I have to…"

"You'll know when the time is right" she said turning back to dinner again "I don't think, from what you've told me, that she'd appreciate you making a big thing out of it."

"No… she doesn't like surprises either" I laughed as I recounted the day we surprised her in Bon Temps after Thanksgiving.

"Awww" Pam squeaked as she joined us in the kitchen "That's so cute!"

"Scared the crap out of me at the time" I laughed, pulling Pam in for a hug.

"So stop stalling" Mom chimed in as she finished her preparations for dinner and started cooking "Tell me about my soon to be daughter in law…"

Pam poked me in the ribs and looked at me in shock. I just shrugged, she knew I was going to ask Sookie to marry me at some point, I wasn't going to keep it from Mom just because she was my Mom.

"Well… she's smart, funny, has a terrible track record with accepting compliments and gifts." I laughed

"She doesn't like getting presents?" Pam asked in further shock "you're joking me?"

"Nope" I laughed "I warned her that you and Mamma were 'just because' gift givers and she said she'd work on it"

"I have to buy her more stuff then…" Pam said firmly "Maybe we'll just have to take her shopping Mamma so she knows what we're like?" she suggested

"I don't know if she could take shopping with you Pammy" I laughed "She won't know what hit her!"

"Shut up Eric" Pam said, poking her tongue out "You've never shopped with her, you don't know what she's like!"

"Shh Pam" Mom scolded gently "I need more information on Sookie"

"Yes Eric… tell us more about my new sister" Pam said with a smirk, standing back and crossing her arms, narrowing her eyes at me as if I was the one that had interrupted.

"Well… uh" I stammered "What do you want to know? She's studying psychology, she loves cooking, but hates to clean up afterward. She was raised by Adele, her grandmother, along with her big brother Jason. She's sweet and generous and sassy"

"I love her already" Mom said as she hugged Pam "You're right Pam darling… we have to take her shopping and spoil her rotten"

"I knew you'd be on my side Mamma" Pam replied with a grin

I huffed in pretend annoyance and winked at them before going back to my room to put Sookie's ring away and unpack some of my clothes.

"Dinner Eric!" Mom yelled from the kitchen after about 10 minutes.

We settled in for dinner and chatted and laughed our way through the rest of the evening, catching up on news with each other. Surprisingly despite all the conversations we'd had over the phone and on the way back from the airport today they still had plenty to tell me.

We spent the rest of the week in the lead up to Christmas laughing and hanging out. I went out clubbing with Pam one night and remembered why I hated it after the fourth girl tried to seduce me by telling me she had no gag reflex and a closet full of toys.

"Why do they think I would find that appealing?" I asked Pam as the rejected girl swished away, obviously thinking I would be kicking myself, however I just thanked my lucky stars she took no for an answer. I couldn't wait to get home.

"Well Eric…" Pam explained in a school teacher-ish tone "The vermin think that if they throw themselves at enough people, they will eventually find someone desperate enough to take them home"

"That's just sad Pam…Who would ever be that desperate?" I laughed, kicking myself as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"Need I remind you dear brother…that you used to take home your fair share of strays before you moved up to NY?" She asked with a smirk

"Don't remind me" I groaned "I've been trying to forget…I don't know what I was thinking"

"Obviously you weren't thinking" she laughed "Does Sookie know you were a man whore?"

"Yup" I said, laughing at her face as she tried to hide her shock "She doesn't know the details, but she knows I used to sleep around"

"And she still likes you?" Pam asked incredulously "She must be a saint"

"Pretty close" I laughed and poked my tongue out at her as she narrowed her eyes at me "She knows I haven't slept with anyone in four years though so she figured it balances out"

"I think it'd take longer than four years to balance out" Pam laughed "Are you ready to go?"

"Definitely" I laughed "Quick before someone else tries something!"

We made it to the door in short time, being taller than most people was a plus when you wanted to get through a crowd. I emptied my pockets of napkins that had been put in there and recoiled in disgust when I found someone's thong tucked into my waistband with their name and number printed on it… apparently it was easier than keeping a pen in your purse?

Pam couldn't stop laughing at me, she was holding her sides and wiping away a tear every now and then… she'd settle for a while before looking at me and going off into gales of laughter again. After a while I found the funny side, although I took a really hot shower when I got home and reminded myself not to go out clubbing without Sookie ever again… maybe she could protect me.

I went back out to the kitchen to get a snack, for some reason going to the clubs always made me hungry for comfort food… maybe it was the desperation that seemed to hang in the air? I didn't know, but I was definitely glad it wasn't part of my normal life anymore.

"You really haven't slept with anyone for four years?" Pam asked as she came out of her room wrapped in a fluffy pink robe and bunny slippers… my sister was a walking contradiction.

"Yup" I replied as I started cooking up some bacon…I think a bacon and egg sandwich was what I needed tonight.

"Ooh could you please cook me some too?" Pam asked as she settled into a chair at the table. "How did you manage to go four years?"

"Easy" I shrugged "I was too busy with my studies and I just reached a point where I wanted more than a quick fuck, and then I met Sookie, talking to her was more fun than going to bars and stuff so I didn't miss anything, then we… y'know"

"You fell in Wuv… twoo wuv" she teased with a giggle "I'm happy for you brother mine" she added as I glared at her "Sookie is good for you, it's obvious that she makes you happy and she sounds like a lot of fun."

I chuckled and slid the bacon out onto some bread. "She's just one of those people" I admitted after cracking a couple of eggs into the pan "She makes you want to be the best version of yourself so that she'll be proud of you, but accepts the parts that aren't great and is proud of you anyway"

"Are you sure she's not a saint?" Pam laughed, swiping a sandwich as soon as I slid the egg onto it.

"I'm sure…She's got the dirtiest laugh, there's no way she could be a saint with a laugh like that" I smiled as I smothered my bacon and eggs in barbecue sauce.

"I can't wait to meet her" Pam said, swiping the sauce and squirting it onto her own sandwich "I know I keep saying it, but I'm really excited."

"Me too" I smiled as I tucked into my snack, thanking my lucky stars for a petite blonde who called me a snob.

Time flew and Christmas morning finally arrived, after a leisurely breakfast, where I dawdled as long as possible, Pam of course chomping at the bit to try and get to the tree and her presents managed to wait until I finished my coffee before she slapped at me to hurry up.

I laughed and stood up from the table following her and my mom into the living room where they both seemed to regress to the age of five and dug into the wrapping paper with reckless abandon. I of course, being the strong alpha male type, only regressed to the age of six and managed to hold off on squealing.

Pam had bought me a shower cap, in the shape of a frog head, it was green, with eyes on top… I put it on while I unwrapped the rest of my gifts, just so they would laugh. I took it off before someone grabbed a camera though, I couldn't have photographic proof of something like that getting out there.

Mom had bought me a new leather jacket, it fit perfectly, I was sure Sookie would love it too as it stopped just above my butt, her favorite part… for now. Pam's other gifts included; a couple of pairs of edible underwear with a note to make sure I 'shared' with Sookie, a thumb drive that had been decorated to look like Darth Maul, a book of images from the Hubble telescope and a book on Astrophysics that I didn't have yet.

After giving out multiple hugs and saying thank you a million times, I settled in to the couch to look through my book of images from Hubble, laughing at Pam sulking over not receiving her 'Just Like Me' American Girl Doll when in fact I had it delivered to the house here and I just hadn't wrapped it. She continued to glare at me while flicking through 'Dear Abby' until I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I came back from my room with the doll and some clothing and was immediately praised as 'the best brother ever' as she went into raptures and clapped her hands in glee… yet more proof that my sister was a riddle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in mystery…

We played Trivial Pursuit for the afternoon, watched A Muppet Christmas Carol and ate Chinese takeout. Because we wouldn't be staying here for a few days we had decided it would be better not to have a big Christmas dinner until we got back from Louisiana with our guests.

The day ended and although Pam protested a little at the early hour we would be leaving tomorrow we all went to bed and slept… well… tried to sleep in my case. I opened my laptop and looked through Sookie's pictures and emails until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. My last thought was that I'd be seeing Sookie the next day and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you again for the reviews, I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you had all been so patient with me. Thank you :)

As always Charlaine Harris owns everything... woe is me.

Mini rant about Alexander Skarsgard...

Is it completely lame that seeing Alex and Kate together makes me want to cry? I'm just so sure he's too nice for her! She just looks… sneaky… and fake… and for goodness sake wear a frikin' bra! I don't want him for myself, although it would certainly be nice (I don't think hubby would like that much though) and from the photos it looks like he's happy-ish, I just think there are other people out there that would be a heck of a lot better for him than she is/could be…

Rant over… sorry!

Oh and I forgot to upload all the Northman Christmas presents, they are in my profile now… happy reading, Eric is here!

* * *

Chapter 21 – SPOV

Eric was on his way! My heart sang as I bounced around the house. His plane was supposed to land 30 minutes ago then he would have to grab the bags and organize their car for the few days they would be here. I wondered if he was on the road yet, I hoped he was… I was jumping out of my skin with excitement.

"Sookie if you don't stop humming and pacing I'm going to tie you to a chair and gag you" Amelia laughed "He'll get here when he gets here, you jumping around and wearing a hole in the carpet is not going to make him arrive any sooner!"

"I know that, I'm just too excited to sit still!" I giggled "Maybe I should do something… what can I do?"

"Why don't you go through the linen closet and reorganize…" Amelia suggested

"I did that already, before you got up" I replied, going back to my pacing "What else?"

"Alphabetize your CD's?" Jason asked

"Did that too…" I admitted

"Polish the silver?" Jason tried again

"Done" I said with a slightly hysterical giggle

"Go over the grout in the shower with a bleach pen?" Amelia asked, wracking her brain for something to keep me entertained and out of her hair

"That could work!" I said, clapping my hands in glee at having something to do "Thank you!" I yelled as I ran off and changed into some ratty sweats and a tee shirt, ignoring the laughter coming from my family… I was nervous! So shoot me! Nearly an hour had passed when I was finally finished, the shower looked great and I looked like crap, but felt a hell of a lot less nervous.

I grabbed my clothes and used Gran's bathroom to wash up. I had just finished drying my hair when I heard the gravel on the driveway crunch under the weight of a car. He was here! They were here! Eric!

I ran down the hall to the front door to watch the car come to a stop out the front of the house. We usually came in through the kitchen, but of course Eric wouldn't know that… yet. My heart ached with the thought that one day he would, one day I'd be in the car with him, unloading great grandchildren and ridiculous amounts of luggage and greeting Gran instead of greeting Eric.

Unable to contain myself anymore I ran squealing out onto the front porch, down the stairs and into Eric's arms before I had time to think it through. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, my legs around his waist and snuggling my face into his hair.

I breathed in his scent and sighed in contentment at having him with me again. The knot that had been in my chest since thanksgiving was finally gone, replaced with the bright glow of happiness and love. Eric was finally here, and he's all mine for two weeks.

"I missed you" I whispered as he held me tight

"I missed you too" He whispered back, kissing my neck gently

Someone cleared their throat and chuckled a little and it took me a couple of seconds to realize that I had climbed up my boyfriend in front of his family! It was not only embarrassing, it was rude too. My head shot up and I wiggled a little to get Eric to let me down, but he wouldn't let go!

"Mamma, Pam, this… is my Sookie." He said proudly chuckling under his breath and smiling like a complete goon.

"Eric, put me down!" I hissed, before trying to get down again, he still wasn't letting me go… oh crud.

"Hi y'all! I can't tell you how great it is to finally meet you! Eric talks about you all the time, I feel like I already know you!" I said with a smile, waving a hand because I couldn't move enough to offer a hand shake. I pretended that I wasn't currently hanging from their son and brother and I seemed to be doing a very good job of it.

"Eric, put the girl down, I need a hug too" said Alexis with a laugh

"But Mamma!" Eric whined, pouting and trying to keep from laughing himself. He gave me another quick squeeze before gently setting me back on my feet and walking off to greet my brother who was standing on the porch holding his sides laughing…butthead.

"I tried to teach him manners, but they must have been pushed out by all the astronomy stuff" Alexis laughed as she wrapped me in a hug "It's lovely to finally meet you Sookie, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see the two of you together, Eric's been a different person since he met you"

"It's a pleasure meeting you" I smiled hugging her back "Please come in, you must be tired, would you like some coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate? Or something cold?"

"I would love some coffee" another voice groaned "Eric made me get up at five am, I didn't even know people were alive at that time of the morning"

"Strangely enough they are; I don't know why though!" I said with a chuckle, shaking her hand and linking her arm with mine "It's nice to finally meet you Pam, come on in and I'll get you the biggest cup of coffee we have…"

"I've asked Eric already, but are you absolutely sure you aren't a saint?" she asked with a smirk. Alexis chuckled a little… I guess it was a running joke.

I laughed and it seemed to set them off too… Pam, Alexis and I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen to see Gran being lowered to the ground by Eric, fussing at him for 'hoisting her 'round like a sack of potatoes' and flushing a bright pink, which only made us laugh harder.

"Adele, Amelia, Jason… This is my mother Alexis and my little sister Pam" Eric said with a smile, letting them pass to shake hands with the others as he pulled me into a hug and kissed the tip of my nose then my lips… he was just so cute! I thought as I kissed him back.

"Now enough of that shaking hands nonsense. I need hugs…keeps me young and sassy! Not to mention we're practically already family." Gran said with a laugh as they reached her, she pulled Pam into a hug and squeezed her tight like she would have for Amelia, Jason or myself… Pam was…stunned.

"I couldn't agree more Adele" Alexis laughed, hugging Gran after Pam had made her escape and seemed to hide behind her brother a little.

"Now, y'all let me know what you'd like for refreshment and go sit in the living room… You must be tired from your flight and I know that the drive from Shreveport is less than thrilling." Gran said with a smile, fussing around the kitchen and preparing a tray of mugs and snacks.

"Coffee all around please, Adele…" Eric said with a chuckle "Mamma and Pam didn't know there was a five o'clock in the morning until today"

"Eric…don't be mean" Alexis scolded "You know that's not true."

"Sorry Mamma" He chuckled, kissing her on the cheek and winking at me.

"Well then… coffee it is. Once you feel human again we'll show you to your rooms" Gran said officiously "Now scoot, you're in the way" she added with a chuckle

"Could you please use my big cup for Pam? She's feeling less than human today" I asked Gran as I rounded everyone up.

Gran chuckled and nodded pulling down a cup that was almost as big as my head. They all giggled and I took everyone back to the living room, pointing out bits and pieces along the way, photos of myself, Jason or Amelia doing one thing or another and telling stories about said photos. I knew some of them were new to Eric, although he would chip in with some of the stories he knew.

"So he decided he was going to be Superman, jumped off the porch roof and didn't get a scratch" I explained, pointing to a picture of Jason with his leg in traction "went to practice his flying on the slide, fell off and broke his femur in two places"

"Ouch!" the visitors hissed as they took in the shot.

We settled into the couches and chairs, Jason sitting next to Pam and Alexis, Amelia off on her own and I was glued to Eric's side with his arm around me… there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

Gran came in soon afterwards with the tray, loaded down with cookies and cakes and cups for everyone, she had to make a second trip for Pam's cup, but of course she didn't mind. We sat and talked and laughed, getting to know each other. Alexis and Gran seemed to be kindred spirits and got on like a house on fire. Amelia and Pam were soon laughing together like old friends and Eric and Jason were talking as brothers should.

I stayed quiet, watching everyone getting along and sighed in happiness at the scene in front of me, thanking my lucky stars and any deities that chose to exist that I had met Eric and that we had fallen in love. Our families loved each other already and they had only just met, Eric loved me and I had a hot cup of coffee in my hand… could a girl be any more blessed?

"Sookie, how on earth did you get a cup that large?" Pam asked with a laugh as she finished it off… I don't know how she managed, it was seriously huge.

"When I was laid up with my broken leg, back when I met Eric, Jason, Gran and Amelia were looking after me, doing a heap of fetching and carrying… you know, normal invalid care stuff" I laughed "And Jason decided I went through too many cups of coffee, and he was sick of running up and down the stairs all the time, so he went out and bought this one for me, plus a little coaster thing that plugs into my computer USB and keeps the liquid hot… saved them a lot of trips."

"I'm a genius" Jason said with a grin, puffing out his chest "Amelia and Gran were just as peeved as I was, they just wouldn't say it"

"Jason!" Amelia screeched "You can't say that! It was my fault she was hurt in the first place! You know I still feel bad about that" she added, pouting a little "I talked her into wearing stilettos for the first time and she fell down some stairs" she explained to Alexis and Pam, who knew I had hurt myself, but not how. They nodded, well versed in the perils of wearing heels while walking down stairs.

"Awww… I'm sorry Ames" he pouted and went to sit on her lap "Want me to get Trey down here to kiss it better?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"First of all… get your fat butt off me" she huffed, shoving at him until he fell to the floor, laughing "I wasn't built to have people your size sitting on my lap. Second of all… You're practically my brother! You're not supposed to suggest things like that!" she raged, looking completely embarrassed and hopeful at the same time.

"Hey, I like Trey! He's good people…" Jason said as he stood up "I'm sure he wouldn't mind the trip, if you make it worth his while…Eric, back me up man!"

"I'm staying out of this dude!" Eric laughed "You can't say something like that to a girl! I seriously believe you want to rethink your genius status."

"Low blow man" Jason scowled, settling back into his seat and pulling out his cell phone "Maybe I'll get Trey's input on this one…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Pam yelped, pulling his phone out of his hand and putting it down her top "Don't worry Amelia, I've got your back" she said with a grin

"You're not my sister Pam…so I don't have any qualms about going in there after my phone, but you are a guest, so I'll ask nicely…" Jason said, his eyes twinkling with laughter "Would you please remove my phone from your cleavage and return it to me?"

"Nope" she replied, popping her lips at the word and chuckling darkly

"Shoot" Jason huffed and settled back into his seat. He knew if he tried anything he'd get a hiding from Gran, regardless of the fact he was 30, and if Gran didn't do it Eric, Alexis or I would have. "Eric, control your sister would you?"

"No one controls Pam, except Pam" Eric laughed in reply "I like my safety too much."

Jason widened his eyes in shock and looked at Pam again, wondering what she could do to threaten someone as big as Eric. Pam winked and kissed the air before pulling the phone from her top with a warning glare. Jason visibly gulped before he took it back.

"Are y'all done?" Gran asked with a laugh "I was sure there were no teenagers left in this house, maybe I'll have to double check?"

"Sorry Adele" Pam said shamefaced

"Sorry Gran" Jason said, sounding anything but "Sorry Pam, Sorry Alexis… Gran really did teach me manners, I just forget to use them sometimes"

"Meh… we're Swedish" Alexis replied, as if that would explain anything, and chuckled a little at the stunned looks on Jason's face. We all burst out laughing at the fact my brother had just been schooled by four women.

"I need some air, excuse me, please." he squeaked as he left the room followed by the sound of us all cracking up again, laughing until our sides hurt

"Don't worry Pam" Gran said with a chuckle "I wasn't scolding you, he needs to be knocked down a few pegs every once in a while"

"Can't imagine why" Pam said sarcastically with a laugh "his ego is almost as big as Eric's"

"Ouch Pam!" Eric said with a pout "I was on your side!"

"You have the wrong chromosomes to be on my side" she laughed and blew her brother a kiss. "These are really great cookies Adele, would you mind if I steal the recipe?"

"Of course not!" Gran smiled, pleased at being asked "I'll run and get it now so we don't forget before we go back to Cali" she added and shuffled off to the kitchen.

Amelia excused herself to the bathroom and I realized we had been talking for so long that their bags were still sitting in the hallway and we hadn't shown them where the bathroom was either!

"Oh I am so sorry!" I squeaked at the realization "I should show you around a little and let you freshen up! I was just so comfy talking with y'all I completely forgot my manners." I said apologetically.

"I would like to freshen up a little" Pam chuckled "And change out of these shoes, they pinch my toes, but they are just too cute not to wear them." she added as she admired her Louboutin clad foot.

"Oooo…Honey look at the pretties…" I cooed, tapping at Eric's arm as I drooled over his sisters shoes.

"I knew I was going to love you! Darling girl." Alexis laughed merrily "We are definitely taking you shopping when we get home to Cali."

"You're twisting my arm so what can I do, but ask if we could leave now?" I laughed

"Eric said you'd be uncomfortable shopping with us" Pam confided with a chuckle "He thinks we're over the top"

"He hasn't seen me shop for shoes!" I laughed as Eric groaned and buried his face in his hands faking a sob or two for good measure.

"Come on upstairs and I'll show you where you're sleeping and so on" I said, yelling out to Gran what we were up to, before grabbing a couple of bags and lugging them toward the stairs as Eric grabbed the rest.

"Sookie, just leave them there, I'll get them" Eric said gently "I know how they pack, I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"I'm tough" I grinned as I scooted up the stairs and waited for them to catch up "Who do you think kept Jason fit in the off season when he played ball!"

Eric chuckled "I should have known. You're always full of surprises, love" he said as he dropped a couple of bags in my room, I assumed they were his.

"I assume I'm to 'bunk' with you again?" he asked silkily, quirking that darn eyebrow and making me wish it was already night time.

"Yuh huh" I gulped and gave myself a little shake as he smirked at me. Darn him and his well developed ego.

"Y'all are just down here" I said, remembering we weren't alone and directing my conversation back to Alexis and Pam, I could tell they were amused and couldn't bring myself to look them in the eye.

I showed Alexis into the spare room, putting her suitcase on the little bench we kept at the end of the bed, for just such an occasion. I loved this room, we had redecorated a few years back and this was transformed from ugly seventies flowers to a gorgeous green with beige accents. I pointed out the bathroom and left her to herself with a kiss on the cheek. I could tell I was going to love her.

I took Pam further down to Jason's old room that we had redecorated in warm browns with aqua blue accents. I did the whole hostess thing for a few minutes, reiterating the towels and letting her know that if she needed anything Amelia or I would be just down the hall. I gave her a quick hug and a cheeky grin as I left her alone, I was lucky, I was definitely going to love being a Northman.

Eric and I went back to my room after I grabbed him a couple of towels. As soon as the door was partially closed, Eric swept me into his arms and breathed in the scent of my hair, with a little sigh sounding more content and happy than he had in the last month.

"I missed you so much Sookie" he sighed again, capturing my lips with his own and kissing me until we were both breathing a little harder

"I missed you too honey" I said, touching his cheek with my hand and sliding it up into his hair "I feel like I've been asleep since you left and I've just woken up"

He sighed again and held me tighter as we swayed a little, just reveling in the feeling of finally being with each other again in the flesh. I never knew I could love someone this much. It was physically painful to be without him, I don't know how I would have survived another six months without the option of seeing him.

"So I've booked tickets to come up to NY for a three day weekend at the end of January" I whispered as his hands slid up and down my back

"Good" he sighed "I don't think I could go too long without holding you"

"Ditto" I smiled. "We should go back downstairs before Gran thinks we're up to something, and I should probably check if Gran needs help with dinner."

"Hmm" he moaned in protest "I hope you know I'm going to demand at least one day of your weekend where I don't have to share you with anyone else"

"I'm not going to argue with that…" I chuckled, patting him on the butt and moving toward the door

He pulled me back into a toe curling kiss and I think my heart skipped a beat when his tongue grazed my own. "Something to think about" he growled as he pulled away and slid his hands up my sides, grazing my breasts.

"Guh" I choked out, floating out the door and down the stairs before he could kill off my higher brain function… that man was a drug, and I was completely addicted…yippee!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you again for the reviews, I can't tell you how much it means to know you all love my story as much as I do :)

Thanks to Charlaine Harris for letting me play with her characters... no infringement intended of course, I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 22 – EPOV

Getting Pam and Mom out of bed was a battle, getting them out of the house was even worse. They were so excited to go to Louisiana, but they kept running back and forth from the house to the car remembering things they wanted to take, or thought they needed and then changing their minds and taking it back.

In the end it was getting close to the point where we would end up being late, so I just started the car. They both shrieked at me and jumped in, slamming the doors in protest at my apparent meanness and started in on their offended rants. I tuned them out after a few minutes and once they realized I wasn't listening they sulked instead.

I parked the SUV in long term parking and got us a trolley… despite the numerous talks we had about only staying a few days they both had two bags, one for outfits and one for shoes, accessories and toiletries… I really loved being a guy. Mom and Pam were barely functioning at this point so after we had checked in I went and got us all coffee… it was horrible, but caffeinated so it would have to do.

"Ohhh" Pam groaned as she sipped the hot liquid "Maybe I don't hate you after all Eric"

"Nice to know" I chuckled "I'm sorry for rushing you, but we were going to be late."

"Get me another cup of coffee and you can rush me whenever you want to." Mom chuckled

"Coming right up" I said with a smile and went to get three more, today was going to be long and boring, but I'd be with Sookie by the end of it, so I couldn't be more excited about wasting a day.

Mom and Pam flicked through magazines and I dug into my astrophysics book. Time seemed to be dragging now that we were here, however I couldn't have waited any longer at home. I was sure that if I had we would have hit traffic or missed the cut off for check in or something and I wasn't going to take that risk.

Finally we were called to board the plane; we had three hours in the air, a one hour stopover in Fort Worth, that was unfortunately unavoidable, before we had another one hour flight to Shreveport then about an hour to drive to Bon Temps. It was times like this that I wished I was rolling in cash and could afford a private jet. At least this time the flight attendants would leave me alone, I had made sure I was sitting between Pam and Mom so they couldn't get me.

I read my book while Pam and Mom used me for a pillow, I guess the magazines they had just weren't interesting enough to keep them awake, although I knew they weren't used to being up so early and should try to cut them a little slack.

They woke as we started our descent into Fort Worth and we were all more than happy to get off the plane and stretch a little when we got out. Being the loving and saintly son and brother that I am, I went and bought us all lunch while they browsed the airport shops. I stopped in and got some new magazines for them and picked up a few candy bars as well knowing that, although they wouldn't ask for them, they would definitely be in need of some comfort food later today.

By the time we landed in Shreveport, Pam was starting to get snippy and I didn't relish the thought of driving an hour on unfamiliar roads with her bitching at me. I dug into my carryon and unwrapped a chocolate bar, shoving it into her mouth before she could say something that pissed me off. Mom was as pleased as I was and after Pam stopped choking she was happy too. I let out a sigh of relief and went to get the car while Mom and Pam waited at the carousel for our luggage.

There was onboard GPS in the car we rented and it drove like it was on rails. After being stuck in a plane for so long it was tempting to put my foot to the floor and see how fast this thing went, but I knew Mom would kill me so I behaved… for now.

Mom got to pick the station on the radio as she had called shotgun apparently. Pam had decided to try and get a little more sleep and I was happy driving, getting closer to Sookie every minute.

"Mamma, just so you're not surprised later, I wanted to let you know I'll probably be sleeping in Sookie's room" I said

"Ok" she said with a grin "just don't make me a grandma before you get married, wrap it before you tap it."

I choked a little at that and she seemed to find it even more funny.

"What's so funny?" Pam groaned from the back "Sleeping here…"

"I was just telling Eric to wrap it before he tapped it and he was a little shocked." Mom laughed

I choked again and set them both off this time… I eased back on the gas when I realized I was speeding, I didn't think highway patrol would go easy on me because my mother and sister were now trying to think up other ways to explain the use of a condom.

"FUN! Ummm… ooh I know don't be a loner, cover your boner" Pam said bursting into laughter as I started to turn red.

"Kay thanks, I get it, that's enough now." I said, my voice a little strained and higher than I wanted it to be…I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Nuh uh!" Pam said gleefully "I've got LOADS left, I can't think why I didn't do this earlier… maybe this can be the new travel game that sweeps the nation… the next eye spy."

"If you think she's spunky wrap your monkey" Mom said in reply

"Yes Eric, cloak the joker before you poke her" Pam laughed.

"Don't be a fool, cover your tool" Mom chimed in

"Cover your oak then give her a poke" Pam added reasonably. They traded line for line for the next ten minutes… each one worse than the last…Shoot me… just shoot me…

"If you're nude, then tube your dude" Mom said after a few minutes quiet setting them both off into gales of laughter again. I had never been so embarrassed in my life.

I made it to Bon Temps without getting a speeding ticket and they eventually ran out of sayings to embarrass me with although that was one car trip I would never forget. Sometimes being open and honest with my family was more than painful, I just hoped they could contain themselves a little around Sookie so they wouldn't scare her off.

My heart leapt into my throat as we turned into the driveway the butterflies in my stomach turned into tap dancing elephants and I felt a little sick. We were finally here, Mom and Pam were squeeing over the old farm house and I was keeping an eye out for Sookie and trying to remember to breathe.

We climbed out of the car stretching in the cool afternoon sun and breathing in the fresh air. I felt like I was home again, knowing that Sookie was just on the other side of that door, I moved around the car and toward the steps then suddenly she was there, shooting out the door, down the steps and into my arms before I could even blink twice.

My heart exploded with love as she slammed into me, her scent washing around me in a wave, her arms and legs pulling me close to her body and her warm lips brushing against my neck as she snuggled into my hair

"I missed you" she whispered, her voice tender with love

"I missed you too" I whispered back, kissing her neck and already wishing it was time to go to bed so I wouldn't have to share her.

I had tuned everything out except her and completely forgot that Mom and Pam would have been watching the entire display. Sookie wiggled a little to get me to let her down, but I wasn't ready to do so just yet. I had missed her too much, Mom and Pam wouldn't mind if I was less than formal with the introductions.

"Mamma, Pam, this… is my Sookie." I said proudly, knowing I was probably going to get in trouble for not letting her down.

We did the introductions and Mom eventually had to ask me to let Sookie down so she could hug her. I wasn't going to say no, but I didn't have to be happy about it.

Jason was on the porch laughing up a storm so I went to say hi…

"Dude, you're almost as bad as she is" he laughed as I got closer

"What do you mean?" I asked, shaking his hand and giving him a quick man hug.

"She's been up cleaning since who knows when… she was so nervous about you finally getting here that she couldn't sit still" he laughed as he showed me into the house. I turned quickly to see Sookie and my family talking up a storm, they obviously loved her already and my heart grew just a little bigger.

"Hey Eric" Amelia chuckled and hugged me quickly "it's good to see you, maybe you can keep Sookie sane for a few hours"

"Was she really that bad?" I asked with a laugh

"Worse" they said at the same time

"Eric!" Adele cried from the kitchen "Oh you're a sight for sore eyes, get over here and hug mah neck" she said, reaching her arms out for a hug. I hugged her tight and couldn't help lifting her off her feet.

"Put me down Eric!" she yelped

"I missed you all so much… I'm just too happy, I can't help myself" I chuckled

"Eric, don't go hoisting me 'round like a sack of potatoes, put me down you big hoodlum" she chuckled

I was lowering her to the ground just as Sookie, Mom and Pam walked into the kitchen laughing. I swore she was more beautiful now than she was a few minutes ago. I made the introductions and wrapped her in my arms. I was going to be keeping her there as much as she would let me.

We discussed refreshments, I pointed out the downstairs bathroom to Mom and Pam as we walked past incase they needed to use it. Sookie was pointing out pictures on the walls, sharing stories and making us all laugh. I chimed in now and again on the ones that I knew and reveled in the joy it bought to her face. She loved that I knew her stories as well as she did.

Adele joined us soon after we settled in. I rejoiced in having Sookie snuggled into my side, chatted with Jason about normal guy stuff listened to the other conversations going on and watched the little smile on Sookie's face get bigger and bigger as our families got to know each other.

The afternoon was going great until Jason stuck his foot in it by teasing Amelia about Trey. I stayed right out of it when Pam got in on the action stealing his phone and I knew better than to try and get her to give it back…

Once I had made her so mad she cut my hair in my sleep. It took months to grow back, but as she got older she realized there were other ways to punish me and never attacked my hair again… bottom line – Jason was on his own.

I regretted my uncharitable behavior a few minutes later when Sookie admired Pam's shoes and when commented that I had doubts about her keeping up with my shopaholic sister and mother, she replied that I had never seen her shop. What is it with women and shoes? I just don't get it and now I was destined to be a fashion critic for the rest of my life… sigh.

Sookie showed everyone up to their rooms, surprising me yet again by grabbing a couple of cases and shooting up the stairs before I could talk her out if it. After grabbing me a couple of towels we went to hide out in her room for a little while. Having her out of my arms for the short amount of time we had spent apart was too long. As soon as the door was closed enough to give us a little privacy I pulled her into my arms and relaxed again.

"I missed you so much Sookie" I sighed and captured her lips with mine. I poured all my longing and hope into the connection, I loved this woman so much. I breathed in her scent as my lips moved against hers, molding her body against my own, reveling in the softness of her skin and the little moans she was making. By the time I pulled back we were both breathing a little harder.

"I missed you too honey" she said softly, caressing my cheek and twisting her fingers into my hair "I feel like I've been asleep since you left and I've just woken up"

I held her tighter, unable to put into words how much being with her meant to me. We swayed a little as she told me about her plans to come to NY at the end of next month. I was over the moon that I wouldn't have to wait too long between visits.

I couldn't stop myself from protesting when she bought up going back downstairs. I didn't want to let her leave the circle of my arms. I let her know that I would need at least 24 hours of one on one Sookie time when she came to visit. I wasn't sure that I would even let her out of bed.

I pulled her into another deep kiss at the thought of her in my bed. If she'd let me wait on her hand and foot the only thing she would need to get out of bed for would be a trip to the bathroom… that thought led me to Sookie naked in my house and I couldn't suppress a growl "Something to think about" I said as I pulled away moving my hands over her luscious curves and thinking about the night to come

"Guh" she sputtered as she pulled back from me, stumbling away and bumping into the door on her way out… I chuckled to myself; apparently I had kissed her silly… nice.

I pulled out some sleep pants and a tank to change into later, put my book on the bedside table along with Sookie's not fit for public viewing Christmas present. I gathered up the other family gifts and went to check on Mom and Pam.

I knocked on and stuck my head through the partially open door to the room Mom was in. "Everything ok in here?" I asked with a grin. Mom had changed out of her travel clothes into some comfy yoga pants and a sweater and was digging out her own presents for the Stackhouse family.

"I love her Eric" Mom smiled "I love them all! I can't believe how lucky I am to like your future in-laws!"

"I am pretty lucky" I chuckled "they're really nice people"

"What's the story with Amelia?" Pam asked as she wandered in, carrying her gifts and wearing some sweats and a hoodie.

"Her parents are pretty…self involved, so Adele got herself appointed as legal guardian when Amelia was five, she's usually here, but spends time with her parents now and then too." I explained. I couldn't understand people, who ignored their children, why have them if you couldn't be bothered to love them?

"She's lucky she had someone like Adele around who noticed and gave a shit about what happened to her." Pam said angrily. She had no time for people who were selfish, especially when it came to children.

"Yeah, Adele is a really good person…So you like my future in law's too?" I asked with a laugh

"Yup, I might have to school Jason a few more times before he knows not to mess with me, but he'll learn" she grinned as she sashayed out of the room and down the stairs.

We all trooped down stairs to deliver our gifts to the tree that was still holding pride of place in the corner of the living room only to find everyone waiting for us. "It's Christmas again!" Sookie squealed, gleefully bouncing on the couch and making us all laugh. I loved that she was so childlike in her love of the holiday and my mind immediately flashed to a future where we would be watching our children unwrap presents from Santa.

"Dinner will be another fifteen minutes or so, so I thought we could give you your gifts now" Adele said with a smile

"It smells amazing Adele." Mom said, settling into the couch next to her

"You're not watching your weight, I hope?" Adele asked a little worriedly "I've done up a Christmas ham, steamed vegetables, some fried okra and cornbread, if you want something lighter though I can easily fix something else."

"Sounds wonderful Adele" Mom said soothingly "We don't diet, we just keep active and make sure we have healthy foods more often than not. I personally don't understand how people these days think that being able to see bones is attractive"

"You and me both!" Adele laughed "I just want to sit those poor things down and give them a good meal!"

We swapped gifts, Jason had bought us all novelty Christmas mugs filled with candy, Adele had given me an awesome set of monogrammed cufflinks, Amelia's gift to me was an anchor pendant on a leather thong, Sookie had obviously told her about the significance in Swedish culture, I was truly touched, and from Sookie, I had received a thick silver bracelet with the whispered promise of more upstairs.

I gave Adele a book stand for her heavy cook books, Jason got a jersey from his favorite football team with his name on the back and Amelia got an Indian style anklet with little bells that were the 'in' thing at the moment. For Sookie, although it wasn't really official, I had a star named, and so she had something physical I also gave her a bracelet with a star pendant on it… she hadn't noticed the message yet so I'd have to show her later.

After a quick clean up of the wrapping paper and hugs all around we moved down to the kitchen and tucked in to the fantastic meal Adele had prepared for us. I ate until my stomach hurt, and then Adele bought out her pecan pie so I ate some more. I swear if someone had pushed me to the floor I wouldn't have been able to get up.

"Adele, that was a fantastic meal" I moaned "but I don't think I can move"

"Me either" Pam groaned "I have never tasted anything as good as that pie… sorry Mamma."

"Understandable" Mom laughed "I think you need to bring your whole recipe collection to Cali with you Adele so we can rob you of your favorites"

Adele was so tickled that we had enjoyed her meal that she chuckled like a school girl and blushed pink. We all chatted at the table for a while as our meal settled and we roused from the food coma we had eaten ourselves into. Jason packed himself up a plate of leftovers and after the dishes had been done, wished us all a goodnight promising to come around after work the next day.

Everyone was tired after the long day so after a knowing look and a kiss goodnight from Mom, Pam and Adele we all went to bed yawning and happy. I changed into my pj's quickly while Sookie was brushing her teeth and gave her enough time while I brushed mine. Amelia chuckled at me as she walked past me when I came out and I couldn't help but grin a little.

Sookie was already in bed when I got back to our room, sitting up with another gift for me in her lap "I didn't want the others to see this" she said, handing me a small bag…

I had to stifle a laugh as I opened the bag to find a small pot of chocolate body paint and a blindfold. "What am I supposed to do with this love?" I asked with a wink

"I'm sure you'll think of something" she smirked.

"Here is yours" I chuckled passing her a little box

"Awww… a locket! I've always wanted one of these! Does it have your picture in it already?" she asked popping it open "awww, look at my handsome man" she cooed staring at it for a while until I pulled it from her hands and fastened the chain around her neck.

"I love it Eric, thank you" she said softly, kissing me gently and pressing another gift into my hand "I give this to you downstairs because I didn't want them to get the wrong idea"

"I have one other thing to show you first, I had the star on your bracelet engraved" I said softly, taking her hand in mine and flipping the pendant over so she could read it.

"Until they fall from the sky" she read in a whisper, crying a little again "Oh Eric… you're just…. Oh" she whimpered as she pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek before settling back to watch me open my next gift.

I opened it up and inside was a plain silver band engraved with 'Forever isn't long enough' a heart symbol and an S… now it was my turn to tear up.

"It's not an engagement ring" she explained, slipping it onto my right hand "it's just a promise, from me to you"

"I love it angel" I whispered, pulling her close "Thank you" I said against her lips as I kissed her with all the love I had. "I have something else for you too" I added as I pulled back… suddenly all kinds of nervous…


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed or added my story as an alert or favorite. The support is fantastic and I hope I'm meeting your expectations.

I apologize for not replying to your reviews, but I thought another chapter would be as good a thank you as a personal message. You're all wonderful.

Credit to Charlaine Harris for creating our characters... no infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 23 – SPOV

The look on Eric's face when he opened his first private gift was classic. I loved that I had been able to surprise him with the body paint… I would have plenty of fun licking it off at some point… chocolate coated Eric… yum.

I almost cried again as he clasped the locket around my neck. I had always wanted one when I was younger to keep pictures of my loved ones close to my heart, and now I had one, with the person I loved most in the world hidden inside. It was a beautiful silver oval with a tiny heart and filigree swirls embossed onto the front, the picture he included was one of the ones we had taken together under the tree.

I passed him his other private gift, I was nervous about this one. I hoped he liked it and didn't feel pressured by it at all. However he flipped my wrist over and showed me the engraving on the star. I did cry this time as I read the words on the pendant, it was exactly the right thing for him to say and it meant so much that he was associating something he loved outside of our relationship so closely with me.

I hugged him tightly as I got myself under control. He was just too sweet for words and he didn't lose anything by being so. I loved him more now than I had before; although he was always sweet he hadn't had any opportunity to show it. Now that he did he didn't back down and had given me a gift that would last forever. I made a mental note to get him to show me my star as soon as he could and pulled away to let him open his gift.

He looked at his ring with a shocked happiness, a big goofy grin spread across his face and I think his eyes might have even teared up a little as he read the inscription on the inside. I meant every word, forever would never be long enough to show this man how much he means to me.

I pulled the ring from its box and slipped it onto his right hand, explaining the reason I was putting it on that hand. I wanted to be his wife, but more than that, I wanted him to know that he had changed me and he would always be a part of me no matter what might or might not happen in the future.

"I love it angel" he whispered, pulling me in for another hug "Thank you" he whispered into my mouth, kissing me and flooding me with so much emotion that my heart hurt and I never wanted to let him stop. "I have something else for you too" he said softly as he pulled away, sweat had broken out on his brow and he looked a little worried.

"You're spoiling me Eric" I laughed "I'm not used to all these presents! Someone told me once I was bad at receiving gifts… how do you think I've done so far?" I asked as he moved off the bed to his suitcase, digging around for something.

"I'll let you know after I give you this last one" he chuckled "but so far, B plus Sookie, very nice gift acceptance, even if your smile was a tiny bit forced I was probably the only one that noticed you felt guilty"

"Only a B plus! Oh that's not good… can I do some extra credit?" I asked with a laugh, all sorts of naughty things running through my head.

"As I said…" he smiled as he came back to the bed, another small box in his hand "We will discuss your final grade after you open your last gift" he murmured against my ear as he pressed the small box into my hand and kissed my neck, making me shiver all over.

I opened the little box and gasped in delight "Awww Eric it's so cute!" I cooed, pulling out a silver heart shaped pill box that was decorated with flowers and a tiny little butterfly "It's beautiful, I love it" I said smiling up into his eyes "thank you"

He gently pulled the box way and looked down at it "The real gift is inside" he said softly, turning the tiny heart over and over in his hands, his long sensitive fingers brushing against the engraving and tracing the heart shape slowly as he raised his eyes again to meet mine.

"I found this before I met you in person. I knew it was yours from the moment it caught my eye and I bought it then and there" he smiled "You captivate me Sookie… you're my first thought in the morning and my last thought before I go to sleep… you make everything beautiful and I love that about you."

I could feel my face heating up and turning red. I was embarrassed, but flattered, he was being so serious and sweet and I could see in his eyes that he meant every single word… what was he doing? What was in the box?

"You are so strong, but so fragile at the same time that I want to wrap you up in my arms and never let you go, but I know you'd kick me in the shins, so I won't do that" he laughed softly as I confirmed his theory with a firm nod of my head.

"I became a better person when I met you, you make me crazy and you make me laugh," he said with a smile "you know what I want sometimes before I even do and you're never afraid to look like a fool to make someone happy… I would be honored if you would let me spend the rest of my life making you happy and showing you just how much I love you" He said, staring into my eyes and taking my hand in one of his.

He flipped open the little box with the thumb of his other hand and turned it to face me. Nestled inside on a bed of blue silk was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I gasped in shock as I took it in and tears sprang to my eyes when I returned my gaze to his beloved face… was this really happening?

"Sookie Elizabeth Stackhouse, I promise to love you for the rest of forever… Will you please marry me?" he asked, placing the box on the bed, removing the ring and placing it on the tip of my ring finger.

I gasped again, tears flooding my eyes and I couldn't see anything, I blinked them away and felt them roll down my face as I watched him looking at me with hope and love in his eyes as he waited for me to answer.

"Yes, Eric." I cried throwing my arms around his neck "Of course yes". I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could, I loved this man to distraction and he had just made my favorite holiday better than it had ever been. "I love you so much" I whispered "thank you"

"Oh Sookie…" he sighed against my hair, still holding me tightly "Thank you." He kissed me again then pulled back and slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly, the opals flaring with hidden fire, the little diamonds twinkling with light and the pearls glowing with a radiance I could relate to. If he had asked me what I wanted for an engagement ring I wouldn't have been able to think of anything more perfect.

"You have no idea how nervous I was!" he said with a grin and a sigh of relief. He picked up the little heart shaped box and put it on his bedside table. He stretched out on his side of the bed and pulled me down against him "You have made me so happy Sookie" he said, kissing my hair as I twisted my hand from side to side watching the light glint off my ring.

"Ditto" I sighed "I can't believe you picked this out for me… it's perfect… just like you" I laughed kissing his chest as I moved up his body to look at his face and maybe get in some more kissing.

"Like I said… I saw it and I knew it was yours" he smiled, running a hand through my hair. "Do you remember when you first spoke to Pam? We were out at the antique stores and she stole my phone…"

"Uh huh" I said nodding, Pam had scared me shitless at the time, now I loved her like a sister, she was so funny! I needed help making sure Jason didn't get a swelled head and I knew she was just the girl for the job.

"I was buying it then" he said "She stole the phone out of my hand as I was trying to organize payment"

"Really?" I asked in surprise "You've had it that long? But… but that was ages ago!" I laughed "How long had you been in love with me?" I asked, remembering that it was the day after we had said I love you for the first time.

"I think it was when I realized that you had become the best part of my day," he said as he thought about it "a few weeks before we spoke on the phone for the first time, I realized that if I didn't talk to you I felt like something was missing or wrong. Fairygirl called me a snob and stole my heart when I wasn't paying attention" he laughed again kissing my nose.

"Fairies are tricky little suckers" I laughed "that's when it started for me too, before we spoke on the phone, but hearing your voice cemented it." I admitted "Your voice is like silk and it made me break out in goosebumps"

"Ditto" he said huskily "I lied back then when I said I was falling for you" he growled, running his hands up and down my body, his voice driving me mad and making me want to jump him "I was already done for."

"Eric" I moaned and kissed him hard, climbing on top of him and wrapping my hands into his hair.

I felt his hands moving under my shirt and his fingers caressed my skin, making me shiver and squirm against the hardness that was apparent beneath me. He sat us up so I was resting back on his thighs as he lifted my shirt up, making me release his lips with a pained groan.

"Oh God, Sookie." he moaned as he slipped my shirt off and claimed my lips again, crushing me to his chest, clawing his fingers against my back, trying to press us closer together even though it was impossible.

I pulled and scratched at his shirt working it up his back; I needed to feel more of him against me. He was my everything and I needed him more than air. "Eric, jag vill ha dig så mycket, älska med mig? (I want you so much, make love to me?)" I gasped as his lips found my neck and his hand palmed my breast.

"Fuck, Sookie" he groaned, his breath hot against my skin, his lips grazing my jaw "I'd love to, but what if someone hears us?" he asked as he sucked and nibbled on my earlobe

"I don't care" I panted, fumbling with the waistband of his pants "I need you"

"I don't have any protection" he said hotly, pulling away and muttering in Swedish under his breath, I knew he was swearing even if I couldn't hear the words.

"I do" I whispered, pushing him back against the bed and leaping across to my bedside drawers "I bought them after the last time you stayed over"

"I knew you were smart" he growled, taking the foil packet out of my hand and kissing me again, pushing his body hard against my own and moaning as my hands found his hardness and caressed it as my feet pushed his pants down his legs.

"Let me" I gasped as he brushed my hands away replacing them with his own as he rolled the condom down onto himself.

"Ahh Sookie" he moaned softly, guiding my hands back to his velvety shaft and grasped at my hips as he quickly removed my pants and underwear.

"You're toast" I growled as I smoothed the condom down over his hard pulsing heat.

"Bring it on" he whispered, pressing his body flush with mine and groaning as he dipped a finger inside my slit and brushed against my clit.

"You can bet on it" I whispered back, raking my nails down his back and grasping at the firm muscles of his ass as he ground himself against my heat.

My lips never left his and my hands roamed frantically as he worked me toward a release, my body thrilled in bliss with each flick of his thumb against my clit and I could barely contain a groan as he slipped one then another inside me.

"So hot for me love" he moaned, lowering his mouth to my breast and sucked a hardened nipple between his lips and flicked it rapidly with his tongue.

"Eric" I gasped arching into his mouth and grabbing at his hand "I can't take any more, I need you" I panted, shoving against his chest "Please…"

Eric groaned and let me push him onto his back, his hands going to my hips as I rose to straddle him. "Ride me" he growled, gripping my hips and pulling my heat against his hardness and grinding into me.

"Yesss" I hissed as I collapsed against his chest and claimed his mouth again, our tongues twisting together as we devoured each other, it was hot and messy and fantastic. I reached between us and wrapped my hand around his cock, groaning as I felt him pulse in my hand, his back arching off the bed as I placed the head at the entrance at my core.

I eased back against my hand and the head of his cock, groaning in ecstasy as I felt myself stretching around him, sliding over him, taking him in "My God, Eric" I sighed

"You feel so good Sookie" he moaned, his voice thick with lust and want "so fucking good" he growled as I pushed myself up from his chest, taking him deeper inside of me and throwing my head back at the feeling of completion I had as I finally sat up straight, our pelvises meeting, Eric sheathed inside me, his hips twitching up against me as I stilled for a second.

"Eric, Jag älskar dig" I sighed, reaching a hand up to caress his face, my thumb brushing over his lips, my eyes locking with his, my other hand bracing against his chest as I started to move against him.

"Jag älskar dig, min vackra gudinna…" he whispered, his hand moving to cup my cheek. I turned my face into his palm, kissing and licking it, my eyes closing in bliss as I started moving in earnest.

"I want you so much" I panted, writhing in my need for release and rocking my hips to get more friction as I moved up and down his shaft.

"Please Sookie" he gasped "I need more of you, can we change places?"

"Fuck yeah" I growled "which way do you want me?"

"On your back" he panted "I want to see your face when you come"

"Mmmm" I groaned, unable to stop myself from sliding up and thrusting myself down hard a few times before I managed to talk myself into moving off him and collapsing onto the bed. "Hurry" I sighed, my hands reaching for him as he rose up and settled between my legs.

"Yes love" he murmured kissing me again as he slid back into me, both of us gasping at being joined again, it had only been seconds, but I missed him filling me.

He started moving slowly, kissing me, touching me, whispering in my ear, pulling me down harder against him as he thrust deeply into me. I moved my legs up, my knees against his ribs, taking him deeper. My hands gripped at his ass pulling him harder against me, I couldn't get enough of him.

"I'm not going to last much longer love" he panted "I've wanted this for so long, and you're so fucking beautiful"

"I'm close baby" I gasped "Fuck me…. Hard"

"Fuck Sookie" he growled, pounding into me, panting, grinding and writhing against each other we worked together toward our release. He felt so good; I never wanted it to end. His hand moved to my leg, pulling it up and propping it up against his shoulder.

"Ohhh God… Eric." I groaned "Yes… that feels so fucking good" I whimpered as he thrust faster and harder into me

"Ohhh Sookie" he moaned, pulling my other leg up, bending over to kiss me again "Come with me lover"

"Are you ready?" I panted, begging, holding his face in my hands and staring into his eyes.

He reached between us and rubbed at my clit as he moved faster and faster "I'm close baby" he moaned "come with me?"

"Yes" I whispered, feeling the golden glow of my orgasm starting to pool in my centre "Now Eric…now….Oh Eric… Eric…Eric!" I gasped as the gates broke open and filled me with a flood of pure ecstasy, my body arching into his, spasming in pleasure, my eyes locking on his and widening, tearing up in awe at the rapture and love on his face as he came hard, shuddering into me and whispering my name like a prayer.

"I love you" I sighed as he moved my legs back down and collapsed against me. I loved the weight of his body on mine and ran my fingers through his tousled hair and down over his back as he nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you" he replied, panting a little, propping himself up on an elbow and caressing my face while kissing me softly "You were amazing." He whispered, rolling onto his back and pulling me against his side.

"You were pretty awesome yourself" I chuckled as I snuggled into his body, throwing one leg over his thighs and brushing my fingers over his chest.

"Thank you Sookie" he said softly, lovingly. "For loving me, for saying yes… for everything."

"Anything for you Eric" I sighed, kissing him again before grabbing the tissues and gently cleaning him up. He tenderly returned the favor, taking his time in doing something so personal for me after the most intimate of acts. I took all the tissues and hid them in the scraps of wrapping paper when we were both clean. I reminded myself to empty it in the morning before Gran had a chance to do it.

"You've made me so happy" he said softly as I came back to bed. He slowly kissed and caressed me again, seemingly unable to get his fill of me. His fingers brushing over my ribs made me giggle, which in turn made him smile. He held me tight and kissed me tenderly as we just relaxed the contented glow of each other.

"So… What's my grade now?" I asked after a while, poking him in the chest and grinning at him.

He laughed, rolling off the bed and moved quickly around the room to grab our clothes. It was starting to get chilly so I pulled on my pants and top quickly and we fixed the covers before sliding back into bed.

"You said you would marry me…" he whispered sounding a little awed "I still can't believe you said yes… how in heavens name did I manage to get so lucky?" he asked kissing me softly and spooning against my side.

"I don't know, but we must have the same guardian angel I think" I said smiling "Now… what's my grade?"

"A plus to the power of infinity" he chuckled "Demanding little fairy"

"Snobby Viking" I teased, making him laugh again as I turned onto my side and shuffled back against his chest so we could spoon properly.

He wrapped me in his arms and curled his body around mine. I felt so tiny and safe in his arms, it was my own personal heaven… "Thank you for loving me" I whispered

"Always" he promised kissing my hair "thank you for loving me back"

"Always" I replied, moving his hand to my mouth and kissing it softly.

"Get your own lines" he teased with a smile, huffing out a breath as I elbowed him in the ribs.

We fell asleep soon afterward; our legs tangled together, a smile on my face and a beautiful ring on my finger.

* * *

P.S: I **was** going to be evil and have Sookie fall asleep before he found the ring, or have him find that he had left it back in Cali, **but** they didn't want to hear of it. It seems Sookie and Eric are just as eager to get married as we are to have them that way! I wonder if anyone actually heard anything... and what's going to happen in the morning! ZOMG!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you to everyone yet again for the reviews, glad you liked the citrus :P

I'm not sure if I'm really happy with this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not up to snuff but I was pretty tired when I wrote it.

Charlaine Harris owns everything except Alexis and Trey's family... please don't sue

* * *

Chapter 24 – EPOV

I was so nervous when I started speaking that I'm pretty sure I was sweating. I poured my heart out to Sookie and she listened to every word, spellbound, but didn't seem to understand my meaning until I opened the box and showed her the ring.

Her answer showed on her face before it left her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears and love, her cheeks flushed a beautiful pink and she had never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. She threw herself into my arms and my heart exploded with joy as she finally said the words I needed to hear.

I slipped the ring onto her finger and it looked better than I had imagined, and to top it off it fit like it was made for her alone. My attack of nerves evaporated with a sigh and I collapsed back onto the bed pulling her into my arms. I may have preened a little as I watched her admire her new ring in the light and even more so when she said it was perfect.

Just when I thought the night couldn't get any better she moaned my name and climbed on top of me. My hands reached for her soft skin and we lost ourselves to each other in the most mind blowing sex I'd ever had. I loved the way she looked as she came and wished I could have made it last longer just so I could see her come again.

Sookie fell asleep before I did, considering the list of things she did today to keep her mind off her nerves I couldn't blame her for being tired. She was smiling in her sleep and I loved that it was because of me. I watched her dream for a while until my eyelids became heavy and the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was the profound joy in my heart… she had said yes.

I woke up early the next morning with Sookie still sleeping peacefully in my arms. I had ended up needing some earplugs part way through the night, but she was no-where near as loud as she used to be and I loved waking up with her snuggled against me.

She woke as I left the bed and looked at me with a sleepy smile that made me want to get back in bed and stay there all day just to keep it there. "Good Morning future Mrs. Northman" I said, leaning over to kiss her

"Good Morning my future husband" she chuckled "I can't believe we're engaged!" she squeaked, looking at her ring again.

"I can" I laughed "I was too nervous last night for it not to have been real, I had no idea when I was going to be giving it to you, but after you gave me my ring I knew it was the right time" I confessed

"It was beautiful" she smiled "you couldn't have planned anything better"

"I wouldn't have wanted to" I said softly, kissing her again and finally giving up on staying out of bed, I climbed back in next to her and pulled her into my body again. I buried my nose in her hair and breathed in her warm scent "I don't want to let you out of bed… can we just put life on pause and stay here snuggling?" I chuckled.

"As tempting as that sounds, they still haven't invented a way to do that yet" she laughed, running her hands down my back "Do you want to shower first or shall I?"

"We could always shower together" I suggested with a quirk of my eyebrow, knowing it made her hot and bothered "You wash my back and I'll wash yours"

"I don't think our hot water heater would be able to cope with the length of a shower that nice" she smirked "you know we'd be in there for ages"

"True" I said with a sigh "Something to keep in mind when you come to my place though" I chuckled "mine is tank-less and can go for ever."

"Put that on the list of things to do" she said huskily "maybe after we try out the chocolate body paint?"

"I love the way you think love" I growled, rolling on top of her and pressing my hardness against her centre.

"Eric" she moaned wantonly "everyone will hear us… as much as I want to… we can't."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked, lowering myself to her waist, catching the waistband of her pants in my teeth and laughing as she growled at me. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Hell no…Don't you dare!" she whispered pulling a pillow across her face and biting into it.

I blew cool air across her heated center, making her buck beneath my hands and moan into the pillow. I lowered my mouth to her clit and set about giving her a very very good morning, she must have been more than ready for a release as it didn't take long at all before she was screaming my name into her pillow and panting for breath.

"Good?" I asked with a laugh, kissing her neck and caressing her face

"Nuh uh… awesome" she moaned, rolling over and pushing against me "Your turn"

"You don't have to Sookie" I said softly "I'm fine"

"I beg to differ" she chuckled, gesturing to my straining seams "Besides, I want to" she said softly, kissing her way down my body and giving me a quick and satisfying release that it seems I was more than ready for myself.

After we had snuggled some more and talked a little, we decided it was time to face the world and stop ignoring our families. "Would you mind emptying the bin while I shower?" she asked "just drop it out the window at the end of the landing and I'll put it in the trash can when we go outside later"

"Not a problem" I said with a smile "do I get a reward?"

"Yup" she grinned "You get to **not** be caught by our families getting rid of nasty ass tissues"

"Nice." I laughed with a shake of my head, imagining the looks I would have received. I couldn't help watching her flit around the room getting her clothes ready for her shower.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a smile

"You…you're beautiful" I said frankly and she was, sex hair and all.

"Shush" she said, blushing hotly and running away. I chuckled to myself at her embarrassment from the compliment and made a mental note to do it a lot more.

I came back from my own shower to find her blow drying her hair, her head hanging upside down and her gorgeous ass swaying from side to side as she moved her hair around. My hand seemed to find its own way to her luscious curves, caressing her as I walked past to brush my hair and wishing yet again that we could spend the whole day in bed.

I groaned as she pushed back against my hand and smirked at me from under the curtain of her hair. I may have to keep her in bed for her whole trip to Ithaca; I couldn't get enough of her and one day wasn't going to do it.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, the smell of breakfast foods making my mouth water and my stomach grumble painfully. Maybe staying in bed all day wouldn't be a good idea… although we could always bring supplies, and there was the chocolate body paint after all.

I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face and lost it two seconds later…

"Your toast Pam" said Amelia, handing Pam a plate with a smirk

"Bring it on" Pam replied with a dark chuckle and a wink at me.

_Shit_…I thought

Sookie blushed bright red and sat at the table, immediately hiding behind her coffee cup… the only thing was, she held it with both hands; the morning sun catching the opals and diamonds causing them to sparkle prettily.

An earsplitting shriek rose from Amelia as she caught the flash and ran around the table to grab Sookie's hand for a better look. Pam, Mom and Adele soon caught on to the fuss and all started talking at once.

Sookie's eyes begged me for help as Adele and Mom started sniffing ominously and all I could do was shrug as Pam and Amelia attacked me with hugs and squeals, jumping up and down like little girls, using my arms for balance.

"Congratulations my darling boy" Mom said softly, pulling me down to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Mamma" I said, kissing her back and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You make each other so happy" she said loud enough for everyone to hear, smiling through her tears and hugging me tightly "I expect great things from you both" she added moving to Sookie and hugging her tight.

"Congratulations Eric" Adele said also kissing my cheek "I've never seen her as happy as she has been with you. I know you'll look after each other." she added looking deep into my eyes and after finding what she wanted to see she patted my cheek softly "Now get yourself some breakfast" she said moving away and passing me a plate.

Breakfast was a series of questions, squeals and chuckles as we shared our stories on how I had found the ring, what I had said when I proposed and when we planned on getting married.

"I think we're going to start planning after we graduate…" Sookie said, questioning me with her eyes and smiling as I nodded "but I don't think it'll be too long afterward."

Everyone at the table started shooting around ideas about what we should do, what colors we should use, type of dress, invitations…typical wedding stuff. My brain started to hurt and apparently Sookie's was too because she asked me to go for a walk as soon as the breakfast dishes were cleared and put away.

"Wow" she laughed as we walked toward the road "I was not expecting that"

"Me either" I laughed, taking her hand in mine, smiling at the sight of her tiny hand enveloped in mine "I think I might have a burst eardrum"

She laughed again and pulled her hand from my grip to wrap it around my waist instead. "So… soon after graduation?" she asked softly "I don't want anything big and I really don't think I could last too long without you unless I have something to keep me distracted"

"I think I'm going to try and graduate a little early," I said "I'm pretty close to completing everything and I don't really have final exams to complete my doctorate, I just want to start my life with you."

"Do you ever say anything that isn't completely sweet?" she laughed, kissing the arm I had draped over her shoulder.

I just laughed and kissed the top of her head, grinning like a fool.

Our walk only lasted about twenty minutes as it was colder today and we wanted to spend time with everyone else as well. We spent the afternoon going through Adele's photo albums and hearing stories about Sookie growing up.

Our mouths were watering throughout the afternoon as Adele had set a pot of chili to cook in the slow cooker and it made the house smell fantastic. Jason turned up just before nightfall and came straight in to hug Sookie and give me a man hug, it surprised me how much better I felt having the whole family's blessing.

After we had finished dinner I called Trey to let him know the good news…

"You're about ten hours late man" he laughed as I told him "Amelia rang while you were out on your walk this morning."

"I should have known news like that was going to spread fast" I laughed

We chatted for a while, catching up on what had happened over the holidays so far and making plans to catch up when we got back to NY.

"Do you think Amelia would come up when Sookie does?" he asked

"I think you'd know more than I would, but why don't you ask her?" I replied "Or do you want me to ask Sookie first?"

"Would you think I was a complete chicken shit if I said yes?" he laughed

"I'll ask her tonight and let you know" I chuckled

"Thanks Eric, I owe you one" he sighed in relief

"No you don't, you invited me back for Thanksgiving and gave me the chance to meet Sookie, I still owe you" I said with a smile.

We said goodnight and I told him I would contact him as soon as I knew.

"What did he say?" Sookie asked as she came and sat next to me

"He said congratulations, Molly squealed and deafened everyone" I laughed "and I have to ask you about your visit to NY, so remind me later ok?"

Sookie nodded and snuggled into my side as everyone else trooped in from the kitchen, bringing popcorn, s'mores and hot chocolates.

We all settled in to our spots while Jason slipped a movie into the player, we laughed our way through Duck Soup although Amelia wasn't as amused as the rest of us. I guessed the Marx brothers were not for everyone.

Sookie and I got ready for bed and I spooned in behind her.

"What a weird day" she laughed "all anyone would talk about was the wedding, and we only got engaged last night! Now what did you need to ask me about?"

"Huh?" I asked brainlessly, I was kissing her neck and had already lost myself in her scent. How could women concentrate on more than one thing at a time?

"When you were talking to Trey" she laughed as she rolled over to face me "You said you needed to ask me something about my trip to NY and to remind you later…"

"Oh yeah" I sighed, collapsing back onto the bed and pulling her into my side instead. "Trey wants to know if Amelia would be interested in visiting him in NY when you come up, I told him to just ask her, but he wanted me to check with you first"

"Aww that's so cute!" she cooed "he's all nervous"

"Don't tell anyone" I whispered "but men are always nervous when it comes to women, it just depends on the situation as to how bad it gets..."

"Oh I see" she chuckled "So that's why you can only concentrate on one thing at a time? You're too nervous about messing up?"

"Uh huh" I laughed "So what will I tell Trey, do you think Amelia would be interested?"

"Definitely" she said "I was going to ask if you minded her accompanying me actually, but now I won't have to, she can stay with Trey and we can have your place all to ourselves"

"I like the way you think Ms Stackhouse" I said, rolling us over again and kissing my way along her jaw

"My fiancé thinks I'm pretty smart" she said with a smirk

"Oh does he?" I asked "How do you know that?"

"Well, I asked him to grade me on something last night and he gave me an A plus" she boasted pushing her breasts against me and brushing her lips against my neck.

"Oh… an A plus huh?" I asked breathlessly, running my hand down her side and tickling her gently

"Yup" she snickered "an A plus to the power of infinity"

"Wow" I said huskily "I guess I'm really out of my league then."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you" she panted, working her fingers inside the waistband of my pants and gripping my cock with both hands.

"I'm a really quick study" I gasped, pushing her shirt up and flicking a nipple with my tongue while I used my hand to stimulate the other.

That was the last coherent sentence that left either of our mouths for the next twenty minutes as we bought each other to completion. After this mornings embarrassing breakfast we wanted to keep things quick and quiet until we had the house to ourselves, or at least thicker walls between us and everyone else.

"I swear you have magic fingers" Sookie panted as she recovered from our exertions

"You definitely have a talented tongue" I groaned, stretching in the bed and pulling her on top of me

"We should sleep" she said, kissing me softly and running a hand through my hair.

"Mmm" I sighed "but I like us like this"

"Well, at least let me get the covers up here, it'll get cold soon" she snickered, pulling up the covers and climbing back on top of me. "Comfy enough"

"Yup" I smiled, running both hands up and down her back

"Mmm" she sighed, bonelessly collapsing against my chest "I love it when you do that"

"I love doing it" I smiled "your skin is always so soft and warm"

"Is there something I do that you like? Beside the way I can use my tongue…" she said with a snicker

"Besides almost everything else?" I asked with a laugh "I love it when you run your fingers through my hair and scratch your nails against my scalp"

"Hmm" she sighed, moving her hands up to do just that "I like doing that too"

We drifted of to sleep, Sookie using me for a pillow for a while. I regretted moving her when she started snoring, but I knew she would wake up with a sore neck if she didn't sleep properly, so I slid her gently off my chest and after putting in my earplugs I spooned in behind her… I would miss this the most when I went back to NY.

* * *

Yes I put Duck Soup in because it's AS's fave movie (apparently) and I have never seen it, so I have no idea if it's actually funny or not :)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry again darlings - this one came out kicking and screaming and I got stuck with the Black Dagger Brotherhood for a few days... man those boys are all kinds of tasty.

Charlaine Harris owns SVM characters of course, I'm just playing house.

* * *

Chapter 25 – SPOV

I nearly died of embarrassment when we walked into the kitchen and Pam and Amelia were teasing us. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin when Amelia screamed and grabbed my hand. I had completely forgotten it was there, overnight my new ring had become a part of me and I didn't even think to show it off until everyone started screaming.

"I'm so happy for you honey" Gran said, kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand for another look at my ring. "He's a perfect match for you, you make each other so happy, I just know that your life together is going to be amazing"

"It will be amazing because we have amazing families" I said gently "I wouldn't be half the person I am without you, thank you Gran"

"That's so sweet" Alexis sniffed "Congratulations Sookie, you make him so happy, I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect for my son than you are."

"He's a wonderful man Alexis" I said hugging her tightly "he's better than I could have dreamed, my own personal Prince Charming, and I have you to thank for that, so… thank you."

"Oh now…" Gran said with a sniff, hugging Alexis and I together "you've gone and made me cry too"

They pulled back smiling and sniffled together for a minute, completely freaking me out and I looked to Eric for help, but he was being used as some kind of jungle gym equipment by Pam and Amelia and seemed to be in need of help more than I was.

Gran and Alexis moved over to congratulate Eric as Pam and Amelia came back over to me. "This is so great Sookie" Amelia said, hugging me tightly

"Thanks Ame" I smiled "I hope you're going to be a bridesmaid"

"Of course!" she squeaked "can I just ask you don't ask me to wear something completely hideous?"

"I think Pam would kill me if I put you in something hideous" I laughed as she joined us "Pam would you be a bridesmaid too?"

"I'd love to Sookie" she smiled, wrapping me in a hug "If you put me in something hideous I'll dye your hair blue"

"At least it'll match my eyes" I quipped, making them both laugh.

I ended up spending hours going through magazine after magazine with Pam and Amelia looking for a dress while Gran and Alexis were looking over invitations, flowers and writing up a draft guest list.

"We should go dress shopping while you're in Cali" Pam said decisively

"Why would we need to go now?" I asked, completely confused

"Well for a start we need to see what style looks best on you, then we need to order it and get it fitted and make sure it goes with whatever theme you end up picking" Pam blurted out, her eyes shining with excitement at a new project.

"Now I know why Eric is scared of shopping with you" I laughed

"Oh Em Gee! I just had a great idea! We can go shoe shopping first and try to find you a pair of blue heels to wear for your something blue" she squealed, clapping happily

"Sookie, you have to go shopping with this woman" Amelia said firmly "it's going to be the biggest day of your life, you don't want something ordinary"

"Listen to Amelia" Pam said seriously "She's very wise"

Amelia and Pam then lapsed into a detailed conversation on whether I should go with Amsale, Vera Wang or Maggie Sottero … it was all over my head, a dress was a dress as far as I knew, and as long as I liked it, that was enough for me.

"What's the theme going to be Sookie?" Alexis asked while my head was still buzzing with conversation on the difference between chiffon and organza overlay

"Theme? Why do we need a theme? I thought it would just be a little family wedding and a few choice friends?" I managed to stammer out

"Small doesn't mean boring Sookie!" Amelia chimed in

"Well I have no idea what I want the theme to be, I thought we could just get married on the beach in Cali or here in the back yard, I don't want anything other than to be married to the man I love" I said in a daze.

I couldn't believe how quickly the wedding seemed to take over all rational thought for everyone around the table. Eric and I weren't looking to have a huge celebration, we weren't even going to be getting married any time soon, and when we did it sure as heck wasn't going to be a huge affair with ice sculptures… GAH!

Eric seemed to be just as overwhelmed as I was by the fuss that was made when we told them it would be after graduation and even though it was cold, it was nice to get out in the fresh air and be a normal human being again.

Eric made the day by telling me he was close to finishing his doctorate and might be able to graduate sooner than he thought. I think I was more excited about that than a wedding months and months into the future. I teased him about always saying the right thing, but it was one of the things I loved most about him.

He always seems to know when I need to hear sweet nothings and when I need it told to me straight, but even then he finds a way to take the sting out of something that I might not like to hear and will give me a shoulder to cry on when I need it.

I knew he would always be there for me, even if we were fighting or not physically together, he would be there when I need him and I'll always be thankful for that. It's a rare thing to find someone who will actually listen and pay attention when you have a meltdown and still know the right thing to say to cheer you up.

After our walk; all I could think about all day was going back to bed with Eric, maybe I had been too quick to deny his request to stay in bed this morning. Last night had been fantastic for more reasons than one and his suggestion of graduating early made me love him just that much more. I knew how hard he was working on his doctorate so for him to say he'd work harder was just… I couldn't wait to get him alone again.

There was a brief stretch of sanity in the afternoon while Gran was showing everyone photos of me growing up, although there were a few there that I could have done without everyone seeing. The picture of me in my Dad's tennis bag with just my head poking out was funny, and the one where I had ice cream all over my face and in my hair was cute, but the one two pages later where I was stark naked except for the grin on my face was completely embarrassing and the one where I was pulling a face with my fingers up my nose would definitely need to be hidden or destroyed...

"Sookie I think that would have to be the most disgusting face I have ever seen! And I grew up with Eric" Pam said with a laugh

Eric poked his tongue out at Pam until he got to see the picture and then he had to cough to hide his laughter "It isn't the best photo of you I've seen" he chuckled

"Hush" I said with a smile "I was six, everyone pulls faces at the camera when they're six"

"I certainly didn't pull faces like that" Pam said with a chuckle

"Yes you did" Alexis laughed "I'll pull out Pam and Eric's photos when we get to Cali" Alexis said to me soothingly as she chuckled over the album "Trust me, your photos will seem tame"

I laughed loudly at the looks of terror Alexis received from her children. I could imagine there would be some very interesting photos hidden away somewhere, both of them being too mischievous to have been perfectly behaved children all of the time.

Jason came bouncing in to congratulate us as we were packing the albums away ready to set the table for dinner…

"What did you drug him with?" he joked, catching me in a bone crushing hug

"Oh, so your sister is too weird to have some guy want to marry her unless she's had him drugged?" I laughed "Thanks so much!"

"Well…" he smiled cheekily "Congratulations both of you" he added with a joyful laugh and hugged me again.

"Thanks Jason" Eric said after a quick man hug from my brother "It means a lot to both of us that we have everyone's blessing"

"I won't say I'm not hurt that you never gave me a pretty ring, after everything we shared" Jason sniffed "but if you have to leave me, at least it's for my sister"

"I figured one Stackhouse is as good as the other" Eric laughed, kissing me on the head and pulling me into a hug "Besides, she smells nicer"

"Hey, I've been working all day" Jason laughed "I don't stink, I'm manly!"

"Well, would you mind going and washing off the manly before dinner?" I laughed, shoving him toward the stairs

Jason came back down as we were dishing up dinner, he asked a few questions about our plans and we had to start the whole conversation again. By the time we had cleaned up from dinner, I was dizzy with all the different names of designers going round in my head and I kept seeing bouquets flash in front of my eyes every time I blinked.

Eric's arms bought me some sanity as we settled in to watch Duck Soup, Amelia didn't laugh as hard as the rest of us, but some people just don't get the Marx brothers. Eric was laughing so hard he was crying at one point and I think I was laughing more at him than the movie.

When Eric finally asked me about Amelia coming to NY, I nearly squee-ed at the cuteness of it all, Trey was obviously nervous and it made me like him that much more to know he was so invested in the relationship. Amelia was actually putting work into this one and it was looking so hopeful for her that I couldn't help but get excited about her future.

I let Eric know that Amelia was thinking about joining me anyway, so the fact that Trey wanted her to visit would make her decision easier, not to mention she would be able to stay with him so I could get some one on one time with my intended.

The thought of us being alone at his house must have reminded Eric where we were and before I knew which way was up I was being brought to a fantastic release while I tried to do the same for him. I complimented his fingers as being magical but the man's true talent was in his tongue, not only did he always say the right thing, but the moans he could produce from me would scare a grizzly.

Completely blissed out and tired I climbed onto his chest and settled in, checking he was comfortable and, moaning with a different kind of pleasure as he ran his hands up and down my back. I loved when he did that, it made me feel like a big puddle of goo, I just wanted it to go on and on.

I fell asleep on his chest, running my fingers through his hair which he said he loved. I really hope I didn't drool, but I figured I must have started snoring because I woke up a little later on the mattress instead of him.

He was so protective and loving, even in his sleep. He curled around me like he was trying to keep me safe and warm without the aid of blankets; his arms wrapped around my body practically covering me from shoulder to hip, his torso firmly against my back and his face nuzzled into my hair.

His warm breath moved over my neck, doing all kinds of things I'm sure he didn't intend to do… or maybe he did judging by the firm rod pressing against my ass. Despite the spike of lust it sent through my body I was asleep again almost instantly, the steady sound of his breathing lulling me toward slumber and the heat of his body keeping me deliciously warm.

Hours later it was early morning and natures call demanded to be answered. Although I would have loved to stay in bed with my Eric sleeping bag I shuffled my way out trying not to disturb him… it didn't work.

"Wha? No…" he mumbled, grabbing at my legs and trying to pull me back

"I need to go to the bathroom" I whispered "I'll be right back and you can warm me up all over again" I kissed his cheek a couple of times and ran a hand over his hair… he was just so cute I felt bad for waking him up.

"Mrrph" he said, rubbing his face into his pillow and letting me go. I figured that meant ok and hurry back so I shot down the hall to the bathroom as fast as I could.

I ran into Amelia coming out of the bathroom already showered…

"You're up early" I blurted out, surprised "Did you sleep ok last night?"

"I certainly did" she smirked "Probably not as well as you did though"

"I don't know what you mean" I said, blushing hard and running into the bathroom, closing the door before she could embarrass me further.

As soon as I climbed back into bed Eric pulled me into the warmth of his body, he wrapped himself around me again as though we had been doing this for years instead of a couple of days.

I turned in his arms to face him and gently traced the lines of his face; his strong jaw, the elegant curve of his eyebrow, the straight line of his nose, the sweep of his high cheek bones, his soft lips that were oh so kissable, all set off by the cute dimple in his chin. His eye lashes fluttered as I kissed the tip of his nose and his lips pulled into a soft smile as my hand rasped across his morning stubble.

"Why are you waking me up woman?" he growled playfully, his eyes still closed.

"Sorry" I chuckled "you just look so cute when you sleep I couldn't keep myself from touching you"

He chuckled softly "Go back to sleep Sookie, I'll still be here when you wake up"

"But I'm awake now" I said with a smile

"Mmm but I'm not" he replied with a smirk "See my eyes are still closed, that means I'm sleeping, now kiss me and turn over."

I chuckled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Rolling back over, I shuffled back into his lap, fitting my head under his chin and twisting my fingers into his. He gently kissed my hair as he pulled me tighter against him and I smiled as my eyes drifted shut, I would never have thought Eric would be such a big snuggle bunny.

We woke up together an hour or so later and spent a little while kissing, morning breath be damned…

"Any plans for today?" I asked as we snuggled a little more before getting up.

"Nope" he said happily "just the way I like it, we're always doing stuff when I'm home in Cali, I think Pam is allergic to relaxation… would you be ok with watching movies today?"

"I would be totally ok with watching movies all day" I chuckled "can I stay in my pj's?"

"I insist you stay in your pj's" he chuckled "Until I am free to get you out of them"

I pushed him off with a laugh and went downstairs for breakfast to ask if a couch potato day was ok with everyone, only to find them dressed and ready to leave the house.

"Where are you all off to?" I asked with a laugh

"We're going to get our nails done, it will probably be a while" Alexis said with a wink

"We'll be out for lunch," Gran said with a twinkle in her eye "I want to show Pam and Alexis the town… there's chicken in the fridge would you and Eric mind putting dinner together for us all?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind Gran" I laughed "I might even manage to make something edible"

"If you're too… busy… call me and we can pick something up on the way home" Amelia offered with a laugh

"I'm sure she'll be…busy… as soon as we're out the door Ames." Pam said with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face.

I chuckled and stood on the porch to wave them off as they went up the drive. Pam and Amelia were making kissy faces at me until I couldn't make them out anymore.

I pulled the slow cooker out and after buzzing around the kitchen for a few minutes I threw all the ingredients in for a creamy chicken casserole and settled the lid into place. I made a couple of pieces of toast and waited for Eric

Eric came into the kitchen a while later and was a little confused to find me sitting there on my own.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, pouring himself some cereal

"Out for the day, they're getting their nails done" I said with a smile "they kindly let me know they'll be out for most of the day"

"So we have the house to ourselves?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking

"Uh huh" I chuckled

"Do you have your heart set on watching movies today?" he asked, rinsing his bowl

"Not particularly" I said, biting my lower lip and looking him up and down.

A growl came from his chest and a look of pure lust crossed his face. I ran up the stairs so fast I was close to breaking the sound barrier, Eric hot on my heels…


	26. Chapter 26

Holy Gracious Plenty – Naked Alex on the cover of Rolling Stone – there is a God and Alex is proof... *le swoon*

Charlaine Harris owns everything – please don't sue.

Bring your sunblock... it's as hot as the sun in here, if you don't like reading lemons then skip this chapter because it's full of them.

* * *

Chapter 26 – EPOV

As soon as I left the bedroom I knew we were alone in the house, how long we would be alone is another story. I would have thought Pam or Mom would have said something before leaving us to ourselves. I felt a little guilty for wanting Sookie all to myself, but I wasn't going to be complaining that it actually happened either.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I poured a tiny amount of cereal, if we were alone for a decent amount of time, I wasn't going to waste it eating cereal.

"Out for the day, they're getting their nails done" she replied "they kindly let me know they'll be out for most of the day" The twinkle in her eye made me wish that I hadn't sat down at all

"So we have the house to ourselves?" I asked

"Uh huh" she chuckled

"Do you have your heart set on watching movies today?" I asked, getting up and rinsing the rest of my cereal down the sink.

"Not particularly" she said, biting her lower lip and looking me up and down like she wanted to eat me… yes please.

She bolted for the stairs and I think I might have knocked over a chair in my haste to chase her to her bedroom, but I'll think about that later.

We burst into her room and attacked each other, falling on to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, lips never leaving the others except to take a deep breath every now and again, who needed air at a time like this anyway.

I slid my hands under her shirt and caressed her skin, making her gasp and writhe beneath me. I held her close, clawing my fingers into her back, trying to pull her closer. I settled one of my legs between her own to allow her the friction she seemed to be craving.

I loved the little moans and pants she let out as she ground herself against my thigh. Her hands roamed all over me while I licked and nipped at her throat, her ears and her collarbone. I knew she loved it when I flicked my tongue in the hollow behind her ear, a throaty moan left her as I did so and her hands clutched at me desperately

"Too many clothes" she panted, pulling up my shirt and throwing it as far away as she could, my pants soon followed as she shoved them down as far as she could with her hands before kicking them off the rest of the way.

She scratched her nails up the insides of my thighs making me growl with need, she was so into it I don't even think she realized she had pushed me onto my back until she straddled me.

She ripped her shirt off over her head and threw herself against my chest, licking and nipping, sucking a little, but not enough to leave a mark. I ghosted my hands down her sides and into her pants, sliding them down and gripping her ass, pulling her tighter against me as I flipped us over again.

"Magnificent" I moaned as I lowered my mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples as I slid her pants off the rest of the way, allowing my hand to find her heat straight away and delving my fingers into her silky wetness. The moan it drew from her was more than satisfying. I couldn't wait to be inside her.

We writhed against each other as I worked to bring her closer and closer to a release, it was a little selfish, but I wanted to feel her first orgasm clench around my cock, I wanted us to cum together in a screaming mess.

"That's enough foreplay Mister" she growled, pushing me back and leaping for the bedside table. "If I don't have you inside me soon I'm going to explode"

Hearing the need deepen her voice made me groan, and the feeling of her hot little hands smoothing the condom down onto my rock hard cock was amazing. She climbed over my hips again and without waiting slammed herself down hard against my hips, letting out the most animalistic moan I had ever heard from her lips.

My eyes rolled back in my head as my pelvis rose to pull her harder against me. I could feel her spasm around me as I plunged deep into her hot centre, she was so tight and hot that I had to grip her hips to keep her in place, although all I wanted to do was pound into her hard and fast I wasn't ready for her to lift herself off yet.

"You feel so fucking amazing" she gasped "Please Eric… I need you so much, just fuck me hard"

"Sookie" I moaned, flipping us over again and pounding into her, unable to slow myself, her words seemed to have flicked a switch in me and it was all I could do to stop myself from biting her.

I propped her legs up on my shoulders, changing the angle, making her cry out in bliss at the depth I was able to get to, she reached down and started rubbing at her clit, I almost came right then, watching her pleasure herself was amazingly erotic.

"I want you to cum so hard you can't think straight" I growled lowering her legs to the sides a little so I could bend over to kiss her.

"Won't have to wait long" she moaned "Are you ready?"

"Fuck yes" I moaned and redoubled my efforts, adding a little buck at the end sending her over the edge with a scream, her walls tightening around me and sweeping me away with her.

I twisted and collapsed against her, her legs sliding off my arms and wrapping around my hips as I settled against her. I panted into her neck, kissing her now and again as she hummed in bliss beneath me.

"Mmm….. more…" she panted happily, rubbing her thighs together as she rode out some aftershocks.

"No arguments here" I chuckled, lifting myself off and to the side, sliding my hand down into her cleft to rub gently on her clit. She moaned, working her way closer to me and clutching at my back, trying to get me to roll on top of her again.

"It's going to take a little while for me to be ready for you again love, but that doesn't mean I can't give you pleasure" I growled softly into her ear. "Let me make you cum, it's almost as good as being inside you"

She groaned and pushed herself harder against my hand. I slid two fingers inside her, curling them up toward her g-spot and pressing my thumb against her clit. I licked and kissed at her neck hungrily, making her throw her head back and moan again.

She climaxed again quickly, being already wound up from her first orgasm it wasn't hard to bring her to a second and a third. She was almost sobbing by the time she came for the fourth time and I kissed her softly as I let her finally come down.

"I love watching you cum… I love that I can make you so blissed out." I whispered happily "You're so beautiful, Sookie."

Her eyes met mine as she smiled sleepily at me "You're so full of it, but I love you anyway" she teased and chuckled, her eyes drifted shut and she was asleep a few seconds later.

I smiled and watched her sleep for a few minutes, running my hand through her hair, smoothing it away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She was beautiful and she was mine. I traced the curve of her lips with a finger before kissing her softly and slipping from the bed.

I pulled the covers up to protect her from the cold and pulled on my sleep pants and tee. I went downstairs and made a couple of sandwiches for myself, cleaning up the mess I had left from this morning's mad dash to the bedroom. I removed the lid and stirred the mixture in the slow cooker, taking a deep sniff of whatever was in there because it smelled awesome.

I made a couple of pb&j sandwiches and poured a glass of juice taking them upstairs with me for Sookie to have when she woke up. I relaxed back onto my side of the bed, setting the plate and glass on the side table and read my book for a little while as she napped.

An hour or so later she stretched against me with a smile, throwing her arm across my legs and kissing my hip sleepily.

"Sorry baby" she sighed "I think you succeeded in stopping my brain, sorry I fell asleep though"

"I'll take it as a compliment," I chuckled

"You should" she smirked

"Here, love, some lunch" I said, passing her the plate after she sat up and got comfy

"Aww… you made me a sex snack, thank you baby" she chuckled and dug in.

She finished off her snack and put her plate off to the side of the bed "Hmm, that was really yum honey, but I'm still hungry"

"Oh? What would you like, I'll go and get you something else" I said, moving to get out of bed

"Nuh uh" she snickered, pulling me back "I'm not hungry for food"

"Oh, I can't believe I missed that" I laughed, shifting down in the bed and rolling her underneath me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" she chuckled kissing me softly and pulling my shirt up and off, sighing happily as I pressed my chest against her own

"I love your soft skin" I whispered against her neck kissing the spot behind her ear that made her shiver

I licked and kissed my way down her neck, wanting to make this time slow and gentle I spent some time on her breasts, sucking and nibbling on her nipples as I worked her clit in slow, tiny circles. She wound her fingers into my hair and arched up toward my mouth as I kissed my way further down the centre of her body, and she sighed happily as my mouth finally found her wet heat.

I loved her taste and as my finger gently worked on her clit I licked at her opening, thrusting my tongue into her and humming a little as she writhed against me. I flattened my tongue and licked up to her clit, sucking it gently between my lips, flicking it with the tip of my tongue and moving my hand down to ease my fingers into her, circling them slowly inside her and curling onto her g-spot each time I went around.

"Faster Eric, please, faster" she panted, clutching at my hair and the sheet next to her

I hummed against her clit, flicking it frantically with a firm tongue, making her shudder and push herself harder onto my hand as she arched into my mouth. I concentrated on her g-spot working my fingers faster to bring her to a release.

She panted and moaned, rocking herself against my hand and working herself toward release. I moved my thumb into place to work at her clit, moving it in circles, pressing harder and making her moan a little louder. I kissed my way back up her body, sucking at her breasts again before kissing up her neck to her ear.

"Cum for me baby" I groaned "I need you to cum for me"

Her hands clawed at my back as she arched against me, hitching a leg up over my hip and rocking faster and faster "Ahh… Eric, I'm so close"

"Yeah Sookie" I moaned "You need this, cum baby, cum… cum"

She climaxed so hard she couldn't make a sound, arching against me and shuddering as I continued circling her clit and thrusting my fingers into her until she settled back and groaned happily.

"Fuck Eric" she sighed "you are just too damn good at that"

"Thank you" I chuckled "Does that mean I get to do it again?"

"Ah sure, any time you like" she laughed "just let me take care of you first"

"Nuh uh" I smirked "As much as I love having your mouth on me, there something I like better that will take care of us both."

"Gee, what could that be?" she laughed and rolled over and grabbed another condom.

She kissed down my stomach, nipped and licked at the tight skin on my pelvis and thighs and working my balls with her hand. I bit my lip and sighed as she finally licked her way up the underside of my cock and slid her hot mouth over me, sucking me into her mouth and moaning as she tasted the little drop of precum on the tip.

I worked my fingers into her hair and tried to keep myself from thrusting into her mouth, as she took me deeper and scratched gently at the inside of my thighs. When she started working her fingers on the firmness under my balls I had to get her to stop.

I gently pulled her up my body and kissed her hard, pressing her against my chest and grabbing her ass as she straddled me. I moaned into her mouth as I felt her dripping wet sex against my stomach and worked a hand between us to brush against her clit.

She gasped and threw her head back, eyes closed and moaned my name as I kissed at her neck and pinched her clit between my fingers.

"I need to be inside you Sookie" I groaned

She moaned my name and sat up, quickly ripping the foil with her teeth and rolling the condom down onto me. "How do you want to do this?" she panted in my ear, working herself against my thigh.

"I want you on top" I growled

She smiled and positioned herself over me, grasping me with one hand and putting the other against my chest to balance herself. She lowered herself slowly this time, her head rolling back as she delighted in the feeling of my hard length sliding into her.

"How is it possible to miss having you inside me when we've already done this today" she sighed as she settled against me, circling her hips gently and leaning over to kiss me passionately

"No idea, but I wish I could stay inside you forever" I moaned, running my fingers down her spine and making her arch into my chest and rock her hips into me.

She sat up on me and started rocking slowly, circling her hips every now and then and driving me mad. I put my hands on her hips moving her faster as I tightened my body to push up into her further.

"God, Eric, you feel so fucking good" she moaned, collapsing onto my chest and raising and lowering herself onto my cock gently.

"Ditto baby" I groaned wrapping my arms around her and placing my hands onto her shoulders I pulled her down onto me as I thrust up, wishing I had decided to go for missionary or doggy "now please, I beg you, move faster before I lose my mind…I want to fuck you so much"

She hummed happily and frantically rocked her hips against me, grinding into me hard and moaning at the feeling her actions created. She must have been hitting her clit with her movements because her moans got louder and louder the longer she moved.

"Please tell me you're getting close" I growled, throwing my head back in ecstasy and moving a hand over to massage her clit with my thumb. I didn't know how much longer I could last.

"Yeah" she sighed "Are you? I want to come with you"

"I've been holding off" I growled "I want you so fucking much, let me know when"

"Ready?" she asked with a pant, moving faster and faster

"Hell Yeah" I moaned

"Ready?" She moaned again, a little breathless this time

"Fuck yeah… Cum sookie, please… please… I need you so much, just cum with me baby" I groaned, thrusting my hips up hard as she rocked on me

"Now Eric! Now!" she said loudly thrusting herself onto me and moving her hips so fast she was shuddering "Fuck… Eric… Eric…. Ahhhh" she screamed as she hit the peak of her climax

I shouted at my own release and pulled her down onto myself as I thrust up hard, losing myself to the sensation and wondered at the perfect completeness of this moment.

She collapsed onto me, shuddering and shivering through her aftershocks, kissing me gently and sighing happily as I ran my fingers over her back the way she loved. "We should do that more often" she chuckled

"I wouldn't mind taking part in that" I laughed "as long as we can have a break in between"

"I'll think about it" she smiled, kissing me again "Love you."

"Love you too" I said, kissing her back. "Bath?" I asked softly, knowing we should move as everyone was sure to be home in an hour or so.

"Mmmm" she sighed "let me just run down and set some rice to start cooking in the microwave and I'll come and join you"

I watched her move around the room, gathering clothes and pulling her hair up into a messy knot on top of her head. A soft smile seemed to be glued to her face and I might have preened a little knowing that I was the one who put it there.

I pulled myself out of bed as she left the room and picked out some clothes for myself and Sookie to change into when we got out of the tub. I walked stark naked down the hall, chuckling at the little gasp I heard behind me as I walked through the bathroom door and bent to turn on the taps.

"Eric, your ass is just… yummy" Sookie sighed happily, grabbing my ass with both hands and pressing herself against my back

I wondered if there would be time for another round of fun, before everyone came home, as she kneaded the cheeks and kissed her way across my shoulder blades. I dropped the clothes onto the nearby counter and turned to face her, my arousal at her ministrations evident causing her to lick her lips and reach up for a kiss.

"Do we have time?" I whispered, kissing her gently and running my hands down to grasp at her ass as she kneaded mine.

"I can be quick" she sighed, turning in my arms and bending over, grinding her ass against me. She looked at me over her shoulder and winked, biting her lip and making me want her so much it was almost painful.

I knelt behind her and licked at her already dripping sex "Run and get another condom" I moaned as I savored her flavor on my tongue and turned off the taps to the bath.

She was back and rolling it onto me in a flash, it seemed like I wasn't the only one who was eager for another round. She looked up at me mischievously and moved to the vanity counter, placing her hands on the edge and standing with her legs slightly apart, pushed her ass out at me.

I groaned at the sight of her glistening wetness and moved to stand behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror in front of us and lowering my mouth to suck and kiss at her neck as I eased into her again, making her hiss.

"How is it that every time you're inside me it get's better" she moaned, panting and groaning as I started to move slowly

"I have no fucking clue, but I know I love being inside you" I growled, moving a hand around to massage at her clit and speeding up my movements.

"Ah… fuck me hard and fast Eric" she groaned "I don't want to play nice this time"

"God, Sookie… you are so fucking hot when you talk dirty" I growled, thrusting harder and faster and working her clit at double time.

She caught my eye in the mirror "watch us" she hissed as I pounded into her over and over.

I could feel her muscles clenching around me "Are you getting close?" I panted into her ear, nibbling at the lobe and flicking my tongue into the hollow, making her shudder

"Definitely" she panted "say when"

I pulled most of the way out, making her whimper and push herself back against me. I waited a second and plunged back in swiftly, adding a little buck at the end for the little something extra that drew out a throaty groan.

The look on her face was shocked and wanton, she pushed back against me hard and moaned when I pulled out again. The cry that came from her lips as I thrust back into her again was very gratifying and I managed to do it another three or four times before I couldn't stand to draw it out any longer.

I pumped into her hard and fast, rubbing at her clit furiously and keeping my eyes locked on hers in the mirror in front of us. Her moans of pleasure were one unending stream, changing in volume as I pounded her from behind, bringing her closer and closer to another release.

"Cum for me Sookie" I growled against her ear, making her shriek as she came instantly at my request, clenching around my cock, making me groan and cum with her. She was amazingly beautiful in her bliss as I watched the ecstasy of her release wash across her face and I locked eyes with her again as they popped open at her peak, making mine that much better.

"You are much too good at that" she panted, grinding back against me with the aftershocks of her pleasure.

"Not as good as you" I chuckled, kissing her shoulders as she scoffed at me. I pulled out of her when she stopped moving, missing her instantly and smiling softly when she protested the loss.

"Come on" I said, removing the spent rubber and cleaning up a little "let's get into that bath and get cleaned up"

She sighed happily as she stepped into the water, holding my hand and pulling me in gently after her. I settled back against the end of the tub smiling at the happy sounds she made when she sat between my legs and eased herself back to settle against my chest.

* * *

Phew... I'm off to find hubby... catch ya later *waves and runs away*


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Love to everyone for their reviews and alert adds. Hope this chapter lives up to standards regardless of the lack of citrus :)_

_Charlaine Harris owns all - please don't sue, I'm poor and unemployed._

* * *

Chapter 27 – SPOV

I couldn't contain the sigh of happiness when I lowered myself into the water and back against Eric's chest. Feeling his arms wrap around me made me smile and I wished that I had a never ending supply of hot water so that we could stay in here forever.

As awesome as it was to sit in hot water and feel my muscles relax minute by minute, while my beautiful sex god of a fiancé held me in his arms and washed me down, I rethought my wish when I looked at my hands and found they were all pruney then realized we had been sitting in the water so long it was starting to get cold.

"We should move" I whispered softly, running my hands up and down Eric's thighs

"We should, but I like it right here" he whispered back with a smile

"I do too, but I'm getting all wrinkly" I chuckled, showing him my fingers "and everyone will be getting home soon, I have to check on dinner and the water is getting cold."

"I don't like it when you're rational" he pouted "you make too much sense and my brain kicks in and starts thinking again"

I couldn't help laughing and turned around in his arms to hug and kiss him into a better mood. As uncomfortable as the position was he was just too cute when he was pouting for me to let it go without kissing him and I think he knew it.

"When we find a place of our own, we need a huge tub" I said, sitting back on my knees and preparing to get out "I like bath time with you, but this one is really a little bit small"

"That's a fantastic idea, I can't wait to start house hunting. You're right about the size of this tub though" he chuckled "My knees are freezing from being up out of the water this whole time."

I kissed his kneecaps with a laugh and got out quickly, scampering away and wrapping myself in a towel before he could start something… he had that look in his eye and I knew it would only end badly because we wouldn't be able to finish.

I dried off and pulled on the clothes Eric had bought over for me, plain cotton underthings, nice comfy sweats and a pullover. I couldn't resist running my hands down his ribs as he pulled on his shirt, my man was just too well built to discourage touching.

After a chaste kiss we headed downstairs and into the kitchen to set up for dinner. As I had suspected it was getting late and everyone was sure to be home sooner rather than later. The kitchen smelt awesome from the chicken in the slow cooker and I pulled the rice out of the microwave to finish cooking on the stove top with some ginger ale to give it flavor.

"We have to get a slow cooker when we move in together too" Eric sighed, sniffing at the steam coming out of the pot while he stirred

"Slow cooker is a must have" I smiled "Do you cook much?"

"Meh" he shrugged "I don't starve, but I wouldn't say I cook a lot, Subway is too handy" he chuckled

"I'll teach you how to use the slow cooker" I laughed "I like my meatball subs, but I'd much prefer something cooked at home"

"If you're cooking it I'm sure I'll prefer it too" he smirked. I poked my tongue out at him and he blew me a kiss.

We were just finishing up setting the table when we heard the gravel crunching in the driveway. The sound of footsteps and the murmur of our families drifted up the hall.

"ARE YOU DECENT?" Pam yelled, walking into the kitchen with her hand over her eyes.

"Yes" I laughed "Did you have a good day?" I asked, giving her a quick hug

"Great" she smiled "I don't think I could live here full time because you don't have Starbucks, but it was still fun"

"I'll work on that for you" I laughed "What about everyone else?" I asked as Gran, Amelia and Alexis trooped in.

"Tara has magic fingers" Amelia said, collapsing into a chair "She gave me a foot rub while I was having my pedi and Oh Em Gee…drool"

Alexis laughed "I have to agree that Tara and her staff are very talented, she could make a killing in an area with more customer opportunities, but I'm sure she loves it here" she smiled "She showed me pictures of her little ones while we were waiting for my nails to dry, they are the most darling little things"

"Yeah, Maddy and Cole are very cute" I agreed, remembering the last time I had seen the two little cherubs "How old are they now?"

"Nearly five" Gran laughed "they get into so much trouble, Tara swears she has to dye her hair more often since they turned four"

I laughed and listened to the rest of their day, pushing them gently into their seats so that we could start eating. Considering all the exercise Eric and I had done while they were out I was starving and dished up a larger than normal portion for myself along with an extra large portion for Eric.

"So what did you two get up to today?" Pam asked with a twinkle in her eye that I had been quick to learn meant mischief

"Oh y'know…" I stalled "this and that"

"Uh huh" she chuckled "Like what?"

"Well…we took a little run this morning, cleaned up a bit, just hung out together really" I said looking at her with a smile pasted on my face.

She chuckled under her breath and continued eating… Thank goodness

We watched some night time TV until Eric and I started yawning, we had had a long and exhausting day after all. We said goodnight to everyone and went up to bed, happily falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, while Amelia had been in the bathroom …

"So I was thinking we could go and see the sights in Shreveport today" I announced to the table as soon as I heard the bathroom door shut.

"Sounds good to me" Alexis said with a smile

"Do we have time for shopping?" Pam asked hopefully

"We can do what ever you like" I grinned "Have a look online and see if there's anything you want to do, otherwise we can just go to a movie or something. I have to confess I have an ulterior motive for wanting to go today though."

I was greeted with a mischievous grin from Eric at that statement and while I'm sure whatever was running through his mind would be… more than interesting, I actually wanted to give Amelia a chance to see Trey.

"I thought we could surprise Amelia and drop her off at Trey's house for the day" I suggested "I think they deserve a little time together"

"That's a lovely idea Sookie" Gran said with a smile "When are you going to tell her about it?"

"Just make sure you tell her when she's not in the car… I don't think my ears can take her squealing in a small space." Eric said with a chuckle "I'll call Maggie and make sure Trey is available to be surprised today."

"I was thinking I'd just let her figure it out for herself," I shrugged "If she hasn't worked it out by the time we get to Trey's house, then I'll tell her when we get out of the car to save poor Eric's ears"

By the time Amelia came back from the bathroom, plans were in place and mischievous grins were hidden while we got ready to leave, I told Amelia that we were going to a movie in Shreveport and that Eric wanted to do some sciencey stuff and she squeaked a little and ran off to her room, coming out a few minutes later with a sad look on her face.

"I called Trey to see if he wanted to meet up with us, but Maggie has him doing stuff around the house today, so he can't" she said sadly "Is it completely lame that I want to go and mope in bed now?"

"It's not lame Meals" I said, giving her a hug "It's normal when you can't see them every day to be bummed that you're missing out when it is an actual possibility."

"I guess it's not so bad" she said with a little smile "He's asked me to come and stay for a couple of days while you're all in Cali"

"That's so great!" I squeaked, hugging her tight "When?"

"Well, you know I have all the crap with the parents to do in New Orleans," she said rolling her eyes "So after that's all over I have just over three days before you get back and we have to go back to LSU, so he asked me to come and stay"

"Awww." I squeaked "Have you decided on coming to NY with me, Trey wanted to know if you were coming and if you'd want to stay with him?"

"Mmmm" she grinned "I told him I would, I hope you don't mind if I spend absolutely no time with you"

"Not at all" I chuckled "I was going to ask you the same thing"

"Cools" she grinned "Shall we go? Are we going shopping too? I want to see Pam make Eric cry"

I laughed at the idea, knowing it probably wasn't far from the truth "We will most definitely be shopping, but I don't think he'll actually cry"

"Five bucks says she can do it" Amelia grinned, sticking her hand out

"Five?" I laughed "You're on, I bet he'll get pissy but he won't actually cry"

"What are we betting on?" Pam asked, walking past while we were shaking on it

"That you can make Eric cry sometime today" Amelia said with an evil grin "Sookie thinks you can't do it."

"Hmmm" Pam said thoughtfully "It'll be a close call… On the one hand, I can make him so pissed he would cry, on the other hand he has Sookie to distract him"

"Hmmm" Amelia mused "You're right, Pam. Sookie, I think you have to wander off with Gran and Alexis a bit, otherwise you can use your feminine wiles to keep him chilled out"

"Agreed" Pam nodded "Not fair with the wiles, and no tipping him off on the bet either, you're a sneaky one Ms Stackhouse" she added narrowing her eyes at me before winking to let me know she was kidding.

"Fine" I laughed "But no shoe shopping, that's cheating"

"Lingerie?" Pam asked, raising her eyebrow

"Allowed" I laughed "But that one might backfire on you"

"True" Pam smirked "So you're not allowed to be there"

"Fine" I sighed, rolling my eyes "Just make sure he doesn't buy anything ugly"

Pam laughed loudly "You do remember who we're talking about right? Can you really imagine Eric buying anything ugly? Sometimes I think he has better taste than me"

I laughed and walked into my bedroom to finish getting ready, a pair of tight jeans, a low cut top with a cami underneath and my ballet flats made up my outfit. Lipgloss and lashings of mascara finished me off.

I loved the way Eric looked at me. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table, as soon as he saw me his entire face lit up. His smile was infectious and I grinned so hard my face hurt.

I caught Gran and Alexis in the corner of my eye, smirking at each other and chuckling a little. Eric pulled me into his lap and hugged me close and I completely forgot to be embarrassed. Was this how it started? When would we hit the point where we would turn into that couple that made out in public while emo teens walked past and told us to get a room?

"You two are just so cute" Alexis said with a laugh "you don't even notice the rest of us are here do you"

"We notice" Eric protested with a smirk "We kept our clothes on didn't we?"

"Eric!" I yelped, slapping at his arm playfully

"Sookie, I'm not stupid" Gran laughed "I know you're not a nun"

I turned a beautiful shade of puce and scrambled off Eric's lap while everyone laughed at me. Thankfully Amelia and Pam joined us soon afterward and the laughter trailed off. Pam suggested we shop first, giving us the out we needed to get to Trey's house and off we went.

Eric drove while I rode shotgun, the back seats being claimed quickly by the others with grins and smirks aplenty. The smile that was glued to Eric's face while we drove was worth it though, once we hit the freeway his hand rested on my thigh and didn't move until we needed to exit.

Amelia spoke up when we drove past the mall "Uh, Eric you missed it"

"I did?" He said, pretending to be confused "Oh, I'll turn around when I can"

"Okies" she grinned, turning back to her conversation with Pam and losing track of our position again. She didn't realize until we stopped at Trey's house where we were actually going.

I opened the door and pulled her out before she started squealing "We might have to suspend your bet today Ame's" I laughed as she gaped at me "We're abandoning you here"

"Really?" she asked

I nodded and grinned at her starting to dance in place

"Really really?" she squeaked

I nodded again and laughed as she jumped up and down squealing in joy before trying to strangle me with an excited hug.

"Thank you so much" she said, grinning at everyone "I totally owe you all one"

"Just go have fun honey" Gran said with a smile

With one last squeal she ran up to the door and knocked. We sat at the kerb waiting for the door to be answered. Trey came out and with a surprised yelp picked her up off her feet in a bear hug and spun around in glee. It was so cute everyone in the car, beside Eric, teared up, Eric just grinned and started the car, honking the horn as we pulled away.

"That was just so effin' cute!" Pam chuckled "remind me to tease her later"

"I get dibs on her dance moves" I laughed

We arrived at the mall a short time later and while Eric and I stood in line for tickets to 'Lucky Number Slevin', Pam, Alexis and Gran shot over to the candybar for supplies. Songs were piping through the cinema speakers and I couldn't help dancing while we waited.

"Sookie, could you please hold still?" Eric pulled me back against his hips "You're making me uncomfortable" he whispered

"Why? Am I embarrassing you" I teased

"No" he groaned "you're grinding on me"

"Ohhh" I gasped, finally catching on and holding still "Ooops sorry, I didn't notice, I just like dancing"

"I'll keep that in mind when we go clubbing at home" he chuckled, "I love the way you move, just remind me to wear kevlar boxers."

I chuckled and gave him a wink before letting him move forward to pay for the tickets. I tried to ignore the flirty looks he was getting from the attendant, but I couldn't help hanging on his arm a little and flashing my engagement ring.

"What was that?" Eric chuckled as we walked away to meet up with the others

"It's not my fault my fiancé is a hottie" I laughed "Besides, she was totally flirting with you"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just wanted to make sure you knew you had nothing to be jealous of" he said with a grin

"Who's jealous?" I laughed, shoving at him playfully.

We shuffled in and took our seats, Eric moving the arm from between our seats so that I could snuggle in to his side. I had to hide my face a few times, I wasn't good with the icky bits, but it was a good movie, if only for the person I was watching it with.

Alexis, Gran and Pam walked out of the movie talking nineteen to the dozen and had obviously loved it. We stopped in at a café in the mall for some lunch before making plans to split up for shopping time.

I actually wanted to get some books so I volunteered to go with Gran to Borders while Pam and Alexis double teamed Eric to get Pam the latest phone available, saying that they needed him to 'translate'

With a gentle sigh and a roll of his eyes he gave in and agreed to go along. I couldn't hide a laugh as he made them swear to stay away from shoes, handbags, jewelry, makeup and perfume counters while he was with them.

Although they obviously didn't like the idea, they promised not to subject him to any of the forbidden stores. Pam caught my eye and gave me a wink and a smirk when Eric wasn't looking… apparently the bet was still on.

Pam and Alexis grabbed Eric by the arms and dragged him away, the look on his face was comical and I couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for him. Gran laughed a little and we moved off to do a little book shopping.

"Why did Pam wink at you?" Gran asked

"Amelia and I bet that Pam couldn't make Eric cry today while we were shopping" I confessed "I didn't think she could, Amelia thought it was possible as long as I wasn't there full time to distract him from his woe's"

"You're so mean" Gran laughed "I don't think she'll be able to do it either, he's too happy right now… you could probably pull his teeth out and he'd still be grinning"

I laughed, but couldn't disagree. I knew I was just as goofy as he was, we were made for each other and I was glad everyone could see it. "I'm glad I can make him that happy" I smiled

"Me too honey" Gran said, pulling me into a one armed hug as we walked along "I think you already know each other so well the only fights you'll have are over what to watch on TV" she added with a chuckle

"I'll just hide the remote" I quipped with a laugh.

We walked in to Borders and didn't talk again until both of us were loaded down with armfuls of new books and making our way to the counter.

"Lucky we have Eric to play pack mule" Gran said with a laugh

"We can go and drop them off at the car" I said with a smile "I can't torture him with carrying all of these as well as trying to keep Pam away from shoes"

Gran laughed again and after a quick call to meet up with the others we walked off weighted down with our purchases and happy about it. Eric, ever the gentleman, took the bags off our hands as soon as he saw us and begged me with his eyes to come with him to drop them off at the car.

"You turned up just in time, love." he sighed happily as we walked away from a chuckling Pam.

"Super Sookie to the rescue" I laughed, hooking my arm into his and taking a couple of bags back to free up his hand. "Is it completely lame that I missed you?"

"Only if I hadn't missed you just as much" he grinned and kissed me soundly as we moved up the escalator.

* * *

_Awwwww!_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I woke up this morning and my inbox was completely flooded with alerts and adds and I just can't say thank you enough! I'll respond to them soon, promise._

_Shout out to the lovely Northwoman who took the time to review almost every chapter as she was reading along yesterday - you rock!_

_As always Charlaine Harris owns all characters except a choice few - please don't sue me!_

* * *

Chapter 28 – EPOV

The grin on Trey's face when he opened the door, and Amelia attacked him, was huge… I don't think I'd seen him this happy since the new version of World Of Warcraft was released. I got a little worried when I heard ominous sniffing coming from the back seat, but as soon as I heard the giggles that went along with it I started relaxing again.

With a grin at my best friend twirling in glee with his girl in his arms I honked the horn and pulled away. Pam and Sookie making plans on teasing Amelia kept us all amused and I almost felt sorry for her, before I remembered that she was just as bad and probably would have done the same thing if she was the one in the car.

We were waiting in line for tickets to the movie and I was trying hard to control myself while Sookie was dancing and grinding in front of me. I don't think she even knew what she was doing. I couldn't wait to get her out on the dance floor with a little bit of liquid courage, I had the feeling we wouldn't be safe for public viewing for very long, but I couldn't care less. She was six kinds of hot and I get to see her naked…

I had to stop her moving against me after a while. My pants were getting tight and I knew I wasn't going to be getting any relief in the near future. I couldn't help laughing at the fact I had to tell her why her dancing was a problem, despite all the evidence she'd received she still had no idea what she did to me.

Her little display of ownership at the ticket window made me smile. I only had eyes for her and I didn't even notice the girl at the window was flirting until Sookie started marking her territory and being affectionate.

I loved that she was possessive of me, but I couldn't help teasing her a little for it. "What was that?" I asked with a laugh

"It's not my fault my fiancé is a hottie" she laughed, blushing a little "Besides, she was totally flirting with you" she said with a pout and a raised eyebrow as if she wanted me to deny it.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just wanted to make sure you knew you had nothing to be jealous of" I replied with a grin, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and hoping she realized just how much she meant to me.

We met up with Mom, Pam and Adele and shuffled into the theater. I raised the armrest so that I could hold Sookie during the movie, I had heard that it was a little gruesome in parts and I knew she didn't do well with thrillers. I held her close and repressed a smile when she hid her face in my chest.

Everyone seemed to love the movie and they were talking ridiculously fast on the way out of the cinema. How did women manage to understand each other when they were talking that fast? I was confused before we even walked out the door, so I just let it wash over my head and directed everyone to a café for some lunch.

I probably should have been paying more attention while they were discussing their shopping plan because I somehow ended up agreeing to help Pam pick out a new phone without Sookie to help keep me calm. "I will come with you if you promise we won't be going into any stores with shoes, handbags, jewelry, makeup or perfume counters" I said with a sigh, kicking myself again.

After Mom and Pam promised they would stay away from those stores while I was with them, they dragged me away while Adele and Sookie set off for Borders. I couldn't help shooting a sad panda look at Sookie wishing she would save me… unfortunately it only made her laugh.

"Oooh Pretty!" Pam squeaked as she ran over and picked up a phone exactly the same as the one she had except pink.

"Pam, it's the same" I laughed "try this one" I suggested pointing out the newer model that had a bigger screen and better camera, although I was sure to regret the camera at some point.

"Does it come in pink?" she asked

I checked the option on the box and shook my head "No sorry, purple, red, and orange, but not pink"

"Then pick again" she pouted, moving on to the next phone she liked the look of.

Just when I was about to start pulling my hair out, she found a phone she liked, that came in pink, that she would be able to use with out extensive training from me…I sighed in relief as she made her purchase, I think the salesman that was walking around with us might have had a few grey hairs at the end of it too.

Sookie and Adele showed up a few minutes later just as we were exiting the store, I took the bags from them and held in a groan at the weight. The amount those two read in a week could sink a ship I'm sure. With a little fast talking Sookie and I wandered off to put the stockpile of books into the car so that we could do a little more shopping without being loaded down.

I couldn't help kissing her like we were alone when she admitted to missing me while she was at the other end of the centre. She was so sweet she made my teeth hurt sometimes, but more often than not it just made me love her more.

"Eric" she groaned as she pulled back to draw breath "we're in public, you can't go kissing me like that"

"Why not?" I asked with a chuckle "you're going to be my wife, surely I'm entitled?"

"I don't want to be one of those couples that have no sense of public decency when it comes to displays of affection" she scolded, frowning a little and shaking her finger at me.

"We could carry on this conversation in the car" I suggested with a wiggle of my eyebrows "Would that be private enough?"

She laughed and stopped dead in her tracks, spinning to face me. "Point One… you're a dirty, dirty boy, and if it wouldn't turn you on I'd spank you," she smirked starting to count things off on her fingers "Two, we're in a shopping center. That is no where near private. Three, our families are waiting for us. Four, the windows aren't dark enough and Five we don't have any protection and I'm not in the mood for oral"

My jaw nearly hit the floor with her last points and I burst out laughing at the saucy wink she gave me before she turned to keep walking. My girl was a nympho… yee frikin haa!

"Besides, I was saving car sex for when I visit so we can break in your corvette" she shot over her shoulder, pretending to run away as soon as the words left her mouth with a little shriek of laughter.

I chuckled and walked after her catching up quickly and wrapping my free hand around her waist. "The corvette isn't really built for sex" I whispered in her ear "At least not inside"

"We'll see" she said with a wink "I'm pretty flexible"

I had to shake myself a little at the images that bought to mind and she laughed at me. When we finally made it to the car, Sookie took pity on me and we had a hot little make-out session in the back seat before going back to the others.

"How do you manage to work me up so quickly?" I groaned as she ran her fingers through my hair to fix it up.

"I don't!" she protested "You start it! Grabbing the back of my head when we kiss makes me crazy… I almost want to bite you. So you're lucky you're not covered in hickies!" she added with a warning finger shake.

I laughed a little at the idea of her biting me and had to admit it turned me on just a little… "I don't know that I would mind that, as much as I should…" I smirked, giving her a wink and sliding out of the car to straighten up my clothes. It definitely wouldn't do to go back and have Pam's eagle eye catch a missed button, I'd never live it down, and neither would Sookie.

"I'll give you a little one on your stomach before you go to NY so you have something to remember me by" she laughed, poking her tongue out and fixing up her own clothes quickly. "Do I look presentable?"

"No… you look like I should take you home right now and give you a good seeing to" I growled, pulling her against me again "But as you said… we have our families to think of"

"Frickin' families" she grumbled, wiggling out of my grasp and out of the car. "Remind me again why we're not still tangled up in there?"

"Windows aren't tinted enough" I laughed, closing the door behind her and locking up again.

Her warm little hand slid into mine as we walked back toward the mall. It was amazing to me that such a little bit of contact could have such a calming effect on me. I didn't feel right if she wasn't in contact with me, as pathetically sappy as that sounded, even to myself.

"How was shopping with Pam?" she asked

"Urrrrrgh" I groaned "she is evil personified. I swear she does it just to make me want to pull my hair out"

Sookie laughed at that and hugged herself to me "Well try to keep your hands away from your hair, I kinda like it better attached to your head" she teased, standing on her toes to kiss me quickly.

"You and me both" I laughed, patting her on the butt when she tickled my ribs. "no tickling"

"You never let me have any fun" she pouted, before giggling merrily to show me she was kidding… I swear she's going to make my head explode one day.

We wandered around the shops for a little while looking for the others, who seemed to have migrated since we left for the car. I didn't think we had been gone that long, but apparently it was long enough for them to get bored.

Sookie decided she needed to get some new earrings, so although I had earlier made Pam and Mom promise not to take me there, we stopped in at a jewelry store for her to pick something out. She was a lot faster than I thought she'd be, obviously she knew what she wanted before she went in, which I couldn't say for my family.

I looked in at the computer games to see if anything new was out that I might want to try, Sims 2 seemed to have a heck of a lot of expansion packs, so that was out… hmm Age of Empires had a new version available. I made a mental note to check out the reviews when I got home, I loved RTS games.

I loved wandering around with Sookie, spending time with her like a normal couple was really nice after the less than normal start to our relationship. It made me happy to know that she was just as comfortable hanging out with me as she was talking to me on the phone. I'd had other online friendships that hadn't worked out well in real life, so we went back to being online friends only, even though they only lived a block away.

Sookie was looking through a new age type shop that sold scented candles and incense among other things so I took the few minutes to make a call to Pam while Sookie sniffed at the different flavors available.

"Pam? Where are you guys?" I asked when she answered the phone with a laugh

"Mom and Adele are playing 'Whack a mole' it's great!" she cackled as I heard Adele whoop with laughter in the back ground.

"Are you serious?" I laughed "What on earth made them decide to do that?"

"I have no idea, but its frickin funny!" she laughed, "come meet us, we're near JC Penney"

"What's so funny?" Sookie asked with a smile

"Apparently my mother and your grandmother are indulging their inner child." I laughed, taking her hand again as we started walking. "They're playing 'Whack a Mole' and Pam can't stop laughing"

"Are you joking? This I have to see" she laughed as she sped up and dragged me toward our destination "You have a camera built into your phone yeah?" she asked, I nodded.

"Good, because we need proof of this" she laughed and pulled me into the game zone looking for the others.

We found them a few minutes later, having a rematch that was quickly paused when the flash of my phone taking their photo snapped them out of their gleeful giggling.

"Eric you delete that photo right now!" Adele said with a determined glare.

"Sorry, can't!" I laughed "Sookie said I had to take it or she'd dump me"

"I said no such thing!" Sookie shrieked, slapping at my arm "But I did say he had to take it, and if he deletes it I'll just take another one" she said with a laugh, poking her tongue out at Adele who just laughed and returned to whacking moles.

Twenty minutes or so later Mom and Adele decided they needed Sookie to come to a craft shop with them while Pam needed my help elsewhere… I was starting to think they were ganging up on me today, why was I being dragged all over creation?

"Why is everyone so set on keeping me away from Sookie today?" I asked Pam as we walked to wherever we were going.

"What do you mean? I think you're a little paranoid there" she laughed "I just wanted your help with some things and it's not like I have another nerdy brother to help me pick out a phone"

I laughed and gave her a one armed hug… she was right, I was just jumping to conclusions… then Pam dragged me into Victoria's Secret and dropped me in the middle of the lingerie section.

"Wait here" she commanded, walking off to look at a rack of bras on the other side of the shop

I was the only guy in a shop filled with women's underwear and I was without a chaperone… whatever I had done to upset karma I was really really sorry about it and started making deals with God when three sales women pounced on me…_shit_

"Could I help you look for something sir" One asked, batting her eyelashes at me

"Is there anything you're interested in?" another asked, playing with her hair

"Are you looking for anything in particular" the third asked, licking her lips_._

"Ah, no thanks" I said quickly "Just looking… for my fiancée" I added quickly when they all seemed to get simultaneous predatory looks in their eyes… I was fucking scared.

I felt like a big juicy steak being dangled in front of three hungry lionesses and I wondered how I was going to get myself out of this mess with my dignity and clothing in tact when they redoubled their efforts.

They were starting to close in on me, picking up items nearby and dangling them in my face trying to interest me in buying them… uh… no… no… and definitely not.

"Shoo!" Pam said commandingly, coming up behind them and scaring them off. If I wasn't in shock from her timely rescue I probably would have hugged her.

"Why on earth did you think you would need my help here?" I asked with a nervous laugh. Suddenly the idea of the girls ganging up and torturing me for some reason, no longer seemed so far fetched…

"I didn't need your help" she said with chuckle "In case you forgot, your room is on the ground floor at home and you will be down there alone with Sookie. I thought you could buy her something…nice."

I couldn't help being a little taken aback that my little sister was so interested in my sex life, being that she never seemed to care before, but she did have a point. "Have I ever told you, you're an effing genius?" I asked, giving her a grin.

"Not recently." she laughed and wandered away again picking up things here and there before wrinkling her nose and putting them back.

I wandered around the store, pretending that I belonged there, I had found it was the best way to deal with pesky salespeople who wouldn't leave me alone… sometimes I cursed my height and blonde hair for making me stick out, even if it did help in other situations.

After picking up a satin slip I liked the look and feel of and a couple of bra and panty sets that would look fuckawesome on Sookie, I headed over to check my choices with Pam, knowing that if they were awful it would be better to know before rather than after I bought them.

"Eric" she sighed "I don't know why you're asking my opinion…you're such a merdwhore that you've probably removed just as many bras as I have"

"Merdwhore?" I asked with a laugh

"Yes… merdwhore… the term used to describe the strange creature who happens to be both a nerd and a man whore." she laughed "You have to admit, it fits"

"I admit nothing" I laughed, "that aside, my choices are ok?" I asked, presenting them again for approval

"They're all very nice, she'll look hot in that" she said, pointing to a set I had picked out that had sheer cups on the bra and matching boyshort underwear. "I think I need some of those for myself" she added wandering away to look for them.

I was glad Pam approved of my choices, as much as I knew what I liked to see on a woman, I didn't want to get too many things, in case Sookie thought I was trying to change the way she dressed or something. There were so many things in here that I wanted to see her in though that it was hard to stop myself… a sheer flyaway babydoll headed the list… I could feel a Sookie and Eric internet shopping trip coming on when we had some alone time.

I finally stopped looking when I found a wraparound dress in a crimson red that I couldn't pass up. It was a soft jersey knit that would hug her in all the right places and was so soft it felt like silk. I couldn't wait to see her try it on.

I went to the register and laid out my purchases, having had enough of the strange looks I was receiving from the other patrons of the store I wanted to get the hell out of Dodge. I kept the talk to a minimum while my items were rung up and went to wait out the front of the store on a handily placed bench while Pam finished her shopping.

"What have we here?" I heard Sookie ask behind me.

I spun to see her smirking at me, with Mom and Adele chuckling beside her...

"Did you know she was going to do that?" I asked

"Uh huh" she nodded, laughing wickedly "Pam, Amelia and I had a bet that Pam could make you cry while we were shopping today"

"Ohhh, you're evil!" I said, narrowing my eyes at the three giggling women.

"And you!" I said as Pam swanned over "The evil ring leader!"

"It wasn't me!" she laughed "It was Amelia and Sookie, I just happened to walk by while they were setting up the rules"

"Hmmm… I think I'll have to withhold judgement until we retrieve Ms Broadway" I said stroking my chin in thought to get another laugh from them all. "What have I ever done to you that you'd pick on me like that?" I asked with a pout "Why don't you just kill me next time…"

"Awww honey…" Sookie laughed, hugging me quickly "you're just so much fun to tease."

I poked my tongue out at her and handed her the bag from Victoria Secrets before helping her to stand. "Coffee?" I asked them all, making them laugh again that I could brush it all off… _Women._

We walked back to the café near where we had parked the car, ordered some coffee and relaxed a little before heading back to the Dawson's house. I shot Trey a quick message to let him know we were on the way back so that he could start saying his goodbyes.

I felt badly for taking Amelia away, and I might have driven a little slower than I needed to, so that we would be able to give them more time together.

"Eric!" Maggie yelled, throwing the door open when I knocked and pulling me into a hug

"Hi Maggie" I chuckled, hugging her back "It's good to see you… this is my sister Pam, my Mom Alexis and of course you know Adele and Sookie" I said introducing everyone.

"Of course this is Pam, she looks like you, only prettier" Maggie said with a smile, pulling my stunned sister into a hug too

"It's so lovely to finally meet you Alexis" she said gently, hugging Mom too "You've raised a wonderful young man"

"Thank you Maggie" Mom said with a gentle smile in my direction "I'm very proud of him"

"You should be!" Maggie laughed "Now come on inside, dinner will be ready in about another ten minutes and you must be tired from shopping all day" she said, hustling us all inside and into the living room where Trey and Amelia were sitting happily cuddling on the sofa… awww.

"Dude" Trey said with a smile, getting up to hug me "Good to see you"

"You too." I laughed "I take it you had a nice day around the house?"

"Frickin awesome" he laughed "I can't believe Mom pulled one over on me like that"

I laughed again and reminded him of the Thanksgiving surprise that she and Adele sprung on me. I quickly introduced everyone around again. Adele and Mom wandered off to the kitchen to find Maggie, Sookie and Amelia where whispering hurriedly to each other and Pam seemed to have been hijacked by Heidi and Lucy for a tea party.

I was talking to Trey about the new Age of Empires when I snapped a quick picture of Pam pretending to drink her tea… she shot me a dirty look that only made me laugh because I knew she was loving it just as much as Heidi and Lucy did.

"Dinner!" Maggie yelled from the kitchen and the house suddenly filled with the thunder of teenage boys running for food, while the rest of us wandered in at a more leisurely pace.

"Thank you so much for including us for dinner Maggie" Adele said with a smile "I know I wouldn't have felt like cooking when we got home"

"Ahh" Maggie said, brushing the thanks off with a wave of her hand "It was nothing, you know I have to cook enough for an army to feed this lot anyway" she chuckled ruffling Patrick's hair, much to his disgust… he was taking an avid interest in my sister.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention and shot him a look… he put his head down and concentrated on his food, while Pam elbowed me in the ribs and chuckled under her breath.

Sookie was delighted at being surrounded by the Dawson clan and her eyes twinkled merrily when she caught my eye. She was going to make a fabulous mother some day… I was determined to work extra hard to make sure that day would be sooner rather than later. I was sick of waiting for our lives to start, I wanted to get going already!

Dinner finished and the table was cleared, I settled in to talk with Trey a little longer while the girls had a chat over hot cups of tea… what they could possibly have left to talk about I had no idea, but talk they did.

"So I'm going to work my ass of when we get back to NY" I said, firmly "I want to finish my doctorate so I can come back and live with Sookie."

"Right there with you E" he said, leaning in and lowering his voice "I think the sooner I'm home the better, I'm getting sick of this long distance stuff, I want to be with Amelia for real."

"I know exactly what you mean" I said with a sigh "It sucks being so far away, but I'm glad you make each other happy" I added with a smile.

"I say the sappiest things sometimes… I almost have to wonder if I'm turning into a chick" he laughed

I laughed with him "Funny how the right woman can make you completely wimp out and not give a shit"

"You're telling me!" he laughed "I don't know how you lasted so long before meeting in person"

"We started off as friends" I shrugged "It was more important to me that she was comfortable with a relationship with me than getting my arms around her… as much as I like holding her, her feelings come first" I admitted

"I'm so fucking screwed" he sighed happily in reply, stupid grin plastered on his face and eyes glued to Amelia.

"You and me both" I said softly, looking over to Sookie and falling in love all over again.

* * *

_Awwww! Aren't the boys just too cute!_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Thank you again for all your lovely reviews, I promise I'm going to reply to them, Eric and Sookie have just been talking up a storm the last couple of days and I haven't had two minutes to think about replies to all the fantastic support you've sent through._

_*snaps* for bloodyblonde for introducing me to the word 'merdwhore'... it made me laugh so much I had to include it. Sorry I forgot to mention it in the last chapter honey :)_

_As always, Charlaine Harris created our beloved characters, I'm just playing with them._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 29 – SPOV

Seeing Amelia and Trey snuggled up on the sofa, looking for the world like they were about to bust with happiness, made me realize how selfish I had been this week while Eric was here… I knew she wouldn't blame me for wanting to spend time with him, but I felt mean for practically rubbing my happiness in her face when she had no option to be with Trey.

They looked good together; I don't think I had ever seen Amelia looking this happy with anyone else. "Oh Ames! You look all lit up inside" I laughed, hugging her while Trey and Eric got down to some guy talk.

"Sookie, this was the best surprise ever. I can't thank you enough" she grinned "I know I'm going to be back here in a little over a week, but this visit came just at the right time, it'll give me strength to get through spending time with the parents" she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I wish you were coming to Cali with us" I sighed

"Yeah… but then I wouldn't be able to visit with Trey" she chuckled

"You're so smitten! When's the wedding?" I teased

Amelia's eyes opened wide and she stared at me with a face that was a mixture of horror and joy…

"You're not?" I gasped, sitting up straight and staring at her

"Um" she said blushing

"Really?" I squeaked, grabbing her hands to try and keep myself from doing a happy dance.

"Psych!" she laughed "Gotcha!"

"Aww… I don't know if I should be relieved or sad" I said, pouting and collapsing back against the sofa. "I think maybe sad"

Amelia giggled and hugged me tight "We're not getting married… yet, we did talk about him finishing up his studies early so he can come home though" she whispered

"And live with you?" I asked, getting excited all over again

She nodded this time and grinned happily "I think as long as he doesn't leave his dirty underwear on the floor, it'll be fun"

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't a better housekeeper than you!" I teased with a laugh "That's really great Ame, I'm so happy for you"

"I'm happy for me too" she sighed, looking over at Trey like he hung the moon.

Dinner was fantastic, not only because of the delicious food, but because of the noise and conversation that flowed around me. I wouldn't have changed my childhood for anything, growing up with Jason and Amelia was great and no-one would ever match Gran, but the abandoned little girl in me always wished there was more of my family to love.

All the men-folk seemed to have pressing business as soon as the table was cleared, so the women of the group finished cleaning up and settled in for a cup of tea before we drove home.

"Sookie, I was so excited to hear Eric and yourself had gotten engaged" Maggie grinned "Are you going to live together for a little while or get married first?"

"I hadn't really thought about the possibility of living together first, I guess I hadn't really thought of anything much past graduation at this point" I laughed

"I overheard Amelia and Trey today….Sorry Amelia" she added, with an apologetic smile. "Trey is talking about trying to graduate early so he can come home; I think the idea is for them to share an apartment… is that right Amelia?"

"I think so" Amelia blushed "I know it's a little back to front for some people, but with the role models I had growing up I'm not that keen to jump straight into joint bank accounts"

"So does this mean I get to plan a housewarming as well as a bachelorette party?" Pam asked with a joyful squeak and a clap of her hands

"I don't know yet Pam!" Amelia laughed "What do you think Gran?"

"If you're married or not you're going to fight over something. The biggest arguments I had with Sookie's Grandfather were over housekeeping when we moved in together" Gran said with a laugh "It drove me crazy that he would leave plates, glasses and cups wherever he was finished with them."

"You never broke him of that habit either" I laughed remembering the numerous times I picked up after him.

"I know" she chuckled "after a while I realized it didn't really matter that much, there were things that I did that made him crazy too, so it evened out."

"Eric's father and I were always fighting about cleaning up… he wouldn't lift a finger unless I was cleaning too… it used to make me so cross!" Alexis laughed "Pam and Eric had no choice but to pick up my habit of being a neat freak."

"Definitely a plus if Eric's going to be living with Sookie" Amelia laughed "So it's ok with you if we live together?" she asked, directing her question to Maggie and Gran

"As long as you're both happy, then I'm happy." Maggie said, holding Amelia's hand gently.

"Darlin' if it made you happy I'd let you live in a tree" Gran said with a smile

"Now that you mention it…" Amelia said thoughtfully, a twinkle of mischief in her eye and a smirk on her face.

We all laughed at that and moved on to other topics before finally saying our goodbyes and making our way home. We were all so tired from shopping, and in Amelia's case making out, that we all just went straight to bed.

"Sorry about the bet today Eric" I said with a yawn, snuggling into his side and resting my head on his shoulder. I was finally getting nice and toasty warm after being chilly for the past couple of hours, sleeping next to Eric was like having a man shaped hot water bottle that liked snuggling.

"Pam does it all the time, no big deal" he said with a chuckle "but I can think of a way you can make it up to me, if your conscience is bugging you" he added, pulling me onto his chest.

"And what might that be?" I asked softly, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Well" he whispered, brushing his lips against my neck and making me shiver "if you really want to make it up to me" he continued, running his hands over my back "you could get me a glass of water" he finished in a normal tone with a cheeky grin and a twinkle in his eye.

I gasped in mock outrage and clambered off his body, flipping the blankets as far away as I could so that he would get just as chilly as I was about to get.

"Cold from the fridge?" he practically begged while I pretended to glare at him in fury.

"Fine!" I huffed in defeat, pulling on a robe. "But don't say I never do anything for you." I growled before kissing him quickly and smiling to let him know I was kidding "Just water or do you want something in it?"

"Water is fine… thank you" he grinned, pulling the covers back up and relaxing back with his hands behind his head "I'll keep the bed warm."

I chuckled at his impudence and poked my tongue out at him, before running downstairs and grabbing his water. It was a silly thing to ask for, because he could have just as easily gotten it himself, but I knew he'd do it for me, so I did it… I even poured him a full glass, though the thought of only pouring him half an inch had crossed my mind.

"Thank you, love" he grinned after he had finished his water and set the glass on the bedside table. "Am I in trouble?" he asked, pulling me close and kissing the tip of my nose.

"No" I said with a smile "I figured you'd do the same for me, even if I was perfectly capable of doing it myself"

"You know I'd do anything for you" he said tenderly.

"I know" I smiled "That's why you got a full glass"

He chuckled and kissed me seriously, making me groan. "Now… about you making it up to me" he whispered with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Brat!" I laughed, slapping at his arm gently "You're such a tease"

"It's why you love me" he smirked, tucking me beneath him and lowering his lips to mine "I keep things interesting" he whispered against my mouth before kissing me softly

"Nope" I smiled running my hands into his hair. "I love you because you're you" I whispered kissing him deeply and continuing what we had started in the car earlier in the day.

Panting and finally, gloriously sated we collapsed back onto the bed, wrapped ourselves around each other and fell asleep.

I woke to the tinkle of silverware against glass and the smell of bacon and coffee. I opened my eyes slowly and grinned at the sight of my sweet fiancé with a tray, bringing me breakfast in bed.

"What's this for?" I asked, happily propping myself up with pillows and kissing him as he lowered the tray onto my lap.

"I felt bad for making you get out of bed once you were warm last night" he chuckled "plus I figured that if I do this now, I don't set a precedent for only doing it when I'm in trouble!"

I couldn't help laughing at his excuses. I didn't honestly care about the reason, I was just happy that he thought of it all on his own. "You're a sweetheart, but you didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to" he said climbing back into bed with me "Can I please have some toast?" he asked stealing a piece with a wiggle of his eyebrows making me laugh again.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I chuckled

"Ummm" he thoughtfully stared at the roof "It's been so long I can't remember" he sighed dramatically before laughing at himself like the complete dork he was.

"Well then, I love you." I giggled affectionately "What is with you this morning?"

"Sorry" he said with a chuckle "I'm just excited about you seeing my home, I can't wait to show you around."

"Can't wait to see it" I grinned and dug in to my very first breakfast in bed.

Eric kept me company while I ate, babbling away about what we would be doing and how he would be keeping me entertained when we got to his home, stealing a bite now and then although he said he had already eaten, apparently it was nicer coming from my plate.

Once my plate was emptied and the last sip of coffee had made it's way into my stomach Eric returned the tray to the kitchen while I showered and started packing my suitcase. It was harder than I thought it would have been and after having to start over a couple of times, I finally just gave up and started a second one. Why oh why was it so hard to pack light?

"Are you bringing the kitchen sink?" Eric asked with a laugh as he saw the disaster caused by my packing dilemma

I just poked my tongue out and resumed folding and packing my clothes into the suitcases, I'd clean up after I was sure I had everything I needed… maybe Eric had some room…

"No" he said firmly when he saw me eyeing up his suitcase.

"But… but… but" I begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes and adding in a whimpering noise when he wasn't taking the bait.

"You know you're not going to need half the stuff you're bringing" he said, pulling me into a hug "We won't be with people all the time, and whenever we're alone you're going to be naked" he said huskily, kissing my neck and distracting me very, very well.

When he finally released me from his arms I was panting and wishing the house was empty. Suddenly the piles of clothes I had seemed completely useless so I weeded yet again, ending up with an outfit for each day plus a couple of extras in case of special occasions.

"Much better" he chuckled, adding in my discarded outfits to his own bag with a wink.

I tackled him onto the bed and started tickling him until he begged for mercy… twerp.

We finished packing and I cleaned up the bomb site that was my room. By the time I was finished my stomach was grumbling audibly causing Eric to laugh at me and shoo me down the stairs for some lunch.

"Finally! They emerge!" Pam teased with a laugh "I was scared to come up stairs, all the squeals and thumps made me think it would scar me for life"

"When two people love each other, what happens between them is a beautiful thing" I said with a wink as Pam collapsed into giggles. "But don't bother setting up a camera because that's just nasty." I added causing her to hoot with laughter.

"Stop making me laugh Sookie" she begged, still sniggering and wiping away a tear "I'll get wrinkles"

"Myth!" I yelped "It takes less muscles to smile than it does to frown… so ner" I added, poking my tongue out in sophisticated emphasis of my point making her laugh again and unknowingly launching a factoid war.

"Hippo's can run faster than people and did you know they've killed more people in Africa than any other animal?" she shot back after she had regained control of herself.

"Lemons have more sugar in them than strawberries" Amelia yelled from the living room

"Cat's have 32 muscles in each ear" Alexis chimed in.

"The Hawaiian alphabet only has 12 letters" Gran said, adding her two cents.

I sighed and rolled my eyes…_holy crap, what had I done._

In-between using Google to fact check our little fact war Eric was laughing his cute little ass off with the amount of useless information we seemed to have in our heads.

"Sook, how on earth do you know this stuff?" he asked after checking my latest contribution to the war, that macadamia nuts are toxic to dogs.

"Trivia nights at church when I was younger" I laughed "That and I read a lot…oh and Google is my friend."

After lunch was finished and the factoid war had slowed, we saw Amelia off with hugs and promises to call often. She looked miserable to be leaving, and I couldn't blame her, I still didn't know why she gave her parents the time of day, she'd had her own room here since she was nine.

"I wish she was my real sister, so we'd be her only family" I sighed to Gran.

"She is darlin' in every way that counts" she replied, giving me a one armed hug "but I know what you mean."

Jason showed up soon after Amelia had left, annoyed that he missed her and didn't get to say goodbye but soon cheered up when he got swept into the fact war that was still raging in the house.

"Do you have any interesting facts for us Jason?" Pam asked, digging around in Google and chuckling to herself every now and then.

"French Poodles are actually from Germany" Jason supplied with a chuckle before looking to Eric for an explanation.

"Enough with the factoids Pam… please?" Eric groaned "This has been going on all afternoon and we're going to be travelling for at least the next six hours. I'm going to go prematurely grey if you don't stop."

"Oooo Promise?" she asked with a grin and an evil chuckle

Eric just sighed and collapsed onto the sofa while everyone else laughed. That Pam.

After a quick triple check of everything we were finally ready to leave. California here we come…

Eight hours later, I was completely over travelling and wanted to collapse into bed and not move for a week. We had been delayed getting out of Houston and then got stuck in traffic getting out of LAX… sigh.

Eric was the least sleepy of all of us, being that he'd somehow managed to sleep on the plane from Houston to LAX, so he drove and we all sighed with relief when he pulled into the driveway of Alexis's house.

It was almost midnight by the time we arrived, but we could still tell that the house was beautiful and the view breathtaking. It was a split level home that sprawled over the hill surrounding it, stretching out over three levels and merging gracefully into the garden, huge windows gave an unobstructed view of the ocean and the sound of the waves drowned out any possible traffic noise.

Walking into the main living area it was impossible not to sigh in contentment. Alexis had decorated in such a way that even though you were surrounded by vibrant colors you had no choice but to instantly relax. Textures played as big a part as colors and the whole effect was drool worthy.

"Oh Alexis, your house is beautiful!" I gasped, taking it all in and trying not to keel over in awe and wonder.

"I'd never felt like I was home until we moved into this place. I'm glad you like it" she said with a smile and a little chuckle as Gran asked if she could move in.

Eric was being a good boy and stomping up and down the stairs delivering everyone's bags to their rooms while we talked over the Northman family's first few years in America and Alexis's joy at finding this place when Eric and Pam were only entering their teens and needing more space.

"I always liked this place too" Pam sighed "I almost didn't want to move out, but the commute to the club is just too disgusting to do full time"

"We're going clubbing right?" I asked perking up a little at the thought of seeing what kept Pam in such gorgeous shoes.

"Of course, Sookie! I need to see what happens when Eric gets jealous… I've never seen it before" she said excitedly, as if it was an experiment she was anticipating

"Pfft" I scoffed "He has nothing to be jealous of, why do you think I had to find someone on the internet?"

"I think you severely underestimate yourself Sookie" she said with a smirk "You'll see" she added with an ominous narrowing of her eyes… _uh oh._ "We might even be able to fix Jason up with someone, although I can't promise they'll have a brain" she laughed.

"I'm doing just fine!" Jason said, a little too quickly "I like being a bachelor."

"We'll fix that!" she smiled, reminding me scarily of a Stepford wife. With that she bid us all goodnight and after telling us not to expect her before lunch, moved off to her bedroom.

Alexis soon followed suit, offering to take Jason and Gran to their rooms and telling me Eric would be back soon. I could hear him coming back down the stairs so I said a quick goodnight to them all and wandered into the living area.

While I was waiting for Eric to finish his last trip upstairs playing bellboy, I sank into a squishy sofa that seemed to hug me when I sat in it. "Gah… I'm stealing this sofa" I sighed and collapsed to the side, hugging the arm.

"If you can bear to part yourself from the furniture, love, I'll take you down to our room" Eric chuckled.

"You promise to hug me better than this sofa? You have yourself a partner for life buster" I smiled, getting up and kissing him gently before picking up my bag.

Eric's room was more than twice the size of mine, there were heavy curtains on the windows and the carpet was so soft I couldn't help squidging my toes into it in bliss. His room was decorated in grays and blues and was obviously a very masculine space, but I wouldn't have changed a thing.

"I love seeing you in my room" he said, coming up behind and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love being in it" I chuckled "No Thor?" I asked after a quick look around the room and discovering it completely void of his favorite super hero.

"I've got it all in the apartment" he smiled "I'll give you that tour when you come and visit"

"I can't wait…" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and then winking so he knew I wasn't completely serious.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head then gave me a towel and showed me into his bathroom, leaving me to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. When I emerged feeling a million times better he had my bag open and was carefully hanging up my clothes in his massive closet.

"Awww" I cooed "you're such a nice boy!" I said hugging him from behind "Thank you… but I feel a bit bad for making you live out of your bag while you were staying with me."

"Oh you'll have to live out of yours when you come to Ithaca" he laughed "I barely have room for my own clothes let alone visitors… for some reason Mom and Pam have claimed my spare room as their own and leave stuff in there all the time."

I laughed and continued unpacking my bag while he went into the bathroom and had his own shower… it didn't even cross my mind to go and join him until after he had finished…_damn it, maybe next time_ I thought, turning to consider his bed.

It was massive and I had almost decided that I would need a running start to launch myself into it when Eric picked me up and deposited me on top of the covers. I sank blissfully into his down filled quilt and luxuriated in the silken caress of the Egyptian cotton cover.

"Eric I don't think I want to leave this bed ever, ever again" I sighed contentedly, humming happily as I stretched and reveled in the pillow like softness.

"I think that could be arranged." came his husky reply.

_Yum_… was my last coherent thought for the night as he joined me on the bed.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N : Just because I completely shorted you all your lemons last chapter... heres three extra zesty ones for you:) You can all send your thanks to **gnrclln** for bringing it to my attention :)

As always, I don't own anything, although I wish I did... Charlaine Harris is GENIUS!

Now on with the show... Oooh behave! ;)

* * *

Chapter 30 – EPOV

Seeing how Sookie looked in my room was a heady thing, she just seemed to belong there, the room made instantly better because she was in it. I knew I was going to have trouble letting her leave it tomorrow and thanked my lucky stars that everyone would more than likely spend half the day in bed, thanks to the delay in Houston.

Letting her shower alone was torture, I drew the heavy curtains to make sure we could sleep in tomorrow and locked the door, not wanting an early morning shock. When I had finished unpacking my suitcase and sorting out the laundry she was still in the bathroom.

In an attempt to distract myself from a naked Sookie in the next room I started unpacking her clothes too. I was still concentrating on the task when she came out and thanked me, I was a little embarrassed that she found me unpacking her things, but it seemed to make her happy so it wasn't a total bust.

Although I half wanted her to come and shower again with me, I was glad I had managed to restrain myself when I left the bathroom to find her standing in awe of my bed. I scooped her up and deposit her onto the covers, loving the way my bed looked with her in it. If she had looked right in my room, she looked absolutely fucking perfect in my bed.

The sight of her writhing against the covers was erotic, made better because she was clothed and I was able to visualize undressing her. The sounds she was making only made the experience of watching her even more enticing. Then she moaned that she never wanted to leave my bed and my delicate control snapped.

"I think that could be arranged…" I said, my voice deepening with lust.

Sookie just opened her eyes and looked at me, catching her bottom lip with her teeth. She didn't need to say a word; I could see that she was just as hungry for me as I was for her and I was fucking starving. I knelt over her, straddling one of her legs with mine and lowered myself onto her body. I moaned as I felt the heat of her centre against my thigh and the hard buds of her nipples rub against my chest.

I kissed her… hard. My hands wound into her hair and she clung to me like she was scared I was going to disappear. I kissed her neck and nibbled her ears as I worked her sleep shirt up her luscious curves, moving down and taking a nipple into my mouth while I rid her of the wretched thing, making her groan with want, her underwear following seconds later. The little sounds of pleasure that escaped her urged me on, her hands clutching at my shirt, my arms, my hair, anything she could reach as I continued my attention on her breasts.

She moaned when I drew back from her to rid myself of my own clothing and sighed with happiness when we were finally skin to skin. I don't know if she was just tired or if she was past speech, but the sounds she was making were driving me insane. With one hand gripping my ass and one wound into my hair she claimed my mouth, her tongue demanding entry and feverishly massaging mine when it was granted.

She was panting and pulling at me, she almost seemed desperate to feel my body against her own. Her legs wrapped around my waist and during another searing kiss, her hand slid around from my ass to caress and squeeze my achingly hard cock, gently tugging at it to get me just where she wanted me.

I groaned deeply as she pushed the head of my cock into her opening only to pull it out and rub it all over her slick centre, coating herself in her own juices. She arched against me and laid my full length against herself as we reached her clit. I thrust my hips against her, moving my length over her nerve bundle making her growl and grind against me.

Her lips claimed mine again in an almost animalistic need when I pulled back intending to grab a condom from the bedside drawer. After a few minutes kissing she smoothed her hands over my chest, down my stomach and made my eyes roll back in my head when she took hold of my cock in one hand and balls in the other.

I thrust into her hands while I retrieved the condom and unwrapped it. Sookie helped unroll it over my length, gripping it firmly when she was done and gently guiding me toward her centre.

I kissed and licked at her neck again as she moved to position herself directly under me, placing the head of my hardness at her opening. Even with the reduced sensation in my cock from the condom, I could feel that she was hot and dripping wet for me.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped in ecstasy when I started to ease myself inside her tight heat. I moaned with the sensation of her muscles clamping around me, the warmth of her slick core making me shiver with a need to pound into her until she passed out.

"Fuck Sookie" I groaned "you feel so fucking good"

She hummed happily and thrust her hips up toward me, taking me deeper. She was truly testing my control tonight, I didn't know how much longer I would last, she just felt so good. I thrust into her as deeply as possible, making her moan with happiness.

I flicked at her clit, causing little jolts in her body as she spasmed from the sensation, her mouth open as she panted. She had been strangely quiet tonight, she was normally a dirty talker, I wondered what it would take to cure her of her silence.

I started moving in and out of her, in time with my movement on her clit, she seemed to love it and was starting to make a little more noise, but not enough to suit me just yet. I pulled almost all the way out and paused all movement.

She glared at me and begged me with her eyes to start moving, her hands clutching at me, trying to draw me back down and into her heat again. I shook my head and smirked at her "Uh uh Sookie" I growled "use your words"

"Please…" she moaned in frustration

"Please what?" I asked, moving myself toward her again, teasing her opening with the head of my cock.

"I need you inside me" she panted "Please Eric"

I moved into her in one long hard thrust, pulling down on her shoulders to pull her tighter against myself. "Like this?" I asked as I started moving slowly and gently.

"Harder" she panted, moving her hips up to meet my thrusts.

Reaching down I grabbed one of her legs, hooking it up over my arm and thrusting into her harder but still slowly. She cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back and bracing her arms on the bed head as the sensation changed for both of us.

"More" she panted "Please Eric… fuck me"

I lifted her other leg to rest in the crook of my arm and leant into her body so that I would be rubbing against her clit with each thrust. I captured her lips with mine and kissed her hard while I started to pound into her.

I fucked her hard and fast just like she wanted. She was panting and moaning in time with the thrust of my cock into her, her breasts bouncing from the force of my movements and her eyes locked on mine. She was magnificent.

"Are you close love" I growled into her mouth.

"Yes" she moaned when I pulled back for breath "Oh Eric, I'm so close" she panted, reaching down between us and rubbing at her clit

"Then cum for me Sookie" I commanded "Scream my name"

She threw her head back and let out one long moan, growing in volume and pitch as we worked her toward completion. "Ahh… Eric… Eric… Erriiiiiic" she yelled as she came, clamping down hard around me and arching up off the bed in the rapture of her release.

I'd had to work hard at it, but I managed to hold on to my own, I wasn't ready for this to be finished yet. I moved slowly, letting her ride out her pleasure before I moved her legs down from my arms and moved my hand to her mound.

"Ready for more?" I asked before sucking at her nipples and moving my fingers in to circle at her clit, making her hiss when I started thrusting into her, again in sync with my fingers.

In barely any time at all I had worked her up to near completion again; I couldn't ride this one out without joining her. I braced myself and started pounding into her again, making her cry out in pleasure once more.

"Yes… yes… Eric" she panted "Cum with me"

"Yes Sookie" I groaned "Yes!"

We yelled each others names and swore and moaned as we climaxed together, collapsing in a tangle of sweaty limbs and heaving chests. She looked thoroughly fucked and completely sated. I was proud of myself and collapsed back against the pillows, watching her breathing settle and slow as she fell asleep.

I cleaned myself up in the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and wiping her down gently so as not to wake her. I pulled the covers over her and after throwing the washcloth into the laundry, I climbed in next to her. She rolled toward me once I had settled in and threw her arm over my waist, snuggling in close to my side. I thought she had woken up, but she was still sound asleep.

For reasons only my inner cave man would understand it made me happy that she wanted to be close to me even when she was practically unconscious. I wrapped my arms around her and made sure she was covered and warm, kissed her forehead and, with a contented sigh, I fell asleep.

There was something tickling my nose… I wiped my face with my hand and snuffled into the pillow, I was still tired. The tickling was back… so I wiped my face again and rolled over this time only for it to start tickling my ear…what the eff was it? A stifled giggle reminded me that Sookie was here so I rolled back again and cracked open an eye in time to see her leaning forward with a couple of strands of her hair in her hand.

"Don't even think about it" I growled, making her jump and giggle even more

"Aww…" she pouted "You never let me have any fun…"

"I thought we had a deal, you don't tickle me and you can have all the fun you want" I chuckled "using your hair to do so is still tickling"

"Fiiine" she huffed before snuggling into my chest "what are we doing today?"

"What's the time" I groaned "I was kinda hoping for more sleep"

"It's nearly ten" she said, wriggling her naked body even closer "But we don't have to get up" she added suggestively, running a hand over my shoulder.

"Good… I'm going back to sleep" I said, pretending I didn't pick up on the innuendo, closing my eyes and getting comfy on my pillow again.

She let me pretend to sleep for approximately five seconds before her hand started wandering. I let her get as far as my hip before grabbing her wrist and moving it to my erection.

"Is this what you were looking for?" I asked, relishing the desire in her eyes while I was flooded with my own.

"Maybe" she smiled "what do I do with it?" she teased, raising an eyebrow and chuckling at her own joke.

"Let me show you" I smirked, wrapping my hand around hers and starting to move in long smooth strokes.

Once we had a good rhythm I moved my hand to her clit and started rubbing in quick circles, making her writhe and gasp. She moved her other hand to my face and pulled me in for a kiss, attacking my mouth with her own before moving to lick and kiss at my neck as we gave each other pleasure.

"Eric I need you inside me" she panted, all playing over with now.

I quickly sheathed myself in a condom before guiding my length into her warm depths. She threw her head back and let out a satisfyingly loud groan of pleasure as I moved within her. Her face was the picture of bliss and I loved that I could make her feel this way.

I kissed and licked at her neck, making sure to concentrate around her ears, which she loved. Her hands were roaming over my back and ass, pulling me harder against her as I thrust in. She moved her hands to her knees, holding them up and out, thrusting her self against me as I moved, she took me deeper and we both groaned.

"Are you close?" she begged

"Mm hmm" I said, sitting back on my knees so I could watch her "Are you ready to cum for me Sookie?"

"Fuck yeah" she groaned, hooking her legs over my shoulders, her ankles meeting behind my neck.

"God Sookie, you feel so good" I moaned moving one hand between us and rubbing at her clit. I could feel her walls clamping down on me with each flick at her nub, she was close and breathlessly begging for release.

"Eric, Please…" she sobbed

"Cum Sookie" I commanded, rubbing her clit furiously and pounding into her.

She grabbed at the pillows and threw her head back in a silent scream of euphoria as she came, clamping around me and washing me away with her in a tide of ecstasy. She was fucking beautiful in her delirium as she thrashed and writhed through her completion.

"I love you" she sighed and smiled at me contentedly, dropping her legs to the sides and pulling me down against her, humming happily at my weight.

"I love you too" I murmured, kissing her softly and rolling us over so she was on top.

Wrapped around each other and sated, we dozed until the call of nature and our stomachs became too much to ignore.

"I want magical powers so I can just wish myself to the bathroom" Sookie groaned as she rolled off me and walked there instead.

"But then I couldn't watch you walk away!" I laughed, winking at her as she turned to glare at me, hands on her hips "Ooh the front view is even better"

She chuckled and shimmied her shoulders at me, the movement doing glorious things to her body, before blowing a raspberry at me and closing the door firmly in reply. She came out a few minutes later to gather some clothes for today so I could relieve myself. I started the shower and poked my head out the door to ask her to join me.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" she asked, walking toward me.

"Well… yes and no" I chuckled

"Yes and no?" she laughed "Explain"

"Yes because I love seeing you naked and the thought of you all wet and slippery is fucking hot" I growled "No because I can't enjoy this shower the way I want to"

"I'm so going on the fucking pill before I visit you in Ithaca" she groaned, kissing me softly and rubbing her nipples against my chest. "I'll wash you if you wash me" she said with a wink, stepping under the spray and turning to draw me in with her.

I soaped up the loofa and started washing her down, groaning as she palmed my erection and started stroking me, her other hand massaging my balls and her tongue licking at my neck.

"You're going to kill me one day" I groaned, giving up on all semblance of hygiene and capturing her lips with mine while reaching down to finger her.

I hit my release before she did and instantly fell to my knees to intensify her pleasure with my tongue. Pushing her back against the tiles I hooked one of her legs over my shoulder and bent to my task. My tongue massaged her clit while I plunged my fingers into her over and over, curling them to hit her g-spot and making her shudder.

She clutched at my hair and came with a muted scream, her legs trembling and chest heaving with the strength of her release. I sat on the floor of the shower, moving so I wasn't being hit in the face by the spray and pulling her into my lap. I held her and stroked her back while she recovered, kissing her occasionally and loving the feel of her against me.

"I like this shower" she said finally, kissing me gently before standing to reach for the shampoo.

"I like it too" I sighed, running my hands over her curves as she stood behind me and washed my hair, scratching at my scalp and giving me goose bumps.

Once we were all clean and I had sadly watched her dress we went upstairs for some food. Completely starving I set about making French toast while Sookie fried up some bacon and sipping at her coffee and humming to herself.

"Awww" came Pam's sleepy voice "So domestic" she cooed, plonking herself at the table and watching us move around the kitchen in harmony.

I set a cup of coffee in front of Pam, she smiled up at me sleepily "I knew there was a reason I kept you around… coffee boy"

Jason staggered out of his room soon afterward, scratching at his head like he'd forgotten where he was. He seemed to wake up a little when Sookie set the bacon on the table and moaned happily when the French toast joined it.

We sat down and dug in, almost finished our impromptu feast when Adele and Mom came in giggling away like school girls and calling good morning, although technically it was afternoon.

"Morning" we chorused

They joined us at the table and regaled us with stories of their morning adventures. I was surprised they had been up so early considering the late hour we arrived here, but I supposed that being creatures of habit, as I knew Mom was, it wouldn't matter what time they went to bed, they still would have woken up at the same time.

"We thought we would just have a movie day today" Mom suggested "seeing as all you lazy kids are only just having breakfast there isn't much point in doing anything else"

"Sounds good to me" Pam said with a yawn "I love you Sookie, but you live entirely too far away"

"Tell me about it" she sighed, taking my hand in her own

I smiled and squeezed gently. I wouldn't think about her leaving yet, we had just over a week here together and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Jase, once you're human again do you want to take a ride in the 'vette?" I asked, watching Sookie putter around in the kitchen

"Are you kidding?" He yelped "Give me five minutes… Two even!" he yelled as he ran for the bathroom.

"And what am I supposed to do while you're out burning rubber?" Sookie asked with a chuckle, settling into my lap.

"Well, whenever we have a movie day, Pam insists on watching The Princess Bride, and I've sincerely had enough of that movie" I laughed "Keep your eye out for the bearded stuntman playing Buttercup when she's rolling down the hill"

"I love that movie" she chuckled "My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die" she quoted, accent and all… _sigh… not another one_

Jason came and saved me as Pam and Sookie started quoting pieces of the movie at each other. We got out of there as fast as we could and both let out a sigh of relief as we closed the door on the giggles. I tossed Jason the keys and sank into the car.

"Pam loves The Princess Bride too huh?" Jason asked sympathetically

"Yup" I sighed "We have at least an hour an a half before it's safe to come back, so drive as far as you want and get us nice and lost"

"Not a problem" he grinned, sliding his sunglasses into place and starting the car. "Ohhhh dude…" he moaned "this is fucking sweet!" he added happily as he revved the engine, easing us out of the garage and onto the street.

"I know" I grinned back at him, relaxing back into the leather and enjoying the drive… I love my car.

We drove around for just over an hour before Jason reluctantly turned the keys over to me so we could find our way back.

"So, we're totally watching The Fast and The Furious when we get back to the house right?" Jason asked with a grin.

"I could definitely manage that" I chuckled, burning up some tool who was trying to race me… idiot.

"Thanks for letting me drive this baby Eric" he said "Most awesome day, ever" he added with a laugh

"It was nothing" I grinned "I'm glad you liked it"

"You realize if you make my sister cry I'm going to have to key it though right?" he said seriously

"Understood" I replied "You know I'd never do that though"

"Which is why I'm letting you know!" he laughed "if there was a chance you would, I wouldn't have warned you!"

"Point taken" I chuckled, mentally sighing in relief.

We chatted about nothing the rest of the way home, swapping stories about cars we'd owned, tickets we'd received without any reason other than the fact we were awesome… y'know, guy stuff.

The sound of laughter greeted us when we arrived back in the garage almost 2 hours after we left. They seemed to be having an awesome time without us so, after getting orders for drinks and rolling our eyes at the gales of laughter that resumed as soon as we left the room, we moved into the kitchen to grab a bite.

As nice as it had been to be out in my car today with her brother, I was already craving some Sookie time. I delivered drinks and scoffed my food down, before Jason was halfway done, I was in the den with Sookie in my lap…

"You never told me you went through a band geek phase honey!" Sookie laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek

_Oh shit_…

* * *

Tee hee hee! Me and my f-ing cliffies! I'm sure you can all imagine what went down while the boys were out, I thought they could use a little man time, seeing as Eric is normally such a sweet heart... not to mention the idea of him driving his corvette in a tight black tee with his aviator sunglasses on makes me want to drool...

Speaking of drool, how yummy did Alex look at the Emmy's! *swoon* Even jet lagged the man is beautiful.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: SHE'S ALIVE! yes yes... I have returned and I'm so so so sorry!**

**Thank you so much to everyone for their reviews and messages. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter posted, I know a few of you were hanging out for BandGeek!Eric stories... he was being reticent and I had severe blockage. I was pressed against a wall pretty much since posting 30 *headspoon* - that's how frustrating this chapter was - i wanted to beat myself to death with a spoon, it would have been less painful! lol.**

**Thank you to Northwoman for her help and inspirational email - I'm sure she'll recognize where she fits in here. Also thank you to Lubadub's Kotyaer and chisaii_kitty for helping me with the word for suicides! I was totes lost!**

**Thanks to sophiemyst for all our chats and her spooky encouragement. I know she's not read this yet, but I owe her thanks for it anyway :) she has a very lickable brain people.**

**Anyway! On with the show...**

* * *

Chapter 31 – SPOV

I had no idea why, but Eric's French toast tasted better than mine. I think everyone was still asleep because we didn't bother talking; we just ate happily and jumped in surprise when Gran and Alexis came in laughing up a storm.

The tales of their antics should have curled my hair, but I was too tired to worry about it. Alexis proposed a movie day and it was met with resounding approval. Pam reminded me about why we were all so tired and I couldn't help being a little sad that our time was limited and it would be way too soon before Eric was at the other end of the country and I would be keeping the ice cream companies in business.

The look of dread on Eric's face showed me that he had resolved to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Apparently Pam had an obsession with The Princess Bride, one of my favorite movies. His dread worsened to horror when I started quoting lines and he ran out of the house like a run in a pair of nylons – fast and far.

"So what are we really doing today?" I laughed after both the boys had run practically screaming for the garage

"Baby Eric photos" Pam grinned "I do love The Princess Bride though, so maybe we can have it on in the background and catch the best bits!"

"Deal" I nodded, rubbing my hands together in glee.

"You get the popcorn and I'll get the albums" she winked

Eric as a baby was gorgeous; fluffy blonde baby hair, huge blue eyes, chubby baby legs and a delighted grin that had barely changed. Even with pegs up his nose he was a beautiful baby. Eric as a toddler was just as cute; all eyes, hair and smiles.

We laughed and giggled our way through book after book of bad eighties clothing, cheesy grins and horrible haircuts. Pam even allowed us to see photos of her… a select few of course, the ones she was happy with. Alexis showed us others when she wasn't looking, much to Pam's disgust when she found out.

"Awww Pammy!" I squeaked "Look at you covered in dirt!"

"It's not dirt, it's a volcanic mud mask" she smirked

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba" I laughed, flicking through another couple of pages before my eye was caught by someone in a bright white and blue uniform.

"Sweet merciful crap!" I said, my eyes opening wide in shock. I couldn't contain a shout of laughter as I took in the sight before me.

Gran took the album from my lap and chuckled at the photo that had me in stitches. I laughed so hard I started crying and it took me a few minutes to get myself under control enough to be able to ask questions.

"How long was he in the band for?" I choked out between giggles

"Those are in there?" Pam yipped gleefully, running over to Gran to look over her shoulder "I thought he'd burnt them all!"

That set me off again, cute as he was, I don't think anyone could have pulled off that outfit well. I couldn't blame him for trying to hide the evidence.

"He was just so into playing his trumpet" Alexis looked over Pam's shoulder and smiled

"Does he still play?" I asked, surprised that I had completely missed that he was carrying an instrument.

"I don't know! I would assume he could, but I don't know if he does," she laughed in reply. "Ask him when he comes back in!"

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he knows that you know…" Pam smiled dreamily "I almost want to catch it on video so I can watch it when I need a laugh."

After making Pam promise not to set up the video camera we flicked through more photos, Pam bringing out some of the pictures she had of their time with their father in Europe. Obviously they had taken it upon themselves to keep entertained as there were no photos of their father in the album at all.

There was a photo of them both standing in front of the famous windmill in Paris. Somehow she had managed to talk him into going to the Moulin Rouge, I'm sure she didn't have to argue too much though. The grin on his face was the same as the one when he tried to talk me into doing things over Skype… mischievous and kissable.

The roar of the corvette engine reached our ears as Eric and Jason pulled into the garage. I heard the sounds of the boys grabbing lunch and some drinks while we were looking through other photos.

I instantly relaxed as Eric's scent washed over me and his arms scooped me up to hold me in his lap. I felt him nuzzle into my hair, breathing me in; apparently I wasn't the only one that was feeling half alive while we were apart.

I heard Pam clear her throat to get my attention and wave her hand around asking me to move things along. "You never told me you went through a band geek phase honey!" I laughed, kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around his neck.

The 'oh shit' look that was on his face was enough to set us all to laughing again for another few minutes.

"It was only for a while," he blushed. "I can't believe I missed a photo."

"So… this one time at band camp?" Jason prompted and we all burst out laughing again.

"You shouldn't believe everything you see in the movies" Eric laughed. "There were some people like that, but they were few and far between"

"Why didn't you say anything? Amelia was in the band, she plays the flute" I said with a grin. "She's almost exactly like the redhead in that movie"

Eric laughed hard at that revelation although I knew it was easy for him to believe. We'd shared more than a few stories about housemates and the like in the time we'd been talking. I wondered if Trey knew about Amelia's band geek side and resolved to ask him.

"The most interesting thing I did was swap sheet music with other instruments," he chuckled. "It drove our band director mad," he smiled remembering "We'd transpose on the fly at games and things, it still sounded fine, odd, but fine."

"So you mean there weren't any band camp stories?" Jason asked, pouting slightly.

"Not band _camp_, no," Eric smirked. "Study hall and free periods were certainly interesting though"

I turned and looked at him. I think I may have broken out a mini stink eye or something, because he started blushing. I snuggled up to his arm so he knew he wasn't in trouble. It was before I met him after all, and he didn't get his mad keen kissing skills by practicing on his arm that's for sure.

Jason leant over and gave him a high five after he was sure I wasn't going to blow up. Honestly, I swear my brother thinks I'm PMS-ing 365 days a year.

"The only real goofing around we did besides swapping the music, was turning all our chairs around to face the back of the room," Eric chuckled, remembering. "Another time we all hid outside and when the director went to look for us, we all snuck back in and started practicing like nothing was wrong. He was pretty cool about it really, but considering we were his best student's, it's not like he was going to say anything as long as we performed."

"We did things like that during football practice," Jason shared with a laugh. "We'd swap numbers in the locker room and all run out with our helmets on. Play our normal positions and drive Coach crazy, wondering what the hell his QB was doing playing running back."

"Our coach would have kicked our asses if we had done that!" Eric laughed.

"Oh we felt it after doing suicides for the whole practice session," Jason continued, "but it was still funny as all hell. So how did you play in the band and football anyway?"

"I wasn't much of a band geek," he said with a chuckle. "I just happened to be a geek who was in the band, it didn't last too long. I realized I wasn't a band kind of person, well, not a marching band anyway."

"So what kinda band geek are you then?" Jason asked with a laugh

"I ended up joining a Ska group that one of my friends set up" Eric grinned, remembering "It was good while it lasted, but we all split up for college so…"

"Even I have to admit they were good" Pam said with a smirk "I wish he had some band camp stories I could tease him about, but no… I just have to content myself with the horrendous uniform instead."

"Where did you find the picture anyway?" Eric asked, taking the album and chuckling over his teenage self

"I got reprints of the negatives after you moved to NY" Alexis laughed "Just because you were embarrassed about the uniform doesn't mean you get to destroy all my photos… if I have to live with myself in bell bottoms and Charlie's angels hair, then you have to deal with being in the band"

We flipped through the album to find said photos of Alexis, and as bad as she thought they were, they were actually cute. Jason caused uproar when he found a picture of a 14 year old Pam in fluro orange overalls and a wrestling match broke out between the two of them as Pam tried to get it back.

"So, do you still play?" I asked, curling up on Eric's lap and nuzzling into his shoulder

"Sometimes, not too much though" He said, lowering his mouth to my ear "besides," he added in a whisper "My lips have something better to do now"

I chuckled as his breath tickled my ear and Pam made gagging noises behind us as Jason introduced her to his armpit…my brother, such a gentleman.

The rest of the day went quickly, movies watched, popcorn thrown, and plans made over dinner to go to the beach and general sightseeing the next day. Being that we were planning a big day tomorrow and an early start, we all got an early night… well; we went to bed early anyway!

Morning dawned bright and early and with a groan I rolled out of bed and into the shower, knowing that if I waited for Eric we would more than likely not end up leaving the room that day, and I really wanted to go to the beach!

I was showered and ready by the time he woke up, and although he pouted at missing out on shower time with me, he smiled when he saw how tiny my shorts were.

"I think I need to buy you some more of those tiny shorts," he grinned, patting my ass as he walked past.

"I have plenty, thank you very much!" I laughed, watching him leave the room, yum. "I'll wait for you upstairs" I squeaked and left for some breakfast before I ruined all my good intentions.

Jason choked on his cereal as I walked into the kitchen "Sweet Mother Of Gouda Sook," he yelped. "Go back down and put some clothes on!"

"You know good and well that I wear these all the time, now hush" I scolded, dropping a kiss on his cheek and bouncing off to get some coffee

"Well don't blame me if Eric comes back with a black eye" he laughed in reply

"Oh rubbish, Eric likes them!" I huffed.

"That was when you were in your room, it might be a completely different when you start getting looked at on the beach," he said with a smirk "just sayin' is all"

"Jason, stop tormenting your sister" Gran said with a chuckle, walking into the room at exactly the right moment, as usual.

"I'm not tormenting her!" he protested. "I'm just sayin' she should put some clothes on!"

At that rather perfect moment Pam walked out to the kitchen. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a red satin corset. It was obvious she wasn't wearing underwear under either item and couldn't care less if everyone knew. Jason's mouth was hanging open until Gran shut it for him.

"Still want me to change Jason?" I teased, earning a chuckle from Pam who rewarded me with a morning hug

"I do have another corset if you want, Sookie," she offered. "But we'll have to lace it up fairly loosely, I'm not quite as blessed as you are" she added with a wink

"Let me check what the plans are today and I'll let you know, but thank you!" I giggled.

Jason still hadn't recovered from Pam's jeans yet and seemed to be doing an impression of a fish while she swanned around the kitchen. I slapped him over the head as I settled down to eat my toast and grinned as he almost thanked me for it.

"Are you not coming to the beach Pam?" I asked after she had joined us at the table.

"I love the idea of the beach," she replied with a smirk "I like looking at it, but I hate getting sand everywhere so it's not often that I'll go. I thought I might go shop for a little while and come back to meet everyone for lunch… if I'm done."

"Sounds nice, but no shoes until I can come with you" I warned with a laugh as she pouted at the reminder.

"You never let me have any fun…you're just like Eric" she huffed, pretending to be in a snit. At least, I hope she was pretending.

Eric and Alexis joined us soon afterward, happily digging into their breakfasts and joining in on the conversation. I loved that Eric was so close with his family; they seemed more like friends than mother and son. I couldn't wait to be a Northman and increase the size of my family by three people I already loved.

Pam had a starry look in her eye as we waved her off, obviously thinking of all the pretties she would be perusing while we were walking the beach. We piled into the SUV and drove the short distance to the beach we could see from the house. The water was even more impressive up close.

The crash of waves on the beach and the sense of calm that washed over me cemented my wish for a small wedding. I was getting married on this beach and that was that. While Jason, Alexis and Gran wandered off, Eric and I dawdled behind, holding hands and acting cute.

"Would you be ok with getting married here?" I asked, snuggling into his side.

"As long as I get to be married to you at the end of the day, I'd marry you in a phone box," he chuckled. "I'd like to get married here though. More elbow room."

"I'll give you elbow room!" I laughed using mine to get him in the ribs before running away squealing as he chased me with a goofy grin plastered onto his face.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: It came out kicking and screaming, but eventually this chapter left the confines of my brain and made it's way to the keyboard. I hope you like it :) Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews and alerts. Special thanks to _Northwoman_ again for her continued support and encouragement... you rock my socks hardcore sweetie :) thank you a million times over.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 32 – EPOV

Waking up without Sookie next to me, with the added insult of her having showered without me was not the best way to start the day. However when I saw what she was wearing I couldn't help smiling because suddenly the sun had come out.

Whoever invented those tiny shorts should be sainted or something. The sight of Sookie's backside encased in that tight denim was enough to make me groan and want to bite it. She had no idea just how delicious she actually was which only made her more so.

I walked up the stairs and heard Pam and Sookie making plans to swap clothes. Pam never let anyone borrow her clothes so I knew they were up to no good. Jason's pained look was explained when Pam stood up to put her dishes in the sink. I chuckled to myself imagining what his face was going to look like when he saw what she wore to the club.

"Eric, you going to let your sister out like that? In public?" Jason asked. Stupidly continuing with "And Sookie too?"

I didn't have to answer as both Sookie and Pam slapped him over the head before giving each other high fives and glaring at me, as if daring me to say something. I ate some toast instead.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, after enough time had passed. I wanted to take Sookie out for some 'us' time and a hoon in the 'vette, so I hoped there was nothing major planned.

"I'm going shopping" Pam said dreamily

"We're going for a walk on the beach" Mom said "and then we'll meet up with Pam at Marmalade Café, after that it's up to you."

"Sounds good to me" I grinned. I loved lazy holiday time and this one I got to spend with Sookie so it was even better than usual.

Breakfast was finally finished and we got our day started. Pam drove off with an almost scary happy grin at the thought of hitting the shops and the rest of us piled into the SUV to go down to the beach. Sookie and her family hadn't been to a beach since before she was in her teens, I was glad I was able to share this with them.

I loved the beach; the crash of the waves, the sand in my toes and the sunlight glinting off the water. It was like the chaos of the ocean soothed something in me that needed disorder; it balanced out my very organised and ordered view of the universe and made me relax. Even though I knew there were ways and means of breaking it all down, I didn't automatically start doing it in my head like I did with other things, this just was… and I loved that it shut my brain off.

Mom, Adele and Jason wandered ahead, stopping now and then to pick up shells or stones along the way. Sookie snuggled against my side and asked about what I would prefer as far as the wedding was concerned. I couldn't help teasing her a little and ended up with an elbow in the ribs, before she ran away giggling.

The goofy grin that spread over my face was completely involuntary and I chased her down the beach with an easy laugh. Sookie was good for me; I liked who I was when I was with her. Catching her was easy; flipping her over my shoulder was fun, especially when she squealed to be let down, pummelling me with her tiny fists and laughing so hard she was nearly crying.

"Are you sorry for elbowing me?" I asked with a laugh.

"Never!" she said loudly, following it up with another laughing fit and a struggle to escape.

"Eric, bro, she's ticklish behind her knees!" Jason yelled.

"Don't you dare!" Sookie yelped, redoubling her efforts to get down.

"Pay the penalty and I'll let you go" I chuckled "One kiss to get you out of being tickled, one kiss to get put down and one to get free of my evil clutches"

"No deal!" she chuckled and dug her little fingers into the waistband of my jeans instead. She seemed slightly disappointed that there was nothing there to pull up. "Is it too late to take the deal?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Not too late, but it has changed" I said pulling her down to straddle my waist instead. "Now you owe me another for trying to wedgie me."

Sookie pouted playfully and kissed me quickly, lingering a little on the fourth and nibbling my lip "Please Eric, may I get down now?" she asked with a flirty grin and a giggle.

"Being a man of honour sucks sometimes" I growled, setting her back on her feet and letting her go.

"You know it pays off in the end" she smiled, sliding a hand into my back pocket and snuggling into my side.

We walked for a while longer before heading back to the car, making sure to brush the sand off as best we could. It was times like this that I was glad the 'vette wasn't built for more people, getting sand out was enough of a pain in the ass without having to get into the confines of the corvette.

A quick stop at the house so that the ladies could freshen up turned into a short battle as Sookie wanted to change out of her short shorts and into something more 'decent' to wear out for lunch. I was on the side that wanted the shorts… I lost.

We piled back into the car and took off again to meet up with Pam for lunch at her favourite café. I both loved and hated this place, everything on the menu sounded fantastic and I always walked away having eaten too much.

I knew it was greedy, and slightly rude, but I loved trying other people's food. Pam wasn't big on sharing so having everyone else there was going to be a major win for my stomach. The scents in this place were just too much to bear sometimes and I often had to restrain myself from asking perfect strangers what their meal was like.

We placed our order and Pam went into raptures over the new shoes she had found, promising Sookie that she hadn't bought any and that they absolutely _had_ to go back to the store either after lunch or tomorrow morning, because said shoes were just too divine to be left in a shop. I would normally tune Pam out after her first 'oooh guess what..' but seeing her and Sookie getting along so well made me smile and I couldn't help listening in as they squealed over useless scraps of leather that would probably pinch their toes and only be worn twice.

Jason looked half asleep by the second ooh from Sookie, but he perked right up as the waitress placed his meal in front of him and flirted just a little. His reputation as a bit of a ladies man was coming to the fore, as all the other women I had seen him with were either related or technically family I hadn't had the chance to see him work. It was both impressive and disgusting and I had wondered why he was so successful until he smiled. He had the same smile as Sookie, and even on a guy it was impressive.

I had to wonder what Sookie was like before she lost all her confidence. Not that I needed another reason to beat the shit out of Alcide Herveaux if I ever saw him again. I had to think that she was a little more like Jason in attitude although maybe not quite so cocky. She was naturally sweet and I had to think that she'd always been that way; I could just imagine her getting all riled up and knocking people on their asses when they were being ridiculous.

My head was pulled back into the here and now when Sookie nudged my leg gently with her foot. The waitress had been trying to place my meal in front of me for a few minutes and I had been off in my own head. I turned and smiled an apology which somehow seemed to make her blush, which made me laugh, which made her blush harder. Sookie let me know how funny this was by kicking me in the shin.

The waitress managed to deliver the rest of the meals without earning the ire of my fiancée, and as soon as it was polite to start eating I dug in to prevent myself from saying something stupid. I almost forgot I was in public when the flavours of my meal burst over my tongue, it was a wild mushroom fettuccini and I wanted to take a bath in it.

Sookie apologized for kicking me by saying sorry and then letting me eat almost half her meal. I almost didn't want to take it because she was making so many _interesting_ noises while she was eating, but after she insisted I couldn't refuse. I made a mental note to pay her back later with ice cream; the fact that it would get her to make those noises again was a complete bonus.

Chicken Marsala hit my tongue and I died of happiness. I completely understood why Sookie was making sex noises while she was eating this stuff, it was fantastic. If I had wanted to take a bath in my meal I wanted to drown in Sookie's meal. Judging by the snickers coming from my sister and the strange looks from the others at the table I assumed that I was making some interesting noises of my own.

"What?" I asked belligerently "It's good food, so shoot me for enjoying it"

"Dude, do you and the chicken want a room?" Jason asked with a chuckle

"Hey! I'm not the only one who was making noises, Mr Oh Em Gee" I shot back with a grin.

"That was one time!" he protested "And it was warranted! I've eaten a lot of steak and that was the best one ever… no offence Gran"

"None taken, Jason." Adele chuckled, "but you leave Eric alone. The only reason you can hear him is because you're not making a fuss anymore."

Jason opened his mouth to argue and thought better of it, sitting back to pout instead. I finished the chicken in a scandalously short time, I almost felt like I'd broken the law eating it so quickly. We paid our bill and left a nice tip for our waitress, Sookie's problems with her had been resolved apparently and being a part time waitress herself she knew how important tips were.

We all collapsed onto the sofa when we got back to the house, even Pam had somehow managed to put herself into a bit of a food coma. After a short rest and little conversation everyone made themselves busy. Pam went to unload her purchases, Jason was engrossed in a game he had found on TV and Mom and Adele both decided a nap was in order.

"Eric?" Sookie asked playfully, swirling a finger on my chest

"Yeeesss?" I asked, suspicious at her tone.

"Um, 'cause you love me and I'm so cute and all, would you please let me drive the 'vette?" she asked quickly, batting her eyelashes and smiling the whole time.

I laughed at her outrageous flirting; she really was very bad at it. "You only had to ask, angel. I was planning on taking you out at some point anyway. Would you like to go now or later?"

"Ooh now!" Sookie said with a squeak, bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands.

"I'll drive us somewhere quiet and then you can take over, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." She said firmly, nodding her head. "You should bring the camera." She added with a wink.

I stared at her for a full minute before realising I was doing so. I grabbed my camera, keys and wallet and we left in a storm of giggles. I drove us out to a small lookout on Piuma Rd, glad that we had come at a strange time of day as there was no-one else there.

Sookie bounced out of the car, breathing in the air and smiling hugely, "Eric it's gorgeous up here!" she said happily.

"I like it up here, it's quiet," I said softly, hugging her against my body and directing her to my favourite view of the surrounding hills.

"It's nice to get away from the others," she said, relaxing back against my chest "I love them all, but I want you to myself for something other than sex" she added with a laugh.

We stood for a while, taking in the vista and just being together. It was nice to get away from the others and have some 'us' time that wasn't in a compromising position. I loved that I was so comfortable with her and she with me.

"So, photo time!" Sookie said after she'd had enough quiet. She ran over and sprawled herself across the hood of the car, looking every bit like a pin up girl.

I had to take a few deep breaths and think of something less provocative to be able to take the photo. I snapped shots of Sookie on her own, set the time delay and multi-shot function before running in for some shots of the two of us.

I mentally counted down in my head as I ran toward her. I bent her over my arm and kissed her soundly, losing count somewhere along the way and not realising until another car drove up and disturbed us that we'd been making out for a while. I could kiss her for hours… yum.

I was wishing we'd gone somewhere more private, but alas we hadn't, so I gave Sookie the keys so she could set the seat and mirrors to her size and went to pick up the camera. I'd managed to get some nice shots of the two of us, although some would probably have to be deleted or locked up because they were definitely not for public viewing.

I showed Sookie our handy work and she flushed a bright cherry red before kissing me gently.

"I love you," she smiled. "Even though you make me break public decency laws" she added with a laugh

"I love you too," I said with a chuckle. "Now let's get going, or I'll need a cold shower."

Sookie loved driving the corvette. It was obvious she wasn't used to driving a car like this and it took her a little while to get comfortable, but after that she was all smiles and she drove it like she'd been doing it forever. It was completely hot and I found myself wishing we hadn't driven so far from home.

After we'd been driving for a while I noticed that she kept glancing at me. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but I was starting to worry that I'd done something wrong when she pulled into a side road that would apparently take us to a hiking spot.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked quickly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great" she purred, reaching over the centre console and sliding her hand behind my neck. "I just can't concentrate anymore."

_Ung…_ She pulled me towards her and kissed me hungrily. I shifted in my seat and wound my fingers into her hair. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that found her driving this car a turn on.

"Remember when we were in Shreveport and I said I was saving something for your car?" she whispered, her lips brushing against my neck.

"Uh huh" I panted.

"Well, what would you say if we give it a try?" she asked, running a hand up my neck and kissing me again.

"Fuck yes." I groaned. My brain had officially stopped working and I couldn't care less.

I completely lost track of time. Sookie's mouth tasted like spearmint and her tongue caressing mine made me wish it was elsewhere. My jeans were getting uncomfortable and although I normally loved my car, at this point I was completely cursing it for not having a back seat.

I was pushing myself up and over the console, I knew I'd never fit, but it was awesome trying. The stick dug into my ribs and a few times I accidentally hit the horn and my head, making us both laugh. It really wasn't working this way, so I sat back in my seat and pulled her toward me instead.

"Get over here," I growled. "I need you."

"Fuck I love it when you growl at me," Sookie moaned. "It makes me want to just… ung" she added, seizing my face in her tiny hands and using my body as leverage to try and pull herself over the centre console.

I ran my hands over her body, as much of it as I could reach. Her breasts were the perfect size for my hands and I loved the reaction it caused when I touched them. Her little whimpers and gasps were music to my ears.

Sookie accidentally sat on the horn in an attempt to get her leg over the stick, frightening herself and hitting her head on the roof as she jumped

"Um Eric, this isn't working," Sookie panted. "I can't get over the console, and I'm definitely not flexible enough to get my leg over the stick. I'm coming around."

She struggled for a minute to get back into her seat before leaping out of the car, running around to my side and practically diving into my lap. "I could kiss you for hours." She moaned into my mouth, wriggling in my lap, trying to get comfortable.

My knees were pressed painfully into the dash, my elbow was threatening to break the window and Sookie was still trying to get comfortable. She tried kneeling on the floor between my legs, but there wasn't enough room for her and my knees. She was moving back up my body, slowly kissing her way up my chest and as nice as it felt I was getting a cramp in my leg, so I tried to stretch and…

"OUCH!" we both yelped.

I'd hit her back against the dashboard and she'd slipped and landed on her elbow in my… well… let's just say neither of us was in the mood anymore. I had tears in my eyes from laughing and the vomit inducing pain I was in. She had tears in her eyes from laughing and the bruise that was sure to be forming on her back. My stretch had been the undoing of our attempt at car sex.

"Um… maybe we should try this in a bigger car?" Sookie suggested with a chuckle. "Corvettes are definitely not made for car sex, at least not on the inside"

"We'll christen it another time from the outside" I said with a laugh. "Home?"

Sookie nodded and clambered out over my legs. "I think you should probably drive home, it's getting dark and I don't know the roads."

After we straightened ourselves out and I adjusted the seat and mirrors I took over and drove the rest of the way home. I rested my hand on her thigh and she did the same on mine, it was all very couple-y and sweet and if it had been anyone but Sookie I probably would have laughed. I found myself doing a lot of things I never would have, just because it made her happy. I made a mental note for the future to ensure our cars always had a back seat.

"Nice drive you two?" Pam asked with a smirk. "You were gone for a while."

"Yeah, we drove out into the mountains and uh… hit traffic on the way home. I even had to use the horn!" Sookie said with a twinkle in her eye.

I couldn't help snickering a little as Pam looked us over with an eyebrow raised and a smirk firmly affixed. "Yeah… uh huh" she said with a snort "and that hickey on Sookie's neck is really a mosquito bite."

Sookie yelped and ran to check herself a nearby mirror. "There's nothing there Pam!" she shrieked "You're so mean!" she added as she ran and jumped onto my sisters back, tackling her into a chokehold like hug. Laughing like maniacs Pam and Sookie wrestled their way into the lounge where they collapsed in helpless giggles on the couch.

"How old are you two again?" Jason asked with a laugh. "C'mon dinner's ready."

We sat down and ate a delicious meal that Mom and Adele had slaved over. I couldn't have told you what it was though because my mind was completely in the gutter. Sookie was making those moaning sounds again.

"So, the plan for tomorrow night is, we're all going out to celebrate the New Year" Pam announced. "Yes you Mom, and you too Adele." She added as complaints rose from the older women.

"I'm too old to go out to a nightclub." Adele complained. "Besides, how are you supposed to have any fun with me there?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"We'll go out for dinner first, down at the pier so we can watch the fireworks." Pam stated in full boss mode "then we'll drop you back here and the rest of us will go out dancing and not come home until the New Year is well and truly rung in."

"Sounds good to me!" Jason said with a chuckle "I'll have to spin you round the floor at least once Gran. You too Alexis."

Both blushed and flapped their hands at him for making them do so, but you could tell they were pleased. I added my insistence to Jason's and resolved to make sure Sookie and Pam got out there at least once for a dance that was G rated.

After the meal ended and the table was cleared we all retired to the lounge where I think we might have watched something on TV; all I could remember was that Sookie was stretched out along the sofa, her back against my side, my arm over her shoulder and my hand resting on her stomach. The fact that there were other people in the room was the only reason I wasn't reaching down a little further.

Mom and Adele finally called it a night and after another few minutes of watching something completely useless I was preoccupied with getting Sookie down to my room and squirming beneath me. I'd recovered from the car debacle and had a raging need to hear her scream my name. I nudged her gently with my arm and quirked an eye brow. She smirked and nodded and we both ran snickering from the room.

"Don't forget to lock the door or I'll come in and hose you!" Pam yelled out as Sookie and I stormed down the stairs.

Sookie almost slammed the door shut before locking it and throwing herself at me. I caught her up in my arms and walked us awkwardly over to the bed, trying not to drop her and trying to strip her at the same time. We gave up after a minute and just undressed ourselves quickly before collapsing in a tangle of arms and legs onto the bed.

"How is it that we've spent the whole day together and I've missed you?" she asked with a sigh when our bodies finally met skin to skin.

"I don't know, but you feel fucking fantastic" I panted.

My hands slid all over her soft skin, moulding her to my body as I kissed her breathless. "Which way?" I asked, breathless myself, panting as she slid a condom onto my shaft and rubbed herself against my thigh.

"I don't care, just fuck me" she moaned, pulling me on top of her and wrapping her legs around my hips. "Eric… please…"

I slid into her hot depths and we sighed together, our eyes locked in a wanton stare until our hips met. "Mmmm… Sookie." I moaned. She surrounded my aching length with an almost painful heat and I had to move.

Sookie hissed as I pulled out of her, her nails digging into my shoulders as her clenching walls tried to pull me back in again, her hips making tiny thrusts toward me in preparation for when I sank back into her depths.

"Eric… please… hard and fast" she begged "I've been wanting this all day, please… I need you"

At her pleading words my self-control broke and I thrust back in, making her groan in pleasure as I added an extra twist to my hips. I was as close to her as I possibly could be and it still wasn't close enough.

I sat back on my knees, pulling her up against my chest. We wrapped out arms around each other and clutched and clawed as Sookie ground herself against me, my hips spasming against her and still I wasn't close enough.

We collapsed back against the bed and as we writhed against each other, Sookie's legs crept their way up and over my arms. With a satisfied groan we were finally joined enough to suit each other and I pounded into her as hard as I dared. "Ung… Sookie… I'm so close." I growled "You're fucking amazing. I need you to cum with me."

"I'm almost there Eric," she groaned "yes… yes…" Her hands wove into my hair and we watched each other closely. Our eyes were locked again and this time we would stare into each other as we fell over the golden edge together.

I saw the moment she reached her peak and started to fall. Her pupils dilated and she gasped, the ecstasy on her face triggering my own. We came together in a panting mess of tangled limbs and it took us a minute or more to catch our breaths.

"I love you" Sookie whispered, running her nails down my back.

"I love you" I replied, sliding to the side and pulling her into my arms.

She sighed and buried her face in my neck, her breathing slowing and deepening as she fell asleep against me. I carefully untangled myself from her arms and legs, moving from the bed to go and clean up in the bathroom.

I came back to find Sookie stretched out across most of the bed, her hands reaching toward where I would normally be lying. I slid back onto the sheets and pulled the covers over us. Sookie sensed my body close and smiled as she tucked herself into my side again. I listened to her breathing regulate again before I fell asleep myself with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I wrote a one-shot called "The Unknown Suspect" in collaboration with SapfireRose - it's published on FF net under the pen name SapfireIris - we'll be continuing it soonish - we're working out a story plan etc and we'll post as we go. It's completely different to this fic so if you're looking for fluffy kittens and rainbows, don't read it. If you don't mind a little 'Criminal Minds' or 'Law and Order' then you'll probably like TUS - I'll let you decide though :)**

**ALSO!**

**As some of you have already seen I entered a couple of one-shots into the I Write The Songs Contest. Please make sure to drop by the Communities section and read all the fantastic entries... there are 51 all up, although a couple were posted on another site. There are some simply stellar works in there and you're missing out if you don't read them! Honest - go! SCOOT! xoxo S**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hiya people, sorry it's been forever, but I hit a block and couldn't get around it, despite help from the lovely Anne. I have ideas, and they're starting to want to come out again, so I'm hoping it won't be too long until the next instalment.**

* * *

Chapter 33 – SPOV

Sex in the corvette was a disaster. I felt like I had bruises on my bruises, and setting the horn off with my butt was just embarrassing. At least we were able to get back on track once everyone went to bed, and boy did we... Whoo!

I was hoping for a little sleep in, but Pam had other ideas. No sooner had the sun come up over the horizon; Pam was trying to bash the door down and screeching for me to get my ass out of bed because we needed to shop. Eric was still using ear plugs so he was not subjected to the shocking noise his sister was able to create, however managed to grumble and poke at me to make sure I answered.

"I'm awake, Pam. I'll be up in about twenty minutes." I yelped as Eric's finger jabbed once again into my ribs. Just because I was now in an ornery mood I flipped the covers right off the bed, leaving Eric naked to the morning air. The annoying thing was that he barely noticed he just clawed at the bed looking for them. An attack of conscience on my part returned them to their rightful place, although I wasn't going to complain about the view.

A hot shower managed to make me more agreeable, something about the water running over my scalp made me happy. I shampooed, shaved, conditioned, exfoliated and generally just enjoyed the simple pleasure of getting myself nice and pruney. When I eventually made it upstairs, Pam was not happy with me in the least.

"Finally!" she sighed, "I thought you'd melted, or washed down the drain, or went through the looking glass and were playing croquet with the Red Queen."

"Ok Pam," I laughed. "I'm sorry I took so long, let me get a…"

"No time for coffee!" Pam declared in ringing tones, jumping to her feet and chivvying me out the door and into the car. "You've kept me from shoes, woman! SHOES! I'll get you a to-go cup of coffee after you've redeemed yourself" she added.

I tried my best not to pout as we left the house coffee-less, I guess I didn't really NEED it, but I didn't feel right starting my day without it. Pam was now in a fabulous mood, grinning like a loon and chattering about what and how we were going to be shopping today – I think she could sense the limit on my credit card.

"Because you made me stay away from shoes yesterday, we'll be looking at those mostly," she said officiously. "Then, you're going to buy a fabulous dress from my very favourite vintage shop, one - because it's going to look fabulous, two - because I said so and three – the club we're going to tonight is 1920's and they like people to dress up."

I smiled and nodded and told myself that leaping out of a moving vehicle would not be a good idea. Lack of coffee is definitely a bad thing so I made a mental note to ensure I didn't waste time with personal hygiene when shopping with Pam.

We arrived at the mall and I was almost running to keep up with Pam as she set out for her retail therapy. A change came over her as soon as we entered the doors, the next hour or so flew past in a blur; Pam in a shop was like a natural disaster, unstoppable, terrifying and expensive.

Shop assistants were left incoherent husks on the floor as Pam inspected and discarded purses, shirts, sweaters, pants, dresses, accessories and shoes at a rate of knots. Despite her rather fearsome approach to shopping, Pam was fabulously perceptive in knowing what shapes, materials, colours and styles would suit my body type. I didn't once have to brave the fitting rooms with the hideous fluorescent lighting and awful mirrors that manage to make even the most beautiful of women look like a hippopotamus in a tutu.

Three hours after we started shopping, Pam decided it was time for a break. I don't know if she was worried about me, or if she was hungry – either way I wasn't going to complain about sitting down for a few minutes.

Pam decided on a trendy café near the shop we just exited. I could see the sales girls running around putting things back to rights after Hurricane Pam had been through. I felt a little sorry for them; my empathy slightly dampened by the idea of the fat commissions they would have made on Pam's purchases.

We settled in to a small table in the back of the room, a server quickly taking a drinks order and promising to be back soon for our food order.

"Make sure you eat well, I can't have you going all Victorian on me." Pam announced, burying her nose in the menu.

"Victorian?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, swoony, weak, faint." She explained "Eric would be whining about his feet being sore by now, and as this is your first shopping expedition with me I want to make sure you don't collapse on me."

I laughed again "Don't worry about me, Pam. I'm made of sterner stuff."

"You have been holding up remarkably well," she commented with a smirk. "I may have to steal you away more often."

"I don't know if my bank balance could handle many shopping trips like this," I grinned, secretly thrilled that Pam and I had been able to find so many nice things. I hadn't gone on a decent shopping spree in a long time.

"That's what jobs and credit cards are for." Pam laughed. "I know what you mean though; before I opened the club, I'd only let myself go this crazy every couple of years… super-tricky-to-access savings accounts are fabulous." She added, tapping the side of her nose. "I also have three credit cards in my freezer."

The thought of Pam desperately trying to thaw out a credit card with her hairdryer so she could shop was surprisingly funny. Although I doubted she'd ever let herself get that desperate, it managed to take the edge off the 'no coffee' grudge I was holding on to.

I looked around as Pam made comments on the people coming and going realising that from this position Pam was able to see the entire café. Like a ruling monarch, Pam watched people come and go, making comments here and there about how someone was dressed or what they could do to look a little better. It made me wonder why she wasn't working in fashion rather than owning a nightclub.

All of a sudden, Pam launched herself out of her seat and stormed out. My shock at her abrupt exit changed to side splitting laughter when she stopped a woman who had been walking past. The woman was dressed completely in beige, and with her long blonde hair hanging around her face she looked like a Saluki walking on its hind legs.

I had tears in my eyes I was laughing so hard. Pam was gesturing wildly and obviously lecturing her on her dress sense. I didn't think she looked that bad really – other than blending in to the walls, but I think Pam took the woman's beige-ness to be a personal affront to her sense of style. She took the woman gently by the arm and steered her toward a store near-by, sending her off with a gentle push. The woman moved toward the store looking completely bemused – turning to check if Pam was still watching… she was.

Once the woman had moved into the hands of a sales girl and wandered out of sight, Pam returned with a happy smile on her face and flopped into her chair – which was most un-Pam-like.

"My good deed for the year was saving that woman from herself." She said with a satisfied sigh. "It should definitely count as a public service." I stifled a snort of laughter, and let Pam bask in the glow of her humanitarian efforts.

We managed to finish lunch with no further fashion disasters or interruptions. Our waiter tried to flirt with Pam a little, and only tried harder when she started flirting with the waitress of another section. When Pam succeeded in getting her number, I think his brain might have stopped working due to lack of blood flow.

"I really don't know why he thought he had a chance - his shoes were from Wal-Mart." Pam muttered, shuddering at the thought of low cost footwear. Having a few pairs from Target and Wal-Mart myself, I didn't really understand Pam's aversion. But then she was fairly fussy in general so I let it slide and made a mental note to hide them whenever she visited again.

Cheque paid and phone number returned to our overly ambitious server, Pam headed back to the car park with me following behind like a well-trained minion.

"We aren't shoe shopping?" I asked, almost whining at the thought of leaving all the pretty behind. Although it had been a long time since I'd been on a shopping binge I was looking forward to treating myself to a nice pair of heels.

"I was thinking about it over lunch and I decided that it would be better if you picked out your dress before we picked the shoes," she replied in a comforting tone. "It's easier that way - especially because we'll be shopping vintage." Pam added with an almost motherly smile - it made me wonder what she'd be like if she was Aunty Pam and I was almost cringing at the thought of the baby names she would be sure to suggest, not to mention the couture that would be spoiled by spit-up and strained peas.

A short drive later we pulled in to an out of the way store that looked more ghetto than fabulous and I wondered how far Pam would actually go for fashion… hopefully bloodshed was off the list.

"Fleur!" Pam squealed as we walked in the door.

"Pam!" A woman replied, strutting over and air kissing Pam before stepping back to check her out.

"You're looking fabulous sweetie, and you've bought me a new customer, I knew there was a reason I loved you." she added with a giggle.

Pam snickered and the two launched into a catch-up conversation that sounded like chipmunk gibberish. I didn't mind though as it allowed me to study Fleur in more detail.

Fleur dressed like she'd just stepped out of Grease or Happy Days. Her silky black hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail with her bangs puffed into a little pompadour, her skin was pale and flawless, her eyes enhanced with long black spidery lashes, and her lipstick, an amazingly vibrant red. Her slim figure was displayed to advantage in tight black cigarette pants and a red sweetheart neck top, she had finished her ensemble with an arm full of black and red bangles and black mary-jane heels. Whether they were vintage or not I have no idea, but she looked fantastic... I'd never be able to get away with anything like that, too many curves.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry, that was unbelievably rude of me," Pam said, patting my shoulder "Fleur, this is Sookie - Eric's fiancée."

"Oooooh!" Fleur squealed. "That's fantastic news! Congratulations darling!" she added squeezing me in a hug and air kissing me. "Show me the ring."

I was giggling at the excitement a complete stranger was showing over my recent engagement, but showed her nonetheless, holding my hand out for inspection.

"Ohh" She cooed. "It's gorgeous!"

"Fleur has been my vintage go to girl since forever," Pam said, linking arms with Fleur and hugging it like a favourite toy.

"Now I know you only visit me at work when you want something, you glamorous thing," Fleur said, winking at me, "so what can I get for you?"

"We're going out for New Year's Eve, dinner and dancing at the Cicada Club," Pam said, eyeing the racks with anticipation. "You know, of course, it's late 20's, Art Deco, but I hate the shapelessness of the fashion from that era so anything you think would make us look fabulous is fine, you know I trust you."

"Pam, I know you love simple but stunning, and I think I have just the dress for you" Fleur said knowingly, walking to a nearby rack and pulling out a black dress that didn't look like anything special. "I know it's not much on the hanger, but humour me and try it on." she added, pushing the garment into Pam's hands before striding off to another rack "And this delightful little number is your mother through and through, I know you're the same size, so try it on to check for me then take it off my hands, I know she'll look fantastic." She added, gently adding the extra garment and with a little skip, Pam headed off to the fitting rooms.

"Now," Fleur said, turning to me. "You, Miss Sookie, are going to be a little trickier, because I have no idea what kind of things you like, but I think you'd look fabulous in one of my favourites. Follow me." she said over her shoulder, zooming off to another part of the store.

Again, I followed like a good little minion and had to jog to keep up. Fleur had four dresses out and in my arms before I could catch a glimpse of what she wanted me to try on. I glanced down as she chivvied me toward the fitting rooms and saw black lace over red satin and a very full skirt.

"Before you get naked Sookie, come and bask in my gorgeousness," Pam said laughingly through the curtain. "Fleur, you've done it again."

In typical Pam fashion, the curtain swung aside dramatically and we caught sight of a posing and completely smitten Pam. The dress was boat-necked, fitted and belted. It was completely black except for the back where it folded open to reveal a white satin lining with a huge decorative button. The skirt was slim fitting and with Pam's long legs it looked spectacular, if a little confining.

"It's gorgeous, but uh…how the heck are you going to dance in that?" I asked as she twirled slowly, "there's no split in the back."

"It's a wiggle dress" Fleur explained, "It's supposed to be like that; the hem is supposed to be narrower than the hips so that it keeps the woman's knees close together when she moves and makes her wiggle when she walks. It's very sexy."

"I won't be dancing too much anyway," Pam answered "I detest getting hot and sticky... unless I can get an orgasm out of it," she added with a wink and a smirk, before sashaying back to her fitting room.

I snorted out a giggle and shook my head - that Pam. Fleur was snickering a little too, obviously used to Pam's complete lack of filter.

"Ok, now that little Miss Poser is done" Fleur giggled.

"I heard that!" Pam yelled

"You were supposed to!" Fleur yelled back with another laugh. "Now it's your turn Sookie, get in there and let's see how you look in those dresses."

The first one I tried was red satin with a black lace overlay, it had a sweetheart neckline with little crystals sewn along the top and scattered over the skirt. It was gorgeous and looked absolutely wrong on me. It was so fitted that it pushed my already ample bosom up to my chin, and the way the boning cut into my waist gave me a Pooh Bear tummy.

I laughingly pulled aside the curtain to show Fleur how horribly it fit. She choked back a giggle and flapped her hands at me to go back and change out of the dress as soon as possible. If it hadn't made me look like a demented strawberry I would have taken a picture to show the others how awful it looked, however, there's only so much shame one girl can take.

A dove grey strapless with a yellow sash was next, but again, the boning cut into my waist and although it wasn't quite as bad as the red dress, it still wasn't the look I was going for. A hot pink number fitted fabulously, but unfortunately washed me out so that was another dress on the reject pile.

The last dress I tried on was made of a bright peacock blue sari silk with silver embellishing all over. The cross over halter top contained and supported 'the girls' and the waist line was cut low enough to give me an hourglass figure before the skirt fluffed out over my hips. I fell in love with it as soon as I'd zipped it up.

I swept the curtain aside to show Pam and Fleur my choice. Doing a little twirl and basking in the ooh's, aahh's and general fabulousness of finding a dress I loved.

"That's the one I was hoping would suit you" Fleur said clapping and bouncing excitedly "It looks fabulous!"

"It's fantastic" Pam agreed, "and the colour makes your eyes pop. Now we just need to find something for Gran and get you some shoes."

Pam and Fleur made plans to meet up another day for lunch while I changed out of my new dress. I almost didn't want to take it off; I just loved it that much.

Another twenty minutes or so passed as Fleur suggested one dress or another before Pam and I picked a dress that would suit Gran to a tea. I was sure she'd love it.

In a flurry of activity, I had paid for the dresses for Gran and myself then hustled into the car to shop for shoes. Apparently Pam wasn't to be distracted from shoes for too long by vintage fashion and gorgeous friends.

I trailed after Pam for what seemed like hours while she tried on pair after pair of beautiful shoes. They were like works of art for your feet. I tried on a few pairs but couldn't find anything I LOVED that would want to spend a tonne of money on. I didn't own many 'high fashion' shoes, they're way too far out of my budget usually, but boy did I love looking.

I found a pair I liked enough to bother buying. They weren't eye catching or designer, just simple black suede peep toe heels with a little bow over the toes. They were cute, and worked with the style of my dress. I could see how dressing like I was from the 50's would be fun.

"Just one more store, Sookie? Pretty Please with Dior on top?" Pam asked, wheedling tone and eyelashes fluttering. Apparently this was Pam trying to be convincing.

"Ok Pam, ONE more." I laughed. Despite my aching feet, and my annoyance with Pam's ability to spend hours in a single store only to leave without buying anything, I really had been having a good day.

Finally... just as my Pam threshold was reaching "Oh holy hell, just kill me now" and my feet were about to fall off in protest, I found a pair that I just HAD to have... blue satin Manolo Blahnik sling backs. I didn't bother to contain my squeal of delight, and ran over to gape at their awesomeness.

"Oh Thank God!" Pam groaned.

"Huh?" I half asked half drooled. Shoes... want... so pretty.

"I could have gone home 4 stores ago!" Pam continued. "I've been waiting for you to find something fantastic. Now buy them so I can go home and soak my feet. I'll never tease Eric about his shopper's feet again."

A shockingly horrendous credit card transaction later and we were finally headed home, my new favourite shoes safely in my lap. I loved them so much I don't know if I'd ever wear them, maybe I'd just take them out and look… but they were just so pretty!

"You're home!" Gran chuckled as Pam and I stumbled in "We were thinking you'd run away to join the circus."

"No, Gran," I giggled kissing her hello and working my way around the room to say hi to everyone else. "We've been shopping, picked up something to wear for New Year's."

"If you've been shopping with Pam I'm sure the car is full" Eric said, squeezing my shoulders "Jason, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure. I know my sister, and I'm getting to know yours. I'm surprised they didn't come home in a semi-trailer." Jason said with a chuckle.

"It was a close thing, but I managed to talk Pam out of that last skirt that would have put us over the edge" I said, blowing a raspberry in their direction and propping my aching feet up on the chair.

Three trips later everything was in the living room, waiting to be sorted.

"Holy CheezWiz, Sookie!" Jason yelped before collapsing onto the nearest chair. "This is worse than Christmas!"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, placing my hands over the nearest pile "Not in front of the pretties!"

* * *

**P.S - Yes, I know people who keep their credit cards frozen in small ice cream containers, just so they have them for emergencies. There's no fast way to defrost them without having to SERIOUSLY think about what you're using it for. ****If you've seen "Confessions of a Shopaholic" you'll know they used this idea too. ****If I had room in my freezer I'd do something similar, but mine is taken up with weird stuff like food. **

**I got the woman/saluki reference from a book I read a while back and it just made me laugh. I started this chapter while Alex was 'dating' Kate Bosworth, (Yes I know! It's been a LONG time since I've updated, I'm Sorry!) and a lot of people I spoke to were almost offended by her dress sense so I thought it kinda fit.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll post another one as soon as I can. **


End file.
